Lessons Learned From a C Ranked Mission
by KakashiKrazed
Summary: Taking place when Team 7 consisted of Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto. Tsunade is Hokage. Join the team while they try to survive a C-rank mission gone bad-and try to learn what they can about how it could have happened.Ch39 End Game
1. Chapter 1

Lessons Learned From a C-ranked Mission

Chapter One

Team Seven was surrounded. Sakura and Naruto were nursing wounds against the cliff face while Sasuke desperately tried to keep any more attacks from getting through. The cuts and scratches the young Uchiha already had were making it hard for him to continue. Kakashi watched the edge of exhaustion creeping into all three of his team members.

_This is no good. This was only a C-rank mission . . . deliver a letter from one village to another. What the hell is going on?_

Kakashi pushed his thoughts to the side when another attacker came straight at him. The man threw three shuriken which Kakashi skillfully avoided by dropping down to the ground. His own shuriken were already spinning toward the attacker before the other registered his peril. The weapons hit their mark – causing his attacker to scream in pain and drop to the ground with five shuriken stuck into his body. Kakashi crouched with a kunai in each hand and watched the remaining ninja warily. He wasn't sure what was going on and he hated that.

This band of ninjas came out of nowhere and seemed genuinely surprised after Naruto let it slip that the mission was just to deliver a letter. Which meant they were either just a random team of rogue ninja or they were after one of his team's members.

None of them were unskilled, which tended to lean toward a rogue band. But once they realized the group had nothing of value, why did they continue to attack?

Everything was made clear a moment later when there was a pause in the fighting.

"We'll let the children go Kakashi Hatake if you stay behind."

_Hmmm . . . that's a new one._

Naruto's voice was heard from the cliff face. "Hey! We aren't kids!"

Kakashi ignored the hyperactive genin and turned his full attention on the ninjas surrounding him. "Now why would I want to do that?"

The mysterious voice answered. "Because otherwise you all die."

Kakashi glanced back at the three lower-ranked ninjas. They weren't doing well, and so far the enemy was keeping him too busy to be of much help to them. By the time he did away with even half of his attackers, he knew Sasuke's defenses would be gone and the three would be dead. On the other hand – if he played along he might buy them some time to recover a bit.

Kakashi lowered his kunai and stood up from his battle crouch. "OK – you have a deal."

"What?! Kakashi-sensei – what are you doing?" Sasuke's voice sounded outraged but exhausted.

Kakashi's voice was stern. "No arguments Sasuke. Sometimes a compromise must be made for the good of the mission."

"But . . ."

"Enough! You will complete your mission and then return to the village. Do you understand?"

Sakura chimed in. "But Kakashi-sensei – what about you?"

Kakashi looked toward her and smiled with his eyes. "Why I have these fine ninjas to keep me company." His expression grew serious once more. "The mission comes first. I thought I'd taught you that by now."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you always say . . ."

Sasuke finally seemed to wake up. "Sakura – he's right. The mission needs to be completed. If we stay – we die and the mission dies."

Naruto clenched his fists. "OK – but I don't like it one bit!"

Kakashi's words cut like his kunai. "You don't have to like it. Move out now."

Naruto and Sakura started out. Sasuke took one last look – meeting Kakashi's gaze – then he too ran off. Kakashi watched to make sure the mysterious ninja didn't break off to follow them, but fortunately they were true to their word. He sighed inwardly.

_OK – so now what?_

Kakashi watched through narrowed eyes as a dozen armed ninjas moved toward him from all directions. He resisted the urge to raise his kunai, slowly placing them back into his weapons pouch instead.

He felt hands reach out and take hold of his shoulders and arms. Kakashi tensed slightly but kept his voice casual even as they removed his weapons pouch from him..

"My word isn't good enough?"

A low chuckle met his words. "I've waited too long for this day to take any chances Copy-ninja."

A dark-haired man, slightly younger than Kakashi, stepped forward. It was obvious he was the leader when the others stepped aside to let him pass.

Kakashi was at a loss. "Do you know me?"

The laughter came again along with a devious grin. "No – no. But I do know of you Kakashi Hatake. You are the infamous Copy-ninja – the man of a thousand jutsus. The ninja with the sharingan eye."

Kakashi closed his eyes halfway, shifting into his best bored expression. "So you know who I am. If you want my autograph I'll need my arms back."

That seemed to wipe the grin off the young man's face. "Sorry – but that's not an option.."

He signaled to others within the group and Kakashi watched three men step forward holding chains and shackles.

"Once we deliver you to my employer, my clan will finally be acknowledged. You will ensure our rise to infamy as the clan that helped destroy the Copy-ninja!"

Kakashi let out a huge sigh. "I see. Well then, I'm sure you'll understand if I don't go quietly,"

As the last word left his lips, Kakashi dropped to his knee – the unexpected movement loosening the grip of the men holding him. He swept his legs out and knocked two of them off their feet. He rolled to the side and shot his hand up to block the thrust of a kunai from another. With skill honed over decades of such battles, Kakashi stripped the weapon from his attacker and was no longer unarmed.

The dark-haired man was outraged. "Stop him!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and pushed his headband up to allow his sharingan eye to activate. Still, he was out numbered thirty to one, and as the fight wore on he was beginning to slow down. One of the ninja's bearing the shackles took advantage of the chain's length to avoid getting within Kakashi's reach. He swung them and brought the heavy iron links down on Kakashi's back, knocking him to the ground.

Before the other ninjas could put their hands on him, Kakashi formed the needed hand signs and met the oncoming attackers with a handful of shadow clones. He didn't dare waste the chakra to make more than that. But it was enough to give him the time needed to regain his feet and assess the situation. His clones took out a few more of the enemy before they were all dispatched, but soon he stood alone and there were still a dozen more ninjas to go.

The dark-haired man was among those still standing and Kakashi realized he'd need to take him out sooner rather than later if he was to stand a chance. He repositioned his kunai in his hands and headed straight for the man. Seemingly sensing what Kakashi was up to, the dark-haired man motioned for others to intercept him. Meanwhile the intended target formed hand signs and created a swirl of vines which snaked around Kakashi's body.

Having recognized the hand movements, Kakashi created a substitution jutsu so that when the vines constricted – it was upon a log rather than Kakashi. Still, he'd only barely kept ahead of the attack, and as he stood off to the side, breathing heavily, he was beginning to wonder about the outcome of this battle. His chakra was running low and before long he'd have to rely solely on his tai-jutsu to battle the remaining enemy. He had to end this now.

Channeling his remaining chakra into the palm of his hand. Kakashi formed his lightening blade and charged the dark-haired man from the side with his chakra held visibly in his hand. The remaining ninja were still regrouping after his substitution jutsu, and Kakashi's path was clear. By the time the man saw him coming it was too late. Kakashi's chakra blade hit with such force that the dark-haired man's feet left the ground, and when it was over the ninja leader lay dead with a hand-sized hole through his chest.

Kakashi spun just in time to see the remaining ninjas close in on him. His hopes that the leader's death would dishearten those remaining went up in smoke as he found himself in close-quarters combat almost instantly. They struck out fiercely, catching Kakashi's body more often then not – but in the end – he outlasted them. His sharingan gave him that edge to be able to avoid the worst of it all, but still he'd barely won the day.

As he laid the last enemy on the ground after dispatching him Kakashi stood still, his breath rasping in his chest. All around him were the bodies of his would-be captors. Kakashi moved to the body of the dark-haired man and knelt next to him. He slowly went over the body – checking for anything that might tell him who they were or who they intended to deliver him to, but there was nothing.

By the time he'd reached the last one, his own body was nearing its limit and he had no better idea of who his enemy was.

"Dammit!"

He forced himself to his feet and started in the direction which would eventually lead him back to the Hidden Leaf village. His breathing was irregular and his body was beaten and bleeding from more spots than he wanted to acknowledge. By the time he'd made it halfway to the face of the cliff, he fell to his knees.

"Oh well . . . "

He smiled to himself as the ground seemed to rise to meet him. He fell face first into the dirt – unconscious.

--

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!" Sasuke's voice sank into his awareness.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to sink back into the black depths of unconsciousness, but as his body was rolled over onto its back he heard a second voice.

"Is he . . . dead?" This time it was Sakura.

Sasuke's annoyance was plain. "Sakura, if he was dead I wouldn't be wasting my time."

Kakashi moaned. Sasuke's voice took on an edge of concern. "Sensei, can you move?"

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring back at him. He tried to answer him but when he took a breath in, his ribs stuck him in places they shouldn't. His face contorted into a mask of pain.

Sasuke placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I guess not. Naruto – Sakura – I need you to get back to the village and bring a med-team."

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "Why do we have to go?"

Sasuke sighed. "Because I'm the best one to keep Kakashi-sensei safe until you return, and with two of you going there's a better chance for you to avoid any more trouble."

Sakura chimed in. "It makes sense Naruto."

"Humph! You're just saying that because it's Sasuke's suggestion."

"I am not!"

Kakashi saw Sasuke shake his head at the utter stupidity of his teammates. This time, Kakashi managed more than a moan.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. I can't get back without . . . medical help. I need you to bring them to me."

Naruto peered into Kakashi's face. "You're really hurt bad, huh?"

Kakashi tried to breathe deep and winced in pain again. "Yes Naruto. And it's not getting any better with you standing there."

Naruto gave the thumbs up sign. "You've got it Kakashi-sensei! We'll be back before you know it. That's a promise!"

Naruto turned, and he and Sakura bounded into the forest.

"Idiot." The disgust in Sasuke's voice almost made Kakashi laugh but his broken ribs had other ideas.

Sasuke's eyes held a nervousness in them that Kakashi hadn't seen before.

"Kakashi-sensei, we've got to put some distance between us and these bodies before nightfall. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to move you."

Glad to see the boy had learned his lessons in the academy regarding survival, he met Sasuke's eyes.

"If we take it slowly I think I can at least manage to move a little. But before we try I need you to wrap my ribs. This will be easier if I can breathe a bit better."

Sasuke nodded and turned to rifle through his pack until he found some rolls of bandages. Then he helped Kakashi into a sitting position and carefully removed his jacket and shirt. The final shirt contained Kakashi's mask, and Sasuke only lifted it up rather than take it off. Sasuke's sharp intake of breath was all Kakashi needed to know he was rather severely injured.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure you don't want me to treat some of these first?"

Kakashi smiled. "Not unless you can keep the sun from setting in the next few hours Sasuke."

The boy took a deep breath and started to wrap the bandages around Kakashi's chest. The contact of the fabric on the open wounds made him flinch, but he had to endure it if this was going to work. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Tighter Sasuke."

The boy said nothing, but pulled the bandages tighter. A painful gasp escaped Kakashi's lips and Sasuke let slack back into the bandages.

"Dammit Sasuke – I said tighter!"

Sasuke flinched at the sternness in Kakashi's voice, but then obediently pulled the fabric tight around his chest – ignoring any further sounds of pain issuing from Kakashi. At last the bandage was in place and Kakashi was able to breathe a bit more regularly – although still with quite a bit of pain.

"OK Sasuke – now let's try yo get me standing."

It took the two of them nearly a half hour to get him upright, and then another half hour to move a few hundred feet from the clearing. Sasuke leaned Kakashi against a rock outcropping while he scouted ahead for somewhere to hole up for the night. He returned a handful of minutes later.

"I've found a small cave just over the next rise. Do you think you can make it?"

Kakashi pushed himself away from the outcropping and saw a look of dismay cross Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You've bled through the bandages already. You've left a stain on the rock."

Kakashi smiled weakly. "You'll find a small packet of brown powder in the right front pocket of my vest. Take it out."

Sasuke carefully found the packet and held it up.

"Good. Use it on the blood stain. It won't remove the blood, but it will mask its scent so nothing should track us by it."

Relief replaced the dismay in Sasuke's eyes, and while Kakashi held himself up by sheer will – trying not to bleed on anything else – Sasuke did as he was directed to. In no time at all Sasuke was lending his shoulder for Kakashi to lean on while they continued on to the cave.

Although only another couple of hundred feet away from where they'd stopped, by the time they'd reached the overhang of rock Kakashi was sweating from the exertion.

Sasuke's voice betrayed his concern. "Just a little more Kakashi-sensei. Then we can rest."

Kakashi bent to enter the cave and fell to his knee as a wave of pain threatened to make him pass out. Sasuke was at his side immediately.

"It opens up a little farther in. Can you make it?"

Leaning on Sasuke far more than he wanted to, he struggled back to his feet. "I'll make it."

Another ten minutes passed and at last they reached the area that opened up. Sasuke led Kakashi to a spot where he could lean against the wall, and then the boy moved back out to the cave entrance. Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his senses.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi opened his eyes. He hadn't heard Sasuke's return.

"Can you drink?"

Kakashi let Sasuke place the water cup to his lips. Each swallow sent waves of pain through his body, but he'd detected a bitterness in the liquid that meant Sasuke had found his numbing powders. Once he struggled to swallow a few more times, Sasuke lowered the cup.

Kakashi met the boy's dark eyes. "You came back against my orders."

Sasuke looked for a moment like he was going to argue the point, but then he cast his eyes downward.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But when we completed the mission something just didn't add up. Sakura saw the person we gave the letter to throw it away without opening it. It didn't make sense unless this whole mission was a setup to start with."

_So the kid's learned something after all._

Kakashi couldn't fault them for that. "Ready to clean up some of these wounds now? I assume that's what the numbing potion was for?"

Sasuke nodded. "I've set alarms and traps at the cave entrance so we can concentrate fully."

Kakashi nodded his head in approval. "Let's get started then."

He watched Sasuke become paler and paler as each blood-soaked bandage was removed. Breathing became difficult again as previously bound broken ribs threatened to skewer him. Sasuke did his best to at least wash the dirt out of most of his injuries, and by the time he finished Kakashi was thankful for the numbing potion. He didn't want to think about how bad it would have been without them.

Sasuke was sweating by the time he finished re-wrapping the constrictive bandages around Kakashi's chest. They didn't bother putting his shirt or vest back on him, opting to use them for a pillow instead.

Kakashi placed one hand on Sasuke's wrist. "Ill be up awhile yet. Get some sleep – I'll wake you in a few hours."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you need to rest."

Kakashi managed to chuckle. "Trust me – this level of pain won't subside anytime soon. Once you've rested then I'll give it a try. OK?"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to protest but as he opened his mouth, a yawn escaped. He blushed slightly.

"OK. But no more than a few hours, agreed?"

Kakashi forced a serious look on his face. "Agreed."

While Sasuke quickly fell into a deep sleep, Kakashi ran the previous three days through his mind. His team had been specifically asked to perform this mission which brought them through some of the most desolate parts of this country. In hindsight it all added up to an ambush. Kakashi sighed, wincing slightly as his ribs caught again. At least his team was safe, he'd avoided capture, and with luck the Hokage would have more clues regarding who was behind the mission.

The night went without incident. He let Sasuke sleep until just before dawn. At that point he had the boy mix some more of the numbing powders and finally he allowed himself to sink into much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Healing Touch

A concerned voice brought Kakashi back to awareness. "Is he supposed to be so pale?"

Kakashi forced his eyes open to see Naruto's face hovering inches above his own. He locked eyes with the boy. "Naruto – I'm having a hard enough time breathing without you on top of me."

Naruto's face transformed with an ear to ear grin. "Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!"

Kakashi sighed. "Apparently."

A new voice joined in. "Naruto – you need to step aside so I can check on your sensei."

Naruto's face moved away and was replaced by the Hokage's personal aide – Shizune.

"When Naruto said he thought you were dead we figured he was exaggerating." She frowned. "I'm sorry to see he wasn't far from right."

She looked at Sasuke. "Is there some reason he's bound like a piece of meat?"

Sasuke flushed and looked like he was afraid to answer so Kakashi saved him the trouble.

"He did what I told him to do. I've broken more than a few ribs by the feel of it, and it was the only way I could manage to breathe long enough to move to this cave."

Shizune spun back toward Kakashi. "You moved?! Do you have a death wish?"

Kakashi remained calm. "I'm afraid remaining still isn't always an option in the world of a ninja. Besides – if I'd had a death wish I would have stayed with the other bodies . . . which I'm sure provided a tasty meal for the local wildlife."

Sasuke finally found his voice. "The blood alone was already drawing predators before I could manage to find this cave. I thought the risk was worth it."

Shizune seemed to absorb the information as she calmed down. "You did the right thing Sasuke. . . I'm sorry."

She turned her attention back to Kakashi. She signaled for the four other medical ninjas to join her. They quickly set up positions all around him, making the small cave more claustrophobic. They sent a web of chakra out to cover Kakashi's body. Shizune's face took on a look of disbelief and then she separated herself from the group.

Shizune turned toward Sasuke, lowering her voice so Kakashi had to strain to hear her words. "Sasuke, is there anywhere nearby where it's smooth enough to lay Kakashi down and still have a good four feet on all sides of him?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. Then his eyes snapped open. "There's a clearing in front of a cliff face back where we came from." He frowned. "We'd have to make sure the bodies are moved away before it'd be safe though."

Shizune looked back toward Kakashi. One of the medics caught her gaze with a look of urgency. She turned back toward Sasuke. "Do what you need to – but do it quickly. I need that spot ready by dawn."

Sasuke signaled for Sakura and Naruto to follow and once they'd left, Shizune went back to where Kakashi was lying. She knelt next to him and checked his pulse.

"Does the patient get to know what's happening?"

Shizune smiled at him. "Kakashi Hatake you are a man of many surprises."

Kakashi met her gaze. "How so?"

"Anyone else would be dead."

--

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had spent half the day dragging the remains of over thirty enemies far away from the clearing, and another few hours covering up any remaining signs or odors from the carnage. Now they watched two of the medics spend the rest of the day and into the early morning marking the smooth stone floor in front of the cliff with mystical characters. By the time they were finished, sweat glistened on their brows and their eyes showed their exhaustion.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in worry.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't get it. Why would that make them so tired?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Naruto glared toward him. "What?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto – every symbol they drew was infused with a bit of their chakra. Considering the size of the diagram they drew, I'm impressed they're still standing."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked over at the scrawled symbols once more. "Wow!"

Sasuke spoke in an unusually clipped tone. "Sakura – you've been reading up on medical jutsus lately, right?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well – yes . . . I didn't think anyone noticed. . . "

He looked back toward the diagram. "I thought medical diagrams this complex were never done in the field."

Sakura glanced at the marking as well – her voice quiet. "They're not."

Sasuke turned toward where their sensei still lay in the cave. "We should head back. They'll probably need our help moving Kakashi-sensei. They'll need to save every bit of their strength by the look of it."

The three made their way back to the cave in silence – even Naruto seemed to realize their sensei was hurt worse than any of them suspected.

Once back at the cave, they found Shizune and the other two medical ninja had been busy preparing Kakashi for the procedure. He was stripped down to the waist and covered with additional markings – which shown palely next to his open wounds. Their sensei looked exhausted and it was obvious that breathing was painful to him now that his chest was no longer bound.

Shizune looked up when they entered. Sasuke spoke for them all. "We thought we could help move Kakashi-sensei to save you some strength."

She smiled at him. "That would be great. We have a stretcher for him already."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and saw a level of pain in the depths of his eyes that made him wonder if we would survive such agony if their places were switched. He doubted he would.

The three joined one of the medics and carefully carried the stretcher bearing their team leader to where the symbols were drawn. Once Shizune verified everything was ready, she went to Kakashi's side.

"OK Kakashi – one more move and we can begin. Are you ready?"

He nodded – but said nothing.

Two of the medics helped Kakashi-sensei stand – and then slowly – painful step by painful step – they led him into the center of the symbols. Once he was lying on his back, Shizune addressed Sasuke and the others.

"I need you to make sure nothing and no one interrupts us once we've started."

Sasuke nodded – but Sakura spoke up. "Lady Shizune?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"These symbols are beyond normal emergency tactics, aren't they?"

Shizune nodded. Sakura continued. "How long is this going to take?"

Shizune frowned at them. "As long as it takes. It could be hours . . ." she looked back toward the patient. "Or it could be days."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Oh."

Naruto gave his usual thumb's up. "Don't worry Shizune – we'll keep you safe!"

Shizune smiled. "I know you will."

--

* * *

Shizune moved to Kakashi's head and sat there a moment before beginning. She placed a cloth covered with more symbols over Kakashi's eyes and signaled for the others to start feeding their chakra into the pattern. Within moments they were all lost to the intricacies of knitting Kakashi's body back to the point where they could safely return to Konoha. Once there – she feared even Lady Tsunade was in for a long day if there was any hope of mending Kakashi Hatake completely.

--

* * *

When Kakashi woke next, his surroundings had changed dramatically. He was now in one of the surgical rooms of the Konoha hospital instead of the barren slab of rock in the wilderness. His breathing was much easier now, although he still felt bruised along his ribcage. The wounds on other parts of his body were reduced to dull aches as well, and he felt clear-minded for the first time in days.

"Well, well – look who finally decided to wake up." It was the Fifth Hokage. She looked exhausted but she still managed to place a smile on her face.

Kakashi tried to speak but found he couldn't as there was a tube in his throat.

"The tube comes out once I'm certain you can breathe on your own again." Lady Tsunade's face became serious. "You gave us all quite a scare there Kakashi."

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke, he'd been moved to a room where he was still hooked up to various machines which monitored him, but the tube was no longer in his throat. A group of medics hovering nearby saw his eyes open and swarmed to his side instantly.

"Kakashi-san, can you wiggle your toes?"

He did.

"Good! Now try moving your ankles."

Again – he did as directed.

"Very good!"

One of the other medics placed their fingers in Kakashi's right hand. "Squeeze as tight as you can please."

"Very good!!"

Then they placed fingers in his left hand. "And again please."

He squeezed, but he could tell, even before the frown reached the medic's eyes that it wasn't very tight.

He closed his eyes in frustration.

Lady Tsunade's voice cut through his despair. "Kakashi Hatake – don't you dare think that because you didn't break that man's fingers that it is a sign of failure! That you can move that hand at all is a major miracle. Give it time. You'll be good as new in time."

Kakashi opened his eyes and pushed words past a throat tight from non-use. "How long have I been here?"

Tsunade looked lost in thought. "I honestly don't know . . . Shizune!! How long has this all taken?"

Shizune's voice called back from across the room. "What - do you mean since we found him? Or since we got him back to you?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Both I guess."

Shizune walked over to Kakashi's bed. She smiled warmly. "You've been back here six days as of this morning. We found you five days before that."

She lifted a small glass with a straw in it up for him to see. "Are you thirsty?"

He nodded.

Shizune brought the straw to his lips so he could reach it. After he drank a few sips, savoring the coolness of the liquid as it flowed down his parched throat, she pulled it away. "Take it slowly, Kakashi."

He smiled – she blushed. That's when he realized the mask was off.

"Dammit. . . "

Tsunade seemed to read his discomfort perfectly. "It's OK Kakashi. Once we're sure you're out of danger you'll get the mask back – although I'm not sure I understand why you wear it."

Kakashi scowled. Tsunade chuckled.

"Meanwhile, Kakashi, the only people allowed in are your doctors. When we put you in a regular room you'll have the mask and visitors. After all, there has been a non-stop parade of well-wishers begging to see you since you were admitted."

Kakashi met the Hokage's eyes. "How is my team?"

She smiled. "Ever the team leader – aren't you? Sakura and Naruto healed with only minor treatments. Sasuke had a few more stubborn wounds but he is fully recovered after receiving a slightly more involved procedure. He was released from hospital three days ago."

Kakashi sighed with relief. "What do you need me to do to get my hand back to normal?"

Tsunade's looked turned stern. Nothing for now. Your body has been through an extraordinary amount of stress and damage. What it needs most is time to heal. Don't push it too soon or you're liable to undo the good we've managed up to this point."

Kakashi wanted to argue the fact, but instead let loose a huge yawn.

Tsunade chuckled. "Now that's a good start Kakashi. Get some sleep and I'll check on you in the morning."

Kakashi bowed his head slightly toward Tsunade. "Hokage . . . thank you."

"You should thank that squad of yours. You taught them well Kakashi Hatake. Now – if you don't mind – I'm going to give them the good news that you're still among the living. I'll see you in the morning."

Kakashi watched her go and then he closed his eyes. There were still so many unanswered questions from this mission – but he'd have to wait until his strength was back before he could puzzle it out. He let out another yawn and allowed himself to fall back into a healing slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Secret Revealed

"This can't be right . . . he shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Tsunade was staring at the empty hospital bed, wondering if perhaps they moved Kakashi's room without telling her.

A sound from out in the courtyard drew her attention away from the empty covers. She walked over to the window and watched as two shinobi ran through a series of combat drills – dodging and striking at each other with kunai and feet.

She blinked as she tried to fathom why they would practice here – when she realized one of the combatants was Kakashi Hatake. She spun on her heel and ran full speed through the halls. She paused just long enough to call for a handful of medics to join her, and then raced down the stairs to burst out into the courtyard.

There she found Kakashi and Asuma in a full out battle spar. Before she could yell at them to stop, she watched the kunai slip out of Kakashi's hand and fall to the ground. Instead of ending the exercise, Kakashi spun and dropped to the ground – reclaiming the blade as he sprang back up to standing. Asuma's attack continued and after five more intense minutes – as though at some unseen signal – the two lowered their weapons and ceased the exercise.

Both men were breathing hard, and by the look on Kakashi's face he was not happy with his performance. They changed their stances slightly, crouching a bit, and looked like they were about to spring into another spar.

Tsunade signaled for the medics to move in while she addressed the fools. "Kakashi Hatake – what do you think you're doing?! And Asuma – I thought you had more sense than this!"

Asuma lowered his blade and looked around him – only just noticing the ring of medics closing in. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the kunai – refusing to relax at all.

Tsunade stepped between the men and locked eyes with her patient. "Do you want me to tie you to your bed?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then stood tall, while lowering his blade to his side. A small amount of sanity seemed to return to his gaze when his eyes opened again. He put his free hand into his pocket and shrugged.

"I was getting stiff."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You were getting stiff?"

Tsunade turned on Asuma. "And what were _you_ thinking?"

Asuma was putting his weapons away. He answered her with a shrug as well. "That I would've wanted to practice too if our places were reversed."

Kakashi chuckled – causing Tsunade to spin toward him once more. "I'm glad you think this is funny Kakashi. Now march yourself back inside to the examination wing where these gentlemen will make sure you didn't undo any of their hard work."

The medics moved in and guided the patient away.

Asuma's voice called out to the man. "I'll see you again tomorrow, Kakashi."

Tsunade's fists clenched and she turned her anger on the jonin remaining in the courtyard. "Asuma – the only way you will see Kakashi tomorrow will be if you check every weapon at the main desk on your way in."

He smiled, a half-smoked cigarette dangling from his lips. "Yes, Hokage."

Tsunade glared. "And don't think you can pull one over on me Asuma. From this point on Kakashi Hatake will be under guard. Understood?"

Asuma nodded and left the courtyard.

Tsunade unclenched her fists and sighed. She knew how frustrated Kakashi was being locked up in a hospital room – but he'd been nearly dead less than three weeks earlier. She refused to let him rush out too soon just to end up back here again . . . or worse. She sighed again.

Now if she could just convince Kakashi of that.

She started toward the examination ward. Based on what she had just witnessed of the duel, she had to admit Kakashi was already progressing much quicker than she could have hoped. But still – it was a dangerous edge he was balancing on – and one small slip could permanently cripple him.

She entered the examination ward and found Kakashi leaning against the side of the table with his hands folded stubbornly across his chest. His eyes were narrowed and glinted with obvious annoyance over the edge of his mask.

Kakashi didn't let her come to a stop before addressing her. "Hokage – how much longer do you intend to keep me caged?"

Tsunade crossed her arms in a deliberate mirror of his position as she walked to stand in front of him. "Although I'd hardly equate a hospital room to a cage, Kakashi, you'll stay here until I'm convinced you won't kill yourself by pushing yourself too far when no one is watching."

He frowned. "You could take my word for it."

She wrinkled her nose. "I took your word that you wouldn't overwork your hand and look where that led."

He placed one hand to the back of his neck. "Technically I never gave you my word on that one, Hokage."

Tsunade threw her hands up in frustration. "Kakashi – that's not the point! I don't think you understand how close to death you really were out there."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes Hokage, I do." He pushed himself away from the table. "What I don't understand is who was behind it or why. But I can't find those answers caged in a hospital room – can I?"

Tsunade furrowed her brow. "Kakashi – I know you're anxious for answers. If you promise to behave for the rest of this week, then I'll clear you for training at the end. Meanwhile I'll have Shizune bring you all the correspondence I received prior to your last mission." She frowned. "I've gone over it a hundred times since then and found nothing to hint at anything devious. But perhaps you will catch something I could not."

Kakashi seemed to relax a bit.

Tsunade placed one hand on his shoulder. "Now then – back on the table please."

Kakashi did as he was told without complaint. Tsunade signaled for the medics to return and together they made a thorough scan of the patient.

--

* * *

Kakashi placed the stack of letters back on his table. The Hokage was right – nothing obvious jumped out of any of the requests to show the true intentions of his last mission. This wasn't the only request asking for him by name. This wasn't the only mission sending him through isolated regions. Still – something had to be there.

Unless . . . Kakashi pushed away from the table and walked to his window. Unless the mysterious benefactor was a ruse the rogue ninja used in the hopes of throwing him off-balance during the attack. That would explain why he was unable to find so much as a hint on their bodies of a third party being involved.

Kakashi looked back at the letters. Something still wasn't sitting right with that logic. If it hadn't been a setup from the start – why did the recipient of the letter throw it out without opening it?

"Dammit. . ."

He walked back to the table and spread the letters out again. He took any asking for him by name out and laid them one against the other. Out of the seven letters – five appeared to be written by the same hand. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

He set them aside. Next he selected letters for missions in isolated territories. Again, a handful seemed to be written by the same person. He compared the two smaller stacks together and a sinking feeling filled his stomach.

There was no doubt all of them were written by the same hand. He gathered them together and headed toward the door. Kakashi pulled the door open and was stopped by two masked ANBU guards.

"Going somewhere Kakashi Hatake?" The voice behind the mask sounded slightly amused.

Kakashi briefly considered trying to slip past the guards, but he was only one day away from being released and he didn't want to give Tsunade any excuse for keeping him longer.

He sighed. "Can you send word to the Hokage that I need to see her?"

The second guard nodded once and disappeared in an instant. Kakashi closed his door and went back to the table to wait. He looked at the letters – trying to gain some insight into who might be behind it all. The requested missions covered a wide variety of tasks and locations – there was nothing the same beyond the handwriting.

Kakashi placed a hand to his forehead – feeling the beginnings of a headache – and tried to rub it away.

"Headache, Kakashi?" Tsunade's voice held an air of casual concern.

He waved his hand at the table. "Just too much reading."

She turned her attention to the stack of letters set apart from the rest.

"I assume these are why you sent for me?"

Kakashi spread them out side by side and gave her time to look them over. Her eyes showed she saw the common thread immediately.

"Why didn't I see this myself?"

Tsunade gathered the papers together and signaled for one of the ANBU. She handed the stack to him. "Bring these to the West Wing for review. I want to know if the handwriting matches any we already have on file."

The guard bowed and left.

Kakashi watched Tsunade's face and saw a mixture of emotions. "What's wrong Hokage?"

She met his eyes. "I have to admit – I was hoping you wouldn't find anything."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She continued. "This means someone really is trying to trap you."

Kakashi laughed – startling her. "Lady Tsunade – that's been the case for most my life. Try not to let that be what guides your decisions right now."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then opened them wide in understanding. "Kakashi Hatake – are you afraid I'm going to go back on my promise to release you from your cage?"

Kakashi folded his arms. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"Well then – you can put your fears to rest. In fact – I even have a surprise for you today."

She turned her head toward the door. "Asuma – come on in."

Asuma entered the room with a grin stretched ear to ear – an unlit cigarette held between his lips. For the first time in a week, the bearded jonin's vest and weapons pouch were still being worn.

Kakashi looked from Asuma to Tsunade. "Does this mean you're releasing me a day early?"

Tsunade frowned while Asuma chuckled. "I told you he'd think that."

Tsunade sighed. "No Kakashi – it means I'll allow you to spar with Asuma today – under strict observation – as a final test of sorts."

Kakashi frowned. "And if I fail this test?"

"Relax Kakashi. Unless you re-injure something the worst that I'll do is send you home tomorrow under some strict rules. Oh – and you might have an ANBU babysitter or two to ensure you stick to them."

Kakashi scowled. "So when do we start?"

Asuma produced Kakashi's weapons pouch and clothing. "How quickly can you change?"

In answer, Kakashi started to pull off his hospital shirt. Tsunade smiled. "Try to go slow at first Kakashi."

But he was already reaching for his shirt and vest. Moments later they were headed to the courtyard – Kakashi feeling more like himself than he had in nearly a month.

--

* * *

By the time the sparring was finished, both men were covered with sweat. Kakashi reached out a hand to help Asuma back to his feet.

Tsunade saw Asuma glance her way. "I'd have to say he definitely passed the test Hokage."

Tsunade tried to suppress a smile. "He isn't cleared yet Asuma."

Kakashi turned toward her. "What's left?"

"One last exam." She motioned toward medics positioned around the courtyard.

They all made hand signs at the same time, and before Kakashi could move out of the way, he was covered by a net of chakra energy.

Tsunade nodded her approval. "OK Asuma – one more time please."

Kakashi stared back at her with wide eyes. "What?!"

She chuckled. "How else can I see how your body will react when pushed to its limits? Asuma – don't hold back."

Asuma nodded and pulled out his chakra blades. "OK."

Then he launched into an attack that sent the two into a no holds barred battle for the better part of half an hour. When it was over both men had bruises and cuts and were breathing hard.

Tsunade sent two of the medics to tend to the shinobi while the rest filed out of the courtyard and toward her office. Tsunade followed them – pausing at the edge of the courtyard to address Kakashi and Asuma.

"When you're finished here I expect you, Kakashi, to return to your hospital room – Asuma, the medics will bring you to my office."

Kakashi glanced over at his fellow jonin, who was busily lighting a cigarette. "So you were on her side all along?"

Asuma chuckled and shrugged. "Have you ever seen her when she's mad? I didn't really have a choice."

Kakashi frowned and Tsunade left the courtyard.

--

* * *

Tsunade listened to the reports from her corp of medics and realized there was no reason to hold Kakashi at hospital any longer. Even Asuma was reporting the man was back to fighting form. She sighed.

Shizune stepped to her side. "Is something wrong Lady Tsunade?"

"No – unfortunately, no."

Tsunade pushed herself away from the desk. "Asuma, thank you for your help. Do you want to come along while I tell Kakashi the good news?"

Asuma smiled, his unlit cigarette dancing with the movement. "Actually Hokage, I think I'd rather go to Kakashi's home and make it ready for his return." He paused. "When will that be?"

She sighed again. "This evening I suppose."

Asuma nodded and was gone.

Tsunade walked slowly to Kakashi's room. She couldn't explain it, but she felt better knowing he was under her watchful eye. She had a sinking feeling that the dangerous hand behind the attempt on Kakashi was not finished by a long shot.

Still, she couldn't keep him here indefinitely.

She arrived at Kakashi's room all too soon but she couldn't seem to bring herself to open the door. She just stood there for a good five minutes – staring at the door handle.

"Lady Tsunade? Is everything OK with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice brought Tsunade out of her daze. She turned to look at the young woman.

Sakura was carrying a white Narcissus and her face showed her fear for her team leader. Tsunade smiled warmly at the genin.

"Sakura – he's fine. In fact you can come in while I give him my findings if you'd like."

Sakura's faced beamed. "Oh yes, please."

Tsunade allowed Sakura to open the door, eliminating her desire to never open it – and the two walked in. Kakashi was still dressed in his vest and clothes and she could see the edges of anticipation in his eye. Still, he didn't rush to ask for the results – instead questioning his teammate.

"Sakura, what brings you by? Shouldn't you be training with Naruto and Sasuke today?"

Sakura dropped her gaze slightly. "Yes Kakashi-sensei, but I just wanted to change out your flower first."

Kakashi chuckled. "That was very thoughtful of you Sakura. Thank you."

She lifted her chin and a smile lit her face.

Tsunade stepped forward. "Kakashi – if you'd like – you can oversee their training today yourself."

Sakura and Kakashi both stared at her as though she'd spoken some foreign tongue. It was her turn to chuckle. "Of course, Sakura, I expect you to make sure your team leader doesn't overdo it."

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her body. "Oh yes, Hokage. I'll make sure."

Kakashi tipped his head to one side. "Are you actually releasing me early Lady Tsunade?"

She sighed. "Yes Kakashi Hatake. Just please take it easy – at least at first."

Kakashi bowed slightly. "Thank you Hokage – for everything."

Tsunade watched Kakashi and Sakura gather his remaining things and head out the door. Sakura's voice could be heard in the halls excitedly telling her sensei everything Team Seven had done while he was recuperating. Naruto's voice joined the din once they reached the hall's end, and when Tsunade stepped into the hall, she saw Sasuke join them with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Team Seven was reunited and walked out together into the waiting sunlight.

Tsunade sighed and headed toward the West Wing. Perhaps the investigators would have something useful to report about the mysterious handwriting by now.

--

* * *

Kakashi leaned back against the tree and watched from behind the pages of his latest Icha Icha book as Team Seven ran through their drills. He was glad to see they had continued training without his guidance. He watched for another ten minutes. It was obvious they still needed his help.

Kakashi lowered the book, snapped the volume shut and put it away. He appeared in the midst of the three genin, deftly stopping all of their movements. They, in turn, stared at him.

"Sakura – you're dropping your shoulder again when you're throwing your kunai. Naruto – you need to work on channeling your chakra more efficiently if you ever want to get stronger. And Sasuke – why are you pulling your punches short? You're not doing anyone any good by doing that – especially you!"

Before any of them could respond, Kakashi pulled out his own kunai and joined the practice.

By the end of the session and three team members were much improved and breathing hard. Kakashi stood straight, put away his kunai and nodded once.

"Good. We'll try again in the morning." He turned and started to walk away.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Your hand's bleeding." The boy's eyes were narrowed.

Kakashi hid his surprise by shrugging. "That happens in a battle Sasuke. Se you in the morning."

He turned back around and continued slowly walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Once he was far enough away, he lifted his left hand to eye level. He removed his glove to find a deep slash across his palm. He hadn't felt it happen.

"Dammit . . ."

Kakashi pulled a strip of bandage out of his vest and bound the wound closed until he could get home. He'd have to be more careful next time.

--

Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground, leaning his chin in his hands. Sasuke continued to stand and watch Kakashi as he left. Once their team leader passed beyond his view he clenched his fists.

Sakura sighed as she dropped heavily to the ground next to Naruto. "I'm exhausted. I think I've found muscles I never knew I had."

Naruto stretched his arms out to his sides. "Yeah – I know what you mean. I mean – geez – I didn't think Kakashi-sensei would be that rough on us today. He did just get out of hospital after all."

Sasuke turned toward Naruto. "Idiot! That's exactly why he was so tough. He's trying to make us better so next time we won't be a hindrance to him!"

Naruto looked in the direction Kakashi went. "You really think so?"

Sasuke sat on the ground. "Naruto – use your head. The only reason Kakashi-sensei surrendered was because he wanted to save us and he knew we couldn't survive until he reached us."

Sakura's voice was full of understanding. "That does make sense. But Sasuke – if you agree with what Sensei is doing, why are you so upset?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again.  
Because I don't think Kakashi-sensei knew he'd been injured until I told him."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "But that would mean . . ."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped to his feet, fists clenched at his side. "Means what?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Sakura tried to explain. "Naruto – it means Kakashi-sensei doesn't feel anything in his hand."

Naruto crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose. "Don't be silly! He was holding his kunai in that hand. He blocked with it. He punched with it. How could he do that if he couldn't feel it?"

Sakura had no answer. Sasuke stood up and started walking back to the village with his hands shoved in his pockets. Naruto and Sakura caught up with him easily.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura frowned at him. "Shouldn't we go tell the Hokage what you think?"

Sasuke stopped and faced her. "No! Not until I talk with him."

Sakura looked like she was about to cry. "But Sasuke . . ."

He glared at her. "No! She'll only put him back in hospital and he'll never trust us again. Sakura, don't do anything until I come back."

She lowered her head. "OK Sasuke. We'll wait."

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "Shouldn't we all go see Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto. "No – let him think I'm the only one who noticed for now."

Naruto scrunched his face. "Technically, you are the only one who noticed."

Sasuke shook his head and bounded off, leaving the others behind. He arrived at Kakashi's room moments later and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke pulled open the door and was surprised to see Shizune sitting at Kakashi's desk. He looked from one to the other.

"Should I come back Kakashi-sensei?"

"No Sasuke. Close the door please."

As Sasuke pulled the door shut, Kakashi moved another chair near Shizune, sat down and presented his injured hand for her inspection. Kakashi must have read Sasuke's unspoken question from his expression.

"I assume you've figured out our little secret too?"

Sasuke addressed Shizune. "You already knew he couldn't feel his hand? Why did you let him fight?"

Shizune was busy unwrapping the bandage from Kakashi's hand. "He wasn't supposed to be fighting quite yet – were you Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I said I'd try not to."

Shizune's expression changed slightly once the wound was uncovered. "It's deep – but not dangerously so." She lifted her gaze to meet Kakashi's eyes. "Did you feel anything?"

"I don't know. The practice was intense. There was so much going on I'm not sure whose blade even cut me."

Sasuke spoke up. "I'm pretty sure it was one of Naruto's clones. I seem to recall you were dispatching them with open handed hits. I think you may have thrust into one of their kunai."

Shizune nodded. "That explains the blade mark too. A slash done deliberately would not look like this."

She placed a palm over Kakashi's hand and sent her chakra flowing over the wound. The edges sealed smoothly and soon the injury was barely perceptible.

"Still, you'll need to be more aware of your movements with this hand or I'll have no choice but to tell Lady Tsunade. . ."

Kakashi cut her off. "I'll be more careful."

He placed a new glove on his hand. This one had a leather grip pad across the palm for extra protection. Shizune nodded her approval.

Sasuke stepped closer. "Kakashi-sensei, how badly damaged is your hand?"

Kakashi met his gaze with confidence. "I only lack feeling in the center of the palm. Everything else is fine . . . right Shizune?"

The medical ninja sighed. "Yes Kakashi. I'm pleased to say no additional damage appears to have occurred this time."

Kakashi smiled. "See Sasuke – there's nothing to worry about."

Sasuke turned toward Shizune. "Will it ever fully heal?"

She shrugged. "So far it's continuing to improve. . . minus a few set backs. But still – I'll need you to continue to be his conscience for awhile. Make sure he or you check that hand everyday for signs of injury. Understand?"

Sasuke's face became very serious. "What if it takes a turn for the worse?"

Shizune smiled. "You will contact me immediately."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Don't I get a say in this?"

They both turned toward him and responded together. "No!"

The three chuckled and Shizune let herself out of the room. Sasuke stayed behind. Kakashi watched him closely.

"Something on your mind Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke's hands clenched. "We're sorry we were a hindrance to you. It won't happen again."

Kakashi blinked. "You weren't a hindrance Sasuke."

"But . . ."

Kakashi held his hand up to silence him. "You weren't a hindrance. We were simply outplayed. If I had been with higher level shinobi the results would have been the same – because the enemy would have planned for higher level shinobi." He shrugged. "In fact – because I was with your team there were ultimately less of the enemy to deal with. Because of you I had a fighting chance."

Sasuke scowled. "Is that supposed to make me feel better about you almost dying?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not my job to make you feel better Sasuke. It's supposed to make you accept the reality of a well planned ambush. It won't be the last time you see one as a Konoha shinobi – and now you have some idea of what to look for.

Sasuke's expression didn't soften. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, life is too short to dwell on the mistakes of the past. To do that will stop you from ever moving forward."

Sasuke relaxed his hands and looked away. "Yes Sensei."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, then he let go of Sasuke's shoulder and sighed.

"Sasuke – go fetch the rest of the team and bring them back here."

Sasuke turned toward Kakashi with a skeptical look. Kakashi's gaze was steady.

"We're going to analyze everything about that mission and learn from it."

Sasuke stood up taller and nodded quickly. "Yes Kakashi-sensei. We'll be right back."

Kakashi looked tired, but he waved him off. "I'll count the moments until you return."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Mission is a Mission

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Tsunade looked at the file on her desk and shook her head.

Her eyes moved to the faces of the researchers from the West Wing who were standing in front of her. Each of the two older men had been shinobi in the Leaf Village for over three decades, and were well-respected for their attention to detail. Still – Tsunade couldn't help hoping the file they handed her was a joke.

The elder of the two took his glasses off and rubbed at his left eye. He looked like he hadn't slept in days – and knowing how seriously the man tended to take his job – he probably hadn't.

"Lady Tsunade, there's no mistaking it. We compared the samples you provided with every piece of writing in our archives - and even went so far as to have some of our more talented shinobi use some rather risky jutsus to dispel any illusions which might have led us astray. There is no question that the writing on _all_ of those notes belongs to . . ."

The sound of Tsunade slamming her fist onto the desktop made the man freeze.

"Don't you _dare_ say his name . . ." Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. It was bad enough she had the file in front of her without having to hear the bastard's name out loud.

Opening her eyes she caught the terrified glances between the men and she sighed. "Thank you for your hard work. You're dismissed."

The two bowed and left the room without another word, leaving Tsunade alone in the office to think about what she would do now. She opened the lower drawer of her desk and pulled out a small bottle of sake and a cup. She set them on the desk next to the file and glanced at the photo stapled to the top page.

She never should have let the boy escape with his master the last time they met. If she'd only been stronger – a little less unsure of herself – then Kabuto Yakushi's file wouldn't be staring her in the face now.

She poured herself a cup of sake and lifted the bitter drink to her lips, pausing before sipping the cool liquid. The question was – why was Kabuto so intent on trapping Kakashi Hatake? Or more to the point – what on earth did his master – Orochimaru – have in store for the Copy Ninja?

Tsunade tipped her head back and downed the sake in one swallow. This changed everything.

-- --

* * *

It had been a month since Kakashi was released from the hospital, and he'd managed not to have any additional mistakes while training with Squad Seven. All the same, Shizune stopped by his room each evening to inspect his hand personally. He was beginning to suspect she might have ulterior motives - particularly as she stood in the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her – and a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Shizune?"

She looked down at the floor – then over to the window – then finally back at his face. Kakashi tried to hide his amusement, but knew at least a little of it reached his one visible eye as the young woman blushed a bit deeper. Then a frown settled onto her face causing him to grow serious as well.

"Kakashi – Lady Tsunade has asked that you stop by her office at your earliest convenience."

It was Kakashi's turn to frown. "Has she found out about my . . . problem?"

A slight smile returned to Shizune's lips. "No – no. At least not from me – I swear."

He relaxed a bit. Kakashi crossed to her side, placing his hands in his pockets as he moved. He tipped his head down to look in her eyes and smiled. "Well then – we shouldn't keep her waiting, should we?"

She bowed her head – whether to agree with him or hide another blush, Kakashi couldn't be certain, but she took his hint, and stepped out of his room and into the hallway. Shizune led the way to the Hokage's office, and he strolled leisurely beside her – even though they both knew he had other – quicker – methods of arriving there. Kakashi took a twisted sense of pleasure at the many sidewards glances that the people of the village – shinobi and citizens alike – gave the mismatched pair as they walked along the crowed streets.

The journey was far too quick in his opinion, and he bid Shizune goodbye once they reached the hall where Tsunade's office was. She blushed once more, and disappeared into one of the other doors along the wall.

Kakashi sighed – and then moved to the Hokage's office – knowing he couldn't put this off forever. He hated to admit it – even to himself – but he was curious about why he was summoned in such an uncommon way.

Kakashi rapped on the door twice with the knuckle of his right hand, then waited – hands back in his pockets – ever-present slouch firmly in place. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened and a vaguely familiar-looking chunin waved him in. The tanned skin and concerned smile making the straight scar which ran across the bridge of his nose, from cheek to cheek, stand out more then a bit.

"Good morning, Kakashi. Lady Tsunade is waiting for you."

The brown-haired man stepped aside and allowed him room to enter. Kakashi put a name to the face as he stepped into the office. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I trust everything is fine with the monsters at the academy?"

Iruka became slightly flustered at his choice of words. "They're _not_ monsters Kakashi. They're future shinobi for Konoha."

Kakashi waved the man's response off as he stepped closer to Tsunade's desk. "If you say so, Iruka-sensei."

He could feel the irritation rolling off the Academy teacher in waves, and had to suppress a chuckle when he saw the frown on Tsunade's face. The blond-haired Hokage crossed her arms and glared at Kakashi.

"Do you _have_ to make everything so difficult, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged, giving one of his patented 'who, me?' expressions. She sighed and motioned for Iruka to rejoin them at the desk. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise at the move. He couldn't remember the last time he and Iruka were both summoned to the Hokage's office at the same time. This could prove to be either mildly entertaining – or extremely annoying.

It quickly became the latter.

"I have a mission for the two of you." Tsunade's gaze told him not to try to complain about the pairing, but obviously Iruka wasn't as adept at reading their leader's moods.

"What!? You want _me_ to work with _him!?_" A glance to the side showed Kakashi the teacher's shade had switched from tan to a fierce red.

Tsunade leaned her chin into her hands – Kakashi suspected it was to hide the smile he knew the woman was likely sporting. When she regained control she met the teacher's eyes.

"That's correct, Iruka. Do you have a problem with that?"

Her tone was deceptively calm – but Kakashi knew that tone all too well, and he also knew Iruka wasn't about to win this battle. Still – that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun at the poor man's expense.

Kakashi turned a lazy gaze in the teacher's direction. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei? I showered this morning."

This time Tsunade shot her glare at Kakashi – making him rub at the back of his neck with a slight chuckle. Her voice held an edge of ice. "You're not making this any easier, Hatake."

He shrugged. Iruka's voice sounded strained when he spoke next. "This isn't really a good time for me to go on a mission, Hokage. The latest batch of students are about to graduate – and the chunin exams are just around the corner . . ."

Tsunade's hand held up in the air caused the young teacher to stop his prattling. "Iruka, I haven't even told you what I need you to do. Trust me – it won't interfere with your schoolwork at all."

Now Kakashi was truly curious. Why call it a mission if it wasn't something long enough to interrupt schoolwork? He turned his gaze back toward Tsunade, narrowing his eye at the woman.

She sighed dramatically. "I swear – you two will be the death of me yet."

She held out a sheet of paper and waited while Kakashi stepped forward to retrieve it from her hand. He looked down at it, skimming the words quickly to commit the mission to memory before handing the piece of paper to the moping Academy teacher. Kakashi shot Tsunade a questioning gaze once Iruka took the sheet from him.

She shrugged. "What can I say? They specifically asked for the two of you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes – remembering the last C-ranked mission he'd been assigned where someone asked for him by name. The look in Tsunade's eyes showed him she knew where his mind had gone as well. Before they could say anything, Iruka's voice filled the awkward silence.

"I didn't know the practice of witnessing document signing was mission material, Hokage." Kakashi chuckled at what he almost thought was disappointment in the younger man's voice. Could it be that secretly Iruka was actually hoping for something more exciting?

Tsunade sat back in her chair – laying the palms of her hands on top of the desk. "Iruka – a mission is anything I _say_ a mission is."

Kakashi watched in silence as Iruka made a startled sound. "Forgive me, Hokage." He was blushing foolishly now. "I didn't mean to question you . . . it's just . . . well, I mean . . ."

Kakashi contemplated letting the man continue with his inane rambling – but he had better things to do with his time. "Well Iruka-sensei, why don't we get this over with so you can go back to those darling monsters of yours, hmmm?"

His words had their expected result when the teacher glared at him. Kakashi ignored him and bowed slightly in Tsunade's direction before heading toward the office door. He paused just long enough to glance back over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Iruka flushed a shade darker and quickly bowed to the Hokage and scurried after Kakashi into the hallway. The two walked in silence around the perimeter of the building – heading towards their destination – the legal library. When they were halfway there – Kakashi noticed the other had stopped walking. He turned to level his gaze at the Academy teacher.

"Something wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

He was met by an almost comical look of disbelief. "You can't tell me you don't mind doing this, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "It isn't a matter of whether I mind it or not, Iruka-sensei. It's a mission. I'm sure you aren't teaching those monsters at the Academy that they have the right to turn down a mission – are you?"

Iruka's face flushed anew. "Of _course_ not! That's not what I meant!"

Kakashi bit back the chuckle that rose in his throat. "Then why not say what's really on your mind, Sensei?"

Iruka shifted his gaze to the floor. "It's just that . . . well . . . this isn't exactly what people expect from the Copy-ninja . . .is it?"

This time Kakashi did laugh. "Why is it that no one ever expects me to do anything but S-rank missions? I still have to put my pants on one leg at a time – just like everyone else, you know."

Iruka glanced back up at him, not at all looking convinced by his comment. Kakashi sighed, shoved his hands deeper into his pocket, and motioned with his head. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

He walked toward their destination, hearing Iruka scamper after him a moment later. They didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the task, and when it was finished, Iruka nervously cleared his throat. Kakashi turned an annoyed gaze at the shorter man.

"Now what?"

Iruka swallowed. "Do you want me to turn in the mission report? Or will you?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Why don't you do it, Iruka-sensei. You could always use it as a lesson for your class today."

Kakashi reveled in the mix of anger and shock in the teacher's face as he carelessly gave him a two-fingered wave and then disappeared in a puff of smoke – leaving the paperwork behind for the expert.

-- --

* * *

Later that week, Kakashi received another summons to the Hokage's office. This time it was in the form of one of Tsunade's pet chunin dropping in on his training exercise with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. He nodded once to the ninja and called to the kids for a break.

"I have some business to take care of. Why don't we call it a day? I doubt you can improve any more without a good rest anyhow."

Naruto's voice echoed in the clearing. "Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei! We aren't even a little tired yet."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate's stupidity, while Sasuke folded his arms and quietly whispered to no one in particular. "Idiot."

Kakashi grinned like a demon. "Very well Naruto. Since you're so eager to continue. The three of you can do twenty laps around the village – including the stairs up to the top of the Hokage Monument - to prove to me that your stamina is where it should be."

All three of them groaned while Kakashi gave them a small wave and disappeared from sight.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi felt the cool breeze ruffle his hair as he stood in the high branches of the tree. His mind was focused on the caravan below – watching for anything untoward that might be lurking within the confines of the brightly colored wagons. He stretched out his awareness – checking for signs of masked chakra or killing intent – but all he found were the sounds and senses of a slightly eager group of civilians anxiously looking forward to their final destination – the neighboring village's festival.

Kakashi sighed. He hadn't realized just how tense he'd been since the attempt at his capture over a month ago. But this clinched it - he was jumping at shadows and looking for trouble where there was none. He'd been so preoccupied he nearly missed the caravan leader's signal for him to approach.

Chastising himself, he leaped down to stand next to the lead wagon. The driver stared at him with open admiration while he pulled up on the horses' reins and allowed the wagon to come to a lumbering halt next to the ninja. The overweight, slightly balding man was the perfect example of a successful merchant in Kakashi's eyes, and he had to choke back the urge to scowl at such a blatant waste of flesh and bones. After all – Konoha was being paid good money to ensure these fine citizens made it safely to their destination.

"Is everything all right, Tabibito?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored manner.

The man grinned like a fool – and motioned with one chubby arm at the crossroad they'd just reached. The signpost clearly marked the local onsen just a short distance off their current path.

"Ah – I'm thinking we have been on this dusty road long enough, and could all do with a nice long soak in the hot waters to wash away the rigors of such hard travel."

Kakashi fought down the urge to roll his eyes. They hadn't even been traveling for a full week yet. Still, Tsunade had warned him that this particular caravan had a tendency to take side trips – but that they knew they would be charged extra for each one – so she'd ordered him to let them take as many as they wanted if it kept them happy – and Konoha's bank roll fat. Besides – he had to admit a soak in a hot spring sounded pretty good right about now.

Kakashi pulled out a small notebook and jotted a quick note down. Looking back up into the expectant face of his client, he smiled with his eye. "As you wish. But there will be an additional fee charged for the service."

The chubby face lit up. "Oh that's no problem! This will make a wonderful side trip!"

Kakashi had no sooner put his pad away when the caravan wagons started lumbering down the dusty road toward the promised onsen. Kakashi shook his head to himself and started walking alongside the wagons.

He'd never understand the desire to make a trip longer then it actually needed to be – but as this was the first solo mission he'd had in quite some time, Kakashi was content to simply let it play out. Besides – his squad was liable to appreciate his training that much more if they were subject to working with Guy for longer then a few weeks. Kakashi chuckled as he continued down the road.

-- --

* * *

"Is everything prepared, Kabuto?" Orochimaru's voice held the slightest trace of excitement to it.

Kabuto looked down at the clipboard in his hands before responding. "Yes Lord Orochimaru – everything is ready."

The Snake Lord's eyes narrowed and his tongue darted across his lips. "Excellent . . . your skills at subterfuge astound even me at times, Kabuto."

"You honor me, my Lord." Kabuto bowed his head slightly, then met his master's eyes once more. "By allowing my writing to be identified as the common thread in so many of the mission requests for Kakashi Hatake, the true request should go unnoticed until it is too late. Still, I've taken the liberty to provide additional support to the extraction team - just in case the Copy-ninja manages to see through the deception."

Orochimaru's amused look was all the praise Kabuto needed to know he'd met the high expectations of the man. Kabuto pushed his glasses back into place and added what he knew would change the look from amusement to pleasure.

"I've also taken the liberty to prepare a spot for Kakashi Hatake in the lower levels, my Lord."

Orochimaru's face transformed with a grin that could be called anything but comforting, and Kabuto had to physically suppress the shiver that threatened to crawl up his spine. "Ah – Kabuto – sometimes I forget how well you know me . . . and my appetites."

This time the shiver found its way to the surface – although Kabuto did his best to camouflage it by flipping through his paperwork. The look in Orochimaru's eyes told him it didn't go unnoticed.

Orochimaru's voice nearly purred from his lips. "Let me know the moment you have the man in our grasp, Kabuto. After all – it wouldn't do to keep our guest waiting – now would it?"

"Of course not – my Lord."

Kabuto moved to leave the room but stopped when Orochimaru made one last comment.

"Oh – and Kabuto – _don't_ disappoint me."

Kabuto felt the bead of sweat form at the nape of his neck at the implied threat. "Never, my Lord."

With that, he left to finish his preparations for the retrieval of Kakashi Hatake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Never-ending Mission

Tsunade watched Shizune distractedly rearrange the piles of paperwork for the sixth time that morning before she'd finally had enough.

"Dammit, Shizune, what is wrong with you today?"

Her aide jumped slightly at the outburst. "What makes you think anything is wrong, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed and waved a hand at the stacks of papers. "Hmmm . . . let me think about that for a moment. You haven't left the papers alone long enough for me to look at even _one _of them since you came in here."

Shizune frowned and moved her hands away from the tower of paper she was just starting to touch. "I'm sorry . . . I'm just . . . I don't know."

Tsunade folded her hands and leaned her chin on them – her elbows perched on the desktop. "Shizune, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain masked ninja we both know, now would it?"

Shizune's eyes went wide. "Why? Have you heard from him yet?"

Tsunade smiled and chuckled lightly. "Actually I received word from him just this morning."

Her aide's eyes nearly sparkled at her words. "Is he coming back soon?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Why the sudden interest in Kakashi's whereabouts?" She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to stare hard at Shizune. "Is there something between the two of you that I need to know about?"

Shizune blushed and put her hands up between them. "No, no, Tsunade . . . nothing like that! It's just that he is still recovering from his injuries – and well – I've gotten in the habit of checking on him to make sure he's not overdoing it. . . and well . . ."

Her voice trailed off and Tsunade had to bite back a knowing chuckle. She'd wondered about the rumors she'd heard of the two of them being seen together in town. Perhaps Shizune wasn't to a point where she wanted to admit it yet, but it was crystal clear to her that there was more then a medical interest that was distracting Shizune this much. Still, she couldn't blame the girl. If she was thirty years younger, she'd be tempted too.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts that were threatening to make even _her _blush, Tsunade opened her desk drawer to hold up the small mission report scroll she'd received earlier today.

"Would you like to see what he had to say?"

Shizune smiled and took the scroll before the last word had left Tsunade's mouth. Oh no – her aide didn't like Kakashi Hatake one bit . . . yeah – right! And she didn't like sake!

Tsunade watched Shizune's expression change from one of hope - to one of confusion - to one of outright anger.

"Three more weeks?!? He's going to be gone at least three more weeks?!?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at the outburst. "At least, Shizune. Considering who the client is – probably longer. Is that a problem?"

Shizune looked down at the note again then back into Tsunade's eyes. "No, Lady Tsunade. It's just that he's already been gone so long. And you sent him alone . . ."

Tsunade scratched her head. "Shizune, it's a B-ranked escort mission that has been the same B-ranked escort mission since before I became Hokage. And let's face it – it's only B-ranked because the client demands that _we charge_ for a B-ranked mission. If Kakashi hadn't been hounding me for a solo mission, it would have been assigned to a new genin team."

She watched Shizune's face become uncertain. "But Lady Tsunade. . ."

She held up her hand to silence the woman. "He's a _jonin_, Shizune. You're one, so I know I don't need to explain what that means, do I? In fact he's an _elite_ jonin. I think he can handle the annual Faire escort job in his _sleep_ if he needs to."

Shizune sighed. "You're right, of course. I'm sorry – it's just that, well . . ."

Tsunade watched Shizune's eyes dart to the left, then to the right, before settling finally on her clasped hands. Tsunade felt a lump form in her stomach. She knew that look. It meant her aide wasn't telling her everything.

"Dammit, Shizune, what haven't you told me? Should I have kept Kakashi here?"

The aide sighed again and met Tsunade's gaze. "I guess not. It's just that his left hand isn't _exactly_ back to one hundred percent yet."

Tsunade slammed her palms onto her desk as she pushed herself up to standing – scattering the precarious stacks of paper all over the floor with the movement. "What!?! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this, Shizune?!?"

The dark-haired woman cringed and shrugged. "Because Kakashi asked me to keep it a secret?"

Tsunade let her head droop toward the desk. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me! Of all the knuckle-brained, idiotic excuses I've ever heard."

She lifted her head and leveled one of her most serious glares at Shizune, who had the decency to pale under it. "I want to see every chart on Kakashi Hatake on this desk now. I _assume_ you actually charted his progress since his release?"

Shizune nodded mutely. "Good! Now get moving!"

Her aide scampered out the door, leaving Tsunade alone amidst the sea of paperwork lining her floor. She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "What the hell was she thinking?"

Tsunade walked over to the window and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "And what the hell was that _brat_ thinking?"

-- --

* * *

Four weeks. Kakashi couldn't believe it had been four weeks already. The caravan barely made it to the Faire on time, what with over twenty side trips and two longer then necessary lunches. But they'd made it all the same, and know all that remained was the trip home.

Of course, with no real time commitments for the caravan owner on _this_ side of the trip, he was prone to even _more_ side trips. They weren't even a third of the way home and they were already on the fifteenth so far. This time the fool wanted to show his followers the 'wonders of nature,' and so they had traveled down a barely used trail to see one of the less known waterfalls this side of Konoha.

Kakashi rolled his eyes when the request was made, quoted the usual line of how it would be an additional expense, and jotted it down in his nearly full notebook for Tsunade to add to the bill at the end of the trip . . . assuming it ever did actually end, that is.

Kakashi perched in a tree overlooking the waterfall. He took out his orange-covered Icha Icha book and tried to make the best out of what was turning into his worst mission yet. And the worst part of all? He'd brought it on himself by nearly _begging _the Hokage to assign it to him.

He sighed. At this rate, he fully expected his team would all be sporting Guy's trademark green spandex outfit, and have their hair cut into that ever-so-fashionable bowl cut by the time he returned. He chuckled a little at that particular visual.

Kakashi returned his mind to the mission and scanned the surroundings for the thousandth time. He saw the same things he'd seen right along: trees – more trees – rocks – water – waterfall – annoying civilians splashing in more water – more rocks – and still more trees. He cracked his neck and decided it was time to get this show on the road.

Kakashi put his book back into his pouch and jumped to the ground. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and started walking toward the loud splashing at the base of the waterfall, bracing himself for the whiny argument that was sure to follow. He hadn't taken three steps froward, when the ground under his feet disappeared and he was plummeted into a cavern. Dammit – he should have paid closer attention. These areas were known for underground caves – but he'd been distracted.

There was no time to think – no time to do more then pull his hands out of his pocket and twist his body, so that when he reached the bottom of the hole he'd have a chance to land without breaking any bones. Once he was on the bottom there'd be plenty of time to figure a way back out. And his clients would never be the wiser.

As he landed on the hard rock at the bottom of the hole, Kakashi bent his knees to absorb the shock and rolled to the side to keep from damaging his body with more then just a few bruises. He was glad he'd agreed to have this be a solo mission – because at least now he wouldn't have to threaten anyone to keep them from telling how the great Copy-ninja, master of a thousand jutsus, couldn't manage to walk a few yards without falling into a gaping hole.

That was when he heard the laughter echoing off the stone walls, and Kakashi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Pushing his headband up to free his sharingan, Kakashi scanned his surroundings to try and locate the disembodied laughter. What he saw made his stomach drop more then it had from his rapid descent down the hole.

Everywhere he looked he saw people staring back at him. From multiple levels along the walls – from all around him on this ground level – and from ropes suspended from the ceiling of the cavern. He blinked and shook his head for a moment. Was this just his head playing tricks on him from the fall?

A half dozen kunai aimed for his body quickly pushed that thought out of his head, and he allowed his instincts for self-preservation to take over. He ducked, twisted, rolled, and sent his own weapons sailing toward the gathered assailants. He registered more then one grunt of pain when his weapons found their marks, but there were still more of them sending their own deadly missiles his way.

"Dammit!" This was feeling disturbingly familiar. Much like that last C-ranked mission gone bad. The only difference this time was he didn't have to worry about the three genin's lives.

Kakashi scowled. Of course – that also meant the enemy wasn't scaled to handle the genin – just him.

A number of the ninja moved out of the shadows, each holding a long lethal-looking blade attached to a weighted chain. Kakashi acknowledged their presence, but took a moment to complete his scan of the area. As he expected, still others were advancing from above with nets of wire stretched between them.

Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh and settled in for the fight. His hands flashed through a series of signs and he caused spears of rock to skewer a handful of the approaching ninja. While their screams were still echoing off the walls, Kakashi completed another hand sign series and blew a fire ball into the net-bearing ninja above him.

Dodging the continuing barrage of missiles, and the falling, flaming debris from above, Kakashi was finding it exceedingly difficult to stay aware of everything going on around him – even with his sharingan activated. Still, he managed to dodge a dozen senbon that came from the left. Unfortunately, by avoiding those lethal needles he opened himself up for something he wouldn't have expected in a million years – Kabuto Yoshiko's chakra covered hands sliding across the tendons behind both knees – severing them in less then a breath and sending Kakashi crumpling to the stone floor.

While his mind struggled with the fact that the glass-wearing, snake-loving, boy managed to cripple him, his body was already adjusting to this latest wrinkle. He used the momentum of his fall to carry him to the far side of the cavern, and twisted his body until his back was pressed to the wall. He watched while the others approached him – a look of victory in some of their eyes. But Kakashi noted that there was no such look in Kabuto's eyes.

Kakashi might not manage to win this one – but he'd be damned if he wouldn't at least take a few of them out with him. And it would be all the better if one of them was Orochimaru's right-hand weasel.

He made the signs so quickly that he doubted even a full-blooded Uchiha would have been able to keep up with them. A small piece of Kakashi's mind noted it was the first time since his recovery that his left hand reacted so quickly. He started with a fireball – which was sent billowing toward the approaching ninja – and then, right on it's tail – was a spiral of wind to stoke those flames into a deadly inferno which fed on the bodies in its path with an all-consuming hunger.

Kakashi smiled to himself and pulled out a kunai for each hand while he waited for any of the enemy who may have managed to escape his wrath. His grip tightened when he watched a single figure step out of the smoke. He sent the blades sailing through the air and was disappointed when the man dodged not one – both both kunai. He must be getting tired.

The figure stepped closer and Kakashi's face twisted into a scowl. Of course it had to be Kabuto who survived. The bastard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and placed that damnable smirk on his face.

"That last round of jutsu was rather impressive . . . for an old man."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "Do you really think I care what you think, boy?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kakashi. You shouldn't speak that way to someone who holds your life in their hands."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Let me know when that person shows up – I'll be sure to care."

Kabuto reached into his leg pouch and withdrew a syringe, making a big show of tapping the air bubbles out of it and pushing the plunger up until the clear liquid seeped from the tip of its needle. The medic stepped closer still, and Kakashi wished with all his might that he might have just enough chakra left to fry the glass-wearing creep away – but as luck would hold – he had barely enough left to form a small flame – let alone the Lightning-blade that he longed to shove through the smug bastard's chest.

Kabuto laughed at him. "I can almost read your mind Kakashi Hatake. You're wishing now that you hadn't expended quite so much chakra on that last combination – aren't you? But if my calculations are correct – between your impressive show during this battle, and the bits and pieces of chakra you've had to use to provide constant coverage for the caravan for the past month, you barely have enough chakra left to keep that sharingan of yours active."

Kabuto moved his free hand into a complex hand signal and Kakashi was instantly circled in the thick scaly flesh of a dozen snakes. The creatures successfully pinned his arms to his sides, allowing the young man to approach him without fear of retaliation.

"I see you've learned a few new tricks, Kabuto. I'm sure your keeper is very proud of you." The sarcasm was thick in his words, but the medic simply smiled wider.

"Don't worry Kakashi-_sensei_, you'll be able to ask Lord Orochimaru if he's pleased with my performance yourself, soon enough."

Kakashi grunted as Kabuto grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck to the medic. He felt the sharp sting of the needle as it was pushed, none-to-gently, into his flesh, and he heard the white-haired medic's laughter once more as the drug coursed through his body, forcing his mind to collapse in on itself and drag him into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Past Repeats Itself

The first sensation that returned to Kakashi was his sense of smell. A moment later he wished to God it wasn't. The odor of burning flesh assaulted his nose, and he had the sinking feeling that it was his own skin he was smelling. Sure enough, a second later his nerve endings flared to life, and he felt the ring of heated metal sink deeper into his thigh. He tried to scream out, but his mouth was thick with the after effects of whatever drug had been forced into his system, and his throat barely allowed a thin stream of air into his aching lungs. The strangled noise he'd managed to push past his lips was enough to attract the attention of his tormentor, all the same.

"Ah, Kakashi, at last you've decided to wake up. I was afraid Kabuto had exceeded the dose I'd told him to use."

That voice...there was no question about it...that voice belonged to Orochimaru. A knot formed in Kakashi's stomach as he struggled to open his right eye. Once his focus cleared he seriously wished he'd kept his eyes firmly shut.

The sickly pale face leaned over him...dark black hair falling forward to glide across Kakashi's bare shoulder. Yellow eyes, holding no sign of humanity in them, stared into his face. Orochimaru's snake-like tongue darted out of his mouth to trace its way along his thin lips, making Kakashi tense ever so slightly. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the Sannin, and Kakashi's breath caught in his throat when that unnaturally long tongue darted toward him to encircle his mask-covered neck.

Somehow, the bastard was able to speak – even with that tongue stretched so far. His words were almost as disturbing as the feel of his tongue tightening around his neck.

"I look forward to testing your limits, Kakashi Hatake. I wonder if you are as strong as your father was."

Orochimaru's tongue loosened from around Kakashi's neck and moved to the edge of his mask, working its way under the material.

"I'm also curious as to whether you share the same exquisite lines that Sakumo did." He leaned in closer – those damnable yellow eyes gleaming in the light of the room. "What say we find out, hmm?"

Kakashi was unable to move – his body still too lethargic from the drugs in his blood – so he could do nothing to stop Orochimaru from slowly dragging the material down his chin to bunch up at his neck. The tongue released the cloth and traced Kakashi's jawline as it made its way back into Orochimaru's mouth.

A chilling smile crossed Orochimaru's face and Kakashi's stomach clenched. "Although its been awhile since I last enjoyed your father's company, I think your features far surpass his in so many ways."

Orochimaru's gaze moved from Kakashi's face, down the length of his body, to end at the spot where the red hot tool was still being pressed against his thigh by Kabuto. Kakashi's gaze locked with the medic's, just as the boy pushed the instrument in a bit farther, pulling another inarticulate noise from his throat. A smirk crossed Kabuto's face at the sound, and his eyes narrowed with a perverse pleasure when he proceeded to twist the instrument savagely and pulled it free from Kakashi's thigh. This time, a true scream made it out of his throat, eliciting a smile of satisfaction from Kabuto and a disturbing stare from Orochimaru.

"He shouldn't have been able to vocalize yet, Kabuto. What did you do wrong?"

While Kakashi tried to regain control of his pain, Kabuto was quick to defend himself. "I followed your directions to the letter, Lord Orochimaru. Perhaps his files were not as complete as we'd hoped."

"That – my dear Kabuto – is why I had you take that sample. I suggest you run the tests before it degrades."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced back into Kakashi's face with a look that made it clear the glass-wearing brat blamed him for Orochimaru's obvious disappointment. Kakashi's attention was quickly brought back to Orochimaru, as the Sannin retrieved a scalpel from a tray and moved toward him. The snake-lord placed one icy-cold hand under the bottom of Kakashi's shirt, pulling it taut, and then used the razor-sharp edge of the blade to slice through the material from his waist up to his neck.

Kakashi's stomach muscles tightened when, with three more slices, his sleeveless mask-shirt was removed, and his upper body was laid bare to Orochimaru's inhuman gaze. An unsettling smile spread across Orochimaru's face, and Kakashi watched helplessly as an ice cold finger began ghosting over the dozens of scars – old and new – that criss-crossed his torso.

"I find it interesting that you don't have more than these – considering how long you served in ANBU."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and forced a low growl through his lips. This caused Orochimaru to focus back on his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have researched you thoroughly before making you my guest? You disappoint me Kakashi. I thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

Orochimaru crossed his arms – the scalpel still balanced expertly in his left hand. "Ah – but I suppose part of it is likely the substance Kabuto injected you with. I should probably wait until you've fully recovered before I proceed with my most important tests."

Orochimaru gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'll just have to amuse myself with some minor tests to pass the time."

The sadistic grin returned to the Sannin's face, and Kakashi watched him lower the blade toward his shoulder. Adrenaline surged through Kakashi's body, and he focused all his concentration on making his rebellious muscles move. He somehow managed to roll to the side just as Orochimaru was about to reach him. Unfortunately, he didn't think his actions through – and although he'd avoided the scalpel, he rolled off the narrow metal table he'd been laid on and onto the hard, tiled floor – face down.

The impact dislocated his shoulder, and all hopes of escape left as Orochimaru's knee firmly pressed into his back and kept him where he had landed. Kakashi could feel the waves of anger flowing off the Sannin, and he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt Orochimaru's fingers knot into his hair, pull his head back, and whisper into his ear.

"I see you're going to be difficult, Kakashi Hatake – although I'm looking forward to figuring out how exactly you were able to counter a paralytic of that strength so quickly."

Orochimaru released his hair, causing Kakashi's head to fall – none-to-gently – to the tile, and then removed the knee from his back. The Sannin's voice held a dangerous edge when he spoke next.

"Kabuto – leave the test till later. I want _him_ secured in the isolation room until I'm ready for him."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Kakashi was rolled onto his back by Kabuto's well placed foot – the movement jarring the dislocated shoulder and causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips. A smirk was in place on the medic's face, and Kakashi cursed the fact he couldn't coordinate his muscles enough to slap it off the boy.

"You should have kept still, Kakashi-sensei. Not many survive Lord Orochimaru's isolation room."

Kakashi sensed the flow of chakra increase around the boy as he was lifted off the ground and placed back onto the metal table. With two quick movements, Kabuto returned Kakashi's shoulder back into its correct position – leaving the jonin's vision swimming from the pain. He felt the straps placed across his chest, stomach, thighs and ankles, and then felt Kabuto release the locking mechanism on the table's wheels.

Before the wave of nauseating pain from his shoulder subsided, Kakashi was wheeled out of the room and into the dimly lit hall. He fought back the nausea the movement caused, and tried to focus on memorizing what he could of the layout of the halls as they continued with their journey. Kabuto was silent throughout the trip – and after nearly fifteen minutes of winding through dark hallways, they reached a dead-end.

Kakashi wished he had control of his voice so he could chide the boy for losing his way – but that thought was pushed aside when Kabuto turned toward the wall and made a series of hand signs. When the last sign was formed, a section of the wall slid to the side to reveal a staircase leading down to another level.

Kabuto turned back to face Kakashi and methodically released his constraints. Kakashi was lifted off the table and carried down the stairs until they reached a door at the bottom. Kabuto pushed it open with a shoulder and brought them into a small room with smooth walls, no windows, and only the one door. On the far side were a set of shackles embedded into the wall – and as Kakashi soon realized – these would be used to keep him firmly pressed against the unyielding surface.

With the paralytic still coursing through his blood, Kakashi was unable to resist with more than a twitch as Kabuto pushed him into the constraints – pinning his bare legs and arms in place. The wall was cold against his skin and, without having the ability to hold himself up, Kakashi's full weight caused the shackles to dig painfully into his wrists.

Kabuto leaned in closer and lifted Kakashi's chin with one hand. The medic pushed his glasses into place with his free hand and smiled maliciously at Kakashi.

"Try to stay alive, old man."

Kakashi fought to control his muscles just a bit, and forced words through his mouth with great difficulty. "Fuck you."

Kabuto grinned. "Maybe later, Kakashi-sensei."

With that, the boy turned and left, pulling the door closed behind him, and plunging the room into total darkness. The only sound was Kakashi's own breathing – as he spun the recent events over and over within his slowly clearing mind. He kept coming back to the same questions...what did Orochimaru want with him, and was it really possible that the bastard had put his father into a similar position years ago?

Neither question gave him a good feeling. Worse yet – Tsunade and Konoha weren't expecting another update from him for at least three weeks. Until they felt he was truly overdue – he'd be on his own.

-- --

* * *

When Kabuto returned to the lab with the now empty table, he found Orochimaru sitting in front of the testing station – the Sannin's attention was fully on the detailed results displayed on the computer monitor. Kabuto frowned. It was unusual for Lord Orochimaru to perform the menial steps of a test himself. Obviously he was anxious to know the results.

Making sure to keep a carefully schooled expression on his face, Kabuto moved to his Lord's side. He made sure his voice betrayed none of his own anxiety.

"I would have completed the tests once I returned, Lord Orochimaru."

He noted Orochimaru did not break his concentration on the computer screen while he responded.

"I'm sure you would have, Kabuto – but for some things – I'd rather _not_ have to wait for you."

Kabuto pushed down the urge to cringe at the barely veiled insult. Now was not the time for such reactions. Instead, he glanced at the screen of information to see what elicited such attention from the leader of the Hidden Sound Village. Across the top of the screen ran the usual data – subject's name, blood type, vital statistics – Kabuto's eyes paused on Kakashi's age...hmmm...he was actually younger then he thought. No matter – Kabuto was still younger then him by a handful of years.

The lower half of the screen showed the results of the core sample he'd just harvested and allowed a visual of the strengths and types of chakra data residing on a cellular level. As expected – it showed Kakashi as an elemental lightning user – with level capabilities far exceeding the average shinobi – although not the highest they've charted over the years. There were also trace amounts of other elements as well – likely a side effect of baring the sharingan. All current levels were at a bare minimum – a result, assuredly of the previous day's battle and the chakra inhibiting properties of the paralytic cocktail he'd injected Kakashi with.

Orochimaru switched to a split screen mode, and pulled up a second file to do a side-by-side comparison. Kabuto's eyebrows raised – as the statistics for Sakumo Hatake filled the second half of the screen. In addition to the data which related to Kakashi's, there was a second set that seemed to detail changes in the baseline data as a result of Orochimaru's experiments from over two decades ago.

Kabuto glanced at the final entry of data and noted the date. It was less then one week before the reported suicide of Sakumo Hatake. Kabuto wondered briefly just what tests Orochimaru had put the White Fang of Konoha through – and how he'd managed to obtain the man in the first place. It was information that was likely to come in handy down the road – and once he was alone in the lab again, he'd make certain to investigate the elder Hatake's files a bit more.

After all – he was sure the details would come in handy while they were dealing with Sakumo's son. Kabuto grinned. He was looking forward to matching wits with Kakashi once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sins of Omission

Naruto was kneeling on the floor in front of Tsunade, with his hands clenched firmly in front of him, and his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeee, Granny Tsunade...we'll do whatever you say. Just don't let him near us any more!"

She shifted her gaze to the other two members of Team Seven to see a similar look of despair on Sakura's face, and for the first time since she'd been Hokage, she saw something close to emotion on the emotionless Uchiha's face.

She motioned Shizune to her side. "Who's been training these twerps while Kakashi's on his mission?"

Shizune swallowed deeply and was about to respond when the door burst open and a flurry of green spandex and bushy eyebrows pushed its way into her office. All three members of Team Seven dropped their heads in defeat.

Gai-sensei struck one of his most dazzling poses – hands on hips and pearly-whites gleaming in the morning light

"At last! I have managed to track down my Eternal Rival's most determined charges. I should have known you would be here - with the most grand Fifth Hokage - in search of a mission to expend your youthful energy on!"

He lowered his head and raised the back of his hand to his brow dramatically. "I only wish I had been the one to think of such a wonderful plan."

The three youths took advantage of their stand-in sensai's momentary bout of grief to shoot Tsunade looks of absolute desperation. It took every ounce of her self control to keep from laughing out loud.

Shizune's quiet chuckling at her side wasn't helping at all. She shot her aide a scathing glare which promptly caused the young woman to cough in an attempt to cover her laughter.

Tsunade watched the unfolding drama, and for the briefest moment was tempted to force the kids back into Gai's waiting hands. But even she couldn't bare the thought of letting them suffer through another month with the world's most obnoxious ninja.

"Gai – how good of you to join us. I was just about to send Shizune to find you."

Gai instantly switched back to wonder-boy mode, and struck another thoroughly disturbing pose, including his patented thumbs up move. Tsunade resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm always pleased to be of some small help to the Leader of our most illustrious Village."

"Good Gai – I'm glad to hear that." She shuffled through the papers on her desk and pulled out one of the more recent requests for an escort job...this one was far – far away. _These kids are going to owe me __big time!_

"I need you to take this solo mission right away."

Gai took the mission document and scanned the basics. He raised his eyes and Tsunade was surprised to see them full of tears. "But Lady Tsunade – this mission will take over a month to complete!"

She leaned her elbows on her desk and placed her chin onto her fingers. "I know that, Gai. Is there a problem?"

He glanced back at the document, then around the room at Team Seven, then back to Tsunade. "But I made my Eternal Rival the promise that I would keep his team mission-ready in his absence. Surely there's some other shinobi of equal status who you can send to perform this most important of missions?"

Tsunade buried her mouth into her fingers until she was sure she wouldn't laugh, and pretended to be giving the matter serious thought. Once she was certain her control wouldn't slip, she lifted her head and met Gai's eyes.

"No, Gai...there's no one else who is suitable for this mission." She almost lost her control when all three of the genins sighed in relief at the same moment – but she managed to keep it in check. "I need you to leave at once!"

"But my promise to Kakashi...." Gai sounded like he was going to break down any second.

Tsunade grinned and threw the poor man a lifeline. "Gai – Kakashi will understand that you had to put your mission first. But if it will help you out – how about I take over for you while you're gone?"

Gai's face transformed into a shockingly bright ball of happiness. "Oh yes – Hokage! Who better to bring these fine minds to the next level of shinobi wisdom then our Fearless Leader? Oh – I know my Eternal Rival would agree that this was the best arrangement in these extraordinary circumstances. Thank you, Hokage!"

He turned his enthusiasm toward the three young ninjas – each of whom looked like they wanted to crawl under the floorboards rather then put up with another speech from the green-clad man. "You must each put your best foot forward and strive to better yourselves every day! Only then will you hope to gain the wisdom that our Illustrious Hokage will surely try to teach you in my absence!"

Moving quicker then Tsunade could track with her eyes, Gai gathered all three young ninja into a bone-crushing hug. "Be strong, and let your youthful hearts help you in these trying times!"

With that, Gai bowed to Tsunade and then vanished in a puff of green-tinged smoke.

Sakura sank to her knees. "Oh thank God he's gone!"

Naruto and Sasuke followed suit shortly after, and the scene left Shizune and Tsunade softly chuckling. Still – there was the matter of what to do with the little monsters until Kakashi's return.

Shizune seemed to read her mind as she pushed a rather large pile of paperwork closer to her hands. Tsunade looked down at the top sheet and grinned. Sometimes she absolutely loved being Hokage – and this was one of those times.

"Team Seven! Pay attention!"

All three rose to their feet and stood tall before her. She put her most officious look on her face and stared at each one of them in turn.

"Now that Gai-sensei will be unavailable to continue your training, I'm left with the daunting task of continuing that task myself. Which means that I expect each of you to show up here, in this office, at eight o'clock in the morning every day until Kakashi's return. Is that understood?"

All three answered as one. "Yes Hokage."

"Good! Now here's what I need you to do today." She handed them each a D-ranked mission and then leaned back into her office chair and watched their reactions. To her amazement, each of them smiled and thanked her, before heading out to do their tasks.

Shizune stared after them and Tsunade shook her head in wonder. If she'd known a month with Gai would result in this much eagerness for D-ranked missions, she would need to think about putting that man into the training rotation for all genin from now on!

She looked at Shizune and sighed. "Alright – where did we leave off before the morning dramatics?"

Shizune looked down at the clipboard in her hand and soon the two were back into their morning routine.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru wandered the halls of his lair late at night reveling in the quiet. This was his favorite time of day – when the daytime noises gave themselves over to the all-encompassing silence of the night. It was during these rare moments of peace that the Snake Lord found his thoughts the clearest. And it was during these times when he enjoyed performing certain experiments the most – usually the ones which ripped sounds of agony from his victims. Those sounds – as they cut through the otherwise silent nights – seemed just shy of perfection in his mind.

So what better way to spend tonight then visiting his latest addition to his happy home. A smile spread across Orochimaru's lips while he opened the passageway to the isolation room. He could hardly wait to test the mettle of the infamous Copy-ninja. He started down the narrow stairway and couldn't help but think back to the last Hatake who'd been chained within the small room.

Nearly twenty-five years ago, Orochimaru had only just taken up residence in this hideout – but _this_ room had been the core of his building plans – so it was the first room completed. And as luck would have it – days after its completion, Orochimaru's first guest quite literally fell into his lap.

Sakumo Hatake – The White Fang of Konoha – best friend to two out of three of the Sannin...was overdue from his last mission by more then a week. They all should have known he would be in no shape to stumble back to the Village on his own. But none of the fools were willing to admit the man was fallible...even after that fiasco where he stupidly chose to rescue his teammates instead of completing his mission. No – he was The White Fang – and because of that, he was expected to perform beyond the norms of the human body and mind. He was expected to be perfect - invincible.

But Sakumo Hatake was far from invincible that night. The silver-haired ninja was wandering blindly through the trees surrounding the hideout after another S-ranked mission gone bad, and quite literally stumbled down the hidden stairwell into the very bowels of the lair. When Orochimaru happened across the broken and bleeding mass of ninja at the bottom of his stairs, he laughed at his good fortune. What better way to test the seals and jutsus he'd labored so hard to install in his isolation room then to have one of the strongest ninjas in the Five Countries as his first guest.

And oh – how he'd relished each and every sound he'd pulled from that man's throat over the four weeks of intensive studies. Orochimaru chuckled at the memory as he reached for the door at the bottom of the stairs. Pushing that door open, he was greeted by the full glare of Kakashi Hatake – looking resplendent pinned to his wall – spread-eagle – in nothing but his boxers. Orochimaru's tongue darted across his lips causing Kakashi's eyes to narrow further.

Those eyes no longer held the drug-induced haze that dulled them earlier in the day – and once again Orochimaru marveled at how quickly Kakashi was able to shake the effects of the paralytic. He strolled over to the man's side and allowed himself a minute to scan him from head to toe. He made note of how Kakashi's muscles tensed in reaction to that gaze, and had a smile on his lips when his gaze once again met his guest's eyes.

Kakashi's face had returned to its usual half-lidded look of boredom that was the ninja's trademark as much as his Icha Icha novels were. All traces of the anger he'd sensed when he first entered the room were gone. When Kakashi spoke, his tone was not what Orochimaru would expect from someone chained to a wall.

"Is this the part where you tell me how I'm about to experience more pain then I've ever experienced before?" He tipped his head to one side. "Or where you promise to take it easy on me if I just cooperate?"

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows in amusement. It had been a long time since anyone had the nerve to taunt him in his own lair. He was going to enjoy breaking this fool's spirit – that much was for certain. He leaned close to Kakashi's ear, tickling the man's earlobe with the tip of his tongue as he answered.

"Actually, this is where I make you squirm while I decide which part of your anatomy to pierce first."

While he was speaking, he'd reached into his robes and extracted a long thin-bladed knife. He brought it up to rest against Kakashi's cheek and waited for the squirming to begin. To his disappointment, the ninja remained still. Hmmm – this might prove more entertaining then he'd expected.

Orochimaru slowly dragged the flat of the blade down Kakashi's chin – still there was no reaction. The blade was moved across the collar bone, down the broad chest toward the tapered waist – still nothing. The blade continued it's trail down past the more sensitive parts of the male anatomy – with no response. He pulled the blade farther still – kneeling on the floor now – and was about to give up this method, when at last there was a reaction. Orochimaru smiled wickedly. Of all the places to cause the mighty Copy-ninja to flinch, he'd never expected it to be the feel of a blade caressing his foot.

He glanced up, and for a split-second he saw Kakashi's carefully constructed facade crack. In that instant, Orochimaru plunged the blade deep into that bare foot – piercing the thin skin halfway up from the smallest toe and pushing it in until the pointed tip broke free through the sole of the foot. Although he didn't manage to rip a full-bodied scream from Kakashi's throat – the resulting gasp and groan caused goosebumps to form along Orochimaru's arms.

He left the blade buried in the foot and stood back up to meet the man's gaze. Although still attempting to maintain that aloof, half-lidded stare, Kakashi's breath was coming in far less controlled gasps now.

"Now wasn't that delightfully entertaining, my boy?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You should get out more if this is your idea of entertainment."

Orochimaru grinned and gave a short laugh. "Humor? After having your foot impaled, you can still joke with me? Oh – this may turn out to be even more fun then I had with Sakumo."

That caused the young man to tense and a true glare to grace his features. Orochimaru chuckled. "What's wrong Kakashi? Have I finally struck a nerve?"

"Go to hell. You bastard!"

Orochimaru leaned in again and placed his palm over Kakashi's heart – reveling in the fact that the organ seemed to be racing now. "Do you think you'll hold out as long as your old man did? After all – I'll have at least as long with you as I did with him. The fools back in your village won't start missing you for at least a month."

Orochimaru stood back up and crossed his arms. He smiled cruelly and leaned his head to one side. "Can you sense his presence in those bindings, Kakashi? After all – _his_ body was held against that very wall – in those very cuffs. And he, too, told me to go to hell."

He laughed again. "We all know how that turned out – now don't we."

Kakashi pulled against the bindings, trying in vain to break free – oblivious to the fresh streams of blood he was causing from his damaged foot. Oh, how Orochimaru loved it when they fought back – it made the game that much more interesting.

He leaned over and pulled the blade free from Kakashi's foot – twisting it as he went. At long last a scream was pulled from the Copy-ninja's throat – to be absorbed within the soundproofed walls of the isolation room. But it was there all the same.

"Now that's more like it . . . it's not as much fun if I'm the only one making a sound."

Kakashi clenched his teeth – effectively ending the scream – and after a moment he pushed words through his teeth. "I'm going to kill you, Orochimaru – if it's the last thing I ever do."

Orochimaru laughed at his guest. "I'll add your name to the rather long list of people who have made that particular promise to me, boy. Your father was among them."

He placed one hand around Kakashi's neck and stroked the pale skin slowly. The Copy-ninja remained still. Orochimaru nearly purred his words into the silent room.

"Did he ever tell you about our time together, Kakashi? Did he tell you how he confessed his mistakes to me? How he begged me to kill him? How he wanted me to put him out of his misery?"

Kakashi closed his eyes but Orochimaru wasn't about to end there. He leaned in close to his ear once more. " How he begged me to stay away from _you_?"

The words had their wanted effect. Kakashi's body tensed under Orochimaru's fingers, and his breath caught in his throat. Orochimaru released his grip and stepped back from his guest – satisfied that he'd learned quite a bit about the Copy-ninja during this first session. He turned and walked out of the room – wondering what Kakashi Hatake would beg of him before their time together was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New Mysteries

Tsunade looked at the diminished stack of D-rank missions on the edge of her desk. In two weeks time, Team Seven had managed to work their way through more then twenty-seven missions – and still not a single complaint from any of them. It was unnerving.

At first – she'd credited it to Gai's influence over the past month...but it was becoming clear as the days went on that Gai was most definitely not the jonin she should be thanking for Team Seven's newly found eagerness. It was Kakashi...even in his absence that silver-haired brat managed to effect the work ethic of his team.

She sighed and picked up the larger stack of papers in need of her signature. These were the official reports that were generated from the over-zealous bunch of genins working their way at breakneck speed through the D-rank missions. Damn...how was it that she was the one to suffer whenever Team Seven was involved?

Tsunade set the stack back down and pushed herself away from her desk. There was only one way to stop this nonsense...she had to get Kakashi back here...sooner rather then later! And she knew exactly how to accomplish that.

She smiled wickedly. "Shizune! Get me Iruka Umino! Now!"

-- --

* * *

Kakashi leaned his head back against the wall. He had no way of knowing how long he'd been holed up in this room – whether it had been hours, days, or weeks. There was no window, the temperature in the room never fluctuated, and there was no regularity to how often he'd receive visits from Orochimaru or Kabuto. The only constants in his life right now were boredom and pain...and even those followed their own schedules.

Kakashi sighed and tried to stretch as much as he could within the confines of his restraints. With a great deal of concentration, he was able to at least contract his muscles; from the largest to the smallest, so that the fibrous tissues would continue to receive a bit of circulation – hopefully limiting the amount of damage that was sure to accompany his inability to move for so long.

He flinched and groaned into the empty room when his routine tensing and un-tensing of muscle groups triggered a spasm through an area of his body that Orochimaru recently 'tested.' There was no rhyme nor reason to the procedures the Snake and his lackey submitted him to. One time it was straight forward pain infliction...with Orochimaru administering the test while Kabuto jotted down various notes. The next time one or the other of them would just stand there – staring at him – waiting for him to crack. Lately it was the introduction of other stimuli – from atrocious odors, to blinding lights, to all ranges of sound. Today – assuming it was day – had yet to bring his latest form of experimentation. But Kakashi knew it would come – it always came.

Kakashi crinkled his brow as much as he could – trying to alleviate an itch just above his left eye that was threatening to push him over the edge. It was no use. Without being able to scratch it, he was forced to tolerate the sensation that reminded him of small insects creeping across his flesh.

"Dammit...this is useless."

He needed to think of something – anything – to get his mind off the itch. With nothing in the room to capture his attention, Kakashi's thoughts moved inward. Maybe he could figure out how long he'd been stuck on this cursed wall. If he based the passage of time by estimating one visit from the freaks a day, then that meant at least twelve days had passed already. He sighed. Even should his calculations prove correct, that meant there would still be more than two weeks to go before Konoha ever starting missing him. And considering how used to him being late the Hokage had grown, it was likely that another full week would pass beyond that before a search party was formed.

Sometimes he regretted ever picking up that particular habit...but it couldn't be helped. He smiled sadly to himself, his thoughts moving to the Memorial Stone which was the root of his tardiness. Kakashi never meant for the visits to the Stone to take as long as they did – but inevitably, a plan to just stop for a few minutes led to at least an hour long visit. Leave it to Obito Uchiha to manage to cause him this much trouble even from the afterlife.

Kakashi rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side. He wondered if anyone ever noticed his routine while he was in the Village – or if anyone might take it up on his behalf should he fail to return.

Kakashi shook his head to clear the negative thought out of his mind. It wouldn't do him any good if he was already thinking of this as a no win situation. He _would_ get out of this...and he _would_ take revenge on that bastard of a snake.

Kakashi wondered if his father held out longer than this before his mind moved to thoughts of failure. _If_ his mind ever _did_ move to failure...after all...he only had Orochimaru's word on that. He refused to believe that his father – White Fang – didn't fight these treatments twice as hard as he was. And if White Fang could do it – then he sure as hell wasn't going to give up anytime soon!

The sound of the door opening brought Kakashi out of his musings. Kabuto stepped into the room with a tray of medical instruments in his hands. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the young medic moved closer, a smug smirk firmly in place. When he reached Kakashi, he flipped retractable legs down from the tray's bottom and set it to the side. Kabuto moved to stand in front of him, hands perched on his hips as he scanned him from top to bottom and back again.

Kakashi remained silent. He'd learned days ago that the less he said the better. Besides – he knew Kabuto would start filling the silence with his own voice...after all...the brat seemed to love to talk.

"Well, well, well, Kakashi-sensei...you seem to be made of sterner stock than most of those who've graced that wall."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was how the sessions generally started – Kabuto or Orochimaru stating the obvious – and then hours of excruciating pain. You'd think by now they'd find something new to add some suspense to this process.

As though reading Kakashi's thoughts, Kabuto turned to the tray and retrieved a large syringe filled with a milky white substance. The medic flicked his finger against the side to knock the air bubbles to the top and they slowly pushed the plunger up.

_Shit...now what?_

"You are proving more challenging then Lord Orochimaru expected – and as such – he's given me permission to run some additional tests before the next session. Of course, if I had my way you'd be awake during this harvesting – but Orochimaru seems to have a soft spot for you – and has _ordered_ me to sedate you first."

Kakashi noticed Kabuto's face scrunch into a scowl – and was that jealousy he saw flash in the boy's eyes? He tensed when the needle was raised up toward his neck.

"I can't say you won't feel discomfort once you wake up – heh – but it can't be helped."

Kabuto stuck the thin needle into Kakashi's neck and slowly pushed the plunger until every bit of the substance was forced into his system. Almost instantly a cool sensation started to flow through his body – and before he could try to counter it, Kakashi felt his eyelids droop closed and his head fall toward his chest. Kabuto's voice followed him into oblivion.

"I'm sure Lord Orochimaru won't notice if I take a few extra samples while I'm at it."

-- --

* * *

Iruka pulled the spitball out of his ponytail and let out a ragged sigh of relief as the last of his charges left the classroom. The kids always seemed more rowdy then normal on the last day before a break – and he was looking forward to a nice quiet stretch of three weeks with no academy classes and only an occasional shift at the mission desk to worry about.

A smile stretched across his mouth while he moved around the room, straightening desks and picking up forgotten pencils and kunai. He'd already planned out his first week of vacation – it would start tonight with an extended soak in the local onsen, followed by a decadent meal at Ichiraku's with a few of the other Academy teachers. Tomorrow he'd sleep in late – for the first time in over three months he'd actually turn his alarm clock off!

Finished with the final cleanup of his classroom, Iruka moved back to his desk to gather the last of the essays he'd need to finish grading before the next sessions started. He stacked them up and slipped them into his bag to take home with him. Iruka hefted the bag over his shoulder and turned to leave – when he stopped in his tracks – eyes wide in disbelief.

Two ANBU guards stood in his doorway with their arms folded – as though just waiting for him to notice them. Iruka blinked twice – thinking maybe he was imagining them – but they didn't go away. He swallowed back the lump he felt forming in his throat and tried to place a smile on his lips while his mind ran a thousand miles a minute.

_Why would two ANBU show up here? Crap – did Lady Tsunade figure out it was me who threw her hidden stash of sake away?_

Iruka tried to keep his voice steady when he greeted the two guards. "Is there something I can help the ANBU with?"

They chuckled, and motioned for him to follow them. Iruka's smile faded as he fell in step behind them – wondering just what hell the Hokage would place him in as revenge for destroying her sake. By the time they'd reached her office, Iruka had managed to worry himself into nausea with the various scenarios playing through his mind. So when the door opened to admit him into the room, the very last thing he expected to see was Team Seven.

"Iruka-sensei! Alright! Now we can go!" The volume of Naruto's voice nearly pushed Iruka back out into the hall. The ANBU guards kept him on him feet, however, and gently pushed him into the room.

Lady Tsunade sat in her chair – arms folded across her ample chest – and a strangely disturbing look settled in her light brown eyes. Sakura stood to the side of a grinning Naruto – a much more civilized smile gracing her features. Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha stood a few steps behind her – his hands shoved into the pockets of his black shorts and his perpetual look of boredom firmly in place.

"Ah – Umino – I'm glad you could join us." The Hokage's voice held an edge of amusement to it that instantly made Iruka realize that his hopes for that long, hot soak were fading away.

He glanced at the members of Team Seven, then back to the Hokage and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "You sent for me, Lady Tsunade?"

She grinned. "Yes, Iruka...I have a mission for you."

Iruka knew his jaw dropped – but did he really just hear the Hokage say she had a mission for him?

"But I'm on vacation...can't this wait?"

Naruto frowned and snarled into the room. "Shinobi don't go on vacation, Iruka-sensei."

He matched the genin's frown. "Who in the world told you that one, Naruto?"

The boy crossed his arms and smirked. "You did - when I asked you why Kakashi-sensei didn't have time to go to the lake with us last summer."

Iruka felt the heat rise in his cheeks as the memory of that conversation rushed to the front of his mind. He did say those words – and he'd meant them. Iruka lowered his head in more then a bit of shame – then swallowed back the feeling and raised his head to meet his Hokage's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Hokage. You just caught me by surprise." He straightened himself until he was standing at full attention. "I – of course – will do whatever you ask of me."

The strange smile on Tsunade's lips did nothing to settle the knot in Iruka's stomach. "I'm glad to hear that, Umino. Because I need you to lead Team Seven to meet up with Kakashi Hatake and help him complete his mission."

Iruka found himself at a loss of words. He had to go out of the village during the hottest time of the year with three genin to meet up with a jonin who undeniably hated him - and then convince the man to accept his help to finish up what has always been billed as the 'Never-ending Mission'...had Tsunade lost her mind?

Iruka didn't realize he'd groaned until he saw the tinge of anger in Tsunade's eyes. His face flushed once more as he tried to cover up his reaction. "When do you need us to set out, Hokage?"

She narrowed her gaze at him and Iruka knew what she'd say next. "You leave in one hour, Sensei."

Naruto's shout of glee made Iruka cringe. "Oh boy! We finally get some action!"

Iruka sighed. So much for his vacation plans.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru stared into the flame of the candle – his thoughts on the intriguing man in his isolation room. Kakashi Hatake was proving to be far more difficult to figure out then he'd anticipated. After all – he had the research from the elder Hatake to base his current extrapolations on, so there should have been no surprises in any of his experiments. But the younger Hatake had not followed any of the expected paths thus far – and Orochimaru was beginning to wonder what he could have possibly overlooked to make his assumptions so inaccurate.

Perhaps part of the problem was that Kakashi looked so much like his father that Orochimaru's first assumption had been that genetically the boy would share other traits with Sakumo. On the surface that train of thought was proven true – they shared the same blood-type, RH factors, and chakra affinity – but there the similarities ended.

Experiments that Orochimaru had been done on Sakumo were applied to Kakashi in _exactly_ the same manner – but the expected results were never reached. More times then not, the younger man's test results were beyond anything the Sannin had factored for – and he had no explanation for the dissimilarities between the two Hatakes.

Orochimaru pushed himself out of his chair and headed for the test laboratory. By now, Kabuto should have had plenty of time to run the latest samples through the equipment and receive the results. He was interested to see what – if anything – this latest round of testing would illuminate about the Copy-ninja...and if any of it would explain the extreme variances in results.

Regardless of what these results showed, however, Orochimaru had already made up his mind about one thing – this young man would need to have a curse seal sooner rather then later. He'd learned from his experience with applying the cursed mark to Sakumo that he could not release Kakashi until the seal had fully integrated with the young man. It was his opinion that the unfortunate suicide of Sakumo Hatake had been the direct result of that man not wanting to accept being bound to Orochimaru's whims.

The Sannin smiled to himself. He wouldn't allow Kakashi the opportunity to take that course of action – even if it meant keeping the young man chained to the wall when he wasn't being used. Yes – he had plans for the Copy-ninja – and none of them included letting him escape the way his father had.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto was leaning over the keyboard in front of the computer station when Orochimaru entered the room. He didn't bother to look up as he acknowledged his master.

"Lord Orochimaru, the results have shown no changes from the original samples – as I'm sure you expected."

He felt the cold aura of the Sannin at the back of his neck, so he was not surprised when the pale fingers brushed across his cheek. "Yes – you always have been perceptive, Kabuto. Now then – pull up the results of your _additional_ tests."

Kabuto suppressed a cringe. He should have known that he couldn't keep secrets from Orochimaru for long. He did as instructed, and accessed the information from the samples he'd collected beyond those he'd been instructed to harvest. He wondered if Orochimaru had known he'd run the extra tests all along. Had he become some predictable?

The slow hiss in his ear refocused Kabuto's attention to the results flashing across the screen. "Where was this sample taken from, Kabuto?"

A few taps on the keyboard brought an additional screen of data onto the monitor – showing the results were based on a tissue sample he'd extracted directly from the palm of Kakashi's right hand. Kabuto smiled at the memory of the hole which was sure to cause discomfort for the silver-haired man once he woke. All the same, he waited for some sign of Orochimaru's displeasure at his selected sample location. To his surprise, instead of anger, he heard a soft chuckle from the Sannin.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked back at the results of the test. He knew Kakashi's right hand was his primary focus for all his major jutsus – from the infamous Lightning Blade, to his use of copied jutsu – like the Uchiha's grand fireball. It was why he chose that location for his sample. What was surprising – and what undoubtedly caused Lord Orochimaru's reaction – was that the level of residual chakra within the sample showed that Kakashi's chakra network was easily four times as dense as the average shinobi.

"Pull up Sakumo's files – reference experiment twenty-three dash B." Orochimaru's voice sounded breathless.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the Sannin's tone, and did as he was told. The information brought up was a detailed extrapolation of Sakumo Hatake's chakra network. Although not drawn from the test subject's palm – it still showed a fair representation of how the chakra was channeled within the man's body. The numbers were nowhere near what Kakashi was presenting, however.

"Kabuto – I need more data – and I'm afraid it will require a field trip on your part." Orochimaru's hand squeezed tightly into Kabuto's shoulder – causing him to bite back a gasp of pain.

"My Lord, what is left that wasn't supplied from your tests on both subjects?"

The hand released and he heard Orochimaru walk toward the door. "Think about it Kabuto – we are only looking at half the equation – and you know how much I hate the unknown. What do you think is missing?"

Kabuto glanced between the two files while the Sannin waited for his reply. His eyes widened at the obvious answer – and he couldn't believe he'd overlooked it. "You require data on Kakashi Hatake's mother!"

Again – Lord Orochimaru chuckled. "There's surprisingly little data regarding her in either man's files. I expect you to alleviate that shortcoming by week's end, Kabuto."

With that said, Orochimaru left the room and Kabuto turned his full attention back to the computer. He pulled up what little information there was on the woman who tamed Sakumo Hatake and gave birth to Kakashi. He frowned at the shoddy information. There was only a passing note on Kakashi's file about how the woman was dead by the time he was three. On Sakumo's file there wasn't much more...he'd married her one year before the birth of their son – and he'd buried her in the village's cemetery four years later...there wasn't even record of the woman's name.

Kabuto sighed. The fact the woman was buried, and the body was not destroyed, meant she was a civilian – not a shinobi. Considering who Sakumo was, Kabuto found that fact a bit surprising – but in this case, it was fortunate. That meant some of what he was looking for would likely be attainable in the coroner's records. The coroner's office was in an area of the medical center that was far easier to access than the main file rooms – so his chances of meeting Lord Orochimaru's deadline – without getting caught – were greatly increased.

Kabuto shut down the computer system and pushed away from the desk. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed once more. It had been quite some time since he'd infiltrated Konoha – and he'd need to plan carefully to avoid being detected. But he had to admit – even he was curious about who this woman was. Pausing to flip the light switch off, Kabuto smiled to himself...he enjoyed solving mysteries.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Mother's Secrets

Iruka's patience was at an end. He stood in the middle of the road, hands on hips, the heat of anger in his face as he stared down at Naruto and spoke through clenched teeth. "For the last time...I do NOT hate Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's face showed just how much the young genin disbelieved Iruka's words, and the Academy-instructor sighed in exasperation. Sasuke and Sakura looked back over their shoulders after hearing his outburst and started walking back toward him. Sasuke – with his hands shoved in his pockets and Sakura – rolling her eyes.

Iruka rubbed at the back of his head and sighed. They'd only been on the mission two days and already he was at the point where he couldn't maintain his control. This did not bode well for when they actually did catch up with Kakashi. He knew he had to regain control by then – or this could turn out to be his worst mission ever.

"How about we break for lunch?" Iruka figured changing the subject was the best way to escape from this very uncomfortable topic.

Naruto's eyes brightened and a smile replaced his doubtful grimace almost instantly. "Lunch? All right! I hope you brought ramen, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled and headed to a small clearing at the side of the road, taking off his backpack as he went. "Of course I did, Naruto. Why don't you start gathering some wood for a fire so we can heat the water, okay?"

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bounded off into the trees – his mind on nothing more than his stomach.

Iruka let out a slow breath. _Mission accomplished!_ He started unloading a small kettle and some bowls of instant ramen so he'd be ready for when Naruto returned. A shadow fell across him and it reminded him that he wasn't alone. He sighed once more and placed a smile on his face before looking up at the other two members of Team Seven.

"I hope you two don't mind ramen for lunch. The Hokage didn't give me a lot of time to pack."

Sakura smiled back, although her eyes kept darting over to Sasuke. "We don't mind, Iruka-sensei. We're sorta used to ramen – after all – we have Naruto on our team."

Iruka chuckled at that and then shifted his gaze to the young Uchiha – holding up two of the instant ramen cups. "How about it, Sasuke? Do you prefer pork or chicken?"

The boy's dark eyes narrowed and he shrugged. "Ramen is ramen."

Iruka's eyebrows arched and he nearly laughed at the response – but he'd taught Sasuke before and knew he wouldn't react well to that. "Well then – pork it is!"

He lifted the empty kettle up and smiled once more. "Can one of you fill this up? We passed a small stream a few hundred feet back."

Iruka noticed Sakura glance over at Sasuke – and the boy nodded ever so slightly. She smiled and reached out for the kettle.

"I'll get it, Iruka-sensei. I'll be right back." And with that she headed off toward the stream, leaving him alone with the forever brooding Uchiha.

Sasuke continued to stand, watching as Iruka sat on the ground and laid out the rest of the ramen cups in preparation for lunch. When he was finished he glanced up to see a small frown had settled on Sasuke's lips. Iruka placed his hands on his knees and tipped his head to one side.

"Something on your mind Sasuke?"

To Iruka's surprise, Sasuke took a deep breath and then sat on the ground in front of him. "Yes, Iruka-sensei, there is."

Iruka gaped at the boy and struggled to find his words. "Oh! I...I...that is – what can I...oh damn." He frowned and scratched at the back of his head. "Sasuke – what's up?"

"Naruto has a point." Sasuke's words nearly caused Iruka to gape again – but he resisted the urge. _So much for escaping _that_ topic._

Iruka crossed his arms and placed his best 'teacher's face' on. "Why do you all think I hate Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke's mouth quirked into something that might actually pass for a smile, but his words were delivered in a monotone voice.

"It probably has something to do with the fact your face turns bright red, the veins in your neck bulge, you clench your hands into fists, and generally shout when you're around him."

Iruka felt the heat in his face rise again. "I do NOT! I just don't always agree with what Kakashi says...or does – that's all."

Sasuke's face twisted into a smirk of disbelief and Iruka blushed deeper, before turning his head away from the boy's stare. Iruka's words were barely above a whisper. "Besides – it's not like Kakashi tries to get along with _me_ either. I swear sometimes he goes out of his way just to annoy me."

"Heh – yeah – he does tend to do that I guess." Sasuke's voice actually sounded amused.

Iruka turned back toward the boy and narrowed his eyes. "I'm glad you find this so funny Sasuke. Now then – what did you _really_ want to talk to me about?"

Sasuke's face returned to its normal aloof facade and he sighed. "I need to know why Tsunade wants us to go find Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka's eyes widened a bit. He found Sasuke's choice of words illuminating. "Why do you think she had anything more in mind then to get you three out from under her heels?"

Sasuke shrugged but didn't offer any further explanation. Iruka scratched at his head again. "Sasuke – if the Hokage was really worried about Kakashi, don't you think she would have sent someone other then _me_ to lead you three on this mission?"

Sasuke frowned. "Why do you do that, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked in surprise. "Do what?"

"You always talk like you aren't worth as much as other shinobi in the Village." Sasuke stared hard into Iruka's eyes. "That's so far from the truth it's ridiculous."

"What...what makes you say that?!?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and made a clicking sound with his tongue that Iruka had learned over the years meant he was annoyed.

"Iruka-sensei...do you honestly think that _any_ of the jonin in Konoha – Kakashi-sensei included – would be able to handle a classroom of pre-genin during weapons practice without killing at least half the class?"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the vision of the Copy-nin surrounded by an unruly group of four to six year olds armed with training kunai and shuriken. Sasuke was right – there's no way the jonin would survive a day of teaching – let alone a school year.

"Okay Sasuke...fair enough. But really – even taking that into account – if there was a problem, do you _honestly_ think Tsunade would have sent me?" He met Sasuke's dark eyes with a firmness in his stare. "Honestly?"

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer, Sakura returned with the water and Naruto dropped a pile of wood large enough for ten campfires. Iruka winked at Sasuke letting him know their conversation was over, and turned to help set the fire and make their lunch – only to find Sakura and Naruto already building the fire. He had to admit – to himself at least – that the three genin had learned to work together seamlessly under Kakashi's guidance. He'd make it a point to let Kakashi know that once they caught up with him...maybe that would convince the kids that he really didn't _hate_ their sensei after all.

-- --

* * *

When Kakashi drifted back into consciousness, for a moment he thought the past two weeks had just been a dream. He was in a comfortable bed, with clean, warm linens covering him from nose to toes, there was the aroma of fresh baked bread in the air, and he could just make out the sounds of laughter coming from just outside the room.

He blinked – trying to wrap his brain around the drastic change from what he remembered. Maybe he'd been rescued while he was unconscious. It was possible...after all...there'd been times after exceptionally hard missions where he'd remained unaware for weeks due to chakra drain.

Kakashi had just about convinced himself that this was the truth when he heard the voice drift over to him from the doorway.

"Ahh – so you've woken at last, my boy. I was beginning to think I'd have to punish Kabuto again for using the wrong dose on you."

Every muscle in Kakashi's body tensed at the sound of Orochimaru's voice. He tried to push himself out of the bed – take a defensive stance – but his body was tied down under the thick comforter. As he tried to move he felt the bindings around his ankles and wrists contract – and that was when he realized his constraints were actually some of Orochimaru's pet snakes. He couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine at the feel of those reptilian bodies against his bare skin.

"What the hell is all this, you bastard?!?" Kakashi's voice was rough in his parched throat.

Orochimaru's laughter did nothing to calm him down. "What's wrong, Kakashi? I would have thought you'd appreciate the change of venue."

The Sannin sat on the edge of the bed – sipping leisurely from a cup of tea as he stared down at him with an amused edge to his eyes. "After all – not many can say they came into my chambers and lived through the night."

Kakashi glared back. "What is it you want from me?"

Orochimaru took another sip of his tea and then sighed dramatically. "I'm not quite sure yet...but I know I'll have weeks of enjoyment finding out."

Kakashi growled – causing Orochimaru to smile. That was _not_ the reaction Kakashi was hoping for. He tensed a bit more when the comforter was pulled down to expose his bare chest – still covered with the wounds from his last session in the isolation room. Orochimaru's tongue trailed over his lips and Kakashi felt his heart race a bit more.

"Meanwhile – I need your body recovered fully before your next _test._" He stood and headed back toward the door. "So rest easy Kakashi Hatake. You will enjoy my hospitality here until my dear Kabuto returns with what I need."

Kakashi pulled against the restraints and closed his eyes – fervently hoping _this_ was the dream – and any time now he'd wake up to find himself back in the isolation room, shackled to the wall. That fleeting hope disappeared when another of Orochimaru's snakes glided across his stomach to force his movements to cease. Not for the first time – Kakashi wished he'd never asked the Hokage to take that damn mission.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto lowered himself through the skylight – marveling at the fact that – even after all these years – the fools still hadn't spotted this breach in their security. All the same – he stayed alert – knowing that they may have added additional traps in the general area just hoping to capture the one who disabled those wards six years ago. But nothing happened as he moved down the hall toward the stairwell leading to his goal – the coroner's office.

He was almost disappointed. After all – with the information he'd allowed Tsunade and the others to find – he should have been one of the most watched for enemies in this village. And here he was – in the center of Konoha – about to waltz into the coroner's office to dig through the files for data on one of their own. No wonder Orochimaru thought so little of this village.

A noise behind him brought him out of his musings and forced Kabuto to find shelter in a nearby supply closet. He chided himself for his stupidity and refocused his mind on the task. Just because he hadn't been caught yet didn't mean he might not be at any moment.

Kabuto slowed his breathing and suppressed his chakra until he heard the footsteps pass by the door of the closet. He waited ten additional minutes before resuming his path to the office – his face twisted into a perverse smile as he had to thank the lessons from his adoptive father – Konoha's own chief medical officer. Without that knowledge, Kabuto would never have learned the techniques he needed – not only to disguise and suppress his body functions – but also to help capture Kakashi in the first place. When it came right down to it – it was Konoha's own weakness for war orphans that was the cause of Kakashi Hatake's current predicament. Wasn't karma a bitch?

Kabuto stood in front of the coroner's office and felt the faint thrill of excitement he got every time he was about to learn something new. Orochimaru once told him that it was his eagerness to learn new things that made him so invaluable. It had been one of only a handful of compliments received from his master over the years – which made it all the more believable.

Kabuto pushed the door open just wide enough for him to slip in and – after setting a basic alarm trap at the door – made his way toward the back corner of the room – which he knew from past visits was location for archived records. It was the weekend – and there were no skirmishes going on in the surrounding area – so this office should be vacant until the early shift on Monday. Still – Kabuto knew to limit his search to the evening hours to lessen the possibilities of discovery.

He settled in front of the modest filing cabinet and scanned the neatly penned labels affixed to the drawer fronts. He chuckled quietly when he recognized his own writing on a handful of the drawers – finding it ironic that they were still using his labels even after he'd been outed as a traitor.

Pulling open the drawer holding the records for the deceased civilians from 'G thru L,' Kabuto flipped through the folders until he found what he was looking for – _Hatake; Kikkyou _

Kabuto frowned. It was thinner then he expected. After all – this was Sakumo Hatake's wife – and the mother of the infamous Copy-ninja. Shouldn't the file be worthy of such honors? He gave a short laugh. Maybe there was nothing special about Kakashi's mother after all.

He placed the file on a nearby desk and flipped it open. The first sheet fastened to the inside of the folder showed the basics – her name, her age, and how and when the woman died. Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and reread the information a second time before a slow smile crept over his face.

He wondered if Kakashi was ever told his mother died giving birth to him. That bit of information could definitely be used to his advantage in future visits to the man. Kabuto flipped the page and found a picture of Kikkyou Hatake and he smiled appreciatively. She was beautiful. Kabuto could see now that all of Kakashi's good looks hadn't come solely from Sakumo. He inherited his mother's porcelain skin and deep gray eyes, along with her finely boned hands – if this picture was anything to go by – although his hair definitely came from his father, as Kikkyou's was long, straight and black as night.

Kabuto turned to the next page to see the results of an autopsy that was performed after her death. His time spent with his adoptive father in this hospital made him wonder why an autopsy was needed at all when the cause of death had clearly been due to complications in the birth.

He skimmed through the handwritten notes until he found what he was looking for – the autopsy had been at the Third Hokage's direct request after noting abnormalities in the newborn which could not be explained. Now this peaked Kabuto's curiosity even farther – but of course – there was no mention of those abnormalities in this record.

If he wanted more information on that topic – he'd need to pay a visit to one more file room on his way out. And considering there were almost always babies being born during these quiet times of the evening, he was sure to encounter people on his way into or out of the birth records wing. Kabuto sighed.

He knew that once Orochimaru read this coroner's report he'd be eager for answers about the abnormalities mentioned – and if Kabuto didn't have the answers then and there – it would mean _another_ trip back to this very hospital. He closed the folder and placed it into his bag before making certain everything in the room was returned to its previous state. Only then did he disarm and remove his alarm trap, and step back into the empty hall to begin the journey up four floors to the maternity ward. If he was lucky, people would be too busy birthing babies to notice one extra medical ninja wandering down the halls.

What he wouldn't do in the name of knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Answers Within Reach

Iruka stared in disbelief, blinking as though trying to dispel an illusion...but try as he may, the scene before him remained the same. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in frustration. He couldn't help but wonder if the scene in front of him would have been found at all if Konoha had waited any longer before sending a team out to join Kakashi Hatake.

After all, it had been a stroke of dumb luck that Naruto and Sasuke followed a little-used road to chase after a rabbit and had come across the tracks left from numerous wagons. If this had been the main road – these tracks would have been wiped away weeks ago – but as the fates would have it – no one had passed this way since these tracks were originally laid.

The boys came back – the rabbit long forgotten – with the excited news that they'd found the caravan. Iruka was actually caught up in their enthusiasm while Naruto went on and on about the brightly colored wagons they'd spied just beyond the rise. They'd come back for him and Sakura so they could head down there together. All four of them ran down the road, eager to meet up with Kakashi for their own reasons.

Wide smiles crossed all their faces – well Sasuke's face held more of a smirk – but still, they were all happy. Iruka followed the youngsters, trying to remember when he ever held that much energy. He was silently pleased to see how eager they were to meet up with their Sensei – knowing that it was a true sign of just how cohesive this team had grown over the past year.

When he saw the three skid to a stop before reaching the wagons, Iruka felt his stomach clench in an unnamed fear. That fear increased when the smiles left their faces to be replaced by looks of confusion, disgust, and anger . Naruto's blue eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. Sakura's hands lifted to cover her mouth as her pink cheeks paled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his hands were fisted at his sides.

Now that they were closer to the caravan wagons – and there was no doubt that these _were_ the same caravan wagons that left Konoha so long ago – they could see the carnage clearly. Decaying bodies were left to rot in the sun, most showing signs of animals having fed on them since their deaths. There were dozens scattered throughout the gathered wagons – some dressed in traveling clothes – others wearing swim wear – and others wearing nothing at all.

"How could they do this, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura's voice sounded distraught. "How could anyone just leave the bodies in such a disrespectful way?"

Iruka swallowed back the bile he felt rising in his throat as he spied a few rats feasting on one of the deceased. "I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know."

He wasn't sure what happened here – but what he _did_ know was they needed to figure it out fast and send word back to Konoha. And more than that – they needed to find some sign of what happened to Kakashi Hatake. Iruka pushed his fear down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura – spread out and look for signs of what happened. I know it looks like this took place awhile ago – but don't forget your lessons – there could be enemies hiding nearby or traps set within the wreckage."

All three faced him and nodded their understanding. Then they headed into the heart of the massacre and worked like the shinobi they'd been trained to be. Iruka couldn't help but smile at their efficiency. For all his worries about the trio, they seemed to be the perfect team when it mattered. Kakashi trained them well.

Iruka frowned. Kakashi...where the hell was he? There's no way he would have abandoned the caravan to this fate if he was here...so that left three possibilities; one – Kakashi got fed up with the 'never-ending mission' and left them to return home; two – Kakashi was killed along with everyone else here; three – Kakashi was injured and lying somewhere close to death.

Iruka's frown deepened. He didn't particularly like any of those options.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke's voice rang out through the clearing. "Come quick! I've found something!"

Iruka focused on the young Uchiha's voice and ran toward him. He was still a good hundred feet away from the boy when he noticed the hole in the ground between them. Iruka skidded to a stop and cringed at the odor emanating from the darkness below them.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a bandanna to tie around his nose and mouth. Sasuke followed suit and the two of them peered into the gloom. The boy pulled a flare out of his pouch, ignited it and tossed it into the hole. There were bodies everywhere in various stages of decay.

"Damn!" Sasuke's voice sounded tight.

Iruka knew the three genin had seen death before – heck, they were Kakashi's team after all – but he doubted they'd ever seen such quantities of bodies in such a state before.

"Sasuke – we need to go down there and check it out. Are you going to be able to do this?"

Sasuke scowled in his direction. "Of course I can, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smirked at the tone of the young man. Even in this scene of death and destruction, Sasuke was still able to sound put out by the question. Iruka pulled out a rope from his back pack and fastened one end to a nearby wagon. He walked toward the hole and tossed the loose end into the cavern and then grabbed hold and lowered himself into the depths – all the time hoping that Kakashi was not among the bodies that were eerily being illuminated by the flare lying at the bottom of the hole.

On his way down the rope, Iruka studied his surroundings – memorizing everything he could so he could adequately report back to the Hokage later. He noticed the remnants of wire harnesses along the roof of the cavern and saw the tell-tale signs of fire damage that he assumed were caused by a fire ball jutsu.

He landed at the bottom and tugged the rope sharply three times to signal the all clear to Sasuke. He saw the boy start his descent and Iruka turned his attention to his surroundings once more – pulling out a flashlight to help him see a bit better. By the time Sasuke joined him, Iruka was already across the length of the cave and studying the area along the far wall.

"Did you find something Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke was whispering – as though afraid to disturb the silence of the dead.

"Yeah – I think I did." He pulled out a kunai and used the edge of the blade to work under something that reflected in the light.

"None of the bodies have anything on them to signify their allegiance." Sasuke sounded irritated. "But I did find a couple of Kakashi-sensei's shuriken."

Iruka looked up at him. "Are you sure they're his?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah." He held one up. "Sakura, Naruto and I gave them to him for his birthday."

Iruka widened his eyes in surprise, but focused on what the weapons presence meant combined with his own findings. He lifted the kunai up so Sasuke could see what he found. "I'm pretty sure I know who has him."

"Is that what I think it is?" Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yeah – snake skin." Iruka turned his head so he could look into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Orochimaru!" The word came out of Sasuke's mouth like a curse.

Iruka swallowed and nodded. "Looks like it."

Iruka stood up and put his kunai away. Taking one last look around the cavern he had a pretty good idea of what happened. Kakashi had been surprised – but not before taking out quite a few of the enemy. Still, it worried Iruka more than a bit that the likely abductor was one of Konoha's own legendary Sannin. He pushed his fears down once more and headed for the rope.

"Hey! Did you find anything down there?" Naruto's voice broke the gloom that had settled over Iruka and Sasuke.

"Idiot." Sasuke's quiet voice behind him almost made Iruka laugh.

Once they were back above ground, Iruka quickly pulled a scroll out and wrote a detailed report for Konoha. Meanwhile he sent Team Kakashi to search for any signs of which direction the enemy may have taken their leader. Neither Sasuke or Iruka mentioned the possibility that Orochimaru was involved to the others. At this point – it would have caused more trouble than good – and he needed them to stay focused until they had more information.

Iruka slit his thumb open and performed a text book summoning. A moment later, a small gray and white tiger cat appeared and stared up into Iruka's face. He scratched behind its ears and then fastened the scroll to the collar. Before any of the youths could comment on it, the feline turned and bounded off toward Konoha.

If nothing else, the knowledge about this ambush and his suspicions of who was behind it would reach Konoha. Meanwhile, they would continue their mission and work their hardest to catch up with Kakashi Hatake.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto strolled through the corridors of Konoha's maternity ward as though he belonged there. He'd taken care to apply a very minor genjutsu on himself to adjust his hair color and features ever so slightly. Such an illusion shouldn't draw any undue attention to him from the guards posted throughout the wing . . . after all, by suppressing the majority of his natural chakra, the amount bleeding through to maintain the illusion should seem like nothing more than background noise to the chakra sensitive guards.

Kabuto smiled to himself and stepped out of the way of a gurney being pushed down the hall toward where he heard an expectant mother screaming from the contractions she was suffering through. He always found it interesting that the beginning of a person's life – regardless of whether they turned out good or evil – caused pain to another. Somehow Kabuto found it easier to reason that the pain he so often caused others in the name of his and Orochimaru's research was natural after all.

The frantic tone of a nurse at his side brought him out of his musings. "Excuse me . . . medic . . . you're needed in room 722."

Kabuto frowned. On one hand it was obvious his disguise was successful – but on the other hand, this was liable to delay his mission, and he was already overdue with his report. He placed a placating smile on his face and turned to the frazzled nurse who'd spoke to him.

"Forgive me, but I'm off shift right now." Kabuto turned to step away but was stopped when the nurse grabbed hold of his elbow with a vice-like grip.

"I'm sorry – but there's no one else available on the floor – and the first-year medic in there doesn't know how to handle a breech birth!" She tugged him toward the room. "_Please_, tell me you have handled a birth like this before."

Her tone belied just how desperate she was. Kabuto couldn't help but chuckle and he allowed himself to be guided into the room while he answered.

"Yes...yes – I have performed breech procedures before."

The woman's tension lessened at his words and she released her hold on him. Kabuto entered the room and smiled at the pained expression on the first-year medic's face. The boy couldn't have been more than seventeen years old – and by the scared look in his dark brown eyes – this was likely his first solo birthing as well. He watched with amusement as the boy pushed a visibly shaking hand through his thick brown hair and cringed when the woman on the bed cried out in pain.

"Well now – what have we here?" Kabuto moved to take the position the medic scrambled to vacate at his approach. The young man tried his best to report.

"The p-patient presented at nine centimeters d-dilated and has been in a-active labor for hours. I . . . I can't have her push cause the baby . . . the baby is in a breech position . . . right?"

Kabuto raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Did you attempt to reposition the fetus?"

The boy paled. "_Reposition it?_"

Kabuto sighed and motioned to the nurse for some surgical gloves. Once he was ready he slid his hand along the entrance and coaxed the fetus back up the birth canal until he had room to manipulate it. Fortunately for this woman, the fetus was undersized and easily turned – the umbilical cord wasn't even an issue as somehow it managed not to get entangled around the fetus' neck.

Kabuto took a moment to use his abilities to evaluate the chakra in both the woman and the fetus and found neither was particularly noteworthy. Likely this was just another civilian birth. More the pity that his time had to be wasted on such a common creature.

He'd blocked the screams from his consciousness as he performed the adjustment – just like he had during so many of his other treatments over the years – and now he kept his concentration between the woman's knees. He spoke loud enough to be heard over her wails of agony.

"It's time for her to push."

These words seemed to focus the first-year medic and the nurse – who each grabbed one of the woman's hands and coaxed her to do just that. With the fetus facing correctly, the deed was done rather quickly, and Kabuto left the room while they were all cooing over the latest addition to Konoha.

Kabuto made certain to carry the surgical gloves out of the room – it wouldn't do for him to leave any sign of his presence in the hospital, after all. He quickened his pace toward the records room carrying the birth chart for the brat he'd just brought into the world. He smirked. At least now he had a valid reason for being in that area of the wing.

Still – he needed to be quick. It wouldn't do if he was still here when the supervising medic went to check on his charge and was told about the mysterious stranger who helped deliver the breech baby . . . Kabuto entered the records room and smiled. Evidently it was a _very_ busy night indeed. Every available hand must have been pressed into service – leaving only one very tired clerk in charge of the records room.

Kabuto placed a carefully schooled smile onto his face and approached the older woman who was currently scribbling furiously into the log book. Her gray hair was slipping out of its bun and her wrinkled face looked worn and tired. She looked up at the sound of him clearing his throat and scowled. Kabuto smirked and held up the new chart.

"Good evening – I'm afraid here's another one to add to the pile."

She took the file, sighed, and added it to the top of a stack of about twenty other folders. Kabuto gave her a sad smile.

"Looks like a busy night, hmmm?"

She sighed again and motioned to an equally daunting stack on the other side of the desk. "You said it deary – and I still have to _file_ them all yet."

Kabuto thanked the fates once more and placed a genuine smile on his face. "If you'd like . . . I can stay a little longer and give you a hand."

Her face transformed with hope and more. "You'd really do that for me?"

He nodded and stepped toward the far side of her desk to pick up the files. Kabuto winked at her.

"It'll be our little secret, okay?"

She nodded and went back to work on the log – never questioning who her saviour was. Kabuto took the time to pointedly file some records in the cabinets closer to the clerk before making his way to the section holding the confidential files of the more important shinobi in Konoha. Not surprisingly, those files were in a sealed cabinet – but having worked with Orochimaru for as long as he had, Kabuto was adept at bypassing nearly all levels of physical seals.

A few well placed bursts of chakra – never enough to draw undue attention – and he was pulling open the files containing his target. Kabuto didn't bother reading through the papers this time – he merely secured the thick file into his pouch and resealed the cabinet.

After finishing up with filing the remaining records – although he didn't take the time to bother making sure they were placed in the correct cabinets – Kabuto made his way back out of the records room and down the hallway. This task had already taken far too long to complete – and he needed to find somewhere between Konoha and Sound to review the latest file before turning it over to Orochimaru . . . it would likely be the only way he would be able to know for certain just what secrets Kakashi Hatake held.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi tried his hardest not to fall asleep in the Snake's lair – but the warmth and comfort of the bed, along with the overwhelming exhaustion that plagued him from weeks of torture, were too much to resist. Still – it was only when a burning sensation in his arm pierced through to his sleep-hazed mind that he recognized he'd fallen asleep at all.

Kakashi hissed at the sensation and glared up at Orochimaru – who, even now, was pushing the plunger of a syringe to add something into the IV line that was hooked to his arm. The Sannin pointedly ignored him until he finished with his task. Only then did the yellow eyes shift to Kakashi's face.

"Did I wake you Kakashi? That is a shame – because you really will need your rest before this is over."

Kakashi scowled. "What is all this? Another _test_? I thought you were waiting until your lackey came back?"

Orochimaru tipped his head back and laughed. "Never fear, Kakashi, we will resume the testing soon enough. But this..." He motioned toward the IV setup. "This is nothing more than a way to ensure you are healthy enough to withstand what's to come. After all – there's no point to collecting my data if the tests result in your premature death. So relax – and let the medicine do it's job."

Kakashi watched through rapidly blurring eyes as the man's snake-like tongue trailed across his thin lips. "After all, Copy-ninja...I haven't learned half as much as I want to about you yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Man's Destiny

Kabuto went over the files three more times before he was sure he had the information fully memorized. Only then did he pack up and head back to where Lord Orochimaru was undoubtedly waiting for him. He knew the Sannin would still have questions after reviewing this new material – and he was certain that Kakashi would be in for many long, drawn out nights of interrogation until all of the inconsistencies in these files could be rectified. Kabuto could only hope that he'd be allowed to assist in the procedures which would surely be long and dreadfully painful.

Slipping his bag over his shoulder, Kabuto made his way into the trees bordering Konoha and headed toward the Sound Village by a seldom used path...just on the off chance he was being followed. Of course, that was highly unlikely – considering no one in the village was even aware that their precious Copy-ninja was missing. Kabuto suppressed his chakra all the same and increased his speed. The sooner he was back at the lair, the sooner Orochimaru would be able to figure out just who Kakashi Hatake was.

Kabuto frowned as he ran the files through his head while he moved through the trees. The first and most obvious of the puzzle pieces was why the files in the coroner's office showed Kakashi's mother died in child birth – while the date on the stone in the memorial park showed Sakumo Hatake buried his wife three years _after_ that birth. He'd even risked a stop at that park to make sure he hadn't misread Kakashi's records – and sure enough – the stone marked Hatake held both a spot for Mother and Father on its face. He'd taken a rubbing of the face of the stone to review later. For now – he needed to get back to the lair and report his findings to Lord Orochimaru.

-- --

* * *

Iruka led the way through the surrounding trees, putting the tracking techniques he'd taught in the classroom into practice. A part of him knew he should have turned around and headed back to the village. But he also knew that if he did that, these three genin would have refused to go along and headed after Kakashi on their own. So if he really thought about it – he wasn't going against Village protocol – he was ensuring that the three members of Team Seven didn't head into dangerous territory without support.

Iruka groaned at his own logic. If he couldn't convince himself – how the hell was he going to convince the Hokage when they returned to Konoha? He frowned. That is – assuming they ever made it back.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke's quiet voice brought him out of his musings.

Iruka turned his head to where the young Uchiha was easily keeping stride with him. "Hmmm?"

"Why didn't they kill him?"

The words were barely above a whisper – and the young man's hand going to his shoulder to cover the curse-mark that they both knew was there didn't go unnoticed by the teacher. Iruka sighed.

"Sasuke...I honestly don't know."

They continued on for several moments before the boy spoke again. "Do you think Orochimaru was behind that C-ranked mission?"

Iruka watched him carefully as he responded. "It's possible. Why?"

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. "Maybe if I'd let this damn mark loose back then this wouldn't be happening now."

Iruka shook his head. "Is that really what you think, Sasuke? Do you honestly think that would have stopped this?"

The frown on Sasuke's face almost made Iruka chuckle...but he resisted the urge, and fought to find the words to refocus the boy. "Sasuke...do you think this is the first time Kakashi has been captured?"

Sasuke blinked and his face transformed into the look that Iruka knew meant he was unsure. Iruka sighed.

"Sasuke – even before Kakashi gained the sharingan eye he was targeted by the other countries for capture and, in some cases, killing. He's been listed in bingo books since he was a _chunin_."

"Tch. Now you're just making things up, Sensei."

Iruka frowned. "Sasuke – I don't lie – you know that."

They ran on in silence for quite some time before Sasuke spoke again. "Do you think he'd let Kakashi-sensei go if we offered him something else he wanted?"

Iruka's eyes went wide at the implications of Sasuke's words. He moved in front of the boy and forced him to stop. Iruka placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Sasuke – I have a feeling I know what's going on in that head of yours – and let me make this crystal clear...you are _not_ a bargaining chip for Kakashi's freedom. Not now – not _ever!_ Even if it was a possibility – and I'm telling you right now that it is _not_...Kakashi-sensei would _kill_ me if we _ever_ tried it."

Sasuke turned his face away and Iruka felt a shudder run through the boy. "Listen Sasuke – how about we concentrate on just getting Kakashi-sensei back. That way the snake doesn't get _either_ of you – okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes – Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up to see the other two members of Team Seven had stopped as well, and were silently watching them. Iruka sighed and motioned for them to join him and Sasuke. Sakura looked like she was fighting back tears – although whether it was from the realization that Orochimaru was involved, or that Sasuke had offered to trade himself for Kakashi, was anyone's guess. Meanwhile, Naruto looked angry as he stomped over to glare at both of them.

It wasn't long before the hyper-active blond let them know – quite loudly – what was on his mind.

"Why the hell didn't you _tell_ us that snake-bastard has Kakashi-sensei?" The boy's blue eyes narrowed into a glare that showed just how angry he was.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared back. "Shut up, idiot."

Naruto spun on the Uchiha and grabbed him by his shirt. "_I'm_ an idiot? No way! _I'm_ not the one who wants to trade himself without even _trying_ to get Kakashi-sensei back some other way!"

Iruka watched Sasuke's eyes narrow farther and knew Naruto had crossed an unseen line. In a movement so quick and smooth that he barely saw it, he watched Sasuke push Naruto's hands off of him, and grab the orange-clad boy's jacket in his own fists while twisting and throwing Naruto to the ground. When he spoke, there was a coldness in his voice that caused a shiver down Iruka's spine and made Naruto's eyes go wide.

"_You've_ never faced Orochimaru before, _Naruto_...so don't you _dare_ preach to me about what's best in this situation. You don't know what he's capable of doing to people. Of what he could be doing to Kakashi-sensei even now. Every moment he's in that _bastard's_ hands could be his last...do you get that, idiot?!?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stood up. He slowly turned toward Iruka and met his eyes. For a split-second, Iruka saw a world of pain and fear shining in Sasuke's obsidian eyes before the boy regained his composure and shoved his hands into his pockets, the shoulders slumping in a way that reminded him more than a bit of Kakashi. The young man took a shaky breath and started walking down the road again.

Iruka looked back to see Sakura kneel down at Naruto's side and place a hand on the young man's shoulder. Naruto shrugged her off and pushed himself back to his feet, a look of frustration on his face as he too started walking down the road – making sure to keep his distance from Sasuke.

Iruka sighed and walked over to offer Sakura a hand up. She let him guide her back to her feet.

"Iruka-sensei?" Her voice sounded so timid he had to push back the urge to hug her like he used to when she'd skin her knee at the academy.

"Yes, Sakura?"

He watched her gazing after the two boys and clenching her hands to her chest. "What are we going to do if Orochimaru has done something to Kakashi-sensei? You know – like what he did to Sasuke?"

Iruka sighed again and started to lead the young girl to join the others. "I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know. But what I do know is we need to find him soon."

They caught up with the boys and Iruka set the pace at a steady run, continuing to follow a trail that was more than a few weeks old. That in itself made Iruka all the more worried for Kakashi. After all – his abductors probably haven't been gentle to the Copy-ninja. Iruka swallowed back his fears and pushed on. They had to find him soon...they just had to.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi woke to the sound of Orochimaru's voice in his ear and the feel of his cold hand around his throat. "It's time to wake up, boy. You have some questions to answer for me."

He glared. "That might be easier if you weren't choking me, asshole."

The fingers pressed tighter and Kakashi momentarily regretted his choice of words. He should know better than taunting the snake. He struggled to pull in a full breath until Orochimaru released his throat and frowned at him.

"You really should choose your words more carefully. You have a way of getting under my skin like no other does, Kakashi." Orochimaru smiled and ran his tongue across his lips.

Kakashi resisted the urge to cringe – knowing the sick bastard enjoyed such a reaction. Instead he focused on the other person in the room. Kabuto had returned – and was holding a clipboard and pen – obviously waiting to record the answers they thought he'd give. Of course – they wouldn't get much from him if he could help it.

As though reading his mind, Orochimaru ran his thin fingers along Kakashi's neck, leaning in to speak to him again. "I'd wait for you to be more cooperative – but rumor has it that you can be rather tight-lipped. So we'll just have to help you with that."

The snake bastard sat back up and motioned Kabuto forward. The white-haired boy presented his master with a syringe and Kakashi tensed as the needle pierced the skin of his neck. The liquid burned as it was pushed into him, and soon after, Kakashi found his perceptions of what was going on twisting in a most disturbing manner.

"Now then, my boy, shall we begin?"

Kakashi wanted to tell the snake to go to hell – instead he said a single word. "Okay."

Orochimaru chuckled. "As you can see, Kabuto – the core samples we harvested that first night came in handy after all. While you were busy visiting your old haunts, I occupied myself by distilling a rather specific compound to get to the core of our dear Kakashi's mind. Unfortunately it only has a limited potency, but it should help loosen the man's tongue."

Kakashi fought to counteract the drug in his system, but without his chakra to aide him he was at the mercy of Orochimaru's whims. Not a pleasant thought in the least.

"Now then, Kakashi, let's begin. How old were you when your parents died?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow at the strange question but before he could comment on it, images started filling his mind...images that he'd done his best over the years to lock far away. He struggled to keep his mouth from forming words – but was unable to stop it from happening.

"I was five when my father killed himself." His voice was full of the pain the memory brought back.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That's right – you were the one to find the coward – weren't you."

"Yes." Kakashi choked around the word as visions of his father's cold body kneeling in the center of their dojo filled his vision. He could almost feel the blood between his bare toes again.

Orochimaru leaned in close again. His breath danced across Kakashi's cheek. "And your _mother_?"

Kakashi blinked when the horrific visions of his father's suicide faded away. "I was...I was..._three_?"

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose in a look of surprise. "Don't you remember her dying?"

The scenes in his mind spun. He knew they were asking him about his mother at the academy – and he'd gone home to ask his father about her. He remembered his father bringing him to a stone memorial and pointing to the name carved in the marble. He was told that it was his mother that it represented. The dates on the stone showed he'd been three when she died, but he had no memories of the woman – none at all. Shouldn't he at least know what she looked like?

"No." That single word caused more pain to Kakashi then any of the Sannin's tortures to date.

Orochimaru said nothing – motioning for the clipboard instead. He flipped through Kabuto's notes until he found what he must have been looking for, and then shifted his gaze to lock with Kakashi's once more. "Would you like to see her, Kakashi?"

"She's dead." His voice sounded dull to his own ears.

Orochimaru turned the clipboard around until a photo was visible to Kakashi's eye. It was of a woman who couldn't have been older than he was now. She had porcelain skin and deep gray eyes framed with long, straight black hair. Her lips were curved in a slight smile and there was a faint blush across her cheeks. Kakashi furrowed his brow. He'd never seen this woman before.

"Meet your mother – Kikkyou Hatake."

Kakashi's eyes studied the photo. He could see the slight resemblance he held with this woman...but he had no memories of her. None. Kakashi shifted his gaze to Orochimaru's face to see a most disturbing look on the snake's face.

Kakashi growled as he mind started to slip free of the drug's hold. "What's your point with all this Orochimaru?"

The Sannin handed the clipboard back to Kabuto and leaned in close to look into Kakashi's eye. "Hmmm...it seems my experiment is over much quicker then I'd hoped. No matter."

Orochimaru stood up and sighed. "Kabuto – while I prepare for the next step, you are to move Kakashi to the observation room."

"The observation room?" Kabuto's voice sounded surprised.

The chuckle from Orochimaru's throat made Kakashi's heart race, but his words caused his breath to catch in his throat. "Kakashi Hatake was supposed to just be something to occupy me until the Uchiha brat was ready to seek power, but it seems he is destined to be more than just a distraction."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned. "But so soon, Lord Orochimaru?"

Kakashi watched Kabuto tense when Orochimaru shifted his gaze to the boy. "If I'd known who his mother was, I would have laid claim to him sooner. White Fang was wise to keep that information from me. Now do what you're told, Kabuto."

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto bowed his head in submission and moved to Kakashi's side.

The boy pulled a new syringe out of his pouch and placed the tip into the IV still hooked into Kakashi's arm. The all too familiar cottony feeling filled his head and he felt his consciousness slip away once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's All in the Genes

Kakashi's awareness came back slowly – and with it came the distinct knowledge that he was definitely no longer in Orochimaru's bed. The first clue was that the feeling of a soft mattress under his body was now replaced with unyielding stone. Next, wherever he was – it was bone-chillingly cold – and would be even if he was wearing more than his boxers – which, unfortunately, he was not. The final clue was the fact he was no longer tied down. In fact, he was sprawled on his stomach across the stone floor.

He contemplated pretending he was still unconscious – but he felt Orochimaru and Kabuto's chakra signatures hovering nearby and knew the bastards wouldn't fall for it. His own chakra was still dangerously low – although he couldn't sense anything dampening it any longer. Kakashi cautiously cracked open his right eyelid to get a better idea of what new hell he was being immersed into.

All he could see from his vantage point was a section of the stone floor that spread out in front of him to be immersed in shadows before he could see a wall. Ever aware of his audience, Kakashi slowly pushed his body into a sitting position – fully expecting Kabuto to slam into him at any moment. He was somewhat surprised when the attack didn't come. Instead he was allowed to rise to a fully seated position where he could get a better idea of his surroundings.

He was in a circular room with stone walls that stretched up as far as he could see. Two-thirds of the way up he could just make out a row of arched doorways – but in his weakened condition it was just too far for him to reach before the Snake-bastard and his lackey would catch him. There was a single door on the level he was at – and on either side of it stood Orochimaru and Kabuto – staring back at him with their arms folded across their chests...just watching him.

Kakashi rolled his shoulders and drew in a deep breath. He knew he was in for something more than just a staring contest, and he'd be damned if he was going to meet it sitting down. Pulling his energy together as much as he could, Kakashi pressed his palms onto the ground and pushed himself up until he could fully stand – although he was still a bit wobbly. Although Orochimaru simply smiled at him, Kakashi took a small bit of satisfaction in how Kabuto tensed when he was standing tall once more.

For several long minutes, no one in the room spoke or moved. Finally, Orochimaru's voice whispered in Kakashi's ear – even though the Sannin was still located against the far wall.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what I have planned for you next, boy?"

Kakashi did his best to look disinterested – although it was not an easy task when standing in nothing but his boxers. Still, he managed to slouch with his arms crossed and look at the Sannin through half-lidded eyes.

"Now why would I care what a lunatic like you has in mind?"

He saw Orochimaru's eyes narrow to slits and then the man smiled at him. "I find it interesting Kakashi – that you never knew your mother...and yet you seem to have inherited her acidic tongue."

Kakashi shrugged in an attempt to hide his surprise at the comment. Orochimaru seemed disappointed that he hadn't elicited more of a reaction. Kakashi took the moment to crack his neck and loosen his muscles up a bit more – as though he were limbering up for his daily katas instead of standing in a room with two psychotics. But that realization was never far from Kakashi's mind – so when some of the doors circling the upper level opened, and a handful of the Sannin's 'experiments' jumped down to ground level, he was not unprepared. All of them bore the crazed look of loyalty that Kakashi had come to expect from Orochimaru's pets.

Kakashi gave a lazy smile. "If I'd known it was a party, I would have worn something else."

Kabuto scowled at him, while Orochimaru leaned his head back and laughed – causing the new arrivals to look toward the Sannin in confusion. Once he finished laughing, Orochimaru locked his gaze on Kakashi's – a sly smile gracing his lips.

"Kakashi – your sense of humor makes it seem like she never left me."

Kakashi frowned – that wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for. He narrowed his eyes and uncrossed his arms when he saw the subtle flick of Orochimaru's wrist which signaled to his pets to close in. Kakashi braced himself for their attacks and was soon concentrating on the sea of fists and feet that were sailing toward him at an unsettling frequency.

Without having his chakra dampened, he was able to react smoothly to the assaults – although his already low levels of chakra made opening his sharingan eye out of the question – unless he wanted to risk collapse from total chakra depletion. But these men were not of a level for him to need to worry too much about it. It seemed this was likely just one more of Orochimaru's tests of his stamina.

Kakashi quickly dispatched three of the five attackers with a series of well-placed thrusts and throws...but the remaining two seemed to be made of sterner stuff. They approached him from opposite sides – an obvious attempt at catching him between them. Kakashi waited until the very last moment and then channeled a small amount of chakra into the bottoms of his bare feet and launched himself into the air to twist his body out of their grasps. He landed on his feet off to the side of them and rushed them while they were still skidding to a stop to keep from slamming into each other,

Kakashi struck expertly across the first man's throat – causing him to crumple to the ground from the impact. Without wasting a moment to check on the kill, he dove at the remaining attacker and pinned him to the floor. His eyes locked with the gaze of the man and all Kakashi saw was a fierce hatred for him. He frowned and recognized he had no way out of this battle except to kill him. With a movement honed from decades of performing such an act, Kakashi placed his hands on either side of the man's neck and twisted fiercely until he heard the familiar crack. He released the body before it fully relaxed into death's grip and Kakashi stood amidst the carnage – breathing heavy into the silence of the room.

His body was trembling slightly from the exertion of the battle and he hoped this was the end of this latest test. Kakashi slowly turned toward the doorway to face his captors once more and was caught entirely off guard when Orochimaru's neck stretched out to a ridiculous proportion and the Snake-Sannin's teeth sank deep into where Kakashi's left shoulder and his neck met.

The exhaustion from the just finished fight and the force of Orochimaru's attack sent Kakashi to his knees – a cry of anguish ripped from his throat. The pain of those teeth piercing his flesh was nothing in comparison to the sensation of what was likely the infamous curse-mark jutsu coursing through his body. The sharp burning sensation started at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and then burrowed itself down into the very fiber of his being – and then spread out to every inch of his body.

Kakashi's muscles stopped listening to him – being too busy tensing and spasming and causing his lungs to forget how to work. His head spun and he fell forward onto his hands and knees – followed by his stomach churning and causing him to heave repeatedly. The pain increased – spiraling out of control until he could barely make out the words of the bastard who'd caused this agony.

"You need to relax Kakashi. The more you fight it – the worse it will be for you." Orochimaru knelt in front of him and ran one of his hands through Kakashi's sweat-dampened hair. "But this was the only way to make certain what is mine stays with me this time."

The Snake-bastard stood back up and walked toward the door – Kakashi pushed back the pain and watched as Orochimaru turned back to look at him. "Try not to die, Kakashi. I have plans for you, after all."

Before he could respond to the comment, another wave of excruciating pain swept over him, forcing him to fall over onto his side – his back arched as his muscles felt like they were trying to push themselves through his skin. Screams were torn from his throat and he barely registered the smug look on Kabuto's face as he scurried after Orochimaru through the door. Kakashi was left alone in the room – aside from the five dead bodies of his former opponents.

A momentary lull in the pain allowed him a moment to catch his breath. But just when he thought perhaps the worst was over, another wave of pain struck – this time feeling as though his skin was being flayed off his bones. Kakashi curled into a fetal position – his heart racing while sweat poured off his body. Now he was beginning to understand why Orochimaru had been so adamant that he was fully healed before this 'test' occurred. Kakashi doubted he would have survived this in the state he'd been in just a week ago.

Perhaps he'd luck out and his body would still be too weak to survive the stress of this process. After all – he was finding it more and more difficult to breath and the pain was almost constant now. Even if he did survive – he wondered if his mind would still be intact.

Kakashi's thoughts went to his young student who experienced this hell during the Chunin exam in the Forest of Death. _Sasuke_. At least he could be comforted by the fact that the young Uchiha was safe and sound in Konoha – far away from this lunatic.

Another wave of pain – another round of screams to echo off the stone walls – and finally Kakashi's body fell into unconsciousness.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru sat on the edge of the bed that so recently held his only link to Kikkyou. He ran his hand over the crumpled sheets and closed his eyes in thought. How long had it been since he'd last seen Kikkyou?

Ah yes – it had been when she was just a young girl – nearly seven years old. He could still remember every detail of that day. Of how the girl's mother threatened to kill herself _and_ their child if he took another step toward them. And Orochimaru knew the woman would have done it too.

Ryuuyou had always known exactly what to say to keep Orochimaru from acting. It was part of what drew him to her in the first place. After all – it was rare to find anyone with a brain sharp enough to match him – the Snake-Sannin. And Ryuuyou did just that.

He'd attempted to court her, at Jiraiya's urgings – back when he was still loyal to Konoha – and she stubbornly turned him down time after time. So what choice did he have except to take what he wanted? The timing worked out perfectly for him anyhow. He'd finished setting up his hideout in the outskirts of Konoha – and he knew it was only a matter of time before Sarutobi tried to stop his experiments in the Leaf Village. So what better time to take the woman away to keep him company in his lonely lair?

She'd fought him tooth and nail – in fact he'd ended up having to drug her to get her out of the Village unseen. She was intoxicating to him – all soft curves and hidden anger. If she'd only been a shinobi the woman would have been perfection. But her abilities were never honed – having been the only child of a minor Lord. Although, in hindsight, that was probably a good thing – as it meant she didn't have the skill or power to escape from him in those first days.

Ryuuyou continued to resist him – even when it was obvious she couldn't find a way out. At first, this amused Orochimaru – and he made a game out of it. The two always matching wits until he'd leave her be for the day. But eventually his urges became too hard to ignore – and he _took_ what she was unwilling to offer.

Even now – Orochimaru could still feel her writhing underneath him – the look of utter betrayal and pain in her dark gray eyes. The taste of her fear as he ravaged her body and soul over and over again until – at last – he was sated. He'd left her beaten and broken in her room for days at a time before repeating the process. Soon, all the fight was drained from her – and their time together lost some of its thrill for him.

It wasn't until he learned she was pregnant that his interest was sparked once more. He treated her well during those nine months – curious about the child growing within the woman. And he monitored every aspect of the fetus' growth – making sure Ryuuyou was injected with all manor of compounds to ensure a genetically superior child.

The birth had been long and hard – but the end result was worth it. The child – although female – was perfect in every way. She held the best traits of both of them...Ryuuyou's softness – and Orochimaru's sharpness. The mother's gray eyes and his dark hair. Ryuuyou was easily kept in line after that – the fear for the child's well being enough to keep her in check. It wasn't until he'd started to train the young girl in the art of the shinobi that Ryuuyou seemed to find her will to fight him once more.

She would try to hide the girl from him – but he always managed to locate the child. He knew she spoke venom about him into the girl's ear each night – but he spent time with Kikkyou on a more frequent basis undoing her words easily enough. Still – he couldn't find a way to break the child's bond with her mother – and he knew if he killed Ryuuyou outright it would likely end badly with Kikkyou. So they continued to raise the girl amidst the shadows of his lair until the day Konoha found them.

Orochimaru had very little advance warning of the attack – and he'd quickly begun setting off the explosive tags he'd hidden throughout his network of tunnels in an attempt to keep his hard-earned knowledge from falling into Konoha's hands. He'd moved to gather Ryuuyou and Kikkyou for their escape, and was greeted by the woman holding a sharpened stone against the young girl's throat. Kikkyou was unconscious in her arms – likely drugged into that state somehow – so she was unable to fight back.

Orochimaru saw the look of pure hatred in Ryuuyou's gaze and he knew she would not hesitate to kill the girl. He'd smiled at her – seeing a spark within those gray orbs of the woman he'd first been attracted to. But this was not the time to indulge in such memories – and he moved closer to end the charade.

He froze in place when the woman pressed the stone into Kikkyou's exposed neck, deep enough to draw a steady stream of blood to flow down the child's pale skin. Orochimaru had growled at her – but at that very moment a series of alarm traps went off – alerting him of the imminent arrival of his enemy.

Orochimaru didn't have time for this nonsense – and although he'd miss the potential of the child – he had no other options. The Sannin turned and ran toward the exit – pausing just long enough to trigger the remaining explosive tags that brought the entire complex down around the heads of the infiltrators – and Ryuuyou and Kikkyou as well.

He'd fled into the wilderness – certain the two would not have survived the explosions. Obviously he'd been wrong.

Orochimaru opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He had stayed away from Konoha after that – only sending his spies in to gather information. They had never mentioned anything about his child or her mother to him. But it was a time of war – and if Kikkyou was raised as another war orphan then no one would have been the wiser to her actually lineage.

He found it perversely ironic that his offspring would have matched up with Sakumo Hatake. She – the unnatural result of a forced coupling – pairing with the strongest genetic specimen within Konoha. He smirked at how the girl knew what was best for her through instinct alone.

Orochimaru sighed and stood up to walk into the kitchen. He wouldn't make the same mistakes with Kakashi that he'd made with his daughter. He'd keep his grandson firmly in his possession – assuming of course he survived the curse mark.

Kakashi was the oldest subject he'd ever marked. Even Sakumo had been younger by a handful of years when he'd received the curse mark – and the strain had pushed that man over the edge. Still – Kakashi had something Sakumo didn't – Orochimaru's genetic code. Which meant there was every possibility that this sealing would be successful regardless of the Copy-ninja's age.

Orochimaru poured himself a cup of tea and thought back to his first meeting with a far younger Kakashi. The boy was probably the same age that Kikkyou had been when he'd seen her last – and he was already a chunin. They'd crossed paths briefly when his team was retrieving the same scroll he'd wanted for himself. Something in the set of the boy's shoulders and the look in his eyes had sparked Orochimaru's curiosity even then – but he hadn't had the time to explore it.

He hadn't run across Kakashi again until the Chunin Exams – where Orochimaru had personally laid claim to the Uchiha brat. And the man Kakashi became sparked that curiosity all the more...to the point that Orochimaru had gone to such lengths to obtain him now. If only he'd known sooner that they were related, Orochimaru would have obtained the Copy-ninja long ago. But he had him now – and he would make certain to keep him close at hand from this point forward.

Orochimaru placed his cup on the table and headed toward the upper level of the observation room. It had been hours since the seal had been placed, and he was eager to see if his grandson was still fighting it or not. He had no doubts that he would survive the process – and if he was anything like his grandmother – he'd likely fight it with every ounce of his being. Orochimaru chuckled. He looked forward to testing the limits of this unique combination of genetic material.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade looked up from the mountain of paperwork on her desk to see Shizune walking into the room with a small gray and white striped cat in her arms. The young woman was carrying the creature the same way she carried Ton-ton and it brought a smile to Tsunade's lips. Until she noticed the worried expression on Shizune's face, that is.

She frowned. "What's going on, Shizune?"

The aide stepped to her desk and placed the small cat on it's surface. The animal looked exhausted, but it walked on unsteady paws to her side of the desk and then sat looking up at her with golden eyes. She'd seen this beast before – but where?

Tsunade's eyes widened with the realization that this was Iruka Umino's summon. She'd seen him use the cat to chase mice out of the records room enough times that it was no wonder she recognized it. There was a scroll attached to the cat's neck and Tsunade quickly reached out to remove it. Once it was in her hand, the cat walked in a tight circle a few times before settling onto the desk into a small ball of fur and promptly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Tsunade furrowed her brow at the animal and proceeded to unroll the document. In Iruka's unmistakably neat writing were the details of his mission so far. Tsunade's breath caught in her throat and her anxiety grew with each character she read.

"Lady Tsunade? Are...are you okay?" Shizune's voice brought her back into focus.

"Shizune – what teams are still in the Village?"

The aide closed her eyes for a moment – likely bringing up the roster in her mind's eye. "Team Asuma is the only genin team on sight. Team Genma isn't scheduled to leave until tomorrow."

Tsunade placed the scroll down and started running her fingers through the fur of the small animal on her desk. "Tell Genma his mission is being changed – and get Asuma in here as well."

"Yes Hokage." Shizune swallowed hard. "What mission will they be going on?"

Tsunade met her aide's eyes and knew her words would cause the young woman to fret. "Tell them they will be backing up Team Seven on the retrieval of Kakashi Hatake from Orochimaru."

The aide's already pale skin became almost translucent. "Oh no..."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Shizune, don't give up on the brat yet. Kakashi isn't likely to go down without a fight. Have faith in him."

"Yes...yes Lady Tsunade."

She smiled at Shizune, trying to give the woman a bit of hope. "Good – now go fetch the teams so they can get that brat back here."

Tsunade watched the woman run out of the room and she closed her eyes. The soft purring of the cat on her desk did nothing to calm the fear growing in her chest. She could only hope Iruka would manage to track down Orochimaru's lair without endangering Team Seven, or Kakashi, before she could get backup to them. She frowned, once more cursing herself for not killing that snake bastard when she'd had the chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Root Of Despair

Orochimaru stood in the shadows on the upper tier of the observation room and watched Kakashi struggle with the curse jutsu. It was clear the boy was unconscious – but even in such a state, he fought against the venom running through his body. Muscles rippled under a sheen of sweat – Kakashi's back arched making it look as though he may snap in half at any moment. Fingers clawed against the stones until rivulets of blood could be seen coloring the rock surface.

Orochimaru had considered carefully what level of seal to bestow the boy with. He knew the basic seal he'd gifted Sasuke with, for example, would never take on someone of Kakashi's obvious skill level. And once he'd discovered the boy held his family's blood within his veins – well then, his choices became even more intriguing. After all – the venom used to create the curse-marks was a unique blend of genetic material from himself and his pet – Jugo. There was no way to predict how someone with a similar genetic makeup as himself might react to the mixture.

Because of that – Orochimaru decided to give Kakashi the strongest version of the mixture he'd dared to create so far. It held so much of the raw enzyme extracted from Jugo that in anyone else, it would have stopped their heart the instant it was absorbed into their bloodstream. He smiled at the sounds being wrenched from Kakashi's throat. He was glad to see his estimates of the boy's resilience weren't incorrect.

He settled back against the wall and continued to keep a watchful eye on his grandson. There was no way of knowing how much longer this step of the infusion would take – but he'd be waiting right here until it was time for the next stage to begin.

-- --

* * *

Iruka was starting to get a bit worried. Not for himself – but for Sasuke. Over the past two days the boy became even more quiet than usual. His dark eyes held a haunted look to them – and he refused to eat more than a handful of rice each meal. Iruka wasn't sure what was going on with him – but it was getting worse the farther they went.

On top of that, the trail they'd been following had disappeared this morning. Iruka could think of two reasons why that may have happened – either they were following a false trail, or they were close enough to their destination that Orochimaru had people posted around to eliminate all signs of passage. He looked back toward where Team Seven was quietly eating lunch and he sighed. Part of him almost hoped they'd followed a false trail – but when he saw Sasuke's hand move to his left shoulder he had the sinking feeling that this was definitely the right way.

Iruka moved to Sasuke's side when he saw the boy's face scrunch in pain and his hand grip his curse-mark even tighter. From what little Iruka knew of Orochimaru's seal, it tended to flare up the closer to the Sannin the bearer of the mark went – or at least that's what his friend Anko had told him. So considering Sasuke's mark seemed to be bothering him more and more, Iruka figured they were definitely close to where Kakashi was being held.

He knelt down in front of Sasuke and placed a hand on his knee. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke's breath seemed labored, and when he opened his eyes to meet Iruka's the pain he was trying to hide was plain to see. Still – his voice remained controlled. "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei."

But Iruka had known the boy for far too long to be fooled by that monotone response. "I see. So then you won't mind if I take a look at that mark on your shoulder, right?"

While he said this, Iruka raised his hand off Sasuke's knee and reached for the boy's hand – that even now, covered his curse-mark. He gently grasped that pale hand and moved it away from the shoulder before reaching to pull aside Sasuke's shirt collar until the curse-mark was visible. He let air out through his teeth in a hiss when he saw the mark. The three normally black marks looked like tongues of fire – but to Sasuke's credit, they were being kept in check by the protective seal Kakashi had set in place after the Chunin Exams.

From what little he'd learned about this seal, it was only as strong as Sasuke's will. So if he wanted to keep the boy safe – he needed to keep him from being tempted to let the seal break. Iruka frowned. There was no way he could bring this boy any closer to Orochimaru's lair without running the risk of the curse-mark taking control. And as much as he knew Sasuke wanted to be a part of this mission – he also knew they couldn't afford to let him fall into the Snake's hands.

He forced a smile onto his face and placed both hands on the boy's knees. "Well – at least now we know we're getting closer, huh?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Yeah – I guess so."

Naruto and Sakura were standing to the side – both uncharacteristically silent. Iruka sighed inwardly and pushed himself up to standing, scratching at the scar across his nose. He needed to think this through...there was no way he could bring any of these kids into Orochimaru's lair...no matter how capable Kakashi kept telling him they were. With Sasuke crippled from the curse-mark, Sakura and Naruto seemed entirely unsure of themselves. And let's face it..._he_ was only a _chunin_...definitely _not_ the best team to go up against a missing-nin and his devout followers.

The best thing they could do right now would be to set up a 'safe camp' and wait for the reinforcements that he knew the Hokage would be sending once she read his report. They could continue to search the immediate area for signs of the hideout – but their main purpose would be to provide a fall back location for the retrieval teams that were sure to be coming. Iruka was certain that Kakashi was likely to be in bad shape once they found him – and this camp would be needed to allow them the chance to patch the Copy-ninja up enough to get him home safely.

Now all he had to do was convince Kakashi's fiercely loyal kids that the best thing they could do for their team leader would be to stay put. No problem...and maybe while he was at it he could find a way to cause World Peace!

Iruka swallowed his doubts and put on his 'Teacher-knows-best' face. "Okay – let's set up camp here . Sakura – how are you at setting alarm traps?"

The pink-haired girl blinked her emerald eyes and blushed slightly. "I'm not as goos as Sasuke, but I can set Level Four traps now."

Iruka did his best to hide his surprise at her comment. When Sakura left the Academy, she'd only been proficient with Level Two alarms. Kakashi obviously had been teaching them after all.

"Sasuke, do you feel up to helping Sakura set the traps?"

The young Uchiha took a deep breath and nodded his head. He stood up slowly and then shoved his hands into his pockets before walking over to where Sakura was grinning like a fool. Iruka pushed down his urge to chuckle and watched as the two walked away to start choosing the alarm locations.

Iruka turned his attention to Naruto. The blond-haired boy stared after his teammates with an unreadable look on his face. At first, he thought it was jealousy over Sakura...but that didn't seem quite right. He walked over to the boy and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to help me set up the tents and fire pit, Naruto?"

The young man ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah – I guess so." He tilted his head toward Iruka's face. "Is he going to be okay, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked. "Who? Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and looked back to where Sasuke was pointing out the best spots to set up a trap to Sakura. "He'll be fine, Naruto. He's tougher than he looks." Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled. "Just like you."

Naruto ducked out from under Iruka's hand and shot him a glare. "Geez, Iruka-sensei, knock it off. I'm not a little kid anymore, you know!"

Iruka did chuckle this time. "No – I guess you're not. Come on – Let's get this set up before the others get back."

They immersed themselves into the activity of setting up camp – although Iruka's thoughts were never far from the fact that Kakashi was still in need of rescuing.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto looked over his shoulder toward the door of his lab. He knew Orochimaru was in the observation room – and probably would be for some time yet – but he also knew that his master would not look favorably on his current research. Kabuto pushed down his fear and turned his attention back to the computer screen.

He punched a series of keys and brought Kakashi Hatake's files up. He scrolled through the pages of notes and test results from the past few weeks and only stopped when he found Orochimaru's entries regarding the Leaf ninja's hereditary predispositions. Kabuto scanned the entry figuring it would just be more about how Kakashi's chakra network was different then others – but when he saw Orochimaru's name referenced in the paragraph he blinked and had to scroll back until he could find the context of the entry.

_Subject is displaying resistances to all spectrum of mind-altering serums – similar resistance was found in his biological mother, Kikkyou Hatake. Extraordinary ability to block out stimuli likely inherited from the subject's father, Sakumo Hatake – similarities can be cross-referenced in file Hatake-Alpha-two-four. Paternal genetic history unavailable beyond father. Maternal genetic history located and cross-referenced from files Ryuuyou-Gamma-five-seven and Orochimaru-Alpha-zero-zero._

Kabuto reread the entry three more times before understanding finally crept into his brain. He scowled and clenched his hand into a fist. He never in a million years would have thought there were any similarities between Kakashi Hatake and Lord Orochimaru – but here it was – captured in exacting details – Lord Orochimaru was indeed Kakashi's maternal grandfather.

Perhaps this explained Orochimaru's unnatural obsession with the silver-haired jonin...except for the fact that the Sannin held that obsession long before he'd learned of the Copy-ninja's relation to him. Kabuto continued scanning Kakashi's file to make sure there was nothing else that might catch him by surprise along the way. He came across Orochimaru's files on his choice for curse-mark and once more found himself needing to reread the information.

"Dammit. If this works, I doubt even Lord Orochimaru will be able to control the man."

What was Orochimaru thinking? Anything close to this level of enzyme had killed every single test subject up to this point. Did he really think Kakashi Hatake was so much more resilient than those others over the years?

Kabuto shook his head. Of course if Kakashi failed to survive this experiment it meant he'd have one less rival for Lord Orochimaru's attentions. There was still so much more that the Snake Lord needed to teach him – and he didn't need the man distracted by the jonin.

Kabuto shut the file down and made sure to erase all traces that he'd accessed the data. If Kakashi was lucky enough to survive the curse-mark, perhaps Kabuto would need to make sure he met with an unfortunate accident. Yes – that would do very nicely.

Meanwhile he'd head back to the observation room to check on the progress of Lord Orochimaru's experiment.

-- --

* * *

Asuma shook his head in wonder as the Hokage detailed their mission. He scratched at his beard while he thought about the Copy-ninja being captured. Kakashi Hatake had been one of his closest friends since – well – since long before he was one of the Twelve Guardians. He was one of very few people who didn't hold it against him – and as such – he was one of a handful of people Asuma trusted implicitly. To learn that the man was being held by Orochimaru – the son of a bitch that killed his father – was almost too much to take. But he didn't let it show.

Or at least he thought he'd hid it well until Genma elbowed him to catch his attention and whispered to him. "Keep it up and you'll chew that cigarette right in half Asuma. That's why I use a senbon."

Asuma glared at the bandanna-wearing man. Sure enough Genma held the thin bone needle between his teeth, causing it to bob up slightly when he grinned back. Asuma sighed. He knew it was Genma's way of letting him know he felt the same way about this mission. Kakashi had gotten both of them out of hot water more times then either of them could count – and they were eager to finally get a chance to even the score – at least a little.

The briefing was over in minutes – and less than an hour later – the two teams were headed toward where Iruka and Team Seven were last located. From there they should be able to follow the trail easily enough – after all, he knew Iruka was adept at what signs to leave behind...he'd heard about it enough times from Ino and Choji, after all. Asuma furrowed his brow slightly. He hoped the chunin had enough sense to wait for their arrival before trying to face off with that snake.

"Asuma-sensai?" Shikamaru's voice pulled him from his reverie.

He turned to see the chunin easily keeping up with him. "What's up, Shikamaru?"

The young man sighed. "I know it's troublesome to think about, but Iruka-sensei won't make a move before we get there. He knows – better than most – how to rate a team's capabilities against the mission's goal."

Asuma chuckled. "You know something, Shikamaru? Sometimes I'd swear you and Ino were related."

The shocked look on the young man's face made him smile wide as he explained. "After all – you seem able to read my mind better than a Yamanaka!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled. "You don't need to be able to read minds to know what you're thinking, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma chuckled. "Yeah – I guess not. Let's get moving."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi's breath came in short gasps when, at last, the waves of pain stopped. In all his years of service to Konoha – even during his time as ANBU – he'd never experienced anything like this. He'd been tortured – of course – every ninja had been by the time they reached jonin...but this was nothing like the physical or mental pain applied to him in the past. This pain came from within – as though his own body was given the task of torturing him – body and soul. He wondered briefly if Sasuke's experience with the curse-mark had been the same.

From what he and Sakura told him of that time, Sasuke had fallen unconscious for most of it. Kakashi found himself very thankful for that – because he hated to think the young Uchiha was aware of what the jutsu put his body through. The boy had been through enough already in his short lifetime with the slaughter of his clan.

Kakashi's breathing finally started to even out and he sighed into the empty room. He tensed – no – not quite empty. Just at the edge of his awareness he could feel the presence of another. Their chakra hovered just outside his range of perception – but it was definitely there. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take too much more today – but he'd be damned if he'd go down without a fight.

Kakashi resisted the urge to call up the ridiculously small amount of chakra he had in his reserves – remembering his own warnings to Sasuke so long ago to avoid using chakra while the curse-mark was unsealed. He swallowed back a lump of fear that somehow found its way into his throat and cautiously opened his right eye. His vision was blurry – washing the dim room in a veil of silver – making it hard to make out more than the vague shapes of the dead bodies still scattered around him. Still – it was enough to allow him to discern a new shape jumping down to the ground and walking toward him.

Kakashi pushed himself up until he was on his knees – still unable to stand – but at least no longer lying on the ground. The sound of laughter surrounded him – letting him know, without a doubt, who was approaching – _Orochimaru_.

"So you survived after all."

Kakashi growled, and pushed words through a throat that was raw from endless hours of screaming. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The laughter came again and Orochimaru walked closer still. "Disappointed? Hardly, my boy." The Sannin knelt in front of him and placed one pale, cold hand against his cheek. "In fact I wouldn't have expected anything less from my daughter's child."

Kakashi pulled away from the bastard's touch while his words sank into his exhausted mind. He wanted to deny them – wanted to throw them back at the Snake's face with a dozen kunai – but all he could manage was a single whispered word as he cringed under the man's harsh gaze. "_What_?"

Orochimaru smiled cruelly and leaned in to take Kakashi's face in his hands once more, forcing him to meet the Sannin's yellow eyes. "I knew you would surpass those before you, boy, because there is so much of me running through your veins. I should have seen it before, I suppose, but your features lean far more to your father's structure then your mother's – so I wasn't able to see your true potential until we looked 'underneath the underneath' – as you're so found of saying."

Kakashi forced his muscles to listen to his brain and managed to position his hands against Orochimaru's chest and push loose of the bastard's grip. The Sannin's face twisted in anger and Kakashi could not quite avoid the back of the man's hand as it hurtled toward his jaw. The blow landed with enough force to throw him back down to the cold stone floor, knocking his breath from his lungs. The coppery taste of blood let him know that his lip split open from the assault.

Orochimaru crossed to his side once more and grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's hair in his hand. The Snake's words hissed through his lips. "Don't think for a moment that our shared genetics will offer you any protections from my wrath, boy. Disobedience will be met with punishment – just as it was with your mother."

The Sannin released Kakashi's hair and kicked him to the ground. Before any reaction could be made, Orochimaru's fingers flew into a hand seal and the curse-mark at Kakashi's neck flared to life – feeling as though a steel rod was being slowly forced through his body. He bit back on the scream that tried to escape from his lips – unwilling to give the bastard the satisfaction of the sound – but he was unable to keep himself from arching his back against the pain.

An instant later and the pain ended – leaving Kakashi gasping in its absence. Orochimaru crossed his arms and looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. "Never mind what I may have once _intended_ to do with you. You belong to _me_ now."

Kakashi's heart beat loud in his ears at the implications of Orochimaru's words. But he gathered his wits together to respond. "I'll never belong to you – any more then your daughter did."

It felt strange using a mother he never knew against the Snake Lord, but by the look of pure hatred now shining in Orochimaru's eyes, Kakashi knew his words had hit their mark as true as a kunai. The feel of ribs cracking under Orochimaru's well placed kick added to his certainty that he'd struck a nerve. He skidded to a stop, thanks to one of the corpses on the ground. If he could just keep the man unbalanced long enough, he might yet find a way out of this mess.

Orochimaru unfortunately seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and calmed himself. "Kabuto – if you're going to watch – make yourself useful."

The medic stepped out of the shadows and slowly moved toward where Kakashi was propped against one of the dead bodies. "As you wish, Lord Orochimaru."

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't sensed the white-haired youth at all. He glared at the boy and growled when the young man took a perverse pleasure from pulling him up to standing and wrenching his arms behind his back. The movement pulled across Kakashi's broken ribs causing him to gasp in pain.

Orochimaru moved in front of him and placed two fingers under his chin – forcing his head up until they were eye to eye once more. "I can see your mind isn't open to my words quite yet, Kakashi. Perhaps some more time in the isolation room will make you more pliable."

A shiver went through Kakashi's body at those words, and Kabuto's voice in his ear made him cringe even more. "Don't worry Copy-ninja...you won't be alone for long."

He was dragged out of the room, barely able to stand on his own. His arms and legs were placed back into the manacles of the isolation room. Kabuto left his injuries unhealed and chuckled while he walked out of the room, pulling the door shut and plunging him into total darkness. He was left alone to ponder all that had happened to him over the past day.

One thing was crystal clear to Kakashi – the odds of him getting out of this alone were so astronomical that even he was beginning to doubt he'd escape. He tried to push those doubts aside – but as the curse-mark on his neck started throbbing with a life of its own, he felt despair begin to take root.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Plans in Motion

Kakashi's head hung toward his chest, his hair fell in an unkempt wave before his eyes, while his breathing came in short gasps. Kabuto had been true to his word and Kakashi was not left alone in the isolation room for long. The medic had slithered back in just a short while after dragging Kakashi back to that dark pit – and spent the better part of the night finding every sore spot on his body and ways to increase their level of pain.

Kakashi tried so hard not break under the bastard's hands – but there was nothing he could do to stop his screams once Kabuto applied a twisting pressure to the ribs broken earlier in the day. Sweat covered his body – making the stone walls pressing against his back seem that much colder. He tried in vain to move within his bindings – tried to escape the touch of the young medic – but when Kabuto's hands glowed with the familiar blue glow of his chakra scalpels Kakashi knew he hadn't felt a tenth of the pain he was in for.

The torture went on for hours. His body – already exhausted from his struggle with the curse mark – was now threatening to shut down on him. His heart beat painfully in his chest – and his lungs refused to fill with the air he needed to keep his life sustained. The combination of sensations made his head spin until he could no longer focus on Kabuto's face. Kakashi was about to slip into peaceful oblivion when he felt Kabuto's fist slam into his stomach. The suddenness and sharp pain of the hit caused him to choke on the bile that rose in his throat – making breathing even more difficult.

Kabuto's laughter added to his discomfort. "What's wrong Kakashi-_sensei_? Did that hurt?"

Kakashi raised his head just enough to shift his blurry eyes to look at his torturer and he spit at the boy, taking a small bit of satisfaction when he managed to hit Kabuto's glasses. Seeing the flecks of blood mixed within that spittle, however, made him realize that last punch likely caused more than a little damage to his insides.

Kabuto frowned and removed his glasses. He pulled the edge of his shirt up and used it to clean the blood and spit from the lenses before replacing them on his face and pushing the wire rims up his nose.

"I hadn't expected your aim to still be so accurate." He reached forward and grasped Kakashi's hair in one fist. "Why can't I seem to break you?"

Kakashi placed a pained grin on his face as he whispered to his tormentor. "Must be in my genes."

Kabuto's face twisted into a viscous snarl and the next thing Kakashi felt was Kabuto's leg slamming into his chest making him want to kill the boy. But the severe pain in Kakashi's ribs faded away as another agony wiped it from his memory. The mark on his shoulder flared to life and Kakashi felt the strange burning sensation crawl across his shoulder toward his arm at the same time it moved up his neck.

Kabuto's eyes went wide – and Kakashi saw a glimpse of what was happening reflected in the lens of the young man's glasses. The mark which had looked so similar to Sasuke's in its dormant state was now racing across his skin – looking like a myriad of thin snakes of fire against his pale skin as they twisted and writhed in an intoxicating woven pattern to cover his left arm down to his fingertips, and up his neck and face until the snakelike marks covered his lower face in a mockery of the mask Orochimaru had removed from him weeks earlier. The marks crossed his cheeks and nose – covering the opposite side of his lower face as well before stopping at his right shoulder. Those marks left the upper half of his face clear – and once they reached his right shoulder they settled back to a dark black pattern.

Kabuto simply stared at him – not moving an inch – allowing Kakashi to truly take in what occurred. His heart was now beating so hard in his chest that it felt like it would burst any second, and everywhere the marks lay was tingling – all the way down to the fingertips of his left hand. He swallowed back the fear he felt at how easily those markings came to life. All it had taken was Kabuto pushing him to a point where he'd triggered Kakashi's killing intent.

He'd figured that much out at least while the flame-like snakes writhed across his skin. And with that realization came Kakashi's answer on how to stop the mark from spreading any farther. It hadn't been easy to clamp down on that killing intent...but the moment he did, the marks had settled back to black and left the remainder of his skin uncovered. Now all he had to do was calm down enough to get the damn things to recede back to dormant.

Kakashi drew a deep breath through his nose – and willed his mind to quiet. Blocking everything else out and concentrating only of his breathing, Kakashi felt the curse-mark slowly respond. The feel of the mark pulling back across his flesh was almost enough to make him break his concentration – but he fought the urge until he felt the mark at his neck settle back to its unassuming state.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed at him – and Kakashi almost laughed at the look of shocked amazement the young man hadn't quite been able to hide from him. The boy's voice couldn't disguise his loathing.

"So you were able to ascertain its trigger already...although it took more to bring it forth than expected."

This time Kakashi did laugh. "What did you expect, Kabuto? You're not quite as intimidating as Orochimaru, you know."

Kabuto's face scrunched into one of extreme distaste. "I wouldn't be so eager for his attention if I were you Kakashi."

This time Kakashi smirked. "But I thought it was his attention that you were so eager for, Kabuto. Was I wrong?"

The glass-wearing boy's hand pulled back and was about to deliver a slap to his face when long pale fingers gripped Kabuto's wrist and stopped him. "Kabuto I think that's more than enough from you right now. Leave me and my grandson alone." Orochimaru's tone made it quite clear it was an order more than a request.

Kakashi noted how Kabuto reacted to those words, and realized the boy might actually be jealous of Orochimaru's attentions toward him. He might be able to use that to his advantage later. He watched Kabuto leave and then shifted his gaze back to the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru was standing in front of him with his arms casually crossed. There was the faint trace of a smile of his thin lips and his inhuman yellow eyes traveled the length of Kakashi's body – much as it had in the past – before settling to meet his gaze once more.

Kakashi tensed when the man placed his icy cold fingers over the curse mark and slowly caressed the area with small circles. He fought down the wave of killing intent he felt building inside of him – knowing now that it was a trigger to the curse's release. Orochimaru smiled.

"Although I knew you'd figure out the trigger easily enough, Kakashi – I have to say I hadn't expected you to tame the mark quite so quickly." The man pulled his hand back and rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Obviously I will need to rethink the timing of my next step. After all – if you can control the mark so easily on your own what need would you have to stay here with me, hmmm?"

Kakashi pushed his anger down once more and met the Snake's gaze. "No matter what you do to me, Orochimaru, I will never choose to stay with you."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and his expression turned unreadable. Kakashi felt a chill run up his spine at the same time he registered a buildup of chakra within the Sannin. Being chained to the wall the way he was, there was absolutely nothing he could do to avoid Orochimaru's attack when it came. The man's neck stretched toward him – just as before – but this time those damnable teeth sank into his right shoulder. Kakashi's eyes went wide when he felt the sensations sink into his flesh. But this didn't feel like the last time...instead of a burning sensation spreading through his body, Kakashi felt himself going numb.

He struggled to speak. "What..._what_ have you...done to me?"

Orochimaru's neck retracted, his teeth tearing Kakashi's skin in their release. The pain quickly dissipated as the numbing sensation spread. Soon, he was struggling to breathe and his body went slack in its bindings. He was vaguely aware of Orochimaru reaching out to grab hold of him under the arms as the manacles released and let him fall forward into the Sannin's waiting grip.

Orochimaru chuckled while laying Kakashi down on the floor. "You left me no choice, my boy. After all – you've already proven you can easily control a single curse mark. But I do wonder if you will find it as simple with a _second_ mark added to the mix."

Kakashi lay gasping for air. His mind was racing. He'd barely survived the first curse-mark...and now he was going through it again...with a severely wounded body...what the hell was this lunatic thinking?

Orochimaru knelt next to his head and smiled. "Now be a good boy, Kakashi, and stay alive."

That said, the Sannin stood and crossed the room to the door. Kakashi's vision started to blur and he barely made out Orochimaru's final words. "One way or another – you _will_ be mine."

The door was pulled shut – plunging Kakashi into absolute darkness. His body curled into a fetal position while waves of numbness flowed through him – making it hard to tell where he ended and the floor began. His mind clouded and just when he thought perhaps he'd pass out, a wave of extreme pain took over his senses. Every nerve ending in his body pulsed as though he were being slowly electrocuted. His screams were absorbed by the soundproofed walls – adding another layer of surrealism to his nightmare. He doubted he'd live through much more of this. At least he could cling to that hope.

-- --

* * *

Genma had to admit – if he wasn't following the gray and white cat, he'd have missed the carefully concealed campsite entirely. Actually – even _following_ the cat he'd nearly missed it. One second the little fur-ball was in sight – and the next, he'd ducked under an exceptionally thick section of brush. Only when the small furry face stuck back out to look at him did he actually find the entrance to the camp. He paused to admire the handiwork. There wasn't a stitch of chakra used to construct it...it was all done the old-fashioned way...through use of natural branches and brush interwoven to disguise the path.

"You just gonna stare at it? Or are we actually going in?" Asuma's deep voice held an edge of amusement.

Genma chewed on his senbon, causing it to bounce in his lips while he shot a glare at the bearded jonin and waved at the brush. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that _you_ actually saw this for what it is?"

Asuma took a cigarette out and lit it. "Nope. But _he_ did." He motioned to Shikamaru with his head.

Genma shifted his gaze to where the Nara kid was leaning against a tree with his ankles crossed and his hands shoved in his pockets. "You expect me to believe that lazy kid saw this entry?"

Asuma let out a stream of smoke and nodded his head. Genma looked back at his own team. Raidou shrugged and scratched at the scar covering a large portion of the left side of his face. Aoba shook his head and pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Izumo scratched at his jaw and tipped his head to the side. Genma sighed – each of them clearly indicated they hadn't noticed it either.

Genma walked over to the Nara kid and stared down at him. "You're Shikamaru, right?" The kid sighed and gave him a small nod. "So – how'd you find the entrance?"

He yawned. "I just looked between the two marks. It really wasn't that hard. Iruka-sensei taught it to us when we were at the Academy."

Genma looked from the lounging boy to the other two members of his team. Ino was a young girl with long blond hair who blushed slightly when she smiled at him. Was she _flirting_ with him? He sighed again and turned toward the other boy – Choji. He was the spitting image of his father – right down to the bag of chips in his hand. He addressed them both at once.

"And did you two see these marks as well?"

They nodded and each one pointed to spots on either side of the entrance. Sure enough there were three sticks positioned in a specific pattern that even _he_ could remember learning in the Academy. He shook his head and took the senbon out from between his teeth.

"Damn. I guess sometimes the basics are better than a genjutsu."

Asuma strolled over and slapped him on the back. "Bout time you weren't the best at something."

Genma's jaw dropped at the comment and he watched as Asuma and his team made their way through the covered entrance to the camp. He motioned to his own team and headed after them, placing his senbon back in place. He pushed through the underbrush and his eyes widened even more.

This camp looked like it was pulled right out of a textbook. From the perfectly spaced bedrolls around the smokeless fire-pit, to the traps and wards he could now sense scattered around the perimeter of the area, to the four figures holding their weapons in a defensive position as they entered the camp. Genma tried to bite back a laugh at the thought that he was trapped in a photo shoot for next year's text books for the Academy, but failed. The chuckles came, and as soon as the rest of his team came through to the camp, they joined him in the laughter.

Iruka-sensei frowned from across the camp and crossed his arms in a way that made it quite clear to everyone in the camp that he was most definitely _not_ amused. This only managed to increase the mirth of Team Genma, and soon they were clutching their sides to keep from laughing louder than the chuckles that were still managing to slip past their lips. Asuma strolled over and managed to say the one thing that could reign them back in again.

"Iruka found Orochimaru's lair."

The laughter ended instantly and Genma stared at the teacher. "Tell us more."

The teams gathered around where Iruka laid out a basic map of the area and he proceeded to point out all the areas he and Team Seven checked, using Sasuke's curse-mark as a way to tell when they were getting closer or not. Genma glanced over at the Uchiha kid and saw him place his palm over his left shoulder at mention of the mark. He wondered if Orochimaru would be able to locate the kid using that same mark. Genma frowned at the thought and concentrated on the map once more.

-- --

* * *

"Oh, come on! What the hell do you mean we can't go?" Naruto's voice rose to a level that very nearly made Iruka's ears bleed.

Iruka placed a hand at the base of his neck and sighed. He knew the genin wouldn't take the news well, but he had to agree with Genma and Asuma's decision to only allow chunin and jonin on this leg of the mission. Unfortunately that meant _he_ was being left here to make sure the genin actually stayed put.

"Naruto, do you want Kakashi rescued?"

The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Iruka-sensei."

"Good. So then you want the best possible combination of shinobi to go after him, right?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah – so?"

Sasuke's voice floated across the camp. "Use your head, idiot."

Iruka watched Naruto spin toward his teammate. "Use your own head, loser."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to where Naruto was still glaring at him – and Iruka wondered if the boy was planning to start a fight like he used to do at the Academy. But the fight never came – instead Sasuke placed his left hand on Naruto's shoulder and met his eyes.

"Naruto – do you remember how outmatched we were on that C-ranked mission?"

Naruto looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"This would be just like that."

Naruto lifted his face up until his blue eyes met Sasuke's dark stare. "Oh."

And just like that, Naruto's argument ended. Iruka let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he feared. That thought, of course, was immediately followed by the sound of Ino and Sakura from the other side of camp.

"There is _no way_ he even looked at you that way, Ino-pig." Sakura's words were whispered – but the venom in them made them sound far louder.

"Listen up Billboard brow – he's more likely to look at _me_ that way then _you_...that's for sure." Ino crossed her arms and glared at her pink-haired challenger.

Iruka shook his head and walked over to where the two girls looked ready to kill each other. He stepped in between them – placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he smiled down at them.

"Does it really matter how Sasuke looked at either of you right now?"

The two girls stared at him in confusion. They both spoke at the same time. "_Sasuke_?"

It was Iruka's turn to be confused. For as long as he'd known these two girls, Sasuke Uchiha had been the only thing on either of their minds. If they weren't talking about the young Uchiha, then who on Earth were they talking about?

Just at that moment the two girls turned to watch Genma as he crossed to where the rest of his team was waiting. Ino and Sakura let out exaggerated sighs and Iruka groaned. This day was just getting better and better. All that was left was...Choji.

"Iruka-sensei! Do you have anything else to eat around here? I'm starving."

Iruka shook his head. "Sit down by the fire Choji. I'll see what I can find."

Iruka left the girls and walked over to the object of their affection. "Genma, are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

The senbon tipped up when the jonin's smile stretched across his face. "What, Iruka – and let you miss out on all the fun you can have hear with your former students?"

Iruka frowned. "You are absolutely cruel – did you know that?"

Genma chuckled as he tied his bandanna in place over his brown hair. "Yeah – but I hear it's one of my more endearing traits."

Asuma joined them. "Iruka – make sure you keep checking the perimeter alarms. I don't like how close you are to where the lair is. Orochimaru's stooges might still manage to cross your path."

Iruka rubbed at the scar across his nose. "I know, Asuma – but don't worry. These kids are a lot better at this stuff then I ever imagined. We'll be fine. Just bring Kakashi-sensei back to them soon, okay?"

The two jonin exchanged a glance before Genma picked up the conversation. "Iruka – make sure you have all the medical supplies ready. I've got a sinking feeling that Kakashi won't be in the best of shape once we get to him."

Iruka met Genma's stare. "We'll be ready. It'll take you a solid half day to get there – and if Kakashi is in bad shape, then more than that to get back to us. We'll keep an eye out for you and any other trouble until then."

Genma and Asuma nodded in agreement and gathered the team together. All of Genma's team was going, along with Asuma and Shikamaru. As Iruka watched them step beyond the entrance to the camp, he couldn't help wishing he'd gotten to go as well. After all, he was a chunin too, wasn't he?

Choji's stomach growling brought him out of his reverie and made him realize his place on this mission was here with his former students. Iruka dug through his pack until he found a box of ration bars and he brought them over to Choji.

Iruka sighed once more and set to work assigning tasks to the genin. They'd be spending the night here, and they needed to make sure all the wards and traps were checked and set before the sun set. At least they should be able to get a good night's sleep in this location. That was probably more than poor Kakashi was getting tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Guiding Hand

The pain coursing through Kakashi's body caused his mind to block out all outside stimuli until the only thing he was focused on was his ragged breath and his racing heartbeat. Everything else was a blur.

That is - until he heard a single word push through the pain. "_Kakashi_."

The voice was so familiar – yet he knew he hadn't heard it in so long that he was hesitant to trust it now. But it wouldn't go away.

"_Kakashi_! _Hang on..._"

He tried to figure out where it was coming from – how someone other than Orochimaru or his lackey had found their way into this hidden space. He forced his eyelids open and looked around the room. Although his vision was blurry – it was clear he was still alone and sprawled on the floor.

"_Kakashi...use your head..._"

Kakashi blinked at hearing that phrase...he tried to place it...and that voice. He'd heard it all before – that phrase – but it was so long ago that he couldn't seem to remember. The harder he tried to recall it, the worse his head ached. He glanced around again. _Nope – still no one else here. Great...now he was going nuts on top of everything else._

He closed his eyes – trying to make sense of it all – when a new wave of pain caused his breath to catch in his throat. "Ah shit!"

His skin was covered in cold sweat, and his muscles twitched with a life of their own, causing Kakashi's back to arch in excruciating pain. He tried desperately not to give in to the agony – but it was so all-consuming that he felt himself slipping away bit by bit.

"_Snap out of it boy!_"

Kakashi's head spun...and his eyes snapped open...that voice! He definitely knew it...but how???

"_Kakashi!"_

He pushed a word he hadn't spoken in more than twenty years through his lips, wondering if it meant he was dying. "Father?"

"_Relax, Kashi. I'm right here with you. Just open your mind and you'll find me."_

Another wave of pain caused him to convulse, and his mind was starting to sound like a far better place to be right now then the cold floor of the isolation room. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to push the pain aside once more – tried to find that kernel of peace within his mind that helped him survive all these years. That safe place where he could think things through even when he was immersed in battles or assassination missions. The place he went when, otherwise, he might break.

And with that thought – Kakashi was face to face with his mirror image...no...not quite a mirror image. Although of similar height, the silver-haired, masked man in front of him wore his hair longer and pulled into a tail. He was more solidly built than Kakashi and, of course, his left eye was not scarred and bearing a sharingan.

The man's gray eyes turned up into matching crescents which Kakashi knew from his personal experience meant he was smiling. _"It's good to see you, Kashi."_

Within his mind, Kakashi scratched at his right ear, still trying to figure out if he was going mad or not. _"Ah...good to see you too?"_

Sakumo shook his head and chuckled. _"You could _try_ and sound a little more sure of yourself, Kashi."_

Kakashi sighed and leaned against a wall that hadn't been there a moment before. He just knew he wanted something to lean on – and there it was. One of the wonders of being in his mind, he supposed.

"_So, Father, what do we do now? I mean – really – why are you here? To guide me to the other side? Or push me farther over the edge?"_

Sakumo met his gaze in a way that he had when Kakashi was just a boy and had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. But unlike in the past, Kakashi met that gaze with a hard glare of his own. Sakumo sighed and pulled his mask down to expose a face that Kakashi barely remembered – even though it was frighteningly similar to his own face.

"_Kakashi – is that really what you think?"_

"_Heh – must be what I think...we are in my mind, after all."_

Sakumo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. _"Kakashi – sometimes I swear you over think things too much."_

Kakashi snorted. _"Yeah – I always thought I got that from you. Now I'm starting to think perhaps it was from my mother's side of the family."_

Sakumo frowned. _"So you know about her then?"_

Kakashi shrugged. _"Yeah – met my grandfather too."_

"_Are you okay?"_

Kakashi took a slow breath. _"I'm having a conversation with a man who's been dead since I was five...I found out my mother died in childbirth – not when I was three – like you told me...I've been captured and tortured by Orochimaru – who just happens to be my grandfather – for over a month. Oh – yeah – and I've been marked with not one – but two curse marks – just so that sick bastard will have a reason to keep me with him. And you want to know if I'm okay?"_

Sakumo smiled weakly. _"Well, when you put it that way – I guess it was a rather stupid question."_

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets...raising his eyebrows at his own movement and chuckling. Sakumo frowned.

"_What's so funny, Kakashi?"_

"_Just found it humorous that I'm fully clothed in my head."_

Sakumo took a step toward him and Kakashi tensed, not sure what to expect. _"Kakashi – you still have more of me in you then that Snake bastard...try not to forget about that."_

He glared at his father. "_So I can always kill myself...there's something to look forward to."_

Sakumo had a haunted look in his eyes. _"That's not fair, Kashi."_

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. _"Perhaps not, Father. But for over twenty years I thought you didn't care about leaving me behind. It's going to take me some time to let that go."_

Sakumo frowned. _"Kakashi – you must know I never wanted to leave you...but I couldn't fight the curse mark any longer. If I'd lived – the Village would have been in danger...and you – Orochimaru would have gotten his hands on you."_

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. _"Yeah – looks like that happened anyhow."_

Sakumo shook his head. _"But you are strong enough to fight back now. If he'd taken you when he threatened to...back then – you wouldn't have stood a chance. And once he'd figured out who your mother was...you would have been his."_

Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets – his shoulders slumping in their usual slouch. _"But you would have been alive."_

Sakumo stepped closer and placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. _"Kakashi – I knew Minato and the Hokage would take you in. Once that happened – once you were under their watchful eyes – there was no way Orochimaru would be able to reach you. You'd be safe."_

Kakashi looked into his father's eyes. _"I never felt safe."_

"_I'm sorry Kashi..."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore." _Kakashi shrugged out of his grip. "_So unless you have some great insight on how to counter these curse marks, I think this visit is over. I'm having a hard enough time right now without indulging in chats with you."_

Sakumo frowned and closed his eyes. _"Just a word of advice before you go Kakashi. Your ability to control your chakra has always been well beyond the norm. Use it to find your way out."_

Kakashi watched as his father stepped back form him and pulled his mask back into place. Sakumo smiled at him with his eyes...and then started to fade from sight...his final words echoing within Kakashi's mind. _"I'll be proud of you no matter what, Kashi."_

-- --

* * *

Iruka was pulled out of a half-remembered dream by the feeling of hands on his arm – shaking him from side to side. His heart clenched in a moment of fear. Had Orochimaru and his minions found him? That thought quickly disappeared when he registered a certain blond-haired boy's voice piercing through the last layer of what could only be described as a nightmare.

"Hurry up and wake Iruka-sensei up, Sakura. I can't find the ramen!"

"I'm trying, Naruto. But he sleeps almost as heavy as Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka groaned at the mention of Kakashi – his mind going back to half-remembered snippets of his dream. Of how he had led the raid on Orochimaru's lair and used his henge abilities to rescue the Copy-ninja – earning him the long overdo appreciation of one Kakashi Hatake in the process.

Of course – as with most dreams involving Kakashi – it quickly turned into a nightmare when the Copy-ninja was indeed rescued – but Iruka was left on his own to face off against the Snake Sannin's rage at finding a mere chunin in place of his prized prisoner.

Iruka groaned again at how even his dreams could manage to make him feel inferior. He sighed and rolled away from where he heard Sakura's voice. He cracked one eye open and took in the sight of Naruto rummaging through his packs, while Choji sat next to him with the last box of ration bars in his lap and empty wrappers scattered around his feet.

Just beyond them was Ino – happily picking wildflowers from under a nearby tree and slipping them into the mouth of a canteen. Iruka frowned. Correction...slipping them into the mouth of _his_ canteen. He felt his face flush with anger at how petty these genin were being. Didn't they understand the danger they were in? Couldn't they at least _try_ to make an effort at being prepared for attack?

Iruka pushed himself up to sitting and growled – gaining the attention of every single genin in the process. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't a field trip! Choji – clean up that mess! Ino – dump those flowers out of _my_ canteen and refill it with water..._now!_ Sakura – pick up the bed rolls before someone trips over them and lands in the fire pit! And Naruto..._put...my...pack..down!_"

All of the genin scattered at the full fury of their former Academy teacher, with the exception – of course – of Naruto. He turned to face Iruka with his arms crossed over his chest and a full-fledged pout on his face.

Iruka sighed and ran one hand across the back of his neck, his anger dying down as quickly as it had risen. "What is it Naruto?"

"But I'm _hungry_ Iruka-sensei."

Iruka slumped in defeat and closed his eyes. He knew Kakashi had gone on long-term missions with the three genin more than once. He'd have to ask him for pointers on surviving it without killing any of them once they got him back.

"Naruto – the ramen is in the bag near the fire pit. Go fetch some water to boil and some wood for the fire and I'll fix you a cup."

Naruto's face transformed into a grin and with a quick hand sign he created two shadow clones. All three Naruto's answered in loud enthusiastic voices. "Sure thing Iruka-sensei. We'll be back before you miss us!"

With that – the triplet blonds rushed away to perform their assigned tasks...leaving Iruka a moment to assess the campsite. The others were busy cleaning up the mess that had seemingly sprouted up in the short time he'd been asleep, and he sighed once more. It was then that he realized one of the genin was missing.

"Shit!"

He turned a worried eye back onto the campsite and found no sign of Sasuke. Iruka jumped to his feet, his heart threatening to stop at the fear that the boy ran off to save Kakashi on his own. It was times like this that Iruka wished he held some of the chakra sensing skills he knew the Copy-ninja held. Then he'd just be able to cast his chakra out around him until he sensed the boy. But his skills could never be that refined...due to his less than stellar chakra reserves.

So he'd have to do this the hard way – and physically search for Sasuke – while trying not to alarm any of the other genin. Of course – he had them so ensconced in their assigned tasks he probably could have run around naked and none of them would have been the wiser. _Oh – great – now I'm starting to think like Kakashi!_

Iruka sighed and shifted his attention to his surroundings. If he were Sasuke – where would he have gone to be alone with his thoughts...because the more he thought about it...the more he realized that was likely the motivation behind the boy's disappearance. Scanning the campsite, Iruka smiled to himself. The stream would attract others throughout the day – ruling it out as an option for Sasuke...so that left the rocks off to the west for him to check.

Sure enough – as Iruka climbed up the pile of boulders he saw Sasuke's silhouette against the trees surrounding them. The boy sat at the very top of a large stone – his legs pulled in close to his body with his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on top of his knees.

Iruka let a slight flare of his chakra alert the boy to his presence before he lowered himself to sit next to him. Sasuke eventually shifted his gaze toward Iruka.

"Did you have a nice nap, Iruka-sensei?"

He noticed Sasuke's mouth quirked up in a slight smirk – signifying the boy was trying to be funny. Iruka chuckled.

"Ah – not really. Of course that could have more to do with how I was woken up."

He saw Sasuke's eyebrow rise. "Naruto? Or Sakura?"

Iruka laughed and tipped his head toward Sasuke. "Both! And Choji and Ino too!"

Sasuke gave a short snort of laughter and then returned his gaze in the direction of Orochimaru's lair. His serious nature returned. Iruka sighed softly and settled into silence alongside him.

After countless minutes, Sasuke turned toward Iruka and whispered to him. "What happens if Kakashi-sensei has been killed?"

Iruka's jaw dropped and it took a moment before he gathered his wits enough to respond. "That's not going to happen Sasuke...you have to believe..."

Sasuke scowled at him. "We have to be prepared for any scenario!" He looked down at his knees. "Kakashi-sensei taught us that." He paused. "So what happens?"

Iruka fought back the urge to reach out to the boy. "You'd be reassigned to another jonin sensei – probably split up as well."

Sasuke tensed slightly and then nodded his head once. "I hope...it doesn't come to that."

Iruka smiled sadly at the boy. He knew it was the closest he'd ever come to admitting he cared for the team – as well as how he felt about Kakashi. They sat silently a bit longer before Iruka returned to his feet.

"Well Sasuke – it's time for dinner...so let's go see if the others have managed to make a meal without burning down the campsite."

Sasuke stared out toward where they both knew his sensei was being held for a moment more, and then rose to stand next to him. The boy shrugged and shoved his hands deep into his pockets before turning and heading back to camp.

Iruka shot one last glance into the distance – trying to push the last vestiges of his dream out of his mind – and hoping Kakashi was in far better shape then his overactive imagination made him out to be in that nightmare. He smiled to himself and headed after Sasuke.

-- --

* * *

Genma signaled for a stop and regroup. Asuma and the others quickly joined him. By the looks on their faces they recognized the lair's entrance as well as he did. Shikamaru moved closer to them, and at a nod from Asuma, the boy spoke.

"They seem to have a set perimeter guard with intervals of twelve minutes between checkpoints. If we take any longer than that, we'll risk being found out."

Genma chewed on his senbon and narrowed his gaze at the boy. "Twelve minutes. Doesn't leave us much time."

Asuma scratched at his beard. "Never does. Two teams? One for infiltration – one for backup?"

Genma sighed. "Yup. Looks like it."

He motioned for Aoba and Raido to join him. "We'll take infiltration...Izumo – you stick with Asuma and Shikamaru as backup. No matter what – we don't leave without Kakashi."

They all nodded their understanding and waited silently for the next perimeter guard to make its way past before the mission moved to the next level. Genma only hoped they weren't already too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Meditation and Illusions

Kakashi was brought back to himself by the feeling of cool water cascading over his back and running the length of his body to pool at his feet. The last he knew, he was lying on the floor of the isolation room – so this newest twist felt a bit odd.

Hands – not his own – held him firmly under his arms while still others ran a wet cloth across his skin...scrubbing away until he was raw. He tried to stop them – to push away – but all he managed was to roll his head to the side. Still – the movement was enough to cause a pause in the systematic cleansing of his body.

"Awake so soon, Kakashi?" That voice made his skin crawl as it meant Kabuto was the one scrubbing his skin.

Kakashi forced his eyes open and focused on the white-haired boy before him. He glared – still unable to do much more than that. Kabuto smiled wickedly at him.

"Temper,temper Kakashi...you wouldn't want to trigger your curse mark – now would you..."

As much as Kakashi wanted to cut that smirk off the arrogant bastard's face...he was right. He could feel heat start to build up in the mark on his left shoulder. Kakashi forced himself to push back against the urge to kill the boy – trying to concentrate on more pleasant thoughts instead...like reading Icha Icha...

Kakashi gasped and tensed in Kabuto's grip as the mark on his _right_ shoulder flared to life – scraping up and down his nerve endings until wave after wave of screams tore from his throat. His mind spun – he'd stopped his killing intent from growing – so what the _hell_ triggered _this_ mark? He replayed the events in his mind and widened his eyes as realization hit him. His thoughts of Icha Icha triggered this latest hell.

Kabuto released his hold on Kakashi – and without the boy holding him up – he dropped to his hands and knees – gasping for air. Unlike the other curse mark – simply stopping the thoughts was not enough to pause the activation. This time – instead of a fire racing across his skin – it felt like shards of ice coursing under its surface – spreading its sensation across his right arm. Kakashi's heart beat so hard in his chest it was beginning to feel bruised, and when he stared down at his arm his breath caught in his throat at the sight of blue crystalline branches of energy covering his skin. He couldn't keep the wave of anger from forming, and in the split second before the mark on his left shoulder flared to life – he felt the icy mark on his right shoulder falter and begin to recede.

Actual fear crept into Kakashi's mind as he realized just what Orochimaru had done. The triggers for each mark were the polar opposites of each other...meaning the way to reverse one mark would trigger the other. He could hear Kabuto's laughter through the haze of pain and figured if he was going to suffer anyhow – he may as well share the pain. Kakashi lunged for the boy – catching Kabuto's legs in an awkward grasp.

Those legs disappeared in a puff of smoke. He should have realized the bastard would use clones. Kabuto was too concerned for his own neck to risk physically being so close to Kakashi – especially under these circumstances.

He lowered his head and screamed out in pain and rage ass the two marks continued to war with each other. If he didn't find an answer to how to control both marks soon, he knew he wouldn't survive. Kakashi could feel the sweat rolling off his back – but he refused to give up. He'd come too far – survived too much up to this point – to let it end by Orochimaru's hands.

That thought firmly in his mind, he ran all the facts through his brain until, at last, the answer presented itself. Kakashi almost laughed when he realized the solution, but instead he pushed himself up off the floor and settled into a seated Lotus position – legs crossed, hands on knees, palms turned up – and tried to concentrate on nothing but his breathing. At first it was not all that easy – the sensations running across his skin were nearly impossible to ignore. But eventually Kakashi found the kernel of peace buried deep within him – and focused on the calm and neutrality that place instilled.

He felt the two marks begin to recede – but forced himself to ignore it – knowing that even that bit of enjoyment would likely be enough to set off the marks yet again. Kakashi blocked all sounds and feelings out – a task made all the more difficult with Kabuto still in the room. But he _had_ to master this deep level of meditation if he was ever going to have any chance of functioning in the future. His goal was to control the marks first...once that task was completed he'd move on to the more difficult task of countering them permanently. Until then...there could only be the sound of his breathing...the now of this very moment.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru was of two minds regarding how to handle Kakashi. On one hand – he could see similarities between himself and the young man, in his genius and constitution – which made him want to share all his knowledge and secrets with him. On the other hand – Kakashi was the most stubborn, self-righteous man he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting – which tended to make him want to torture or kill him outright. _That_ trait he most assuredly got from Sakumo's side of the equation.

Orochimaru sighed. He wondered if Kakashi would have been this difficult to control if he'd obtained him as a small child. He thought back to a younger Kakashi...the boy always seemed older then he truly was – partially because that damnable mask hid the childlike features and only allowed view of his deep gray eyes. Those eyes showed the intelligence of a sharp mind that was decades ahead of the others in his age group...meaning the only time the boy may have been pliable enough would have been within his first two years...before he caught the eye of Sakumo with his natural shinobi skills at age three.

Oh – how Orochimaru would have loved raising a child with the intellect of an adult...he would have made sure Kakashi excelled in all things – far beyond what he'd managed on his own...or with the limited guidance of that dolt of a father of his.

He decided it was time to check on his grandson – seeing as Kabuto had yet to report on his latest task of cleaning the filth off Kakashi after transferring him to a new holding cell...one more fitting to someone who would be playing the role he had in store for the man. Orochimaru rose and walked down the dark halls of his lair – wondering what might have delayed his apprentice from reporting back. It seemed Kabuto's normally exact methods were sorely lacking whenever he was dealing with the Copy Ninja. If he didn't know better, he would have bet it was jealousy that was dulling the young man's capabilities. Orochimaru smirked to himself. How intriguing that line of thought was...perhaps he would test that theory just to quell his own curiosity. Besides – if that truly was the case – he could use it to his advantage down the road...in either causing Kabuto to strive for more as a means of impressing him – or in the extreme – using that jealousy as a means to incite Kabuto to eliminate Kakashi if the need ever arose.

Orochimaru smiled...yes...if this was indeed jealousy...it could definitely come in handy.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi finally found the center of his control – and in the spot of calm, he allowed his analytical side to kick in and look at his problem from every possible angle. The nagging thought that this skill that had marked him as a genius since the age of three might actually come from Orochimaru almost made him refuse to use it...but the common sense instilled in him by his father overruled that reaction in an instant. He needed to find some way to isolate the curse marks from his inner emotions. Some way that did _not_ rely on him remaining in a constant state of deep meditation.

Kakashi stretched his inner awareness to the mark on his left shoulder – making sure to keep his emotions firmly in check while trying to 'see' just how Orochimaru managed to tap into the inner turmoil of his body. This would have been far easier if he was a Hyuga, but he knew enough about his own body and its unique chakra pathways to know when any of them were compromised...likely a side effect to bearing the sharingan.

_One more thing to thank Obito for next time I'm at the Memorial Stone, I guess. _

And just as he'd suspected...he found his pathways were inflamed. He imagined if he had one of the Byakugan users here they'd be able to tell him precisely where the infiltration of the curse mark's tendrils occurred – but Kakashi could only make his best guess and hope it was good enough.

He concentrated his chakra to divert its flow from anywhere near where he thought the curse mark was stretched...and then, he repeated the process on his left shoulder. Throughout the entire exercise, his Father's words echoed in his mind. '_Your ability to control your chakra has always been well beyond the norm. Use it to find your way out.'_

He hoped wherever Sakumo was now...that he'd be pleased to know his final words would be Kakashi's deliverance. Once he was certain his pathways had been diverted, he allowed his consciousness to resurface. His mind entered full awareness just as Orochimaru's fist made contact with his jaw – sending Kakashi crashing across the room from the impact.

He slid to a stop against the far wall – gasping for breath. His hand reached up and wiped at the corner of his mouth. Kakashi's gaze focused on the blood now smeared across the back of one pale hand. He frowned and looked back up into the face of the Snake Sannin.

"Was it something I said, _Grandfather?_"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into slits, and his rage flowed off him in waves, as he walked toward where Kakashi still sat...trying to catch up to the world around him. Last he knew, Kabuto was the only psychopath in the room...well...if you didn't count Kakashi himself that is. He smiled at that, and was pleased to only feel a slight twinge in his right shoulder from the humorous thought. If nothing else, at least this proved his theory of what was fueling his curse marks. That was a start.

He was pulled out of his happy thoughts when Orochimaru's hand fisted into Kakashi's hair and pulled him up until he was on his knees. "Why is it, boy, that you can illicit such violent reactions from me even when you are sitting absolutely still?"

Kakashi's body was still sluggish from the ordeal of the past few days, but he at least managed to curve his eyes up into a smile even though his mouth remained unchanged. "Must be in the genes."

The fist tightened, pulling a gasp of pain from Kakashi's throat even as Orochimaru's other hand wrapped tightly around his exposed neck. Kakashi tried to move his hands up to pull those cold fingers loose, but Kabuto was there to catch his wrists before they made it halfway up. He felt the hand on his throat tighten until his air was shut off. Kakashi struggled to breathe while he continued to attempt to free his hands.

Orochimaru leaned close to his ear and laughed. He released Kakashi's throat but his grip in the hair remained. "You are proving to be quite the challenge, my boy."

Kakashi could only manage a glare – his throat refusing to listen to his brain quite yet. The curse mark on his left shoulder twinged and Kakashi pulled his chakra farther back – just in case.

Orochimaru's breath danced across Kakashi's ear. "I have never, in all my years of experimenting, found anyone who could counter the mark's so quickly. What's your secret, hmmm?"

Kakashi forced a chuckle from his bruised throat and then pushed his words through lips that were still bleeding. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Orochimaru hissed in his ear and released the hold on his hair. "Oh – I _will_ find out Kakashi. But by the time I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd told me yourself."

The Sannin rose and walked to the door, pausing to look back toward them. "Kabuto – be a dear and finish cleaning the boy up before putting him to bed. But don't take too long – you and I have some work to do before this night is out."

Kabuto squeezed tighter around Kakashi's wrists and pulled him to his feet. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to bring his Chidori to life and force the little bastard's hands off him – permanently – but he wasn't able to generate the needed chakra charge without undoing the changes to his pathways. And as much as he _really_ wanted to kill Kabuto right now...the thought of letting those two curse marks loose quickly quelled that desire.

Kabuto chuckled darkly while he dragged Kakashi's body over to the bed against another wall and forced him onto the mattress. His body was pinned down with a well-placed knee and his arms were stretched out above his head. The leer that settled onto Kabuto's face caused Kakashi's stomach to tense – especially when the boy leaned heavily across his chest to force his captured wrists into the metal cuffs waiting attached to the headboard. The setup was such that those cuffs sealed themselves shut the moment Kabuto placed Kakashi's wrists in place.

"You would have been wiser to have given Lord Orochimaru what he wanted when he gave you the chance." The youth shifted his position until he was straddling Kakashi's legs.

Kakashi cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that what _you_ did, Kabuto? Gave Orochimaru what he wanted?"

He saw the twitch in Kabuto's left cheek and knew he'd struck a nerve – even before the bastard leaned an elbow into ribs that were most definitely still broken. Kakashi grit his teeth against the pain and glared at the boy.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Did that hurt?"

Kakashi pushed back the pain and smirked. "Did you _enjoy_ gaining the attention of a madman, Kabuto?"

"_Shut up_, Hatake!"

"What's wrong, Kabuto? Are you afraid my Grandfather will lose interest in you now that I'm here?"

Kabuto's eyes took on a fierce look behind his glasses. The whites filled rapidly with thick red veins and in that instant, Kakashi realized that perhaps he wasn't the only one who Orochimaru had experimented on. The look passed as quickly as it came – leaving him wondering if it had been a trick of the light after all.

Kabuto pushed himself off of Kakashi and silently finished fastening the restraints onto his ankles. Then he went about cleaning the blood off Kakashi's face from where Orochimaru's fist had struck him. The entire time the boy worked on him, Kakashi could tell it was taking all his self-control to keep from attacking him. All he needed to do was push Kabuto just a bit farther and maybe – just maybe – he'd be free in a different way.

'_Kashi – is that really any different then what I did?_'

Kakashi tensed as his Father's words slid through his mind. Of _course_ it was different...he'd be dead by _Kabuto's_ hands – not his own. It was _not _the same. Right?

His Father's voice remained silent.

By the time he'd run the thoughts through his mind, however, Kabuto finished his task and left him – without another word. Kakashi closed his eyes in defeat and whispered into the empty room.

"Dammit!"

-- --

* * *

Genma shifted his gaze down the dark corridor once more. Something was definitely wrong...problem was – he couldn't quite figure out just _what_ was wrong. Raidou stepped up to his side. Genma watched the scarred man narrow his eyes and frown. Genma stuck his senbon between his teeth – concentrating on the empty space before him.

"Something is off, Rai. Just can't figure out what."

Raidou rubbed the patch of scar tissue on the left side of his face. "There are no shadows."

Genma turned his head toward the hallway and scowled. "You're right...dammit!" He turned to look back the way they came...still no shadows. "Looks like we're caught in some kind of genjutsu. With a mistake like this though, it's obvious it was pretty hastily put up."

Aoba joined them – raising his dark glasses and peering around them from eyes that were darker than a moonless night. "Pretty basic version of a maze genjutsu. I should have spotted it the moment we entered it."

Genma sighed. "Yeah – well we all should have. Any chance it's not tied into an alarm jutsu?"

Aoba scanned the area once more. "Heh – doesn't look like it is...it's almost like this was the first stage of the process and they just haven't gotten around to finishing it yet."

Genma frowned. "That's not what I'd expect from someone of Orochimaru's level. Something about this whole place just doesn't feel right."

Aoba knelt down and made a series of hand signs before slamming his palm onto the floor. "Release!"

Genma watched the air around them shimmer slightly and then the illusion broke and faded away...leaving them standing on the inside of a dark room rather than a hallway. Genma's eyes instantly went to the only exit from the room just as a series of bars slowly started to slide down to seal the doorway.

"Shit! Scramble..._NOW_!"

He didn't have to tell his team twice...the three of them moved in a flash and managed to get back into the hallway outside the room just as the bars slammed into place. They all were gasping for air – and Genma cursed himself for coming so close to getting them trapped. Kakashi never would have let them live it down if they'd managed to get caught during his rescue.

Aoba ran a hand through his dark hair. "There's no way they missed the sound of those bars sliding down. We need to find Kakashi-senpai soon."

Genma met the shaded gaze. "Right. Let's try not to get caught in anymore genjutsus while we're at it...okay?"

A faint blush crept over Aoba's cheeks and he scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah – right – sorry about that. Like you said – that last one wasn't at all what I was expecting to see...the more I think about it...the more likely it is that the Snake bastard deliberately made it that simple so we would be thrown off guard and step into that room."

Raidou snorted. "Sounds just like his twisted line of thinking. So what now, Genma? How do we find Kakashi?"

Genma slipped his senbon back between his teeth and scratched at the back of his head. "Well – there's no more point for subtlety...so let's find ourselves someone to get the information from – shall we?"

The other two grinned wickedly and then Aoba made a series of hands signs and summoned a couple of black crowsfromhis normal swarm. Genma smiled back at the man and nodded in approval. "Send them out in opposite directions and we'll see how quickly we can get this over with."

With the wave of a hand, Aoba scattered his birds and leaned back against the wall – head pitched to the side – obviously listening intently. Genma and Raidou knew better than to make a sound – having worked with the man before – and they too waited.

A few tense moments later – Aoba smiled and headed down the hallway to the left. Raidou and Genma quickly fell into step behind him until they came upon one of Orochimaru's henchmen. With a body-flicker and a well-placed senbon, Genma immobilized the man before he could send up alarm or damage any of Aoba's creatures.

The birds were recalled and dismissed while Genma held the man still so Raidou could do his magic. Namely – Raidou had the uncanny knack to get just about anyone to spill their secrets within ten minutes – a skill that Ibiki Morino had used more than once in the past during particularly difficult torture and interrogations. By the time Raidou was finished, the enemy was quivering in fear on the floor. At a nod from the scarred man, Genma slid another senbon into the enemy's neck – ending his fear and his life with one well-placed stab.

"Alright Raidou – lead on. I want us out of here in the next half hour."

Raidou nodded. "You got it, boss."

The three headed down the hall – knowing that this was likely the easiest part of their task. Genma held onto the hope that when they finally found Kakashi that the man would still be worth saving.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Great Escape

Kakashi's wrists ached from his attempts to break free from the metal cuffs pinning his arms above his head. Still, he continued pulling against the restraints, hoping to find a way out. Of course, even if he managed it, he'd still have his feet trapped – but at least he'd be able to fight back with his arms free.

That thought firmly in place, Kakashi concentrated on his task. He rolled his right wrist around the edge of the cuff and felt a sharp sting when he made contact with a slight rough area toward the back of the cuff. Moving his left wrist in a similar manner, he felt a matching rough spot. These were likely formed by the forging process and just never filed smooth – possibly in Orochimaru's haste to get him secured his followers failed to complete their task to his normal standards. Whatever the reason...Kakashi had never been so thankful for shoddy craftsmanship in his life.

He pushed the back of his wrists against those rough spots until he felt them tear into his skin. Kakashi resisted the urge to pull away from the pain – instead he pushed harder and then twisted his wrists to open the wounds a bit more. He felt the slick warmth start to flow against his skin – the strong metallic smell of his blood filled his senses as he used it to coat the inside of the cuffs. Then he pulled his thumbs in as tightly as he could to his outstretched fingers, and pulled down.

Kakashi bit back a curse at the bruising pain he felt – wishing he'd been gifted with the double joints he knew Genma possessed – but by twisting and pulling and wriggling his fingers and wrists against the blood-slicked metal, he finally was able to coax his limbs loose of the cuffs. Both arms came free at nearly the same instant, and Kakashi cringed at the pain in his shoulders when he pulled his arms down to his sides. After a moment to push the ache away, he sat up and stared at where his ankles were caught in thick cuffs as well. These were set high enough on his ankles that there was no way to apply a similar technique to free himself. Kakashi growled low in his throat. Why was it he could never seem to catch a break?

He moved his attention back to his damaged wrists. Two jagged cuts now marked the back of each wrist – although they were already clotting – and there were countless scrapes and bruises covering the bare hands all the way up to his knuckles. His thumbs, in particular, had most of their skin scraped away. Kakashi moved them experimentally and hissed at the sensation of pain that shot through his system. Nothing seemed broken – but his movements would be slower than usual until the injured skin healed.

He refocused on the more pressing problem...his legs. The cuffs were each attached to the foot-board by three thick links of steel. He frowned. If he could channel his chakra correctly he'd slice right through the links easily enough – but he couldn't risk it without fear of letting the curse marks loose. He sighed and glanced around the room for anything that might help him. Along the far wall was a steel table full of all types of equipment – from test tubes to a computer – but it was too far away to be of any use to him. However, there was a small metal bedside table that might just be what he needed.

It was nothing more than a flat stainless steel tray perched on top of metal tubing that formed a basic frame. That frame looked to be adjustable so the tray could be raised or lowered as needed. Kakashi smiled. That should also mean it would be easy to pull apart. He twisted on the bed until he could stretch one arm out to hook his fingers on the edge of the tray. Slowly, he pulled the object toward the bed – a task made easier by the small wheels attached at the base of the frame. He stretched a bit farther to better his grip and cringed when his broken ribs flared to life. Kakashi pushed through the discomfort and continued to pull the table to his side. Once it was close enough, he made quick work of dismantling it until he had a good arm-length of metal tubing in is hands.

Turning his attention back to the chains at the foot of the bed, Kakashi threaded the tubing through one of the links and started twisting the thick metal. The chain turned easily at first – but soon it reached the limit of give and it took all of Kakashi's strength to push it farther. His muscles ached, his lungs burned, and his hands throbbed as he continued to apply pressure using his makeshift lever.

When at last the link attached to his leg cuff gave way with a metallic groan, Kakashi nearly lost his grip on the tubing. The sudden release caused him to twist his ribs once more – forcing a pained gasp from his throat. Instead of dwelling on any of that, Kakashi moved the tubing into the remaining chain and duplicated the process.

After another long struggle, that final chain twisted loose, leaving Kakashi free for the first time in too long. He swung his feet over the side of the bed – frowning at how heavy the remaining cuffs around his ankles were. But that frown twisted into a smirk when he found himself comparing them to Gai's leg weights. And with that thought his mind moved to Konoha and his urgency to return there.

His resolve renewed...Kakashi pushed himself to stand up, and moved toward the far side of the room. His eyes scanned the contents of the table, looking to see if there was anything at all he could use to aid in his escape. Nothing in the beakers or test tubes was labeled – and although he thought he might recognize some of the substances – he really didn't want to think of what might happen if he guessed wrong. Farther down the table was a neat row of scalpels. He smiled. They may not be kunai – but any blade was better than none in his opinion. Kakashi shifted his gaze to the computer screen. On the bright side – it didn't appear to be connected to any type of network, so if he managed to destroy it then the information could never be accessed again. He realized he wouldn't have time to hack into it, so he settled for the next best thing – he gathered up a few of the noxious smelling beakers and poured their contents over the keyboard and CPU. The smell of short-circuiting wires made him wish for his mask, but at least he'd succeeded in destroying the data.

Next, Kakashi grabbed a loose roll of bandages off the table and wrapped them as tight as he could around his broken ribs. After all, if he wasn't going to kill himself or goad Kabuto into killing him – thanks to his father's guilt trip – then he needed to reduce any pain he could that might hinder his escape. His breathing evened out with the bandages supporting his ribs and he made his way to the door – pilfered blade in hand. He was just about to reach for the handle when the door opened wide. Kakashi didn't hesitate to spring at the form blocking his attempt at freedom – scalpel blade gripped expertly to provide maximum damage as he moved. At the last moment his mind registered the body in front of him wasn't an enemy...and Kakashi let loose his grip on the blade – dropping it to the floor – even as his body continued its forward momentum.

Genma's eyes were wide as he was slammed into – the only thing keeping them from falling to the ground in a heap being the supportive hands of Aoba and Raidou pushing them back toward the room. There was a moment of absolute silence in which Kakashi's arms were draped around Genma's neck while the senbon-chewing man's hands sat low on Kakashi's hips.

He looked into Genma's eyes and smiled. "What took you so long?"

Genma pushed him loose and grinned back. "Heh – missed you too, Kakashi."

Raidou was staring at him – obviously taking in the damage done at the hands of his captors. "Shit, Hatake – what the hell did that bastard do to you?"

Kakashi frowned. "Doesn't matter right now. We need to get the hell out of here while we have a chance."

Aoba's voice near the door sent a chill up his spine. "We have to go now kids. We have at least three shinobi heading this way."

Kakashi sighed, bent to pick the scalpel off the floor and winced while his bandaged ribs protested the move. "Let's get out of here."

Genma held his hand out. "Want to trade up?"

Kakashi smiled – tossing the scalpel over to the wall and taking the two kunai offered to him. With that, the four Konoha shinobi moved back into the hall. Aoba placed a minor genjutsu up to confuse the approaching enemy long enough to allow them to get out of the building. Kakashi gave the man a nod of approval and then did his best to keep up with the group. He felt the curse marks trying to access his chakra network while they fled and he knew then that any attempt at chakra use could prove disastrous. It would only take one slip up of pushing his energy near the areas he blocked for those accursed marks to pounce. So he pushed his body to its physical limit just to stay up.

Raidou set the pace, while Genma was at his side and Aoba took up the rear. It wasn't long before Kakashi stumbled – the extra weight around his ankles and his already overtaxed muscles rebelling against his desire to escape. Genma's hand was at his elbow – offering silent support in an instant – and the team moved on. They raced through a maze of dark hallways – and Kakashi had to admit he had no idea if they were headed to freedom or deeper into the lair – but he trusted these men to lead him to safety...much as he had done for each of them at one point or another.

Raidou skidded to a stop. "Dammit!"

Kakashi and the others followed suit. A wall of writhing snakes stretching from floor to ceiling blocked their path – sealing them away from the outside world. Raidou drew his black sword while Genma held shuriken and senbon at the ready. Kakashi and Aoba gripped their kunai and scanned the area.

Kakashi felt his stomach tense when Kabuto's words echoed through the hall. "Where do you think you're going, Copy-ninja?"

He pushed down his killing intent out of habit now – but he still felt the mark on his left shoulder throb. By the alarmed look on Genma's face the damn thing was probably glowing again. He ignored that worried look and directed his response to Orochimaru's lackey.

"I would have thought you'd be _thrilled_ to have your master to yourself again, Kabuto."

A chuckle echoed of the walls. "Perhaps...but I know better then to separate Lord Orochimaru from his family."

Genma hissed at that comment. "What's he talking about Kakashi?"

"Later, Genma!" He knew his reply was harsher than it could have been, but he honestly wasn't ready to face it right then. "I warned you before Kabuto that I'd kill you if I ever got loose."

The white-haired miscreant stepped out from the mass of snakes, pushing his glasses up his nose as he went. "Do you honestly think you're free? Besides – without accessing your chakra, Kakashi, do you really think you're a match for me? In the condition you're in right now?"

Kakashi growled and gripped his borrowed kunai a bit tighter. "I'm not staying Kabuto."

Genma stepped between them. "And the _rest_ of us don't have a problem with _our_ chakra kid. So get out of the way now and we'll let you live."

Kabuto grinned. "Those are pretty big words from a dead man."

The young white-haired man laughed – a sound Kakashi knew all too well – and then he lunged at them – his hands awash in a glow of blue chakra. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't let him touch you! Those are chakra scalpels!"

The others moved into action – Genma and Aoba working with Kakashi to battle Kabuto – while Raidou set his focus on using his long black blade to carve his way through the wall of snakes. The moment he'd cut his way through, the others concentrated their assault until finally Aoba was able to slam a chakra-enhanced fist into Kabuto's back and sent him sprawling into the far wall – the sound of snapping bones filling the narrow hallway.

Kakashi knew it wouldn't finish the boy – by any stretch of the imagination – but it would buy them the time needed to beat a hasty retreat. Without hesitation, they ran for freedom. Asuma, Izumo and Shikamaru met them just outside the entrance. The bodies of a handful of Sound ninja lay scattered on the ground. Kakashi had never felt so relieved to see his cigarette-smoking friend, and he didn't complain in the least when Asuma and Shikamaru positioned themselves on either side of him and slid his arms over their shoulders. As they sped off into the forest only one thought ran through Kakashi's mind..._that was too easy._

He pushed that fear back from his thoughts and concentrated on the escape.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru watched the computer screens in his main lab with great interest. Although Kakashi's ability to break free from the constraints was unexpected – the boy's ingenuity simply reinforced his genetic superiority. He shifted his attention to the part of the screen where the computer monitor was still smoking in the holding room. The loss of the data stored on that computer was unfortunate – but even considering this minor glitch, the 'escape' went pretty much the way he had planned for. Kabuto's effort to keep Kakashi from leaving seemed genuine enough – and at least he wouldn't have to find a replacement for the boy...thanks to Kabuto's uncanny ability to absorb damage and heal quickly. Meanwhile, Kakashi would think he'd slipped through his fingers – when all the time his actions were actually ensuring that the hold on him would grow more intense - and irreversible - with each passing day.

Orochimaru ran his tongue across his lips while turning his attention to the monitor showing the area just outside the entrance. Already he could see the exhaustion of the 'escape' creeping into his grandson. It showed in the dark circles under the man's eyes and in how he readily accepted the aid of his colleagues. Orochimaru brushed his fingertips across the image of Kakashi as he was held between two more Leaf-pests.

"Soon Kakashi...soon you will _beg_ to be by my side again." He leaned back and watched until he could longer see his grandson on the screen. "And when you _do_ return to me, my pet – I'll make sure to beat that rebellious streak out of you for good."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Respite

It was nearing the end of the second day since Genma led the extraction team away from camp, and Iruka was starting to worry that something horrible must have happened to them. He tried not to let his fears show to the impressionable genins, but by their agitated state it was obvious he'd failed.

Ino and Choji were off to the side bickering over one thing or another like an old married couple. Meanwhile Naruto was pestering Sakura to try and get her to teach him more about chakra control. Iruka smiled at that. At least the boy was trying to learn during their down time – although by the look on Sakura's face he was going to end up beaten to a pulp for his efforts. Sasuke, meanwhile, was growing more agitated by the moment. He was constantly walking the perimeter of the campsite – checking and rechecking every alarm or trap he'd already checked minutes earlier. At this rate, they were all going to be certifiable before the day was out.

He was just about to call them all together when one of the proximity alarms they'd set was triggered – silently sending a small burst of chakra in their direction. Iruka's heart sped up and he reached for his kunai. He turned toward the genin and was pleased to see they were already alert and ready for action. Minutes crept by with nothing happening, and he was about to write it off as a squirrel setting off the alarm, when he heard rustling at the entrance to the campsite. He held his breath, and gripped his kunai tighter, muscles tensed in preparation for an attack, when a very familiar head of brown hair pulled back in a tie poked through the entrance. Shikamaru's eyes shifted around the campsite slowly – until they locked with Iruka's.

"Stand down." Iruka's quiet command changed the group of battle-ready genin from tense Leaf shinobi into the loud and curious bunch of teenagers they normally were...much to his dismay.

Naruto bounded over to the entrance and pulled Shikamaru the rest of the way through – gripping the chunin's flak-vest in his hands. "Where is he? Did you find him? Is he okay?"

Iruka had to push back a chuckle at Naruto's actions. He stepped over to join them at the entrance and gently pried the hyperactive ninja's hands free from Shikamaru's vest. "We were just about to go out and look for you, Shikamaru, if you didn't get back soon."

Shikamaru scratched at the side of his face. "No need Iruka-sensei. As you can see – we're back."

As the young chunin said this, he stepped to the side and turned back toward the opening to help pull Kakashi into the clearing. At least Iruka assumed it was Kakashi – all he could clearly see from his angle was an unkempt wave of silver hair and a lot of bare pale skin riddled with cuts and bruises. Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat. The man barely looked alive with how his head was hanging down – his silver hair hiding his face from view. Asuma and Shikamaru were supporting nearly all of his weight, and a sense of dread filled him when Kakashi made no move to even acknowledge his or the genin's presence.

The gasps from Ino and Choji reminded Iruka that those kids had probably never seen anyone so beat up before. He glanced over at the genin and noticed Kakashi's team did not have a similar reaction. In fact, Naruto stood with his fists clenched at his side, Sakura had tears running down her cheeks – but she looked otherwise in control of herself, and Sasuke....well, Sasuke's eyes held a fire in them that showed this was definitely not the first time they'd seen their Sensei in such a state.

Asuma's deep voice broke Iruka out of his thoughts. "Is there somewhere for us to lay this fool down? Or do you expect Shikamaru and me to just hold him up all night?"

Iruka felt the heat of embarrassment creep across his cheeks. "Of course not Asuma...we've set up a spot close to the fire."

With that said, Asuma and Shikamaru placed Kakashi onto the bedrolls Iruka had pointed toward. The Copy-ninja looked even less alive now that he was lying on his back. His head lolled to one side – as though holding it straight took too much effort. The pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the dark brown material of the bedroll. Iruka frowned. He'd thought his vivid nightmare had prepared him for the absolute worse-case scenario – but seeing the elite jonin reduced to such a state was more then even he had imagined.

He looked toward where the genin were now clustered together in silent shock, and took a deep breath. They had Kakashi back – that was what mattered. Iruka set a determined look on his face and headed to Kakashi's side to offer what aid he could. They'd already laid out bandages, water and other medical supplies in that area in preparation for their arrival, so once Iruka knelt at Kakashi's shoulder he was able to start working on the man right away.

The shifting light of the fire made Kakashi's injuries look far worse than they likely were – he was certain of that – but still...there were so many cuts Iruka couldn't help but furrow his brow in disgust.

"Ah – come now, Sensei...I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?"

Kakashi's voice sounded exceptionally tired – but the words were delivered in his usual teasing tone. A small smile made it to Iruka's lips as he lifted his gaze from the plethora of wounds on Kakashi's body until he was eye to eye with the Copy-ninja. At that point, Iruka felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks flush with something more than embarrassment. Kakashi's tone brought him back into focus.

"Iruka-sensei, I hope you didn't teach all your students to stare so rudely as well."

With a bit of effort – Iruka tore his gaze from Kakashi's face...Kakashi's _bare_ face...and he felt his cheeks flush a bit more. "Forgive me Kakashi-sensei. I just never in a million years thought you'd look so...so..."

"Grotesque?" Kakashi offered.

"NO!" Iruka's eyes shot up to meet a mismatched gaze of gray and red. "You're _perfect!_"

Kakashi chuckled. "I never knew you swung that way Sensei."

Iruka sputtered. "What!?! I never said...I mean..."

Asuma leaned in and slapped Kakashi lightly on the top of his head. "Knock it off, idiot, and let the man check you over."

"I thought he already was Asuma." Kakashi's mouth stretched into a mischievous smile that caused another blush to settle over Iruka's face. "Be gentle Sensei."

Iruka bit on his lower lip to keep from saying anything more that might spur on the perverted man and bent back to the task – trying desperately to stop stealing glimpses of Kakashi's chiseled jaw and perfectly proportioned features. Iruka shook his head. Why the hell would anyone willingly cover that face up?

He shifted his gaze down to Kakashi's hand and gasped. Iruka carefully lifted it up into the firelight and frowned. The skin was raw across the knuckles – with the thumbs scraped nearly clear of skin. A nasty gash across the back of the wrist looked to be an angry red and any areas that weren't bloody were darkly bruised. He leaned across Kakashi's chest and lifted the other hand to see it looked nearly identical to the first. He frowned and turned to look into Kakashi's face, only to see an amused edge to the man's eyes.

"So now you're holding my hands...what's next, Sensei? A kiss?"

Iruka scowled. "Be serious, Kakashi! What the hell did they do to you to leave you in such a state?"

Iruka saw the smile disappear and a haunted look cross those mismatched eyes briefly before settling into an unreadable gaze. "You don't want to know."

Iruka sighed and placed Kakashi's hands gently back to the bedroll before retrieving a wet cloth to start cleaning the mess that was the Copy-ninja. He tried his best to keep his tone professional – like Ibiki had been trying to teach him over the past few months. "It might help if you talk about it, Kakashi."

The short burst of laughter from Kakashi's throat was anything but humorous. "The only thing that might help will be snapping Orochimaru's neck with my own two hands Sensei. Anything else just doesn't matter."

Iruka continued wiping down Kakashi's body and was about to say something else when he felt the words die on his tongue. Under a spot of dirt at Kakashi's right shoulder Iruka had uncovered what was unmistakably a curse mark – although it looked different than the one on Sasuke's neck. He met Kakashi's gaze once more and knew his fear was showing in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. "Just finish what you're doing Iruka-sensei. We'll talk when you're done."

Iruka hoped the man was serious about that. Meanwhile he turned back to his task and methodically continued to clean and tend to Kakashi's wounds. He paused at his left foot and ran a finger over a rather nasty scar on the top of it. Working the cloth to the bottom of that foot he found a matching scar there. Iruka shook his head – realization that something must have been pushed through the foot caused his stomach to clench. How could Kakashi have possibly survived all of this? He settled back to work and found himself at the man's left shoulder. What he found there caused him to drop the cloth onto Kakashi's skin and sink back on his knees – his hands over his mouth trying unsuccessfully to keep his terrified gasp from escaping his lips.

"Iruka-sensei...calm down before you scare the kids." Kakashi's calm tone gave him something to anchor to.

Iruka glanced over to where the genin were speaking with Shikamaru and Asuma – likely asking for exacting details about the rescue. He took a shaky breath and turned back to face Kakashi. "Sorry...but I just wasn't expecting to see _another one_."

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah – I wasn't exactly expecting it either."

Iruka frowned. "Kakashi...are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Iruka..." The Copy-ninja gave another short laugh. "...but I'll be damned if I'm gonna give up and let that bastard win."

-- --

* * *

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to listen to Naruto and the others prying information out of Asuma and Shikamaru any longer – not when Kakashi was the only one who could answer his questions. So instead, he slipped away from the others and silently made his way over to where Iruka-sensei was working on cleaning the injured man's wounds. Sasuke frowned – his mind going back to the last time he'd seen Kakashi so beaten up...to how close they'd come to losing him then.

Seeing the swath of bandages around Kakashi's ribs only reinforced the memories of that C-ranked mission...and how he'd been the one to apply them around the broken bones. Sasuke swallowed back his anxiety and moved closer – just in time to hear his Sensei chuckle darkly.

When he came up behind Iruka-sensei his eyes fell across the damaged body of Kakashi and took it all in. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the marks at his sensai's neck – the one on the man's left shoulder appearing identical to his own mark. His hand went up to his shoulder and covered that mark – which even now was throbbing in pain. He knew how excruciating his mark was when he'd received it – and he couldn't even begin to imagine what bearing _two_ of the marks would be like.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess staring is definitely part of your curriculum, Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke pulled his gaze away from his Sensei's neck at his gentle chiding. His eyes met Kakashi's and he saw a deep concern reflected in the man's gray and red eyes. Sasuke frowned, anger creeping into his body.

"Dammit Sensei! How could you let him do that to you?"

"Sasuke! Leave him alone!" Iruka-sensei's startled voice was barely heard through the haze of anger in Sasuke's mind.

Kakashi's words, however, cut through it like a hot knife. "Sasuke – at last check I'm still only human. Now what's this about?"

Sasuke sank to his knees, his hands clenching in barely contained panic. He watched Kakashi struggle to sit up and he flinched when one of his Sensei's badly damaged hands rested on his shoulder. Slowly – Sasuke regained his control and met Kakashi's mismatched gaze once more. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kakashi-sensei – if you couldn't save yourself from him...how can I hope for you to save me?"

He felt Iruka-sensei's hand placed on his other shoulder. "Sasuke – it's too soon to be giving up. Just because you two are marked doesn't mean it's over."

Kakashi smiled – causing Sasuke to blink in disbelief when it finally occurred to him that his sensei's face was uncovered. "Come on, Sasuke. Iruka's right. Between us we'll come up with some way to get through this."

Sasuke glared at the man. "Don't lie to me Kakashi-sensei."

His Team-leader shrugged. "Okay – fine...have it your way Sasuke. We're doomed."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at Kakashi's words. "What!?! You're giving up? Just like that?"

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him. "Why not? You did."

Sasuke felt his rage boiling. "_That's not what I said!_"

The burning look in Kakashi's eyes bored into Sasuke's soul. "Then stop acting like it!"

Sasuke could only meet that intense stare for a moment before he broke eye contact and lowered his head in embarrassment. "Yes Sensei."

By now, the others had noticed the commotion and were headed over. Sasuke regained his composure and looked back into Kakashi-sensei's face. "So what's the plan then?"

A smile graced Kakashi's face and Sasuke felt his own lips turn up slightly in response. "For starters – how about we get me patched up enough to put as many miles as we can between us and that Snake-bastard?"

"Right." Sasuke looked his Sensei over once more and frowned. "How about we find you some clothes first?"

Both Iruka and Kakashi laughed – until Kakashi's laughter was cut short when his ribs evidently protested the action. Sasuke stood up and met the others who were crossing the camp to see what was going on. He doubted Kakashi-sensei really wanted them to harass him – especially without a mask to hide behind. So Sasuke did what he could to distract them all.

"Naruto, Choji – we'll need wood to build the fire up a bit more. Sakura – help Ino bring water for Iruka-sensei." He was glad they all nodded and went about their tasks without question.

Next he turned his attention to Asuma and Shikamaru. "Do either of you have extra uniforms with you?"

Asuma smiled behind his cigarette. "What's wrong kid? Not used to seeing so much of your sensei?"

Shikamaru's eyes rolled and Sasuke glared at the bearded jonin. "I just figured it would be a shame to have him die of exposure after going to so much trouble to rescue him."

Shikamaru chuckled while Asuma growled. "I see Kakashi's manners have rubbed off on you. Wait until Genma gets back – his spare uniform will be the best fit for the fool."

Sasuke frowned. "Where is the rest of the team?"

Shikamaru yawned. "They're making sure we weren't followed – then they're reinforcing the perimeter traps."

Sasuke nodded his approval of that plan and turned to where Iruka was removing the bandages around Kakashi's chest. He walked back to lend what help he could and cringed at the sight of the fresh bruising covering much of his sensei's left side. He placed one hand on Iruka-sensei's arm when he saw the man hesitate before starting the task of reapplying the bandages.

"Let me do it, Iruka-sensei. I know how tight he wants them to be."

Seeing the look of relief in his Academy Teacher's face and the look of approval in Kakashi's eyes, Sasuke bent to the task.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru stood next to the bed where he'd moved Kabuto after his failure to keep Kakashi in the lair. He'd known the young man would not keep his grandson from leaving – but it wouldn't do Kabuto any good if he knew that fact – now would it.

"Ah – Kabuto...remind me again why I put up with your failures?"

The white-haired man's eyes narrowed at the words, but his voice remained calm. "That would require me to understand how you think, my Lord."

Orochimaru smiled. How he enjoyed Kabuto's wit at times like these. "True enough, my boy."

He turned his attention to the intravenous drip attached to Kabuto's arm. The mixture he was infusing his tool with would speed his recovery up by at least two days. That would allow Kakashi enough time to think he'd slipped through his fingers – and would ensure his grandson's guard would be down for when the next stage of his training began.

"Lord Orochimaru?"

He shifted his gaze back to the face of Kabuto. Without his glasses on, the boy looked so much younger and almost innocent. Orochimaru smiled at the thought. "What is it Kabuto?"

"When will the next stage begin?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "What makes you think there's a next stage?"

Kabuto sighed. "Because I doubt you would have let Kakashi go so easily if you didn't already have more planned for him."

"Heh – I thought you said you didn't understand how I thought, Kabuto? Have I become so predictable to you?"

"Never – my Lord. But the man is your _grandson_, after all."

Orochimaru leaned forward and ran his fingers through Kabuto's hair – eliciting a shiver from the young man's body. "Don't worry, Kabuto – although Kakashi is family...you're still my favorite."

He stood back up and watched the carefully schooled expression on his assistant's face. "Rest assured, Kabuto. You will be _intimately_ involved in my plans for my grandson's return. Until then...rest."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

With that, Kabuto's eyes closed, and Orochimaru returned to his own rooms to wait for the start of what was sure to be a most interesting adventure.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Distractions

Kakashi sat with his back against a log – his legs were stretched out in front of him so the light from the fire reflected off the thick metal cuffs sticking out from the bottom of his borrowed uniform pants. He smiled. For the first time in far too many weeks he was wearing more than just his boxers – and it somehow made him feel like perhaps he could survive this ordeal after all. Genma's extra uniform, although a little looser on him than he preferred, at least was long enough to cover most of his legs. He pulled his left leg toward him trying to work a kink out of his thigh.

"Hey - hold still Kakashi-sensei!"

Iruka's stern voice reminded him that the Academy Teacher was sitting at his feet – trying to pick the locks which sealed the thick metal cuffs to his ankles. The chunin had surprised them all when he volunteered to work on the locks, and caused quite the stir among the genin when he pulled out a small kit of professional lock picks to do the job.

"So Iruka-sensei, where did someone like you pick up such a unique talent?"

The chunin shot a glare at him that he probably used to scare his little pre-genin rug-rats back at the Academy into compliance. All it did to Kakashi was make him chuckle – which in turn caused Iruka's face to turn a deep red across his cheeks.

"What the hell do you mean by '_someone like you_'...are you saying a _chunin_ isn't good enough to know how to pick locks?!?"

Kakashi placed his hands up in mock surrender and had to fight to keep from laughing out loud at Iruka's reaction. "Whoa – that's not what I meant at all, Sensei. I just never thought an Academy Teacher would need that particular skill."

A frown crossed Iruka's features and his angry hue lessened. "Oh. I can see how you might think that. But it has come in handy over the years with some of the pranksters in my classes."

The flustered man turned his attention back to his task. Kakashi, of course, couldn't just let it go quite so easily. "So do you plan on answering my question, Sensei?"

Iruka glanced back up with a confused look – Kakashi smiled and gestured back down to his ankles. "Where'd you learn the fine art of lock-picking?"

A lop-sided smile stretched across Iruka's face even as he twisted his wrist once more and was rewarded by the sound of the catch on the cuff letting loose. "Do you really want to know the answer, Kakashi-sensei?"

He rolled his newly freed ankle in appreciation. "I wouldn't have asked the question if I didn't want an answer Iruka."

The chunin stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment more before shrugging and shifting his attention to the remaining cuff. "I learned it at the orphanage."

"The orphanage? _You_ were at the orphanage?"

Iruka's light laughter floated to his ears. "Is that so hard to believe? Not every orphan ends up a misfit you know."

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. "True enough – but most of us aren't quite so...well, _normal_."

He saw a flash of surprise in Iruka's chocolate-brown eyes – followed by a light blush across his cheeks. "I didn't mean to imply that _you_ were a misfit..."

Kakashi waved his hand through the air. "Heh – don't worry about it Sensei. I've been called much worse over the years."

Iruka smiled back and returned to his work – leaving Kakashi to look around the campsite. He vaguely remembered Genma's comments on their way back about how picture-perfect the site was. And now that he had the time to turn a critical eye to the setup, he had to agree – with one exception which caused him to frown. He considered interrupting Iruka again to question him about it...but decided to wait until he was freed before saying what he was sure would send the man into another angry rant.

He didn't have to wait long before the final cuff was removed from his leg. The look of delight on Iruka's face made Kakashi chuckle again. Once the cuffs were gone, the Sensei took the liberty to rub a soothing ointment onto the damaged skin, and for a moment Kakashi almost forgot what he was going to ask. That is until the source of his worry came bounding over to join them.

"That is so cool, Iruka-sensei! Will you teach me how to do that?" Naruto's enthusiasm was a bit over the top...not to mention his volume.

"_Naruto..." _Kakashi's tone alone was enough to make the young blond-haired genin cringe. "This isn't the time or the place for Iruka-sensei to be teaching you anything."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and Kakashi braced himself for what came next...having encountered the boy's pouts enough times by now to know the warning signs. He put a neutral look on his face before those blue eyes locked on his.

"Why the hell not? It's not like we can go anywhere until tomorrow!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and set his lips into what he knew was a devastating snarl. "Because this is _not_ a field trip, Naruto. This is a _mission!_ With a very dangerous – very insane enemy who would like nothing better than to catch us off guard sitting around the campfire learning to pick locks."

He watched Naruto's eyes go wide and his skin pale at his words. Iruka seemed to pick up on the shift in tension and smiled up at the boy. "I promise I'll show you the basics once we get back to Konoha, okay Naruto?"

Kakashi saw a bit of life reenter the boy's look as he turned toward the Academy Teacher. "Okay Iruka-sensei."

With that, Naruto headed back to where the others were waiting for him. Kakashi almost laughed out loud when he overheard the boy's comment to Sakura. "I like him better with the mask. He isn't half as scary."

Before he could think about it too much, Iruka's wrath settled on him. "Why do you do that, Kakashi-sensei? _Why_ do you have to knock him down when it's so obvious he's eager to learn?"

Kakashi shifted his gaze from the genins to the chunin and he allowed his own anger to surface. "Why the hell would you bring genins on a mission like this to begin with? Especially _these_ genin when you learned who was involved!"

He had pitched his voice so only Iruka would hear his words – because contrary to popular belief – he did actually care for the obnoxious little brats.

Iruka's eyes went nearly as wide as Naruto's had been moments before. His face switched from tan to bright red in the blink of an eye – making the scar across the bridge of his nose stand out all the more. "WHAT!?! If it wasn't for _those genin_ we never would have found you in the first place! Did it ever occur to you that that blasted curse mark could be used _against_ Orochimaru? The damn thing let Sasuke lead us right to your sorry ass!"

Kakashi growled – which caused the man in front of him to notice every person in the camp was now staring at them. "Keep it up, Sensei, and your _voice_ will lead _them_ right to us."

Asuma walked up. "Okay kids – do I have to separate you?"

Iruka crossed his arms and turned away, while Kakashi glared at the bearded jonin and shifted some of his growing anger at his longtime friend. "Explain to me again, Asuma, why _you_ didn't send the kids back to Konoha with Iruka the moment you arrived and assessed the situation?"

Asuma turned to look back at where their two teams were warily watching them. He scratched the top of his head. "Because they asked me not to?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Have you all lost your minds?" He was about to continue chastising them when the world turned sharply on its side and he felt as though he'd fallen into the fire.

"_Kakashi!_" Asuma's desperate cry was the last thing he heard before his body started convulsing and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

-- --

* * *

Genma rushed over to where he saw Kakashi's body thrashing near the fire...hell – if he twisted much farther the Copy-ninja wouldbe _in_ the fire! He pushed his way in closer and quickly held Kakashi's shoulder still enough for him to accurately slide one of his senbon into the juncture that sent all the silver-haired jonin's muscles into a state of relaxation.

Once the convulsions ended, Genma sat back and took his bandanna off. He ran his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair and sighed. Never in a million years did he think he'd have to use that particular technique on Kakashi Hatake. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart rate down.

The last time he'd been faced with such devastating convulsions was two years earlier, when his younger brother was bit by a snake in the field and had a reaction to its venom. His eyes snapped open at the thought.

"Asuma – Iruka – check the area for snakes! If I'm right – you'll find a small brown-skinned snake somewhere nearby!"

A kunai sailed through the air from the direction of the genin and sank into the ground behind the log Kakashi had been leaned against. Genma shot a look over his shoulder and caught sight of Sasuke's blood-red sharingan flashing in the firelight. The boy's eyes switched back to their normal black depths moments later. He met those eyes and nodded toward where the kunai landed.

"Can I assume you checked for more than just that one?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his question. "Of course I did...he'd never accept less."

Genma smiled at that comment. It still amazed him that these genin were so fiercely loyal to someone who he knew didn't particularly like kids. Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino ran over to where Kakashi was now laying death-still.

The two young women were a far cry from the doe-eyed, flirtatious twits he'd experienced before leaving to rescue Kakashi. Ino pulled her long blond hair behind her neck and tied it out of the way as she moved so it wouldn't hinder her work, while Sakura quickly and efficiently set up all the things the two would need to check over Kakashi for any additional injuries. In fact – they pretty much ignored him completely as they bent to their tasks.

Not that he was going to feel jealous over the the way Ino was running her fingers through Kakashi's hair...no...after all she was probably just checking for whether he hit his head during his convulsions. And he _certainly_ wasn't going to break a sweat over the way Sakura was sliding her hands up and down the length of the Copy-ninja's legs under the cloth of his pants...no...that was surely because she was looking for where the snake would have bitten him...nothing more.

Still – when they were actually acting like shinobi and not bumbling little love-sick puppies, there was definitely something about each of them that caught his attention. The way Ino's long fingers slipped in and out of Kakashi's silver hair with practiced ease – and the way Sakura's deep green eyes took on a certain intensity as she continued to scan her Sensei's lean form – made Genma seriously consider looking around for another one of those snakes...

"Shit!" Genma slapped himself in his forehead – causing everyone in the campsite to pause what they were doing and look back at him.

For his own part, Genma reached into the pouch at his waist, pulled out the vial of anti-venom he'd taken to carrying since his brother's attack, and knelt next to Kakashi's head. Flipping the vial open with one hand and lifting Kakashi's head up with the other, he quickly poured the dark fluid into the unconscious man's mouth. He coaxed his friend to swallow using one of the many methods he'd learned over his years as a Leaf shinobi and then positioned himself behind Kakashi's back to support him while the anti-venom did its work.

He let out a long breath at how close he'd come to forgetting to give the man in his arms the anti-venom. Hopefully it wouldn't come out that he'd been distracted by the two women – no – _girls_ – they were _definitely_ just girls – who were tending to him at the time. Genma ran his hand over Kakashi's forehead and smiled. Actually – if anyone here would appreciate how he was distracted – it would have to be the infamous perverted Copy-nin. He smiled and waited patiently for his friend to wake up.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru ran his hands over the sleek skin of one of a dozen snakes crawling within a breeding nest. The brown coloration made them the perfect tool to use to deliver the next piece in the puzzle that would lead to Kakashi's total dependence on him. In fact – by now his pet should have managed to sink its teeth deep into the flesh of his grandson to send the altered venom coursing through his veins. Even should anyone realize what happened, and deliver the appropriate anti-venom, the catalyst element will have already been absorbed into the boy's tissue. All he needed to do now was wait until Kakashi's genius mind came to the only conclusion it could...to survive – he _must_ return.

And should he think to escape him like his father did – well – Orochimaru was already busy putting plans into action that would ensure that thought never made it to fruition. Add to that the role dear Kabuto was about to play – and he knew with certainty that his grandson would be his – body and soul – before the month was out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Next Level

Sasuke found that the farther away from Orochimaru's lair they went, the better he felt. The curse mark on his left shoulder was now no more than a dull ache after two and a half days travel, and he imagined he'd hardly notice it at all once they'd reached Konoha. He turned his head to the left to see if Kakashi was noticing it as well, and was shocked to see a look of absolute pain on the man's face.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?"

His silver-haired sensei glanced at him and waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm fine Sasuke – just a bit stiff from the snake-bite is all."

With that, Kakashi's attention returned to the path while Sasuke frowned. Something didn't seem right to him. True enough, the anti-venom for the snake-bite likely was causing stiffness in the man's joints – or at least that's what the textbooks had always warned about – but it made no sense that Kakashi seemed to be getting worse as the days wore on.

He glanced behind him and saw a look of concern on Iruka-sensei's face and was almost relieved to learn he wasn't alone in his concern over Kakashi-sensei. Iruka surged ahead of them to speak with Asuma and Genma. A moment later, and the entire group was taking a break. Iruka-sensei moved to their side. Kakashi was breathing hard, but still managed to glare at Iruka as he approached.

"Why are we stopping? We aren't far enough yet." Sasuke cringed at how raw Kakashi's voice sounded.

Iruka's brow creased and Sasuke watched his face take on a look he'd seen many times during his years in the Academy...a look of concern and determination. "How are you feeling, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi scowled. "How the hell do you _think_ I'm feeling? Now – answer my question!"

Sasuke glanced nervously between the two. Iruka frowned before answering.

"I asked for the stop."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze and Sasuke saw a tremor pass through his body...whether from anger or pain was anyones guess. Sweat was forming on the jonin's brow.

"It isn't safe yet."

Iruka took a step forward. "Kakashi – you don't look well."

Sasuke saw that Kakashi was about to argue again and he moved to stand between them. "Kakashi-sensei, you won't do anyone any good if you kill yourself on the way back."

The silver-haired man grunted...but didn't argue. Iruka moved closer and placed the back of one hand against Kakashi's forehead...his frown increased.

"Dammit – you're burning up!"

"It's the anti-venom..." Kakashi slurred his answer.

Genma's voice startled them all. "No it isn't you stubborn ass. That _isn't_ one of the reactions expected."

Sasuke frowned. "Then what's causing this?"

Iruka lowered his hand to rest on Kakashi's shoulder, causing the man to flinch at his touch. "I have my suspicions."

Iruka pulled the collar of the borrowed uniform shirt to the side and exposed the curse mark on Kakashi's right shoulder. When the air hit the mark, his sensei hissed. The mark – although not active – looked raw and irritated. Sasuke's hand covered his own mark in sympathy. Iruka and Genma unbuttoned the shirt and removed it carefully. Sure enough – the other mark was similarly inflamed. In addition, most of the injuries Kakashi received at Orochimaru's hands were also showing signs of inflammation.

Although it was obvious Kakashi wasn't happy with their current treatment of him – strangely, he made no effort to stop their ministrations. In fact, Sasuke noticed his sensei's breathing was becoming more irregular as time passed...and what little color he had faded away.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you sit down?"

Sasuke's quiet question caused the silver-haired man to flinch. "I'm fine, Sasuke."

"No you're not! Stop pretending you're okay, Sensei!" Sasuke's fear couldn't help but bleed through his words, causing Kakashi's eyes to narrow and his mouth to turn down in a frown.

"What makes you think I'm pretending, Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and shrugged. "I've been on your team and listened to your lame excuses long enough now that I can tell when you're lying."

Genma and Iruka chuckled while Kakashi scowled. "Fine. So I feel a bit off. It's to be expected after what I've been put through, don't you think?"

"That might explain some of the regular wounds, Kakashi-sensei...but your curse mark should be feeling _better_, not worse."

Kakashi sighed and sank to the ground. He lowered his head in defeat. "I was afraid you'd notice that." He chuckled darkly. "I knew he let me go too easily."

Iruka knelt by Kakashi's side. "What the hell did he do to you in there?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm still not exactly sure...but I know that I don't think my body can take too much more."

Hearing Kakashi admit such a thing terrified Sasuke to the core. He watched Iruka place a hand on the jonin's bare shoulder. "Then we'll just slow the pace down Kakashi...and anytime you need a break you just need to signal."

Kakashi frowned at him and looked like he was about to argue the point. Sasuke locked his eyes with his team leader while addressing Iruka. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei...I'll signal if he fails to." Kakashi glared at him but Sasuke continued speaking. "After all – he's done the same for all of us at one point or another."

The others nodded while Kakashi closed his eyes in acceptance of his words.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto settled into the branches of a tree that allowed him a clear view to the group of Leaf shinobi as they took yet another break. He'd been following them for the better part of two days – making certain to erase all traces of his scent and chakra signature. This task was made easier with the help of the chemical cocktail Lord Orochimaru pushed into his IV so recently. His orders were very specific this time around: follow Kakashi Hatake without being noticed and observe. Do _nothing_ until the target deteriorates to Level Four – then, and _only_ then, bring him back to the lair – _alive_.

Kabuto frowned at the memory of Lord Orochimaru's face when that last instruction was delivered. It was crystal clear that his Master was very aware of his dislike of the silver-haired ass. And it made it very obvious that any hopes of disposing of Kakashi in an unfortunate accident on the way back to the lair would not be met with anything less than a very slow and painful death at Orochimaru's hands. He resisted the urge to sigh for fear of giving away his position and chose to silently watch the target instead.

Iruka Umino and Sasuke Uchiha had seemingly assigned themselves as Kakashi's personal care givers for this journey – and it was rather amusing watching the two try to get the man to cooperate with them. He wondered briefly if he should add trying obtaining Sasuke into the mission or not – but there was still plenty of time before Orochimaru would be in need of the boy – so he decided to remain focused on Kakashi instead.

With each step the man took away from Lord Orochimaru, Kakashi's physical strength diminished while his pain level increased exponentially. Kabuto could see it in the set of Kakashi's shoulders as much as in the snippets of conversation he could overhear. In fact – it looked like he was about to bear witness to another of those delightful moments.

He watched as Iruka settled on the ground in front of an obviously exhausted Kakashi and held out a ration bar. Kakashi made no move to take it.

"You need to eat something Kakashi..."

The jonin ignored the chunin and lowered his head to his chest – seeming to concentrate on his breathing instead. The Academy Teacher frowned and moved the bar directly into Kakashi's line of sight. The jonin groaned and turned his head away from the proffered food, mumbling as he turned.

"Maybe later..."

Iruka lowered the bar. "You've been saying that since this morning, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kabuto smiled at the irritation in Iruka's voice. He watched Kakashi lift his head up with obvious difficulty to meet Iruka's eyes.

"Then you'd think you'd figure out by now that I'm not hungry."

Iruka's face turned bright red from one moment to the next. "Dammit, Kakashi! You need to eat!"

"And you need to stop mothering me! I'm not one of your pre-genin brats! I'll eat when I'm hungry!"

It would have been an impressive retort if it hadn't been followed by Kakashi doubling over while coughing uncontrollably for a handful of minutes. At the end of it, the Copy-ninja was gasping for air and, when he finally managed to sit back up, there was blood coloring his lips and sliding out of his ears.

Kabuto smiled. At last – Kakashi had manifested Level Four. Shortly, the man would be unconscious – and knowing the Leaf fools as well as he did, he knew they'd choose to camp here instead of moving on. That would work very nicely for him – and allow him the opportunity to find the perfect time to whisk the Copy-ninja away with a minimum of risk or effort.

As predicted – once Kakashi finished coughing, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Iruka's arms. Kabuto sat back and watched while the Leaf shinobi scampered around the fallen man. A smug smile stretched across his face when he saw them beginning to set up camp. He loved it when the enemy was so predictable.

-- --

* * *

Iruka stared at the silver-haired man in his arms and felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen Kakashi Hatake look this vulnerable for as long as he'd known him. And that was pretty much most of his life. Okay – so they've never been all that close...but you'd have to be living under a rock not to know who Kakashi Hatake was. I mean really – how could anyone not notice the mask-wearing, silver-haired, genius-offspring of the one and only White-Fang of Konoha?

Iruka sighed and gently shifted the man in his arms that he'd looked up to as a role-model for as long as he could remember. Of course he'd never admit that out loud – Kakashi would never let him live it down, after all.

"Is he going to be okay, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke's quiet voice sounded strangely tight.

Iruka carefully lowered Kakashi to the ground, frowning at the blood that he now saw flowing from the man's ears. He knew he should say something to give the boy hope, but as he dabbed a cloth at the blood staining Kakashi's unmasked face, he just couldn't seem to do it.

"I'm just not sure, Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura joined their teammate in his vigil. Each looked unsure of what to do now that Kakashi was in such a state. Iruka's heart clenched when he saw the tears falling down Naruto's cheeks. Sakura, surprisingly, shed no tears – although her eyes looked haunted. Her words tightened the invisible hand around his heart.

"We just can't lose him now – not when we all worked so hard to get him back."

Sasuke's face held a contemplative look to it. "Iruka-sensei – please check Kakashi-sensei's curse marks."

The request was so quiet, he'd almost missed it. But he nodded in silent agreement and unbuttoned the jonin's borrowed shirt once more. He fully expected to hear Kakashi's smooth, rich voice chiding him for molestation...but those blood-stained lips remained silent. Iruka frowned and gently lifted the man up a bit and moved to pull the fabric of the shirt off Kakashi's shoulders and partially down his arms.

Gasps from Naruto and Sakura let him know he'd uncovered something more than expected. Carefully lowering Kakashi back onto the ground, he turned his attention to the man's shoulders. The sick feeling in his stomach doubled. The marks that looked raw two days ago were now seeping fresh blood down the man's deathly pale skin.

Iruka shifted his gaze back to Sasuke. "How's _your_ mark reacting?"

The young man pulled his collar away with a frown. His mark – identical to the one on Kakashi's left shoulder – was perfectly fine. There was no sign of inflammation or activation – hell – it looked so unassuming that it could have been mistaken for an ink drawing rather than a curse mark.

By now – the others had gathered around as well. Asuma's voice was all business. "Sasuke – how did you know his marks were a problem?"

The Uchiha shrugged and shoved his hands deep in his pockets – obviously uncomfortable with the attention of the cigarette-toting jonin. Iruka smiled at the boy.

"Tell him, Sasuke."

The raven-haired genin stared down at Kakashi. "I noticed that the farther we got from Orochimaru's lair, the worse Kakashi-sensei looked. But for me, the farther we went, the better I felt. I figured if how I was feeling was tied to _my_ curse mark then perhaps that bastard was using Kakashi-sensei's marks against him."

Asuma snorted. "Looks like you were right, kid."

Iruka sighed. "So what does it mean, Asuma?"

Shikamaru joined the conversation. "It seems that, if we apply the reverse logic regarding Sasuke's mark to Kakashi-sensei, that the closer we get to Konoha, the worse his health will become. It's bothersome...but I think the only option to save his life is to go back the way we came."

Asuma's anger was evident in his voice. "Dammit! Are you saying that the only way to keep the kid alive is to bring him back to the bastard who tried to kill him in the first place?"

Shikamaru frowned and scratched at the back of his head. "Perhaps not _all_ the way back – but at least far enough to reduce these symptoms. Then we can hopefully discuss our options with Kakashi-sensei once he wakes."

Genma now knelt next to Kakashi's shoulder – chewing distractedly on his senbon. "That's assuming he actually wakes up."

Shikamaru shrugged. "If we do nothing he will bleed out by tomorrow afternoon anyhow."

Iruka's eyes widened at that statement and he glanced down at the Copy-ninja. He hadn't considered this outcome – even in the worst of his nightmares since starting this mission. He frowned.

"Asuma – you should go back to Konoha with your team and Kakashi's."

Naruto's face turned a shade of red that rivaled Iruka's own when yelling at his students. "What?!? Are you out of your freaking head Iruka-sensei?!?"

Iruka leveled a glare that was severe enough that even Genma blanched. "Naruto – you can't do anything for Kakashi-sensei right now – and we _can't_ risk bringing Sasuke so close to that Snake-bastard again. Kakashi was right about that. We were infinitely lucky the last time."

Sasuke scowled – turning his head away – but he did not argue with Iruka's logic. Naruto, however, wasn't convinced.

"But Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka shook his head firmly. "No – Naruto. You and the others are outclassed on this. You need to go back and let Lady Tsunade know what's happened so she can send medical staff to help."

The genin's face shifted to a pout, but his will to argue seemed to have left his body. Iruka sighed – then performed the summoning hand signs with practiced ease. His favorite summon – Mabui – appeared and jumped into his arms. The gray and white cat purred in contentment while Iruka idly scratched behind his ears.

"Asuma – take Mabui with you. Once you inform the Hokage...he'll be able to lead you to wherever we end up."

Naruto looked a little frightened now. "Does that mean _you're_ staying with Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka tried not to take that as an insult. "That's right Naruto. After all – I promised the Hokage I'd bring Kakashi safely home."

The blond looked between his two senseis and then smiled brightly. "That's right – Iruka-sensei. And I know you'd never fail a mission for Granny Tsunade – no way!"

Iruka frowned. "Naruto – stop calling the Hokage by that name. It's not proper."

Naruto looked confused. "Huh? You mean _Granny_??? How's that not proper? She's older than you and Kakashi-sensei put together!"

Asuma slapped Naruto in the back of his head. "Just because it's right doesn't make it proper, kid. Listen to Iruka – he knows a lot more than you do."

Iruka smiled at the display while Genma brought the teams back into focus. "Let's finish setting up camp tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll split into two teams and work to solve this riddle."

While everyone else went about their assigned tasks, Iruka settled down next to Kakashi and continued to clean off the trails of blood coloring the man's pale flesh. "You just hang in there Kakashi. After all – I still need to prove to your team that you and I don't actually hate each other."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two Steps Back

Kakashi stared up at the faces of the shinobi gathered around him and rubbed at his temple, trying to comprehend what they were saying. From his vantage point, sitting on the ground with his back up against a tree, he watched Aoba and Raidou avoid his gaze, while Genma smirked and Iruka shuffled from foot to foot. He sighed.

"Tell me again _why_ exactly you thought it was an acceptable idea to head back toward where we just managed to escape from?"

Iruka rubbed at the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well – you see...we – ummm..."

Genma, meanwhile, rolled his eyes at the Academy Teacher's sudden inability to form a complete sentence and removed the ever present senbon from between his teeth. "It's simple, Kakashi - it was either bring you back – or watch you die."

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then you chose wrong."

"_WHAT!?!"_ Iruka – obviously over his problem with speaking – took on a tone of utter disbelief. "How can you even _think_ that Kakashi?!?"

He opened his eyes and fixed a hard stare at the chunin while shifting against the tree in an attempt to find a position that didn't hurt. "I didn't think I'd need to remind any of you that it would be better for everyone if I didn't fall back into Orochimaru's hands."

Iruka clenched his fists in anger. "Why do you assume you're going to end up back in his hands?"

"Think it through logically, Iruka. We are in the enemy's territory, probably outnumbered, and – quite frankly – outclassed."

Genma chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, kid."

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the jonin and frowned. "It has nothing to do with you, Genma. It wouldn't matter _who_ was with us this time."

Genma's eyes narrowed. "What's different than any other time we've pulled your ass out of the fire, hmm?"

Kakashi took a deep breath before whispering his answer. "This time it's personal."

Iruka shook his head at him. "What's that even _mean_ Kakashi? What makes this time personal?"

A new voice called out to them from somewhere in the trees, causing a chill to climb up his spine. "Come now – Kakashi. Why not tell them the truth?"

Kakashi snarled. _"Kabuto..."_

The others shifted into defensive stances in an instant – trying to find where the disembodied voice was coming from. Kabuto chuckled before speaking again – the voice seeming to come from a different location this time.

"I know you find Lord Orochimaru's hospitality lacking, Kakashi...but surely your Grandfather's attention is a better option than death."

Kakashi cringed at the comment – and saw more than one pair of eyes shift to his face in confusion. "I would choose death over that Snake-bastard's attention any day of the week!"

Iruka's quiet voice was tinged with something more than confusion. "What does he mean by your Grandfather's attention, Kakashi?"

"_Later_, Iruka!" He'd nearly growled the words, causing the younger man to tense.

Kabuto's chiding voice echoed through the clearing once more. "Now, now, Kakashi...there's no reason to be so upset. After all – your Grandfather misses you so much that he sent me to bring you home."

"Then you've made a wasted trip, Kabuto...because there's no way in hell I'm going back there!"

"You act like you have a choice..." Kabuto's voice sounded much closer now – but even with his sharingan activated he couldn't locate the bastard..

Kakashi painfully pushed himself up to his feet – determined not to be lying down for this. He placed one of the borrowed kunai into the palm of his hand as he harshly warned his fellow shinobi. "Watch yourselves – this bastard took out five ANBU last time we met."

Genma stepped closer to his side. "Kakashi – what the hell is he talking about?"

"It doesn't matter Genma – because I'd rather kill myself than go back there." To emphasize the point, Kakashi shifted the blade of the kunai to press against his own jugular vein.

"Kakashi! What are you _doing_?" Iruka's near-hysterical voice almost made him laugh.

Kabuto's voice, however, was laced with something far deadlier. "Think about what you are doing, Kakashi. If you kill yourself, you have forfeited your comrades' lives as well – because you know I will not be allowed to let them escape if I can't bring you back alive."

Genma snarled at that. "You can try, asshole. But we won't be so easy to take down!"

A moment later, Aoba and Raidou fell to their knees with painful gasps. Kakashi shifted his gaze to where the two men were lying with their hands grasped around their lower legs. Less than a moment later and Genma fell as well...an apparent victim of Kabuto's chakra blades. How had Kabuto managed to reach them without being seen? Dammit – he obviously was stronger than the last time the two met.

The laughter echoed in the clearing once more. "Oh yes – you weren't easy to take down at all, Genma."

"Dammit! Kabuto, leave them alone!" Kakashi knew he sounded desperate – but he couldn't help it.

"Then put down the kunai and give yourself up, Kakashi." Kabuto sounded as though he was whispering into his ear.

Genma's pained voice refocused his attention. "Don't you _dare_ give in to that madman, Hatake! We all knew the risk coming into this...and we're prepared to die if we need to."

Kabuto chuckled again. "How touching! But the question isn't whether you are willing to die, Genma – but rather – is Kakashi willing to _let_ you die when he knows he has the power to keep it from happening?"

Kakashi's breathing was coming harder now. His internal energy was starting to ebb and he had to close his sharingan to keep from using anymore chakra. He leaned heavily against the tree and tried to think of a next move that wouldn't result in the deaths of some of Konoha's finest shinobi...himself included. Before he could manage so much as a glimmer of an idea, Kabuto appeared behind Iruka and placed one glowing hand against the teacher's neck while immobilizing the chunin's arms and legs with chakra wire. The white-haired youth made certain Iruka's body was positioned so none of the injured jonin would have a clear shot at him without injuring the Academy Teacher.

Kakashi's eyes went wide at his enemy's words. "So tell me Kakashi – I can almost see how you could justify in your mind the deaths of the other jonin on a mission...but can you really just stand by and let me kill your brats' Sensei?" Kabuto chuckled. "Are you _really_ so much like your Grandfather after all?"

Kakashi growled, even as he realized the little bastard had won. He slowly lowered his kunai and narrowed his eyes. Iruka's face showed a strange combination of fear and shock. When the chunin spoke his voice was full of emotion.

"Kakashi...is he saying Orochimaru has your Grandfather?"

Kabuto didn't allow him a chance to respond for himself. "More than that, Iruka-sensei...I'm saying Orochimaru _is_ his Grandfather."

Kakashi watched the color fade from Iruka's face and his brown eyes go wide – and he knew in that moment that the chunin would never look at him the same way again. "You've made your point, Kabuto. Let them go... and I'll come willingly."

Again Kabuto chuckled. "Will you? Heh – perhaps you would...but I'm thinking an insurance policy might be in order all the same." He watched Kabuto shift his grip on Iruka's body until his hand pressed against the base of the chunin's ponytail. With a simple surge of chakra pushed into the base of the teacher's skull, Iruka sank into unconsciousness.

"Damn it, Kabuto! Leave him out of it!"

Kabuto shrugged and shifted Iruka's bound body over his shoulder with barely an effort. "It's far too late for that now, Kakashi. Besides – I need to get you back to Lord Orochimaru before you progress beyond Level Four – and using the sensei as an incentive seems to be the best way to motivate you."

Without another word...Kabuto turned and bounded into the night – Iruka's pony-tailed head bobbing against his back. Kakashi clenched his fists and stared down at Genma. The senbon was still lodged firmly between the man's teeth – and a fine sheen of sweat was glistening in the early evening light.

"Goddamn it Kakashi – why the hell didn't you tell us everything up front?" The jonin tried to push himself to standing, but his damaged legs wouldn't hold him and he collapsed back to the ground with a curse.

Across the clearing, Raidou and Aoba weren't doing much better. Kakashi frowned...he couldn't just leave Genma, Raidou and Aoba alone and injured in the middle of Sound territory – especially since Kabuto knew precisely where they were located, and he couldn't rely on the bastard to leave them out of this now. But he also couldn't leave Iruka to his fate alone. He turned his frustration on Genma.

"Dammit! Why the hell couldn't you idiots follow your mission orders?"

The injured jonin chuckled darkly. "Cause some jackass along the way taught us to value our comrades' lives."

Kakashi scowled at him. "Great – you had to pick _now_ to listen to what I've said?"

Before Genma had a chance to respond, Kakashi bit down on his thumb and ran through the signs for a full summoning. It took a lot out of him – but now he was facing his full complement of nin-hounds. He wasted no time handing out his orders.

"Pakkun – head back to Konoha and get a medic team dispatched."

The brown pug nodded and answered in his gruff voice. "Right!"

"The rest of you – protect Genma, Raidou and Aoba until help arrives."

The hounds made sounds of agreement and moved to position themselves in a protective circle around his wounded comrades. Pakkun stared up at him.

"What about you, pup?"

Kakashi glanced down at the pug. "What _about_ me?"

Pakkun growled at the stern tone he'd used. "Kakashi – your smell is off...what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It doesn't matter Pakkun – just follow through with your mission."

The pug growled again and nipped at Kakashi's foot – not drawing blood, but definitely making his anger known. "Don't you dare give me that mission crap, pup! Now spill it!"

Kakashi's shoulders sagged under the pug's intense stare, and he glanced between Pakkun and Genma – who was being exceptionally quiet at the moment...making it clear he wasn't about to help him out. He sighed.

"Fine – Orochimaru is involved." He watched Pakkun shiver and ruffle his fur at mention of the snake.

"That explains the foul odor."

Kakashi ignored the comment and continued. "These fools tried breaking me free and now they need your help to survive while I go back and try to keep Iruka Umino from becoming another statistic. Okay?"

Pakkun's face scrunched more than normal – a look of obvious confusion settled behind those folds of skin. "Umino? The brats' Academy Teacher?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's the one."

Pakkun shook his head and then met Kakashi's gaze. "You and me are gonna have a little chat when this is all over, kid."

"I'll count the moments, Pakkun. Now move out!"

The pug snorted and then sped off in the direction of Konoha. Kakashi sighed. At least there'd be help coming for Genma and the others...that was something.

"Kakashi..."

He glanced down at the jonin. "What?"

"Be careful."

"Heh – little late for that warning, don't you think, Genma?" He smiled sadly at the man and then bounded off in the direction Kabuto had taken Iruka. All he could hope for at this point was to find some way to free the man from his grandfather's clutches. At least then he'd feel like he'd accomplished something useful.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru stared down at the unconscious body lying in a heap at his feet. Brown hair was half in and half out of its ponytail – cascading loosely about the head, making it impossible to see the man's face. The uniform and vest marked him as a Konoha chunin – and he was bound tightly in chakra wire. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Kabuto...this was most definitely _not_ who he'd sent his aide to fetch. He leaned forward in his seat, hands on his knees and his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs along with his displeasure. He allowed his irritation to color every word that passed his lips as he waved one hand idly at the chunin.

"What is _this_ Kabuto?"

His aide pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose calmly – but Orochimaru could smell the young man's fear in the air...the scent causing him to narrow his eyes further in anticipation of Kabuto's explanation. Still – the man hid that fear well as he responded with a steady voice.

"Kakashi proved to be a bit more stubborn than expected, my Lord."

Orochimaru allowed his stare to intensify and his displeasure to seep into the air around him. "So you decided to bring me a _chunin_ instead?"

Kabuto swallowed deeply and frowned at his comment. "No, my Lord – _this_..." He nudged the bound man with his foot until the man was turned onto his back. "...is simply the incentive needed to ensure Kakashi's cooperation."

Orochimaru took a closer look at the captive and frowned. The man was, overall, nothing special...rather plain in fact. Of average height and build, the only noticeable feature was the long, straight scar that stretched across the tan face. He turned an icy glare toward Kabuto.

"And why – pray tell – would the Copy-ninja care if we have such a dull specimen?"

Kabuto smirked in such a way that Orochimaru's interest was actually piqued. "He was the Academy Sensei for Kakashi Hatake's current genin team...including Sasuke Uchiha."

Now _that _held his interest. "Ah – yes..._Sasuke_...I can see why this one might be important after all. I imagine the two sensei have spent hours discussing the boy's..._potential_."

He shifted his gaze back to the man at his feet. His serpentine tongue shot out of his mouth and traced the tanned jawline, causing the man to twitch in his sleep. Pulling that tongue back into his mouth, and licking his lips in the process, Orochimaru met Kabuto's eyes once more.

"Make sure to store our guest somewhere that Kakashi will be able to view him easily. After all – the incentive will only work as long as it is visible to my grandson."

A frown settled over Kabuto's face. "Simply _stored_, my Lord?"

Orochimaru caught a familiar glint in the white-haired man's eyes and allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his lips. Ah – yes – this was part of why he enjoyed having Kabuto at his side...he had a very unique view on even the simplest of tasks.

He sat back in his seat, placing his hands on the arms of the chair before smiling down on his pet. "You have a point, Kabuto...perhaps we should hold off storing him until you've had the opportunity to properly display the chunin first. Just try to keep yourself from going too far with your creativity. The man's usefulness only remains as long as Kakashi feels he is whole enough to save."

Kabuto's mouth turned up in an evil grin as he bowed low. "I'll do my best, my Lord."

Orochimaru watched Kabuto heft the chunin onto his shoulder with ease and head out of the room. He hated to admit it – even to himself – but he couldn't wait to see what creative method his apprentice would find to make sure Iruka Umino's body was the first thing Kakashi saw upon returning to the lair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Pain of Acceptance

"Take him down." Kakashi kept his gaze firmly locked on the sight in front of him as he addressed Kabuto. "_Now!_"

He was exhausted – having used far too much chakra to summon his hounds with his networks diverted as they were, and then having to run back to this gods-forsaken hell-hole. But all of that was forgotten when he stepped into the underground lair and was confronted with the sight of Iruka-sensei strung spread-eagle at the end of the hallway. The constraints held the teacher at an angle between the ceiling and the far wall – suspended a good three feet off the ground. The chunin appeared to still be unconscious – with his head hanging toward his chest...his hair falling loosely around his face and shoulders. The man's sandals, vest and shirt had been removed, and Kakashi couldn't see any damage to his body, but he knew that wouldn't be the case for long...not with Kabuto and Orochimaru involved.

Kabuto's laughter from next to the Academy Teacher caused Kakashi's stomach to clench. "Why would I want to do that, Kakashi, after taking such lengths to properly display him for you, hmm?"

"I've come back...he's played his role...so _let...him...go_." Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the glass-wearing pest – using every ounce of his will to not let him know how out of control he actually felt.

"He's hardly begun his role, my dear pet." The words hissed into his ear caused every muscle in Kakashi's body to tense. "After all – considering his presence brought you so willingly back to my side – I would be a fool to let him free before I've finished with you."

Kakashi felt Orochimaru's fingers slide into the hair at the nape of his neck and, this time, he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his body. The snake chuckled in his ear – the hot breath blowing across his skin making his own breath catch in his throat. Orochimaru slowly moved to stand in front of him – the hand in Kakashi's hair trailing around his neck until those cold fingers were perched on his right shoulder, sliding under the collar of the borrowed uniform shirt. Still – Kakashi bit back the urge to do more than just stand there – knowing one false move on his part could mean death for the chunin.

A sadistic grin stretched across Orochimaru's face. "Your instincts proved correct, Kabuto. It seems my grandson's desire to resist has been removed rather effectively with the proper incentive."

Kakashi glared at the creature in front of him. "Let him go, Orochimaru." He closed his eyes and fought himself to push the next words out of his mouth. "_Please_...I'll do anything you want."

The laughter in front of him made his skin crawl, but the look on the Snake-Sannin's face when Kakashi opened his eyes made his heart nearly stop. It was a look of utter lust and satisfaction. In the flash of an instant, Kakashi found himself pressed roughly to the wall of the hallway, Orochimaru's body pushing so close to him that it seemed the man was trying to become one with him. He felt the long, cold fingers of the Sannin's hands grasp him by the wrists and force his arms over his head while his lower body was immobilized by Orochimaru's strong legs.

"_Anything_...Kakashi?"

A disturbing feel of wetness trailed up his unmasked cheek as the grotesque snake-like tongue slowly tasted his skin and made Kakashi desperately wish this was just a fever-induced nightmare. When the bastard's teeth began pulling at an earlobe Kakashi's ability to accept this situation melted away.

"Get off me, _Grandfather_."

Orochimaru rubbed his cheek against Kakashi's while he chuckled. "But I thought you promised you'd do _anything_...perhaps the chunin isn't as valuable as I'd thought."

The Snake-Sannin abruptly released Kakashi and stepped back. "Kabuto – it looks like our guest isn't needed after all. Do what you'd like with him."

Kakashi eyes went wide when he saw a flash of metal in Kabuto's hand arc toward Iruka's chest, and a moment later the sound of the Academy Teacher's scream echoed off the walls. Kakashi moved to close the distance between himself and the white-haired bastard, but a series of well-placed punches from Orochimaru sent him forcefully back against the wall once more. Cursing his own state of weakness, Kakashi tried to fight back as another pained scream reached his ears. He actually managed to land one shot to the Snake-bastard's stomach before the man ended his struggle by using a single hand sign to trigger the curse marks on his shoulders – causing them to flare with a punishing surge of pain.

Kakashi's cry of agony mingled with Iruka's screams within the dark confines of the hallway. He fell heavily to his knees, gasping for air. After what felt like hours, the pain ended and Kakashi heard Orochimaru's voice through his fogged brain.

"Enough Kabuto. I believe Kakashi has learned his lesson."

Another scream was pulled from Iruka's lungs and Orochimaru spun toward where he was being held. "I said _enough!_"

Kabuto lowered the blade to his side and bowed low before the Sannin. "Forgive my enthusiasm my Lord."

"Do not let it happen again."

Kakashi forced his eyes to focus on the moaning form of the Academy Teacher – knowing that every wound on the tanned body was his fault. Iruka's breathing was ragged, but to his credit he wasn't begging for release, like Kakashi had seen so many others in similar situations do. A series of slashes covered Iruka's torso – each deep enough to seep more than a bit of blood without threatening to kill him.

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the asshole who had sliced into the chunin. If it was the last thing he ever did, he'd make sure Kabuto paid for every mark on Iruka's body. The white-haired menace raised his gaze to meet Kakashi's and smiled cruelly at him – making it clear that he saw the challenge in his eyes.

His attention was brought back to Orochimaru when the pale-skinned freak tipped Kakashi's chin up with two fingers. "Are you finished acting the role of the tragic hero now?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Kakashi's voice was tight in his throat.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes – making the deep purple shadows surrounding the sockets stand out all the more. He released Kakashi's chin and stepped back. Two Sound shinobi stepped out from the shadows at the wave from the Snake and grabbed Kakashi firmly by the arms. They pulled him up until he was eye to eye with his grandfather once more. Orochimaru's expression turned icy.

"Considering you have made it quite clear you do not wish to acknowledge our shared blood, Kakashi, you have only one choice left to you. Do not resist what's to come. Failure to comply will result in much pain for you...and something much worse for the chunin."

Orochimaru leaned in to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "Do I make myself clear enough this time?"

Kakashi met Iruka's eyes briefly – seeing the fear in his gaze even though he knew the man was trying to hide it. Realizing he had no other options at the moment, he lowered his head in submission and whispered his answer into the hall. "Yes."

-- --

* * *

Asuma led the teens back toward Konoha at a steady clip, trying to push his growing unease at leaving his friends behind out of his mind. The sooner he dropped the kids back in the village, the sooner he could turn around and lead the ANBU back the way they'd come...thanks to the little fur-ball that was currently curled inside the collar of his flak vest.

When Iruka had suggested his carrying the cat in such a way he'd nearly choked on his cigarette, but it made sense not to have the summon wear itself out before they needed it to track the chunin again. What surprised Asuma the most was how quickly he'd gotten used to the soft fur against his neck and the comforting contented purring that reverberated in his ear. Of course if anyone ever challenged him on it he'd have no choice but to deny it outright. After all – being attached to a moving pile of fur would definitely crimp the hard-edged image he'd worked so long to create. It was one thing for an Academy Teacher to have such a cute summon...it was quite another thing for Asuma Sarutobi – son of the Third Hokage and former member of the Twelve Guardians – to be associated to such cuteness.

The feeling of ten tiny little claws sinking into his shoulder blade made him wonder briefly if the creature was psychic on top of being adorable. He came to a sudden stop – surprising the kids in the process – and tried to pull the offending pile of fur and claws loose from his skin. The growl he received made him rethink his actions even as Naruto's voice rang out.

"Pakkun! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's smallest nin-hound sat in front of the genin and sniffed noticeably at the air before growling in Asuma's direction – which in turn elicited a hiss from the cat on his shoulder. The dog's gruff voice made the cat sink its claws a little deeper into his shoulder.

"Who the hell is crazy enough to have _that_ thing as a summon?"

Another hiss – and Asuma decided he, Iruka and Kakashi were going to have a long talk before he'd ever agree to carry one of their animals again. He placed one hand firmly on the cat's neck to keep it from attacking the pug and then leveled a serious gaze at the dog.

"Forget about Iruka's cat for the moment...what happened that Kakashi would risk his chakra to summon you?"

The dog was all business at the mention of Kakashi. "Actually he summoned the whole pack. He's going after the Teacher while the rest guard the injured jonin. I'm supposed to go get the medics."

Asuma cursed the dog's inability to be subtle as now the teens all threw their questions at them.

"Kakashi's awake?" Sakura sounded elated.

"Was he in less pain?" Sasuke's concern colored his words.

"Is Genma okay?" A good question, considering Genma was the team leader – although he'd have been more impressed if Ino hadn't sounded like a rabid fan-girl when she asked it.

"Which jonin got hurt?" At least Choji was starting to think like a ninja.

"Summoning the whole pack with restricted flow of his chakra network was not very wise." Shikamaru actually sounded worried.

Naruto went down on his knees in front of the dog and grabbed the pug by the vest the dog wore. "What the hell's happened to Iruka-sensei!"

"Let go off me kid – or you're gonna to regret it." Pakkun snarled at the blond-haired boy.

Asuma figured he better step in before Kakashi had a reason to kill him – whether for damage to his nin-hound or damage to the his genin. "Drop the dog, Naruto. I'm sure he'll answer all our questions if you give him some space."

Naruto tightened his grip slightly before dropping Pakkun back to the ground and glaring at the beast. "Well?"

Pakkun shook his body in obvious annoyance and then sat on the ground. "Okay – here goes. Obviously Kakashi is awake – or he couldn't have summoned us. He was exhausted – but didn't seem in pain. Genma, Raidou and Aoba are suffering from some kind of leg injuries...but I didn't smell any blood on them. He knew what he was risking by summoning us – give the kid _some_ credit. And as for what happened to the Teacher...I don't know – except that the Snake is involved. Happy now?"

Asuma frowned while he absently stroked the cat's fur – trying to calm it after hearing its master was in danger. Every one of the kids seemed stunned by Pakkun's words. But – as much as he wanted it to – what the dog said changed nothing in regards to his current task – although it did mean they needed to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible.

"Okay – now that we're all up to speed – let's move out!"

"Right! Let's go!" Naruto and the others – with the exception of Shikamaru – turned in the direction they had just come from.

Asuma sighed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The teens all looked thoroughly stunned at his words. Sakura stepped forward. "Back to help Kakashi-sensei, of course."

"Wrong! You'd be heading back to be captured – or worse – to your deaths. What part of 'very dangerous – very insane enemy' did any of you _not_ understand when Kakashi said it to you?"

Naruto scowled. "But Asuma-sensei..."

Shikamaru interrupted the genin's rant. "Naruto – the only hope any of them will have is if we get news to the Hokage and have the ANBU teams sent out to get them back. All we'd be able to be would be a hindrance and a liability."

Asuma watched something close to acceptance flash through the eyes of Kakashi's team. Choji and Ino, however, were still ready to argue.

"We can't just leave them alone, Asuma-sensei." Choji sounded distressed at the idea.

"And Sakura and I can at least give basic first-aid to Genma and the others." Ino was nearly pleading with him.

Asuma shook his head. "They aren't alone – they have Kakashi's nin-hounds with them. And Ino – none of the jonin are bleeding – so unless you and Sakura have been studying medical nin-jutsu in your spare time, there's nothing more you can do for them with basic first-aid."

Sasuke stepped forward with fists clenched tightly at his sides. "If we're going to help at all – then let's get back to Konoha so the right people can make it back before it's too late."

Pakkun snorted and stood back up. "Well said, kid. Let's move out."

With that, the pug started running toward the village once more. After a moment more of hesitation, the teens all followed after him – with Shikamaru and Asuma taking up the rear. The chunin turned toward him as they sped into the forest.

"Sensei – what will happen if the ANBU are too late?"

Asuma frowned. "You already know the answer to that question, Shikamaru – so why ask it?"

The teen turned his head toward where the others were running and sighed. "It's troublesome – but I was hoping you'd come up with a more optimistic answer."

"Heh – sorry kid – but some things I just can't do."

Shikamaru frowned and the two of them put a bit more speed into their strides – hoping that they'd never have to know the results of the ANBU being too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Within The Lair

Iruka slowly rose to consciousness and, as full awareness returned to his mind, he knew what he'd hoped was just another nightmare had been all too real. A deep ache permeated every joint in his body and he was chilled down to the bone. He felt the damp, unforgiving stone press into his bare back and figured he was propped against a wall. His wrists and ankles – although no longer held in a spread-eagle position – were rubbed raw from their previous confinement. His chest ached from the screams he remembered being torn from his throat the previous day, and the skin from his neck to his waist burned in a way that made it clear the cuts he'd suffered at Kabuto's hands were not treated in any way.

Iruka cautiously opened his eyes and found himself in a small, dimly lit, stone-walled cell. He tipped his head down and frowned when he saw the criss-crossed pattern of angry wounds covering his chest. He gingerly pressed his fingers against one near his right shoulder and hissed in pain...then cursed as the inflamed wound began to weep a bit of fresh blood.

He took a moment to check out his cell in the hopes of finding some water to clean the cuts – at least a bit – but was sorry to see no such comforts. The room was barely ten feet deep and six feet wide – with no windows except for a small head-sized, barred hole cut into the thick wood door. That barred opening provided the only source of light into the cell, and Iruka could see a small panel hinged to one side of it that was likely used to cut off all light if needed. He shivered at the thought of being left in this grave-sized room with nothing but darkness – his normally controllable fear of enclosed spaces trying to break free...making the walls look like they were moving closer.

Iruka took a deep breath and pushed that feeling down until he could think clearly again. That was when he realized one very important piece of information...he wasn't chained up! All he had to do was choose the right jutsu and he could be out of here in a matter of moments! He thought for a moment and figured a simple earth jutsu on the area where the door hinges met the wall should be all he needed. Concentrating his chakra, he started to make the needed hand signs...and stopped mid-sign to curse. His chakra reserves were ridiculously low and he was having difficulty even getting that to respond to his will. He rubbed at an itchy spot on his neck and, as his fingers brushed over a small scab, he realized he must have been injected with something that messed with his chakra pathways. So much for _that_ plan...still there had to be _something_ he could do...

A smile crept onto his face – maybe there was a way out of all this after all! He could just pick the lock to his cell, and he'd be home free! Iruka stood up and walked to look at the lock. It was fairly basic – requiring little more than two straight picks to manipulate it loose. Hell – it didn't even seem to be trapped. He frowned – of course that plan would only work if Kabuto hadn't taken away his weapons pouch – along with his emergency lock picks. Trying not to feel defeated, he furrowed his brow in thought and took a closer look at his surroundings. Maybe – just maybe – he had missed something that might be of use – but all he saw were the stone walls, floor and ceiling. He sighed and walked to the wall opposite the door to sit down. He pulled his knees up to his chest – being careful not to press too hard on his wounds – wrapped his arms around his legs and perched his chin on top of the knees.

It was times like these Iruka really wished he held jonin skills. Of course if he did, he doubted this cell would be where they kept him. That realization led him to think about Kakashi. What new hell was Orochimaru going to put the Copy-ninja through next? Iruka pulled his knees closer and shuddered at the thought of what he'd witnessed the Sannin propose in the hallway...to his own _grandson_ no less!

The thought of Kakashi being related to that snake-bastard was something that still made his skin crawl. The Copy-ninja may be a perverted ass, but Iruka had never considered him evil...even at his worst. The man was a loner, and tried to make everyone think he didn't care about anything going on around him – but Iruka knew that deep down Kakashi would do anything in his power to protect those he considered his precious people. He'd seen it time and again in how he'd look after his team – even going so far as to bring fruits and vegetables to Naruto's apartment. Iruka smiled at the memory of the blond-haired whirlwind fuming to him about how mean Kakashi was for forcing him to eat such things.

He also recalled how the masked ninja took Sasuke under his wing during the Chunin Exams and taught him his one original technique. Everyone was shocked when the Uchiha brought the infamous Chidori to bear against Gaara during that fateful battle. And he'd lost count of the number of times Kakashi had gone out to retrieve Asuma, Genma, Raidou – heck – even Gai! He always demanded to be on the retrieval teams for those he cared about – even when he was exhausted from his own missions.

But Iruka never in a million years would have expected Kakashi Hatake to care about what happened to _him_...but he'd heard the silver-haired jonin quite clearly demand they release him. He heard the most powerful jonin in Konoha beg for his release. Iruka smiled...perhaps Kakashi didn't hate him after all.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi sat on the edge of his bed – he leaned his head into the palms of his hands and tried to figure out just when things had gotten so totally out of his control. It all came down to that damned C-ranked mission months ago. Looking back at it now, all the warning signs had been there to to show it wasn't what it seemed. But still, he and the Hokage chose to ignore them and continued with business as usual. Kakashi sighed and looked around the small room he'd been assigned to use between sessions with Orochimaru. The only things in the room were the bed he was sitting on, a small table next to it, and a pillar candle sitting on top. He'd been stripped of his borrowed Konoha uniform and given loose black pants and a form-fitting sleeveless gray tank instead.

The longer he spent in Orochimaru's presence, the better he was physically feeling. His curse marks were barely noticeable now, and his other wounds were no longer raw and weeping. It made him mentally sick to realize his well-being was now firmly tied to his proximity to the Sannin. Meanwhile, he had only Orochimaru's word that Iruka-sensei wasn't lying dead somewhere. And as much as it pained him to admit it...the thought of what Iruka's death would do to Naruto – not to mention Konoha – made him worry more for the younger man's well-being than for his own.

Kakashi clenched his fists. He needed to see for himself that the chunin was okay – he owed it to the man...and his students. Besides – it was his fault the other was involved at all. Kakashi growled. He should have just surrendered to Kabuto right away – then it would only be _his_ neck on the line...not the Academy Teacher's. The door opening pulled Kakashi's mind sharply into focus. He sat up and glared toward his visitor, not even trying to hide his annoyance at Kabuto's presence.

"Lord Orochimaru requires you to join him in his chambers."

"No."

Kakashi was amused by Kabuto's momentary look of shock. The younger man narrowed his eyes at him and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It wasn't a request, Kakashi."

He knew he was walking a razor's edge – but he really didn't have anything to lose. He kept his voice as emotionless as he could. "I'm not going anywhere until you prove to me that Iruka Umino is still alive."

Kabuto shrugged. "Fine...it's on the way anyhow."

With that, Orochimaru's lackey turned and headed out of the room. Kakashi pushed himself to his feet and followed the white-haired boy. They walked for nearly ten minutes in silence – taking enough turns that a lesser shinobi might have lost track – but Kakashi burned the path into his mind. They entered a section of the lair where the walls were lined with cells – some with bars running from floor to ceiling – while others contained thick wooden doors with small barred openings. It was one of these that Kabuto stopped and waved one hand at.

"As requested – one Konoha chunin."

Kakashi frowned and moved to look in through the bars. He saw a hunched figure against the far wall – their head lowered so all he could see was the top of their dark-haired head.

"Iruka?"

The name echoed within the small room and he saw the body in front of him tense before the head lifted to reveal two chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to be moist with unshed tears. Kakashi used his sharingan just long enough to make certain it was indeed the Sensei and not some elaborate genjutsu. Just that small amount of time drained his still recovering chakra reserves, but it had been worth it – because this _was_ Iruka Umino. Kakashi sighed in relief when those eyes blinked in confusion before lighting with recognition.

"Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

That single word seemed to breathe fresh life into the man. Iruka leaped to his feet and moved quickly to the door – his fingers wrapped tightly around the bars.

"Are you alright Kakashi?"

He couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Iruka Umino to be more worried for him than for himself. He chuckled lightly before reaching one hand up to grip the chunin's hand in an attempt to provide comfort.

"I'm fine, Iruka. Are you okay?"

The teacher grinned at first – but then his face grew serious. "I will be once you break me out of here. That is why you're here...right Kakashi?"

Kabuto's laughter from behind him caused Kakashi to release his grip from Iruka's hand and growl. He saw the teacher cringe at the bastard's words.

"Visiting hour is over, Copy-ninja...you have your proof that the chunin is alive. Now it's time for _your_ part of the bargain. You know how your Grandfather hates to be kept waiting."

Iruka pulled himself closer to the bars. "Don't do it Kakashi! Please...my life isn't worth giving yourself to that madman!"

He was about to reply when chakra flared to life in the bars – causing Iruka to let go in order to avoid serious damage. Kakashi spun to face Kabuto.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!?"

Kabuto smirked. "Reminding you both of your roles, of course. If you want _him_ to remain uninjured then it would be wise to follow Lord Orochimaru's wishes."

Kakashi had to physically keep himself from shivering at the man's words – considering what the lunatic's wishes had been the previous day. He glared at him before deliberately turning back to where Iruka stood a few feet away from the door. Kakashi gave the Academy Teacher what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I can take care of myself."

"Kakashi..." Iruka's eyes filled with tears again – this time causing Kakashi to have a brief flashback to another dark-haired shinobi...and how Obito's eyes used to do the same thing. He shook himself out of the memory.

"Come now Iruka-sensei, surely you don't teach those hellions back at the Academy that it's acceptable to cry in the middle of a mission, do you?"

A flash of anger crossed Iruka's face – giving Kakashi hope that the man hadn't lost all his faculties yet. "Dammit, Kakashi – they _aren't_ hellions!"

Kakashi grinned as he turned away. "Whatever you say, Iruka-sensei."

He followed behind Kabuto silently for countless minutes before they came to a stop outside what Kakashi assumed were the doors to Lord Orochimaru's chamber. Kabuto moved to knock on the door, but Kakashi placed a hand on his wrist to stop the movement. He felt the boy's arm tense under his touch.

"Do you truly wish to keep Lord Orochimaru waiting Kakashi? You know that isn't wise."

Kakashi met Kabuto's gaze with what he hoped was a look of ice. "Iruka's wounds need to be tended to."

Kabuto's mouth quirked into his usual smirk. "So?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and applied a touch of pressure to Kabuto's wrist while waging a silent war of wills with the younger man. "Your master won't like it much if the 'leverage' dies of infection before Orochimaru gets what he wants from me. You should know that better than anyone, Kabuto."

The white-haired youth glared at him through narrowed eyes before pulling his wrist free. "Don't worry, Kakashi...your chunin will be healed before the night is out."

He growled low in his throat. "I better not learn that you damaged him further before healing him, boy."

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses back in place. "Of course not...I know how upset your family can get, after all."

Kakashi frowned at the comment, but was unable to respond to it before Kabuto rapped on the door, turned the handle, and ushered him into the bowels of Orochimaru's chambers. An unnamed terror gripped the very core of Kakashi's being when he was led in front of the Sannin. That terror increased when he noticed a group of four Sound shinobi standing around a large black container covered in what was undeniably the beginnings of a complex seal.

He shifted his attention to where Orochimaru waited for them – a small bottle of black pills held in one pale hand, and a strange smile covering his face. "Welcome, Kakashi – to the sight of your rebirth."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A Step Toward the Afterlife

From where he was seated, Orochimaru watched Kakashi closely for a reaction to his upcoming rebirth. There was a definite frown and a slight narrowing of the young man's eyes, but nothing more. He chuckled to himself. So far, Kakashi was actually keeping true to his promise to behave. A small part of him was disappointed as he had been looking forward to breaking the man's will.

'Come here, boy."

After only a momentary pause, Orochimaru was pleased to see Kakashi take a few steps closer to him – although the jonin did not come the entire distance. The Sannin let his lips curl into a slight smile while he lifted the bottle of pills and shook out one small round pill into the palm of his hand. The dark coating made it stand out in stark contrast to his bone white skin. Orochimaru glanced at the jonin.

"If you were the Uchiha brat...this single pill would be all I'd need to bring the next stage for development to life...because that boy will _beg_ me for the power when the time comes."

He watched Kakashi's fist clench at mention of his student. Orochimaru tapped the side of the bottle until three more pills fell into his palm.

"But you, Kakashi..." He ran the tip of his serpentine tongue along his lips. "...you have fought my offers every step of the way. So for _you_ I will need to take measures to ensure a successful rebirth."

Kakashi's muscles tensed at his words. "What are those for?"

Orochimaru smiled wider. "You can't be reborn unless you _die_ first. I would have thought your genius mind had figured that out already."

Kakashi's eyes widened at that. "You're insane."

The Sannin stood and glided across the floor to stand directly in front of his grandson, locking his gaze on Kakashi's dark gray eye with such ferocity that the Copy-ninja actually flinched.

"Do you really think so Kakashi?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Hmmm – perhaps I am."

He took one of the silver-haired man's hands and turned it until its palm was facing the ceiling. Without breaking eye contact, Orochimaru dropped the pills – one by one – into Kakashi's hand.

"Now – be a good boy – and take your medicine."

Kakashi's brow creased. "Not until you tell me what they'll do to me."

The smile left Orochimaru's face and he crossed his arms in front of him. "The only thing you need to know, _boy_, is that failure to do what I say will result in me punishing the chunin _personally_. Is that what you want?"

Kakashi's fist closed around the pills, and it was obvious the fool was actually debating within his mind what his odds would be to escape – probably with the chunin. The silence stretched on, and Orochimaru's patience drew to an end.

"What are you waiting for, Kakashi?"

Still, the jonin remained silent and unmoving...glaring back at him. Orochimaru felt his anger grow to a white hot rage, and he backhanded Kakashi with such speed and force that the younger man was caught entirely off guard and could not dodge the blow. The jonin was knocked to the floor – the pills in his fist sent flying from the impact.

Kakashi regained his balance quickly and was now crouched in front of him, a look of pure hate burning in his eyes. Orochimaru let out an exaggerated sigh and motioned for his followers to intervene. While they struggled to maintain their grips on the squirming jonin, Orochimaru shook four new pills into his hand.

"This would have been easier on you if you had cooperated, Kakashi. Now we'll have to do this the hard way."

-- --

* * *

Kakashi's heart raced as he was pulled up to stand in front of Orochimaru once more. He couldn't believe how easily the Sannin knocked him to the ground, and he was unable to push down the fear that he no longer had control of anything.

Orochimaru stepped closer – until the man could lean in to hiss into his ear. "You've already made it so I'll have no choice but to punish the chunin when we're finished here...how severe that punishment will be is entirely dependent on your further cooperation, Kakashi."

He tensed at the thought that the bastard would go anywhere near Iruka – and he only had himself to blame for it. Orochimaru moved closer to him and inhaled deeply. The hot breath across Kakashi's sweat-dampened neck caused him to shiver. When Orochimaru took a step back there was a pleased expression on his pale features.

"I wondered how long it would take before I smelled your fear, boy. I'm impressed it took so long." He held his hand up until the four dark pills could be seen clearly. "You _will_ take these – or rest assured Iruka Umino will take them in your place. But unlike you – the chunin has no chance for rebirth."

Kakashi swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and he lowered his head in defeat. He felt two of Orochimaru's cold fingers slide under his chin and tip his head back up – Kakashi fought down the urge to resist. He needed to keep Iruka from suffering any more from his bad judgment. He had to let this happen – no matter how much it scared the crap out of him.

When Kakashi's eyes met Orochimaru's snake-like gaze, he had locked his fears firmly away. "Very well."

He noted Orochimaru's disappointment at how he regained his calm and managed to place a smile on his face – if for no other reason than to irk the snake-bastard. Orochimaru grabbed hold of Kakashi's lower jaw and painfully forced it open before placing the pills inside his mouth. He had to fight back the urge to spit the offensive things out when their bitter taste overwhelmed his taste buds. He closed his mouth and swallowed deeply – choking slightly while the foul taste trailed down his throat. Kakashi's chin was finally released only after Orochimaru checked to make certain the pills were actually swallowed.

The two stared at each other in silence for quite some time with nothing happening. But just as Kakashi was about to make a sarcastic comment, he felt a cold sweat break out everywhere at once. His vision swam and he was confronted with multiple versions of Orochimaru staring back at him. He gasped when his stomach seemed to fold in on itself – and he knew he would have doubled over if it hadn't been for the strong arms of the Sound ninja holding him up.

"_Shit_....what did you do to me?" Kakashi barely recognized his own voice as the words were pushed through a tightly constricted throat.

The sound of Orochimaru's laughter seemed to intensify the pain now wracking his body – and the words that followed brought Kakashi's earlier fears back with a vengeance.

"Place him in the casket and seal it before he dies...or this will have all been for nothing. _Now – you fools!_"

Kakashi's world narrowed to the sound of his heart beating and the screams that were now being ripped from his body. He felt the others drag him across the room – felt them lift his seizing form into the air and lower it into the deep, dark container...and then what little light there was disappeared as the top to the casket was laid in place. His screams intensified – although whether this was true, or just a trick of the mind from being stuck in such a small space, he couldn't be sure...all he knew for certain was his heart beat was beginning to slow and his lungs were unable to take a full breath any longer.

Some distant, analytical part of his mind supplied that fact that he was indeed dying – but before he could truly contemplate it any farther, he felt a strong surge of chakra all around him as the seals he'd seen surrounding the container were activated. They pierced through the casket and stretched over him like a fine mesh. Kakashi's awareness remained for quite some time – trapped within the limited space of the casket – ever aware of his body slowly shutting down – but unable to stop it, or break his way free of the complex sealing jutsus that pressed down at him from every side.

-- --

* * *

The Hokage stared dumbfounded at the strange array of shinobi and summons in front of her. She'd known it wasn't going to be good news – hell, she still had the afternoon paper open on her desk with her winning lottery ticket placed on top of it.

"So are we going back for him or not, Lady?" Pakkun's gruff voice from his small pug body shook Tsunade back to reality.

She blinked once then deliberately crumpled that winning ticket in her hand before shifting her gaze to glare at the nin-hound. "Who do you think you're talking to, fur-ball?"

Pakkun growled. "The idiot who sent my pup into a death-trap. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Tsunade glanced around the room to see a mixture of shock and amusement on the faces of her shinobi and knew she'd have to phrase her response accordingly. "Listen here, mutt..." Pakkun snarled. "...if I didn't need you to track that brat down you'd be in the doggy-hospital for that comment. Now shut up and listen."

Pakkun glared daggers at her – but, thankfully, the pug made no further challenge to her. She shifted her attention to her side and a group of four ANBU appeared without needing any further summons. At least _someone_ still remembered she was Hokage, dammit!

"You four – follow Asuma's lead on this until you reach where Kakashi and Iruka are being held." She refused to voice the possibility that either man might already be dead. "Once there – Badger, you take lead. I want my shinobi returned to me."

All four ANBU bowed their heads in acceptance of the mission – much to Tsunade's relief. Now all she had to do was keep the genin brats from begging to go along. She turned to face them – readying herself for a battle of wills – and was surprised when they all stood there quietly...even Naruto! She glanced back down at the paper that was still on the desk...did she win more than she thought? Because obviously something was cosmically wrong if two thirds of the Rookie Nine were actually acting like ninja.

Sasuke's voice brought her out of her musings. "Hokage – shouldn't you be sending them out now? The longer they're standing here, the less likely Kakashi-sensei can be saved."

Tsunade frowned at the Uchiha's choice of words. Why had he said 'saved' instead of rescued?

"Come on, Granny Tsunade! Send 'em out already!" Naruto was leaning on the edge of her desk, his face red with anger.

She reached over the desk and gripped Naruto's orange jacket in her fist, lifting the blond off the floor and bringing him up to eye level. "Stop calling me that, kid. And _stop_ trying to tell me how to do my job! I get enough of that without you lot joining in."

She dropped the genin to the floor and shifted her gaze to Asuma Sarutobi. The bearded jonin was idly scratching behind the ear of Iruka's cat while it sat on his neck, but his dark eyes showed her that he too was anxious to return to the mission. She knew the man was the closest thing Kakashi had to a best friend, and the level of anxiety she was reading in the way his chakra was flaring made her fear for the brat all the more. She sighed internally and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Asuma – lead the ANBU cell back to where you last saw Kakashi and Iruka-sensei." Tsunade saw the man nod and then she turned her head toward the door. "SHIZUNE!"

Her dark-haired aide opened the door and stuck her head in. "Do you need something, Hokage?"

"Your team is going as medical support for the extraction. I want you ready to handle the already injured jonin and be prepared for whatever state Kakashi and Iruka might be in. You leave in twenty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune ducked back out of the room, and Tsunade knew the young woman would be back well before the allotted time, with everyone in her team as well.

Tsunade turned her gaze back at Asuma and narrowed her gaze. "Asuma, bring them back."

She saw the teens turn toward the bearded jonin with looks of absolute hope in their eyes. Asuma scanned their faces and then locked his eyes with hers.

"We may have one problem with that, Hokage."

Tsunade saw Sasuke turn away when the man spoke. "What's going on Asuma? What haven't you told me?"

Asuma chewed on his unlit cigarette. "Explain it to her Sasuke."

The young Uchiha slowly turned to face her and she saw a level of fear in his eyes she'd never expected to see in the boy. His pale hand raised and covered the curse mark on his left shoulder.

"If we take Kakashi-sensei too far from _him_, he'll die."

Tsunade felt the blood leave her face and she closed her eyes against the sudden dizziness that threatened to bring her to her knees. "Dammit! I should have killed that snake."

"Perhaps when we get there Shizune and her team can come up with a solution." Asuma's deep voice gave her something to hold on to and she opened her eyes.

"Right...so get yourselves ready to move out once her team is set." She paused and glanced back to the younger ninja. "Good job kids. Now go get some rest – cause I'm gonna need to speak to you tomorrow at length about what happened out there."

They all gave their unenthusiastic agreement, and then they headed out of her office – leaving her alone with Asuma and the ANBU. Badger took one step forward – waiting for her to acknowledge him – which she did with a nod.

"Hokage – what are your orders should Shizune fail?"

Tsunade lowered her head and closed her eyes once more, trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said. "My orders stand, Badger...bring them home."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rebirth

When Iruka heard the first screams echo down the hallways, he tried to convince himself that there was no way they belonged to Kakashi Hatake...that there was nothing that snake-bastard could do to the Copy-ninja that could break the man down so completely. But there was no mistaking the voice was Kakashi's after the tenth scream reached his ears. Iruka felt his heart constrict with each sound after that. The level of agony he heard in those screams made it clear that Orochimaru no longer cared that Kakashi was his grandson – and that didn't bode well for the jonin at all.

Iruka wanted nothing more than to crawl into the darkest corner of his cell, curl into a ball, and cover his ears to block out the sounds...anything to keep him from realizing this nightmare was real...but he didn't. He moved to the door and placed his hands on either side of the small opening – being careful not to touch the bars just in case Kabuto was around to chakra-charge them again. He owed it to Kakashi to be brave – and he stood in silent vigil while his fellow Konoha shinobi was going through whatever it was that could tear such sounds from his lips.

Iruka didn't think he'd ever hear anything worse than those tortured screams – but when silence followed, he knew he'd been wrong. While hearing Kakashi's voice echo through the hallways made his insides twist in sympathy, when the sounds unexpectedly ended, Iruka feared for the Copy-ninja. After several moments he still heard no further sounds and Iruka let his head hang.

"Please, Kakashi...don't leave me here alone." His whisper was met by a low chuckle just outside his door that caused every muscle in Iruka's body to tighten.

He lifted his head until his eyes could see through the bars in the door, and was met with Lord Orochimaru's yellow eyes staring back at him. The man's lips were pulled back in a farce of a grin as he leaned closer to the door.

"What's this, Kabuto? It seems the chunin is still waiting for Kakashi to rescue him. How quaint."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. But perhaps his belief in the Copy-ninja will change when he learns that he is about to be punished for Kakashi's recent lack of cooperation."

Iruka's breath caught in his throat at those words – but at the same time he was glad to hear Kakashi hadn't just given in to Orochimaru's plans for him. He set his face in what he hoped was a look of determination and stared back defiantly at his captors.

"Do your worst."

Now Orochimaru actually laughed out loud, startling Iruka enough that he stepped back a pace or two from the cell's door. When he heard the key in the lock turn, and the door was pulled open to allow the Sannin full access to the small room, Iruka swallowed in a throat gone dry, and he considered that perhaps he should have said something different.

Before he even registered movement, Iruka felt Orochimaru's hot breath on his neck, and his arms were pinned painfully behind his back. "Do you _really_ want me to do my _worst_, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka felt his blood run cold as the Snake-Sannin ran his tongue along the contour of his ear. He knew he was trembling, but he couldn't help it. He'd never been so frightened in his entire life. Orochimaru's aura pushed down on him almost physically, and Iruka wondered how the hell Kakashi managed to remain as calm as he had when dealing with the man in the past. As for himself, Iruka found he was unable to reply at all – which only seemed to amuse Orochimaru all the more.

Iruka's arms were pulled tighter, causing him to groan in pain. Then he was tossed to the floor of the cell where he skidded to a stop at Kabuto's feet. The white-haired teen stared down at him with a frown on his face.

"I doubt he'd survive your worst, Lord Orochimaru. He's not one of the better specimens from Konoha, after all."

Iruka felt fingers grab his hair and yank him up to standing – at which point Orochimaru pinned him against the stone wall and looked him over like he was a side of beef. He found himself blushing at the intense attention he received.

"You may be right, Kabuto – but there is something about this particular chunin that keeps Kakashi in check. And for that reason alone we must keep this one alive...at least for now."

Orochimaru stepped back and Iruka found his legs unable to hold himself up any longer. He sank to the floor in an undignified heap. The Sannin reached one hand into the folds of the tunic he was wearing.

"Hold his left arm still – after all, I did promise Kakashi that I'd dole out the punishment _personally_ for the trouble he caused earlier. And I keep my promises."

Iruka heard Orochimaru's orders to Kabuto and a cold sweat rolled down his spine. He tried to duck away from the younger man's grip, but he was no match for the boy, and he soon felt a well-placed knee pinning his left shoulder to the cold wall while Kabuto gripped Iruka's left wrist and pulled it above his head. Orochimaru stepped closer and Iruka's eyes went wide when he saw what looked like a small branding tool in the Sannin's hand – similar to one he'd seen used to sear the village's symbol onto livestock over the years. Orochimaru formed a hand sign with his free hand and the end of the brand glowed to a bright red almost instantly.

Iruka struggled against Kabuto's weight – if he could just break free he might be able to get out while the door was still open. But with no chakra reserve to speak of, and feeling the fatigue of too many days without food, he couldn't even manage to budge Kabuto a fraction of an inch. Hell – he would have settled for kneeing the bastard in the groin – but the way he pinned Iruka down made even that option out of the question.

All he could do was watch while Orochimaru slowly approached his side of the cell. Iruka's throat constricted in fear as the red hot brand was lifted into position over his left wrist. He continued to struggle – even though his mind knew it wouldn't help – but it just seemed wrong to not show some sign of resistance. He felt white-hot pain radiate up his arm the moment the brand made contact with his skin. He bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to keep the scream he wanted to let loose from escaping, and soon he tasted the sweet coppery flavor in his mouth that let him know he'd bitten through that lip.

Iruka's breathing became ragged and the sickening scent of burning flesh made his stomach churn. When, at last, he was released, he slid back down to the floor – his left arm throbbing in a most disturbing way. He found it difficult to keep from passing out – but he refused to do so while Orochimaru and his lackey were still there.

The Snake-Sannin's voice held a touch of amusement to it. "Not even a scream...perhaps there's more to this chunin than I thought. When he's finished his role here we might take a closer look at what the sensei's limits are."

Iruka shuddered at the thought while Kabuto chuckled. "I'll make sure to schedule his sessions the moment his current purpose ends, Lord Orochimaru."

With that, the two turned and left – closing the door and locking it without another word to Iruka. He was left in the dim light of the cell to ponder his fate. The tears he'd held back while Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the room now fell down his cheeks unhindered. He turned his wrist to inspect the angry brand on its surface and felt his tears increase. A single musical note – the symbol of the Sound village – stood out on the otherwise unmarred expanse of skin...a permanent reminder of his time spent here, as well as proof of Kakashi's attempts to resist the Sannin. The mark was dark and angry – with the raised edges weeping fresh blood where they met up with undamaged skin.

He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to think back to the last time he didn't hurt...to when his biggest concern was whether the lesson plans for the following week's classes were finished – or who he'd be working the Mission Desk with after Academy. He frowned – wondering if he'd ever have such simple worries again.

-- --

* * *

The darkness seemed never-ending, and the pain...the pain permeated every cell of his being. Kakashi had lost count of the number of screams he'd had ripped from him at this point. And he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't still screaming now...although it did seem quieter...deathly still, in fact. That's when he realized even his heartbeat had stopped. He should be dead – but somehow his awareness remained attached to this body – unable to move on. Kakashi tried to apply reason to what was happening to him.

_The seals...that was what they'd been meant for! To keep my consciousness – my very essence – from leaving the confines of the container!_

Before he had too long to contemplate why Orochimaru would do this to him, he felt a sickening pull on his mind, and his body convulsed violently. He had such a limited amount of space that the violent movements slammed him against the sides of the container, leaving him bruised and battered. His muscles continued to move of their own accord for so long that Kakashi lost all track of time.

When, at last, his body stilled he felt cold sweat rolling down his neck and his heart was beating painfully fast – although considering it hadn't been beating at all moments earlier, he supposed he shouldn't complain.

_So this is what Orochimaru had meant when he talked about 'rebirth' – the sick bastard actually killed me just to bring me back to life. But why? Why go to such lengths? What did he possibly hope to accomplish by doing this?_

Just as the last thought passed through his mind, Kakashi felt his chakra pathways flare to life – but unlike the slow, gradual return of his chakra after overusing it in battle, this felt like his pathways were flooded all at once. What was worse was that it didn't _feel_ like his own chakra. It seemed tainted...he couldn't put his finger on it until he felt the curse marks on his shoulders flare to life. It only took an instant for him to realize he couldn't keep those marks from tapping into his chakra network – in fact, they were now an intricate part of it.

There was no longer any pain when the marks activated – rather, they seemed to amplify his strength and energy. No wonder the Sannin had such loyal followers if this was how he could make them feel. It was very nearly overwhelming – making Kakashi feel invincible – but he knew better than to think that was the truth. After all, the Snake Sannin would never allow a follower to have more power than he did.

Eventually the sensation within his body evened out...leaving Kakashi feeling exhilarated and exhausted all at once. He closed his eyes and let his head hang down toward his chest while he tried to steady his breath and slow his heartbeat. Once he was sure he could control such things again, Kakashi felt a tiny bit better. He opened his eyes and took comfort in the quiet darkness...without pain to distract him, he found the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing to be soothing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been left alone long enough to enter a deep meditative state, and he found it terribly ironic that such a luxury was afforded him in this situation.

Of course – knowing Orochimaru – this wasn't the end of his torture, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't enjoy it while he could. Soon Kakashi's mind was calm and centered – his breathing and heartbeat were in sync – and his skin was no longer covered in a cold sweat. He could almost say he was the most comfortable he'd been in years, if it wasn't for the fact he was still being held inside such a confined space by some very powerful seals.

He sighed. It could have been perfect if only there was enough light to read...and he had one of his prized Icha Icha novels with him.

_I wonder what happened to the copy of Icha Icha Paradise I'd been reading when the caravan was attacked?_

Kakashi frowned – drawn out of his meditation by the random thought of his favorite books. Then he chuckled at how ridiculous such a thought was at a time like this. After all, shouldn't he be more concerned with getting himself and Iruka-sensei out of this mess than about an erotic novel? Of course, the book in question _was_ a first edition signed by the author...

Kakashi laughed again – the sound bouncing back at him within the small space. He wondered what Iruka would do if he found out he took second place to a paperback novel.

_He'd probably turn bright red and level his best 'Sensei glare' at me before threatening to cut my manhood off!_

His laughter died down and Kakashi frowned again. After all – he couldn't even be certain Iruka Umino was still alive...and if he was...what shape he was in. A touch of guilt crept over him at the thought that, while he was trapped in this casket, Iruka was receiving punishment from Orochimaru because Kakashi refused to obey the Snake-bastard. He balled his hands into fists – he needed to get out of here – he needed to free the chunin and end this nightmare – he needed to kill his _Grandfather_...once and for all.

Kakashi let his anger grow – feeling the mark on his left shoulder flare to life. This time, he allowed it to build until he felt the power rippling under his skin...his heart rate increased, and he could feel the nails on his fingers stretch past their tips. The muscles along his neck bunched, and he felt his hair land on his bare arms as it too grew longer.

Part of Kakashi's mind urged him to stop – before he'd given in entirely to Orochimaru's gift – but a larger part reasoned that this would be the only way he'd be able to break through the seals which still pressed in on his body from all sides. Besides – if he didn't break out soon, how could he possibly rescue the chunin?

So Kakashi embraced the changes – which even without light to see by, the jonin knew were more than just his hair and nails. Once he was certain he was ready to attempt escape, Kakashi tried to gather his chakra into the palm of his hand. It came slowly – and was hopelessly mixed with that tainted energy of the curse mark. He swore and tried again – this time, not trying to separate his chakra from the mixture and allowing the combined power to pool in his fingers.

It worked – the strange mixture of silvery-blue chakra and a dark gray that was likely the mark's doing danced in his palm. It sent the familiar burning sensation of his Chidori deep into his hand, and lit his prison in a sickly glow – emphasizing just how small the container truly was.

Kakashi continued to build the ball of energy until its shriek nearly deafened him. Then he pushed that concentrated power up until it made contact with the seals holding him in the container. At first, the seals held...but Kakashi refused to give up. He pushed more power behind his altered Chidori until – with an almost human scream – the seals cracked...slowly unraveling against the onslaught of raw power...and the casket's lid broke away in a hundred pieces.

The rush of cooler air into the container caused goose bumps to rise on Kakashi's arms, and he had to blink back against the sudden change in light. Once certain all the seals had fallen away, he released the gathered power and allowed the concentrated ball in his hand to fade away into nothing. He slowly unfolded himself from the crouched position he'd maintained for hours – if not days. Kakashi had to lean his hands on the rim of the container to keep his legs from collapsing underneath him – reinforcing his thoughts that he had indeed been immobile for quite some time. He continued to blink in the harsh brightness of the room – trying to get his eyes to focus more. Meanwhile, he found his hearing and sense of smell more sharp than ever – and he used those other senses to check for enemies.

He heard two heartbeats...no...three...and a moment more allowed him to pinpoint their exact locations around the room. There was the pungent odor of fear from at least one of those unknown people...mixed with sweat – and something else familiar...blood..._his_ blood. He cracked his eyes open and looked at the hand his Chidori had been in. Sure enough, the skin was charred and rivulets of blood coated his palm.

_Heh – that's new._

The one he'd smelled fear from whispered to the others. "We should let Lord Orochimaru know he's loose."

Kakashi shifted his attention from his bleeding hand to the young man who'd spoken. He caught the guard's gaze with his own and smiled at the look of abject terror reflected back at him. He briefly wondered what he looked like to elicit such a reaction, but pushed the thought to the side – choosing to take advantage of the man's distracted state.

Kakashi allowed the new, raw power to flow through him and he lunged for the closest shinobi – eager to keep them from notifying Orochimaru of his escape. Without any real thought, he sank his claws into their throat and pulled...the younger man dropped to the floor even as Kakashi moved on to his next target. He was vaguely aware of more shinobi entering the room, and he felt a surge of what could only be described as blood-lust run through his body. He gave himself over to it – knowing there was no other way for him to escape this nightmare.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru watched his grandson's emergence from the casket with rapt attention. He'd fully expected him to be trapped within the container for several more hours...so – that the boy was already able to break through the seals had been a surprise...but seeing Kakashi's reaction to opposing forces had definitely been worth the risks of the possible overdosing him with the catalyst.

Orochimaru switched to another camera angle – in order to truly appreciate his grandson's transformation. Kakashi's form was like no other up to this point. Although still basically human in shape, his silver hair now cascaded down his back in a flowing wave – nearly to his knees – accentuating the well-defined muscles that rippled under skin turned dark gray with swirls of black staining its surface. The boy moved with a feral grace as he stalked his prey – leaning close to the ground before launching toward his next victim – bringing a smile to Orochimaru's face as he watched the scene unfold.

He hadn't been sure what shape the transformation would take – after all, this was the first time he'd combined multiple curse marks, or administered so much of the catalyst in one fell swoop. Orochimaru ran his tongue over his lips when Kakashi tore out the throat of one of the guards with claws that appeared to be razor-sharp. When the boy was working on the final man in the room, Orochimaru saw reinforcements enter the scene – likely sent by Kabuto to prevent Kakashi from escaping. That boy was forever looking after his interests...but it could be that, in this case, the precautionary move may have backfired.

Kakashi did not back down when ten additional Sound shinobi entered the room – quite the opposite, actually. His grandson launched himself toward the closest one and proceeded to tear him to shreds. When the silver-haired man turned toward the viewing camera, Orochimaru was shocked to see the normally gray eye now mirrored his own yellow eyes – right down to the slit pupil. That was surprising...but, at the same time, somewhat endearing to him. It appeared that Kakashi Hatake bore more in common with him than he'd suspected. Although, when the boy opened his mouth to growl at the next victim, the fangs he displayed reminded Orochimaru more of a wolf's than his own serpentine ones.

He frowned as he watched the boy make quick work of some of his stronger followers and tried to think of the best way to subdue him. After all, it wouldn't do to lose all those he'd worked so hard to bring to his side – and he wasn't ready quite yet to simply destroy Kakashi outright just to stop the rampage.

Orochimaru switched to another camera – one where he had a clear view of the captive chunin. The dark-haired man was pacing back and forth – pausing and glancing toward the door anytime a scream was generated from where Kakashi was eliminating his shinobi. The look on the man's face made it clear he thought those sounds were coming from the Copy Ninja, rather than being caused by him.

A grin stretched across Orochimaru's face – yes – the chunin's presence should be just what he needed to bring his grandson back under his control...especially now that the Sensei had been marked by him. Orochimaru turned the monitor off and slowly walked toward the door, eager to see the reaction of the Academy Teacher to this new version of Kakashi. He had to admit the unexpected addition of Iruka Umino to the equation was providing him with a means to control his grandson that he'd never imagined...which in turn was bound to open the door to experiments he'd never hoped to attempt.

Orochimaru licked his lips once more – this was shaping up to be a most enjoyable day.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Cost of Defiance

Iruka continued to hear the screaming long after he'd figured out it wasn't from Kakashi. Now he was trying to fathom what was causing the sound. He'd always had and active imagination – and he couldn't help but think that the sounds were being caused because Kakashi had found a way to escape his captivity and was headed to rescue him...but that fantasy died with the realization that the screams never seemed to get any closer to his cell. So his mind grasped for other answers while he continued to pace the length of the small cell.

Perhaps this was how Orochimaru kept busy while waiting for whatever he was waiting for. It would explain the varied tones of the anguished screams – and Iruka knew firsthand how much the sick bastard enjoyed causing pain. He paused in his pacing and glanced down at his left wrist – which was still oozing blood, even though hours had passed since the torture. He frowned. Orochimaru placed the brand directly over his wrist – so every time he tried to move his hand the wound reopened. Without chakra to heal it outright, there was no saying how long the injury would be a problem – or how long before he could stop worrying about infection setting in.

Iruka felt tears begin to pool in his eyes when he thought about what would happen should his wrist become infected. In this dank and dark cell, without even water to rinse it off, he'd likely get an infection so strong that it might enter his blood stream and kill him outright. Or worse than that – it could turn putrid and result in him having to lose his hand! Iruka shuddered at that thought. Better to die than be left a cripple in the world of the shinobi. After all, his left hand was his dominant hand – a fact he was certain Orochimaru and Kabuto had taken into account when choosing the placement of the brand. Without use of that hand, he'd find it very difficult to perform his normal duties at the Academy or the Mission Desk.

He thought back to the many times he'd avoided being skewered by an errant shuriken or kunai during weapons training with the pre-genin, and wondered if he'd ever be able to maintain his record for no fatalities in his classes without _two_ hands to pluck the weapons from the air.

Another resounding scream brought Iruka out of his thoughts, and he looked up just in time to see the door to his cell open wide. His heart raced in expectation. Had Kakashi actually managed to break free and come to rescue him?

That thought of freedom crashed onto the cold stone of the cell floor when Orochimaru stepped into the dim light. Iruka backed into the farthest corner clutching his injured wrist in his right hand and hoping the monster wasn't here to punish him any more.

"Now is that any way to greet me, Iruka-sensei – when I was going to offer you the opportunity to take a stroll outside of the confines of this cell?"

There was a grin stretched across Orochimaru's face that made Iruka very suspicious of the otherwise innocent sounding question. "Why would you do that?"

Orochimaru crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his yellow eyes. "If you don't want to see Kakashi...I suppose I'll just leave."

The Sannin turned and moved toward the door. Iruka frowned. "Wait..."

Orochimaru turned to face him again. "Well?"

Iruka took a cautious step forward. "I want to see Kakashi..._please_."

The grin that now stretched over the Snake-Sannin's face caused Iruka's stomach to clench, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. If nothing else, he would be out of the claustrophobic cell...and perhaps – if he was really lucky – even have a chance to escape. Plus – if the bastard was telling the truth – he'd finally get to see if Kakashi was really okay.

Orochimaru stepped to the side and motioned for Iruka to walk in front of him. Once they were both in the hall, the Sannin placed one hand firmly onto Iruka's shoulder and guided him down the corridor. He felt helpless within the grip, but held on to the hope that once he'd rejoined Kakashi that the two of them could overpower the bastard and get out of here.

They continued walking for awhile before he felt Orochimaru's fingers dig into his shoulder painfully and they came to a stop. They were standing in front of a door which seemed to be hiding the source of all the screaming he'd been hearing for hours. A low, deadly growl was also heard quite clearly from behind the door, and Iruka wondered just what creature Orochimaru placed in the room. Another blood-curdling scream – this time closer to the door – startled Iruka and made him try to step backward, but Orochimaru's steel grip on his shoulder made that an impossibility.

"What's wrong, Iruka-sensei? Don't you want to see Kakashi?"

Iruka's eyes went wide. "He's in _there_?" Another scream filled the air. "What are you _doing_ to him?!?"

Orochimaru released his shoulder and chuckled. "See for yourself, Sensei."

With that, the door was opened and Iruka was pushed into the room. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming stench of blood and death. It hung in the air and made him choke at its strength. The next thing was the carnage all around him. There had to be over a dozen bodies – in varying levels of wholeness – scattered across the stone floor of the large room, and Iruka found that his bare feet were actually half-covered in a small pool of what he hoped was just blood.

A low, bestial growl was the next thing to catch the chunin's attention. It came from across the room, and was followed by a deafening scream which was cut short – the wet sound of the shinobi's throat being ripped out nearly caused Iruka's heart to stop.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to seeing death – hell, he had survived the Kyuubi's attack – he'd seen more death in that single fight than most shinobi see in a lifetime...all because he'd refused to stay behind while his parents headed off to fight. He'd actually witnessed his father's final moments – after the Kyuubi's tail sliced him in two. Perhaps that was why this current scene was affecting him so much...it was far to close to the carnage of that night – when he'd lost everything.

A flash of silver and gray darted along the far wall toward another of the few shinobi still standing and Iruka was brought back to the seriousness of the situation. He frantically scanned the room – trying to locate where Kakashi was – and couldn't find any sign of him. Another scream – another body thrown to the ground – another life ended – and Iruka worried that perhaps Kakashi was among the fallen shinobi scattered across the floor.

He started to move around the outer perimeter – keeping to the shadows – avoiding the eyes of the other shinobi and, hopefully, the claws of whatever creature was let loose in the room. Every body he came to was glanced at as quickly and thoroughly as possible...all in the attempt to convince himself that Kakashi was one of the remaining shinobi still darting about the room and doing battle with the creature. Once he'd finished a full circuit of the room he found himself back near the door – which, of course, Orochimaru had closed tightly – likely hoping to rid himself of Iruka once and for all.

The chunin glanced around and spotted a kunai lying within another pool of blood. He grasped the handle and clutched the weapon tightly – trying to remember everything he'd ever taught his students over the years about the best way to use the knife in self-defense. He placed himself into a half-crouch and turned away from the door just in time to see the beast launch itself toward him.

Iruka's heart felt like it leaped into his mouth and the gray-skinned creature landed directly in front of him. It's lethal claws dripped with the blood of its latest victim, and he could have sworn there was matching blood staining the tips of the fangs that glinted in the light of the room as its lips curled back in a snarl. But it was the eyes that caught and held Iruka's attention...one a piercing yellow – so like Orochimaru's it was frightening...and the other...the other glowing a sickly red – just like it always had when not covered by a dented and slanted headband.

Realization struck Iruka almost like a physical blow. This creature – this whirlwind of death and carnage, that even now was sizing him up as its next meal – was the subject of his frantic search...his hope for escape. As the bringer of death approached him closer, Iruka pushed a single name past his lips, even as he dropped the kunai to the ground from nerveless fingers.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

-- --

* * *

He moved swiftly from one enemy to another – using his newly found agility to spring across the room swiftly enough that none of his attackers had a chance to do more than scratch him. It wasn't until there were only two bodies left standing that he was brought up short by the words which pierced through the fog of blood-lust that, even now, was urging him the shred the bare-chested man in front of him to ribbons.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

He blinked as something tried to push its way to the front of his mind...something important about the man who seemed more stunned than scared of him. Kakashi took a sniff of the air, trying to fathom what made him stop. There, under the layers of blood, filth, bile and fear...there was the subtle scent of chalk, ramen and spice that was unmistakably Iruka Umino.

Kakashi shook his head...it couldn't be Iruka. The chunin was being held captive somewhere far from this room...wasn't he? How could he be here? He took another deep breath of the air and was greeted with those same familiar scents under the carnage of the room...and then he smelled something else and he growled.

He took a step closer to the dark-haired man and cautiously rose from his crouch until he was eye to eye with him. He sniffed the air again – focusing in on the scent that seemed out of place amidst the smells he knew were Iruka. He stretched his hand out so quickly the chunin could only stand there and gasp when clawed fingers wrapped around his left arm and pulled it out until the damaged wrist was in plain sight. Kakashi lowered his nose to the still-bleeding burn mark and a sound closer to a whimper than a growl forced itself out of his mouth.

He felt Iruka tense slightly – but then Kakashi felt the man's free hand rest on the top of his head. "It's okay Kakashi – it'll all be okay."

He wanted to believe the Academy Teacher's words – truly he did. But how could it be? Here he was – barely human any longer...how could anything ever be okay again?

Seeming to sense his worries, Iruka's hand slid under his chin and guided him back up to standing. "Kakashi – I know you're in there. Please – just try to let it go."

Kakashi closed his eyes – trying to convince his brain that the Academy Teacher was indeed real. He slowly opened them again and was greeted by Iruka's smiling face.

"I'm still here, Kakashi."

With those simple words, Kakashi felt a swell of relief flow through his body. He looked down at the wrist still in his hand and focused on the music note discoloring the skin.

"_He_ did this to you...because of me?" His voice sounded strange to his own ears – likely due to his fangs.

Iruka frowned at him and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull free. "It's not as bad as it looks...really."

Kakashi growled and shook his head – Iruka tensed. "You don't have to put up a brave front with me, Sensei."

He released Iruka's wrist and stepped back – expecting the chunin to start ranting about being underestimated. Instead, the shorter man cradled the injured wrist in his other hand and sighed heavily.

"I promise I'll break down when it's all over, okay Kakashi?"

"Heh – I'll hold you to that, Iru..."

A noise behind him caught Kakashi's attention and he left the sentence unfinished as he spun around at the last possible second and disemboweled the Sound shinobi who'd thought to catch him off-guard. Kakashi crouched low to the ground and scanned the room for any more enemies. Once he was satisfied that he'd dispatched the last threat, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he rose to standing. He turned back around to face Iruka once more...this time, willing the curse mark's powers back to dormancy.

The look of sheer amazement on Iruka's face made Kakashi chuckle. "See something you like, Sensei?"

The younger man blushed and grinned back at him. "Just glad to see you weren't stuck permanently like that."

Kakashi frowned. "Did I look that bad?"

Iruka laughed. "No – no...not bad...if you're into bestiality, that is."

Kakashi ran one hand through his sweat-soaked hair – relieved it had returned to its original length. He put his most serious look on his face and spoke in a quiet voice. "Seriously Iruka...how bad was it?"

The teacher looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and made a sweeping gesture with one hand. "Do you see a mirror in here?"

Iruka scratched at the back of his head and chuckled. "No – I suppose not. Let's just say I wouldn't expect anyone to swoon for you when you look like that...unless it's from fear."

Kakashi frowned. "That doesn't tell me much."

Iruka chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay – how's this...you looked like a cross between a snake and one of the Inuzuka's killer hounds."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. That put a rather unsettling picture into his mind. He ran his tongue along teeth that were no longer pointed and sighed. Before he could comment any further, the door to the room opened to admit Orochimaru and his flunkies...including Kabuto. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he pulled Iruka over to stand behind him. The Snake Bastard grinned at them, even as a handful of the shinobi moved to surround them.

Orochimaru glanced at the carnage littering the floor of the room and licked his lips. "I see you've already learned to embrace my gift, Kakashi."

Kakashi glared at the Sannin. "I never asked for your _gift_...but I have no problem using it to kill you and every one of your followers."

A stern look settled onto Orochimaru's face. "And what do you think will happen to you if I die Kakashi? After all – just being a short distance from me nearly killed you the last time."

"I'd gladly sacrifice my life if it means taking you out of the picture too."

Orochimaru smiled then. "Heh – I don't doubt that's true Kakashi. But what about the life of the stoic sensei? Are you willing to throw that away as well?"

Kakashi growled while Iruka moved to stand at his side. "It would be my honor to die alongside Kakashi if it means you die too!"

Orochimaru smiled wider and laughed at them – causing Kakashi to tense and Iruka to take a step back again. "Why is it the people of Konoha are always so eager to throw themselves on their swords?"

Kakashi growled at the Sannin's choice of words and his retort left his lips without thought. "It must be that you bring it out in people."

Orochimaru's eyes turned cold and he took a step toward them. Kakashi stood his ground, although a shiver crawled up his spine at the Sannin's next words.

"I've told you before, Kakashi...that I would do whatever I needed to in order to keep you from escaping me as your father did."

Iruka's sharp intake of breath behind him made Kakashi cringe slightly. He hadn't wanted the chunin to know his father had ever been in Orochimaru's hands.

"What's he saying Kakashi? What does White Fang have to do with this?"

He ignored the Academy Teacher's questions for the moment, and aimed his anger at the Sannin...willing the curse mark to activate once more while lunging at Orochimaru. His claws tore through the snake-bastard's neck and stomach effortlessly, and a moment later Kakashi was standing over the remains of his Grandfather's body, breathing heavily. It was over...it was finally over...wasn't it?

Kabuto's laughter to the side caused Kakashi to tense and slowly turn toward the glass-wearing fool. "What's so funny, boy? You wanna be next?"

"Do you honestly think Lord Orochimaru didn't plan for this eventuality, Kakashi? He knew you'd attempt to kill him...and as such, was prepared for this possibility. Meanwhile, the more you use your new gifts, the closer you come to being his completely."

Kakashi growled and stared back at Orochimaru's carcass. "It doesn't matter anymore..."

That was when the body parts at his feet turned to sludge and sank into the floor, and he heard Iruka's sudden gasp of pain. Kakashi crouched low to the floor as he turned toward where he'd left the chunin. Orochimaru's thin white fingers were clutched in Iruka's loose hair, pulling the younger man's head back until his tanned throat was exposed.

"On the contrary, Grandson...it matters quite a bit." He leaned in close to Iruka's ear. "Don't you agree, _Sensei_?"

Iruka tried to twist in Orochimaru's grip – even going so far as to try to strike at the man – but his arm was pulled violently behind his body, putting an end to his escape attempt. But that didn't stop the teacher from speaking.

"Dammit Kakashi..._kill him already!_"

Orochimaru sighed dramatically while he tossed Iruka over to Kabuto's care. "Is that what you want to do Kakashi? Do you really want to kill me?" The Sannin spread his arms wide. "By all means, _boy_, try."

Kakashi knew there had to be a catch...but right at that moment...with Iruka struggling in Kabuto's arms and the rest of the shinobi closing in...he didn't care. He lunged at the man who'd destroyed his life – his _father's _life – with every intention of ripping him limb from limb. But before he'd made it halfway to the man, Orochimaru's arms transformed into writhing snakes which shot out toward him at lightening speed.

Kakashi ducked under the first one – slashed the second one in two, pulling a hiss from Orochimaru in the act – and jumped out of the reach of a third before a half dozen other reptilian creatures caught him at the knees. He tried to twist out of their constricting hold – tried to slash free of the scales and fangs – but his reactions seemed slower than the last time he'd transformed, and soon had additional snakes twining up and down his arms and around his neck. He growled and cursed – he eventually realized the futility of such an action and chose to remain still instead.

Kakashi watched Orochimaru disconnect from the many snakes holding him and cross to his side. By the time he was standing in front of him, the Sannin's hands had reformed into the pale fingers that were now reaching up to slide through Kakashi's long silver hair. He tried to pull away from that hand, but Orochimaru simply fisted it and tugged until Kakashi's head was tipped back – so his transformed yellow eye met two that looked the same.

"What's wrong Kakashi? I thought you wanted to kill me?" He leaned closer and smiled. "Or are you secretly enjoying the power I've given you?"

Kakashi felt his heart race and his vision started to swim. It hadn't felt like this the last time he'd activated the mark...what was happening to him?

"Ah – I see you haven't quite gotten used to my gift yet. A shame – this could have been much more fun otherwise." Orochimaru ran his free hand along Kakashi's neck.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Iruka's frantic voice from across the room interrupted the Sannin.

"Kabuto...bring the Sensei here!" Orochimaru released his hold on Kakashi's hair and stood when his aide brought the squirming chunin to their side.

"What are your orders, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto's smirk made Kakashi's blood run cold.

"It seems my Grandson hasn't learned his lesson yet. He's misbehaved once again – so it must be time for another punishment."

Kakashi's eyes went wide when he saw Orochimaru reach into the folds of his robes and withdraw what could only be a branding tool – a conclusion which was confirmed when he saw Iruka pale and try desperately to break free of Kabuto's hold. The snakes encircling Kakashi's body tightened their hold as he tried to go to his comrade's help.

"Don't touch him!" His voice sounded desperate – and he felt the raw power granted him from the curse mark slip away – leaving him gasping within the scaly grasp of the snakes even as he watched Kabuto pull Iruka's right arm away from his body.

Orochimaru spared him a glance. "It's to late for begging, boy. You have already misbehaved. And you had already been warned of the consequences to the chunin."

Kakashi saw the tip of the brand glow red hot and turned his head to lock his gaze with Iruka's. The chunin was trying his best to be brave – but the way his breath was hitching made it obvious he was terrified. Hell – the brand on his other wrist hadn't even begun to heal – and now he was going to get another...all because of Kakashi. The Academy Teacher placed a ghost of a smile on his lips – as though trying to let Kakashi know it was alright – even as Orochimaru pressed the hot metal into his arm.

Iruka tried to bite back his scream of pain – Kakashi saw it in the set of the man's jaw and the trickle of blood from his bottom lip – but soon the searing of his flesh became too much to bear, and the room was filled with the chunin's yells. When it was over, Kabuto released Iruka and the man fell in a heap to the floor – lying amid the gore from all those Kakashi had slaughtered earlier.

Kakashi watched helplessly while Iruka was dragged from the room by two of the other shinobi – barely conscious. His worries for the chunin were soon washed away, however, with Orochimaru's next words.

"Now then Kakashi – it's time for _your_ punishment."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It's All a Matter of Timing

Kakashi rolled over onto his side when another wave of intense nausea washed over him. His stomach clenched, his chest burned, his skin was covered in a cold sweat, and the room spun, until he was overcome with the dry heaves for the tenth time since he was unceremoniously deposited back into his room. He felt as helpless as he had when he was five years old – on his first C-ranked mission as a genin...back when he'd been exposed to a particularly nasty poison that had made him feel like his stomach was being turned inside out.

He chuckled humorlessly into the room. Now that he thought about it, his luck with C-ranked missions had never been too good. Perhaps he'd ask Tsunade to avoid assigning any more to him once he returned to Konoha.

Kakashi's mood darkened – that is, if he ever returned to Konoha. His chances for that were diminishing with every hour he spent in this accursed place. This last round of punishment made it crystal clear that his _Grandfather_ had no intentions of ever letting him go – and it disturbed Kakashi to know that his mind was beginning to accept that he may never escape from this place.

After hours spent with the Snake Sannin he was finally starting to piece together what the man was working toward. Kakashi pushed himself up until he could sit on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes against the unsteady feeling in his head, and concentrated on what he'd learned in an attempt to push away the queasy feeling threatening to knock him down once more.

Orochimaru had nearly slammed Kabuto through the wall of the room they'd been in when the boy became a bit too overzealous in his punishment. Kakashi opened his eyes and glanced at the ragged scar that remained on his arm from Kabuto's curve-tipped kunai, even after the boy had been instructed to heal it. It ran from just below his left thumb to just above his elbow – curving wickedly, and deep enough that it would take multiple healing sessions before it would be less noticeable.

It was during that moment – when Kakashi had felt his blood surging out of his body – and Orochimaru tried to hold his arm's skin together with his hands – that the Sannin let the purpose of all this insanity slip through his lips, making Kakashi wish he was dead.

"I will hold you personally responsible, Kabuto, if you damage my future vessel irreparably."

With that single sentence, Kakashi saw his true purpose, and he felt his hope for escape drain away...so that, now, sitting in this room, he could almost _feel_ his soul being woven together with Orochimaru's. He shook his head in an attempt to break his train of thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell on such things.

He pushed his body off the bed until he was standing – albeit a bit shakily – and he moved toward the door. If he wasn't going to be able to save himself, the very least he could do was get Iruka-sensei out of this hell-hole.

Once sure there were no traps in or around the entrance, Kakashi channeled a small amount of the chakra he'd managed to build up since his punishment and generated his own unique version of a chakra scalpel – using his lightning-based energy to melt through the door's locking mechanism. Once done, he leaned against the wall for a moment...trying to push back the exhaustion that threatened to knock him to his knees. He _had_ to do this – he couldn't let Iruka-sensei suffer any more for his own unfortunate mistakes...or for Orochimaru's sick sense of family.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi opened the door and stepped into the hall. Pulling up his memories of how Kabuto led him through the halls to Iruka's cell, he slid into the shadows and moved with purpose – ignoring the way the bruises covering his back twinged with the movement. When his lower back protested his crouching at a corner before continuing, he could almost feel the beating he'd received as though it were still happening. That feeling reignited his urge to get Umino out before the sick bastards could do anything else to the Academy Teacher. He stood and continued down the corridor – hoping that his captors would think he was still too incapacitated to be attempting this.

Up ahead he spied the hall where the various cells were located, and had to hold back his urge to sigh in relief. He walked by the open-barred cells and was glad to see their occupants lined up along the back walls in slumber. Keeping his steps as silent as a mouse, he continued on until he found the door Kabuto had brought him to before. Kakashi studied the door and drew on his vast experiences with such things before quickly disarming the seals and alarms he found. It was obvious to him that they didn't expect anyone breaking _in_ to the cell – all the traps seemed geared toward preventing the occupant from breaking _out_. Not that he was going to complain about that at the moment.

He took one last look down the empty corridors and then slowly opened the door to the cell. He sensed Iruka almost immediately – the waves of fear coming off the chunin spoke volumes for what the man had been put through...because of him. Kakashi frowned and stepped into the small, dark room – his resolve firmly set to get him away from this place – when he stopped dead in his tracks.

In the far corner Kakashi saw Iruka kneeling on the ground with his arms held in place behind his back and a gag firmly wedged in his mouth. His hair was wrapped in the tight grip of none other than Kabuto, and a kunai was pressed against the chunin's throat. A smirk was stretched across the white-haired bastard's face and he glanced to the side before speaking.

"You were right as usual, Lord Orochimaru. He actually thought he could break the Sensei out."

Kakashi felt ice run through his veins when Orochimaru's cold hand slid onto the back of his neck, and he saw Iruka struggle in Kabuto's hands. The Snake-Sannin's breath slid past Kakashi's cheek as he spoke.

"Yet again you misbehave, Kakashi. At this rate there won't be an unmarked piece of flesh left on your beloved chunin."

Kakashi resisted the urge to tense at the words. "Let him go, Orochimaru. You've won....I'll stay."

Laughter filled the small space – nearly drowning out the sounds of protest from behind Iruka's gag. "Of _course_ you'll stay, boy – that was never the question."

Kakashi was tossed against the wall with little effort, causing his shoulder and head to slam into the stone surface, and his breath to be knocked out of him. He slid to the floor – cursing his body for being so weak. Orochimaru pulled the now familiar branding tool from his robe and moved toward where Iruka was still held in Kabuto's arms. He watched the hand wrapped in Iruka's hair pull the chunin's head to the side – baring the man's tanned neck for Orochimaru to reach more easily.

Kakashi's heart clenched when the tip of the branding tool glowed red, and all he knew was he _had_ to keep the bastard from hurting Iruka any more. He pulled the last of his waning chakra together and forced it into the palm of his hand while launching himself toward Orochimaru. What happened next left the room in chaos...Orochimaru turned slightly at the warning he received from his lackey – Kakashi's energized palm thrust forward hitting flesh and bone – Kabuto's yell of outrage nearly drowned out Orochimaru's own scream of pain – Kakashi felt the retaliatory blow of the Sannin's hand crash down between his shoulder blades – and then the world went dark...but not before Kakashi saw the branding iron hit the floor – still clutched in Orochimaru's severed hand.

-- --

Even with the two summons to lead the way, it took far longer than expected to reach the location where they hoped Kakashi and Iruka were being held. Of course, part of that could have something to do with the way Kakashi and Iruka's summons were fighting like...well...like cats and dogs. Asuma sighed at how cruel his karmic payback seemed to be. He just hoped that whatever he'd done in his past life was worth all the anguish he was experiencing at the moment.

"Will you two just shut up already!" He couldn't believe he'd been lowered to yelling at a tiger cat and a pug-dog.

The summons stopped in their tracks and stared, wide-eyed at Asuma – as though they couldn't understand what he was so upset about. He rolled his eyes and walked away from them before he was tempted to break their fuzzy little necks. He shot a glance at the recently healed Genma and snarled at the senbon-chewing man.

"You've always been able to get across to Kakashi – maybe _you_ can try talking sense into the beasts!"

He watched the bandanna-wearing man stroll over to where Pakkun and Mabui were still glaring toward him and squat in front of the animals. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the way Genma was scratching at the back of his head didn't bode well. Asuma sighed and pulled his pack of cigarettes out. If he was going to be forced to wait for the animals to settle down – he'd at least try to enjoy it. He was about to light up when Badger's hand caught his wrist, preventing the flame from reaching the cigarette caught between his teeth.

"We can't risk the smell of your cigarette giving us away right now Asuma."

He glared at the porcelain-masked ANBU and snarled. "You can't honestly be worried about my smoke with all the noise _that_ bunch has been making, can you?"

The ANBU didn't release his arm until the cover was flipped shut over the flame. "Use your head, Asuma. The smoke will not dissipate from your hair or clothes before we've reached the final destination." Badger nodded his head in the direction of Genma and the animals. "They are only arguing because there are _two_ trails into the lair."

Asuma narrowed his eyes and cursed himself for assuming the summons were spouting nonsense. He pocketed his cigarette and followed in Badger's wake as the ANBU captain walked toward Genma. If Kakashi heard about this – and with Genma involved it was a given that the Copy-ninja _would_ hear about it – his silver-haired friend would use the information to abuse him for the rest of his life. Maybe he could find some way to blame it all on Iruka's far too cute summon – yeah, that might work.

His idea disappeared when Genma turned toward them holding Mabui in the crook of his arm while scratching the gray and white stomach. The look of contentment on the creature's face was almost mirrored on the jonin – making it crystal clear that Genma wouldn't stand for Asuma bad-mouthing the fur ball. He glanced toward where Pakkun was glaring back at him and frowned. There was no way he could frame one of Kakashi's own nin-hounds...it just wouldn't work. Asuma sighed in defeat.

Genma grinned – his senbon dancing in his lips. "Looks like Kakashi went straight into the main entrance while Iruka-sensei was taken in by a different route."

Asuma frowned. "How'd you figure that out?"

Pakkun made a sound that clearly showed how disgusted he was with Asuma. "We've been trying to tell you that for awhile now, idiot!"

Asuma resisted the urge to kick the dog – remembering what Kakashi did to the last person to make that mistake. "Then what the hell were you two arguing about?"

Mabui rolled its eyes and responded with a voice that rolled melodically from its throat. "Wasn't it obvious? We were debating which one to rescue first!"

Badger cut off any further discussion. "We'll split the group and enter from both points simultaneously. This will give us the best chance for success. Genma, Shizune and Raidou – you're with me. Hawk – you'll lead the second group. Take Ferret, Asuma and the others. I want radio silence once we split – and we'll meet back here in two hours to reevaluate."

Asuma watched as Badger plucked Mabui out of Genma's arms and placed it on the ground in front of Hawk – making it clear they were following the cat while Badger's team would be with Pakkun. No one spoke of the need for a quick extraction...that was a given.

The teams split and Asuma found himself wishing he was following Pakkun and not the cat. Nothing against Iruka, but he was hoping to be in the Kakashi portion of the rescue. He frowned and picked up speed – keeping his eyes on the back of the ANBU in front of him.

-- --

Iruka sat stunned for a moment after Kabuto tossed him aside and sped to Orochimaru's aid. The room was plunged back into gloom when the door to the cell was firmly shut and locked after Kabuto pulled his master out into the hallway. In the moments that followed, Iruka saw the eerie glow of the branding iron still lying on the floor and he smiled to himself. He crawled over to where the hot iron was and turned until his tied hands were facing the item. He used the heat emanating from it to judge when he was close, and then leaned back until the edges of his bindings pressed against the red-hot metal. He pulled away slightly and cursed when his aim was a bit off and he hit the skin at the base of his hand, but he steadfastly tried again until he could smell the thick cord burning away instead of his flesh.

When, at last, the bindings broke free, Iruka rolled away from the hot iron and swiftly removed his gag. He rubbed the back of his wrist where the bindings had dug a bit too much into his flesh and looked toward the floor where the brand was just starting to lose some of its angry red glow. He sighed in relief over the fact he wasn't on the receiving end of another music note.

A low moan seemed to answer his sigh, and Iruka tensed – until he remembered he wasn't alone in the cell anymore. In Kabuto's haste to tend to Orochimaru's injury, he had left Kakashi's unconscious body lying in a heap near the door. Iruka almost laughed at the revelation...he couldn't believe he'd forgotten that.

He moved to kneel next to Kakashi and took a moment to roll the man onto his back. Another moan – a bit louder this time – made Iruka's breath catch in his throat. The fresh bruises and ragged scars – barely healed – were evidence that he wasn't the only one to undergo punishment from the Snake-Sannin today.

Iruka smoothed the silver hair away from Kakashi's face and marveled at how strange it still was to see him without the half-mask that was such a trademark for him – nearly as much as the sharingan eye was. He frowned when he noticed blood seeping from a fresh cut near the man's hairline – likely from when Orochimaru threw him into the wall earlier. Iruka shifted Kakashi so the silver-haired head was pillowed on his legs, and then ran his thumb along the gash in an attempt to remove some of the excess blood from the man's forehead. Kakashi seemed to settle into his grip a bit further and made a noise that sounded closer to a sigh than a moan.

Iruka smiled at how Kakashi could manage to emote satisfaction even when unconscious. Then a thought crossed his mind and he frowned down at the man in his lap.

"You're awake, aren't you, you bastard!?!"

A faint smile crossed Kakashi's lips and he cracked his right eye open to meet Iruka's glare. "What gave it away?"

Iruka scowled. "You were enjoying yourself too much for someone who was supposed to be knocked out."

Kakashi chuckled. "What can I say, Iruka-sensei? You make a comfortable pillow."

Iruka had to smile at that – relieved to see some of the old perverted Kakashi coming through again. "So – what do we do now?"

The Copy-ninja took in a deep breath and then turned his head to glance at where the branding iron was losing the last of its glow. "I vote for getting the hell out of here before Orochimaru recovers enough to skin me alive for what I did to him."

Iruka frowned. "What _you_ did to _him_?"

Kakashi turned his head back up to meet his eyes. "You're kidding me, right Iruka?"

Iruka could feel his anger growing but forced it back down. "Okay _Genius_...what did I miss this time?"

"You didn't notice the strange angle the branding iron was in when you used it to burn through your ropes?"

Iruka furrowed his brow. Now that he took a moment to think about it, Kakashi was right – the iron tip was raised off the ground a bit more than perhaps it should have been. He turned his attention back to where the rod still sat and took a closer look. His eyes went wide.

"Oh shit! Is that his hand?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Technically it's his hand and about eight inches of his arm – but let's not split hairs."

Iruka pushed Kakashi up off his lap until the man was sitting on his own. "Are you alright to move? Because you're right in the fact Orochimaru is _not_ going to let you get away with something like that."

Kakashi smirked. "I believe I'd already established that, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka moved toward the door and cursed. "The seals are back in place."

Kakashi scratched at the new cut on his forehead. "I don't suppose you have any reserve of chakra left, Sensei?"

Iruka shook his head and balled his hands into fists. "None. That worm, Kabuto, injected me with something that's made my network shut down."

He watched Kakashi struggling to rise to his feet and moved to help steady him. "I should have known there was a reason the traps and such were so weak. Alright then – let's see if I have anything left in mine."

Iruka frowned. "Kakashi – that's too dangerous. If you use your reserves up you'll pass out – or worse."

The silver-haired jonin looked down at him and shrugged. "I'd rather be unconscious and free than awake and locked in here."

Iruka sighed. "But I don't think I can carry you out in the shape I'm in, Kakashi."

The Copy-ninja pushed free of Iruka and moved over to the door to check the setup for himself. He waved back over his shoulder dismissively. "Mah – don't worry about me, Sensei. So long as you get out of here I'm fine with that."

Iruka couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Are you _insane_? Without you the Mission is a failure!"

Kakashi turned to face him with such a hard look in his eye that Iruka took an involuntary step backward. "I'm only going to say this once – sometimes the Mission isn't important. _Your_ life means more to the village than mine ever will Iruka. _Your_ survival _is_ the Mission. Am I clear?"

Iruka was stunned. _His_ life was more important than the infamous Copy-ninja, Kakashi Hatake? What the hell?

While Iruka had been busy trying to grasp the concept that perhaps Kakashi had lost his mind somewhere along the line, the jonin in question was busy feeding an anemic thread of chakra into the seals and traps on and around the door to the cell. When he was finished, the door swung free and Kakashi stumbled back into Iruka's arms. Fortunately for both of them the man did not lose consciousness, and therefore the issue of leaving him behind was avoided altogether.

Still, Kakashi looked exhausted. And it was obvious to Iruka that he wasn't going to be much help if they did run into resistance on the way out...assuming he could even _find_ the way out. As though sensing his thoughts, Kakashi leaned against his side and whispered into his ear.

"We need to go to the right."

Iruka chuckled. He should have figured out Kakashi would have already had an escape route in place prior to his attempt to break him out. "Right it is...let's go!"

Kakashi didn't budge and Iruka was afraid he was going to argue with him to be left behind again. He turned to meet Kakashi's eye with a look of despair. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

The jonin motioned back into the cell with his head. "We're forgetting something."

Iruka stared back into the gloom and saw nothing beyond the branding iron still clutched in Orochimaru's severed hand. "What?"

Kakashi sighed. "I want to try out a theory – but I'll need that hand to do it."

Iruka furrowed his brow. "The hand? You're kidding, right?"

Kakashi rolled his eye and it was obvious he was trying not to yell at him. "Just go with me on this one Sensei."

Iruka leaned Kakashi against the door frame and did as he requested – grabbing the hand and then making his way back to the jonin's side. He handed the thing to Kakashi and smirked.

"One hand – as requested. Can we go _now?_ Or are there any other souvenirs you'd like to pick up on the way out?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a warped sense of humor, Iruka Umino?"

He smiled back. "This is nothing...remind me when we get back to Konoha to tell you about Anko's last birthday if you want humor."

With that, the two weary shinobi ventured into the hallways of Orochimaru's lair – hoping they'd make it to freedom – but all the time fearing they'd get caught. So when they turned a corner and were confronted be a hall full of armed shinobi from two directions, they both sagged in defeat...until two very unlikely sights registered in Iruka's mind. The first was the fact both sets of shinobi were wearing Leaf headbands, and the second was his summon, Mabui looking up at him from beside none other than Pakkun.

The pug-dog met their gazes steadily. "Yo!"

So of course, Kakashi chose that moment to pass out – bringing Iruka down to his knees with the sudden dead-weight.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A Moment to Breathe

Kakashi woke to the feeling of warm hands on his arms, legs and head. He felt muscle and tissue repairing itself at a far deeper level than he'd experienced since this nightmare began, and that in itself made it clear they'd really managed to escape after all. He took a slow, deep breath before he pried his right eyelid open. Shizune's deep brown eyes stared down at him while her brow was creased slightly in concentration. It took a moment before she noticed he was looking up at her – but once she did, a smile of relief spread across her face.

"Kakashi – thank goodness you're awake." Her voice sounded exceptionally tired and relieved.

He frowned. "Is there some reason I shouldn't be?"

She glanced to the side – an obvious attempt to avoid having to answer the question.

"Shizune..."

She turned back to face him and frowned. "Your chakra was almost entirely gone Kakashi. We tried to infuse our chakra to speed your recovery along, but...it was...unsuccessful..."

"Because my network has been altered, right?" Kakashi closed his eye and fought to keep his anger in check – after all, it wasn't the medic's fault.

She sighed. "Yes Kakashi, that was part of it. But with a little trial and error – and Iruka-sensei's help – we found a way to work around your...ummm...circumstances."

At mention of the Academy Teacher, Kakashi's thoughts shifted to the chunin and he opened his eye. "How is he?"

Shizune looked confused. "Who? Iruka?"

He smirked. "Did you rescue anyone _else_ with me?"

She chuckled. "No...no we didn't."

"So then....how is he?"

"Why not ask me yourself, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka's voice held an edge of tired amusement.

Kakashi turned his head to see the chunin looking much more like the sensible Academy Teacher he remembered. His hair was pulled back up into its high ponytail and he was wearing a uniform top again – although it was obviously a bit too big on him from the way it hung off his shoulders. The arms had been rolled up so his hands were free of the material, and Kakashi could just make out the swaths of bandages covering Iruka's wrists. Still, he looked much more like his old self, and it brought a smile to Kakashi's lips – which in turn brought a light blush to the chunin's cheeks.

Never one to pass up a chance to fluster the man, Kakashi smiled wider. "Are you feeling okay, S_ensei?_"

Iruka crossed his arms in front of him and chuckled. "This from the man still lying flat on his back? Maybe the question should be are _you_ okay?"

Kakashi moved to sit up, but the many hands still on him refused to let him budge. He frowned and glanced back toward Shizune. "I only want to sit up, Shizune...I promise not to try to run away."

Shizune chewed on her bottom lip and looked to her fellow medic-ninja before she responded. "Okay Kakashi – but on one condition."

He narrowed his gaze, having the feeling he wasn't going to like this. "What condition?"

She set her mouth in a firm line – likely her attempt to mimic one of Lady Tsunade's more imposing visages. "You will spend three weeks in the Konoha hospital without complaint once we return to the village."

Kakashi cringed. "How about one week?"

Shizune shook her head and glared at him. "The time-frame isn't up for negotiations, Kakashi. Three weeks or you stay on your back."

He frowned. That was a rather steep price to pay just for the ability to sit and chat to Iruka. Still – he needed to speak with the chunin. "Agreed."

After a moment of shock – Shizune smiled brightly and helped him into a sitting position. It was a credit to just how skilled these medic-ninja were when he only experienced a slight twinge along his lower back from the movement. She motioned for Iruka to join them on the ground. Once the chunin was at his side, Shizune caught Iruka's attention.

"Sensei – you only have until I finish checking up on the rest of the group. We need to get him back to Konoha as soon as possible so his injuries – and yours too – can be properly assessed."

"Is he really that bad off?" Iruka's concern colored his words.

"It's hard to say...but I don't think we've discovered even half of what that bastard put him through."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "You two are aware I'm still sitting here...right?"

Iruka blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Oh – right – sorry about that Kakashi-sensei. How are you feeling?"

He shook his head in annoyance. "Why don't you ask Shizune...she seems to know more about it than I would."

The Academy Teacher frowned and crossed his arms. "Don't be like that. She's only concerned for your well-being."

Shizune smiled. "It's alright Iruka-sensei. I've taken care of Kakashi before – so I know he doesn't mean _half_ of what he says."

Kakashi pouted while he saw Iruka struggling to keep from laughing at Shizune's declaration. "Hey! Now that's just cruel!"

Shizune stood and placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's not cruel Kakashi...just true."

He glared up at her – but the gentle smile on her lips and true concern in her deep brown eyes made his own mouth curve up into a grin – followed swiftly by a bright crimson blush across Shizune's cheeks. "Just don't overdo it Kakashi. It took twice the normal amount of chakra to reverse your damage...and we still have to get you back to Konoha in one piece."

"I promise to be good Shizune."

She released his shoulder and crossed her arms. "Like you promised to take it slow with your hand, Kakashi?"

He held his left hand up in surrender. "Heh – I promised to _try_ and take it easy...remember? Besides – it healed up perfectly – thanks to you."

She shook her head at him, but the sparkle in her eyes let Kakashi know he was forgiven. The medic-ninja turned her attention to Iruka. "I'll leave him in your capable hands, Sensei."

The chunin scratched at the scar across his nose and smiled up at her. "I'll do my best, Shizune."

She waved his comment off and left them alone. Once Shizune called for the other medic-ninja to join her, Kakashi turned his full attention back to Iruka. Without anyone else there, the chunin looked a bit uncomfortable and kept glancing away instead of holding his gaze. Kakashi frowned at the implications.

"Well, Iruka?"

The teacher shifted nervously and continued to avert his eyes. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei....really...but thank you for worrying about me."

Kakashi sighed – the tone making it clear he was annoyed. "You know damned well that's not what I was asking about, Iruka."

The Academy Teacher turned a shade of red and took to studying his fingers...silent. Kakashi shook his head in frustration. "I shouldn't _have_ to ask it out loud Iruka...but I will. What _exactly_ did you tell Shizune and the others about me?"

The red intensified, but Iruka finally raised his head until their eyes met. The chunin looked guilty, and it set Kakashi's nerves on end. When the man spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"I didn't tell them _everything_...but I did mention the curse marks were active and that they were likely the cause for the interference with the healing attempts."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze. "That's _all_ you told them?"

Now Iruka glared at him. "I didn't think you'd _appreciate_ it if I told them anything more...was I wrong?!?"

Kakashi relaxed a little under the onslaught of the chunin's anger, and even managed to chuckle. "No, Iruka...you were right. Guess you can add paranoia to the list of my new quirks."

The younger man scratched at the back of his head and smiled mischievously. "I would have thought _that_ one was already on the list long _before_ the curse mark."

This time Kakashi laughed out loud, starling the chunin a bit. "You're probably right about that one, Sensei."

The two sat chuckling for a moment before Kakashi became serious once more. "Iruka – where is it?"

The chunin smiled and pointed to the roll of clothing Kakashi had been using as a pillow. "After hiding it between us back in the tunnels, I figured it would be easier to slip it in there than to try to explain just why we were so eager to carry around such a disgusting reminder of the Snake-bastard."

Kakashi nodded his head at the answer. "Good thinking Iruka. Although I'm going to need to let at least Shizune in on our secret soon."

Iruka looked stunned. "Why would you want to do that?"

Kakashi grinned. "Because eventually this thing will stink worse than _we_ do right now. And I really can't see me being very effective on a mission if I have to cart Orochimaru's hand with me everywhere I go. Hopefully Shizune will figure a way to use the blasted thing to create some kind of cure for the reaction."

Iruka nodded sagely and smiled back at Kakashi. "Of course she will! And if she can't – I'm sure Lady Tsunade will figure it out."

That thought made Kakashi frown. Facing the Hokage and letting her know that he not only was captured by the bastard and marked, but was also related to him, was a conversation he really didn't want to have. Still – Iruka was right...she was likely the only one who could help him escape the invisible leash his Grandfather had placed on him.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade stood and looked out the windows of her office toward the streets of Konoha. On one corner she could see Asuma's team standing in front of the flower shop run by Ino's parents. Shikamaru had his hands shoved into his pockets and was leaning against the wall, while Choji stood next to him munching on whatever the bag in his arms contained. Tsunade smirked – if the boy was anything like his father it was probably salt and vinegar crisps. She could remember times when that man had eaten his way through twenty four of those bags as an appetizer to his midday meal. She assumed Ino was inside the shop helping with customers.

She turned her attention to a road to the right and spied Kakashi's team as they were returning from yet another set of D-ranked missions. Ever since the trio had returned to Konoha all three of them had been anxious to keep busy...even Naruto. It was rather unnerving. In fact, it was worse than they were before sending them after Kakashi. And at this rate there really _wouldn't_ be a single D-rank left for the snot-nosed genin that were scheduled to graduate at the end of the month.

Now Tsunade frowned. Her thoughts went to the young Academy Teacher she'd foolishly sent out to bring the Copy Ninja home. She should have recognized Orochimaru's slimy fingers all over the solo C-rank mission she'd sent Kakashi on...and when he hadn't contacted them on schedule, she should have seen it for the warning sign it was and sent ANBU out at once. She's a _Sannin_ after all...how could she have possibly missed the signs?

Instead – now she not only had the brat to worry about, but her best Academy Teacher too. She didn't know how she'd ever explain the chunin's loss to the parents of the current and past students of the Academy. She took a deep breath and crossed back to her desk where the stack of completed mission reports waited for her. A scowl crept onto her face. Reviewing these things was something Iruka and Shizune normally took care of for her – so without _either_ of them here, she was stuck scanning through them herself. She yawned even at the thought of the boring task.

Tsunade sighed and dropped into her chair, pulling the first of dozens of reports in front of her. It was for yet another mission for dog-walking, and was completed with only minor damage to the genin team it had been assigned to. She noted the need to charge extra for the wear and tear on the Village's shinobi, signed it and set it aside for final processing. Lifting the next report off the pile, she was almost thankful when she heard the noise of arguing outside her door.

"You know she's just gonna tell you to let us in anyhow...so just let us in already!"

The loud, boisterous voice could only belong to a certain blond-haired nuisance. Still, it was a thousand percent better than paperwork. She leaned back in her chair and called out.

"Let them in boys!"

A moment later and the door opened to reveal Kakashi's team. Naruto smiled smugly at the white-masked guard. "I _told_ you she'd want to see us!"

Tsunade saw only the slightest twitch in the ANBU's hand to show just how much he wanted to teach the boy a lesson. She'd need to remember to assign Falcon to a quieter job sometime in the near future as recognition of his self control. She waited until all three genin were standing in front of her.

"Well brats – what was so urgent that you couldn't follow the same protocol I require _all_ my ninja to follow?"

She made sure to glare at them until even Naruto had enough sense to fidget nervously. She watched him glance over at Sasuke and Sakura before he turned his bright blue eyes back in her direction. When he spoke his words were quiet – far more quiet than she could ever remember the hyperactive boy being.

"Granny Tsunade – it's been a long time since we got back." He looked back at the others and Tsunade caught a small smile and nod of encouragement from Sakura before he resumed speaking. "We figure you must have heard _something_ about Kakashi-sensei by now...and...well..."

Her eyes softened at the looks of concern on all three faces and she decided to save Naruto the awkwardness of having to ask what was obviously on all their minds. "I received word this morning that they have retrieved Kakashi and will be back in Konoha's gates by tomorrow night."

The absolute silence of the three was _not_ at all what she had been expecting at the news. She frowned. "Did you hear me brats? He's been rescued!"

Sasuke took a step forward and met her eyes with such a serious look she nearly flinched. "Is he alive?"

Tsunade couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open a touch from such a question. "Of _course_ he's alive! Do you think I would have told you otherwise?"

The look of relief on all three faces wiped away all possible anger she may have felt at the strange question. Sakura held her hands folded in front of her and was smiling widely. Naruto had a full-fledged grin plastered to his face and spun toward where the other two were. While Sasuke simply closed his eyes and let loose a large sigh.

Then Naruto spun back to face her – concern once again crossing his features. "What about Iruka-sensei? Is he okay?" He scrunched his face up in a look of anger. "If anything happened to him...so help me – I'm _so_ gonna beat the crap outta Kakashi-sensei!"

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the fierce loyalty Naruto showed toward the chunin. "He survived, Naruto. But I don't think I'm going to let you beat up my jonin even if Iruka's been injured...do I make myself clear, Brat?"

Naruto smiled – obviously pleased to hear Iruka had survived – and waved her comments off with a hand. "I was just kidding Granny Tsunade. I just can't wait until they get back!"

She smiled fondly at the orange-clad boy and nodded. "You and me both kid."

-- --

* * *

Kabuto carefully wrapped another clean bandage around the stump of Orochimaru's arm. "It was very lucky that Kakashi struck you with his Chidori my Lord."

Orochimaru yanked his arm away while slapping Kabuto with his remaining hand. "How _dare_ you speak so condescendingly to me, boy!"

Kabuto wiped the blood away from his split lip while moving into a position of humble supplication before his Lord. "Forgive me for offending you Lord Orochimaru. I was only trying to point out that the jutsu he used cauterized the wound – making you less likely to die from the injury. I meant no disrespect."

Orochimaru snarled at him and sank back in his bed, but his demeanor seemed to settle slightly. "This will not do, Kabuto. I cannot afford to lie here while my Grandson slips through my fingers."

"Do you want me to send those remaining after him?" Kabuto already knew the answer – but when Orochimaru was in one of these moods it was always wiser to let him voice the reasons himself. Otherwise he'd run the risk of being blamed later.

"We do not have enough left here to allow for the numbers of Leaf shinobi who came to retrieve him. No – for now we will let him think he's safe."

When Orochimaru didn't say anything farther, Kabuto ventured to lift his head up and look at him. The Sannin's eyes were closed and his breathing was evening out. Still though, there was a sheen of sweat covering his skin, and pain lined his brow. When Kabuto was about to rise and leave him to rest, those pale yellow eyes slid open and caught his gaze.

"We will return to the Northern lair, Kabuto. I will take a new host by week's end. Make the arrangements." His eyes slid closed once more.

Kabuto bowed low. "As you wish, Lord Orochimaru."

With that, he left the room and headed down the halls to his workroom. He'd need to strip every ounce of vital information he could from all the hardware and files before they left. Now that Konoha knew the exact location of this hideout, there would be no coming back here. His mind wandered to the Northern lair. There were a handful of specimens located in the lower levels who would make acceptable hosts for the Sannin. Meanwhile, he'd need to prepare the needed medications to prepare Orochimaru for the eventual transfer. With luck, his Lord would be in possession of a physically whole body by the end of the week. Then, he was certain that Kakashi Hatake would be at the very top of the list for Orochimaru's attention.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru waited until he knew Kabuto had left the room before bothering to open his eyes again. His mind was still quite alert – even though Kabuto had administered a rather strong pain killer. After all, it would not do to have his senses dulled at such a vulnerable time.

He took a deep breath as his gaze fell on his left arm...or more to the point, it fell on the stub that remained. He'd underestimated the capabilities of Kakashi Hatake. He had never expected the boy to replenish so much of his chakra so quickly after his punishment. It was a mistake he _wouldn't_ make again.

But first – he'd need to alleviate his current liability. After all – he'd need both hands to choke the boy's defiant nature out of him for good. Orochimaru's lips quirked up at the corners. He could already imagine the feel of the pale neck under the fingers of his next host body. He would take precautions from here on out where his Grandson was concerned. The boy would never spend another free moment once they'd reclaimed him. Oh – and they _would _reclaim the fool...if for no other reason than to ensure no one ever thought about escape when in his hands ever again.

And as for that _chunin_...Orochimaru would make certain that man was taken out of the equation all together. There would be no more need to Kakashi to fight against his wishes if there was no one there to save.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Between Dreams and Reality

The shadows in the halls of the Hokage Tower seemed to embrace Kakashi as he slid silently from one dark spot to the next – his presence was undetectable by the unfortunate few guarding the various rooms within the building – until it was too late. His gray-tinged skin allowed him to become one with the darkness – the dark swirls covering that skin helping him blend in all the more. His razor-sharp claws ended the lives of those he encountered before a single sound could be uttered.

In less than twelve minutes, he had eliminated over twenty guards – ANBU included – and at least another dozen or so civilians who'd been wandering about the Public Records room. The Hokage herself was next on his list for elimination, and he slipped into her room unseen by following silently behind someone who was likely going in for business with the woman. The moment the door shut, Kakashi tore out the unfortunate man's throat, and lunged toward his main target before the other's body had hit the floor. As expected, the Hokage still had her head buried in whatever report she was reviewing for this meeting, and never suspected she was in danger until he was already behind her.

The fingers of Kakashi's left hand wrapped into her blond hair and pulled her head back to expose the pale throat that showed no sign of her actual age. The claws of his right hand easily pierced through that thin skin, leaving a crimson trail in their wake. The Hokage barely had time to gasp before her life was gone. Kakashi let loose of his grip on her hair and stepped back. Her lifeless body fell forward onto the desk. The crisp white sheets of the paperwork strewn across the wooden surface were quickly stained dark with her blood.

The sound of the door opening pulled his attention away from his latest kill – and in a flash he was there – the throat of his next victim held firmly in his grasp. Wide brown eyes locked on his, and the tanned face of the Academy Teacher came sharply into focus. That face twisted into one of disgust as he whispered into the still room.

"What have you done, Kakashi-sensei?"

-- --

* * *

Iruka took a firm grip on Kakashi's shoulders and shook him in an attempt to wake him before he attracted the unwanted attention of anyone else in camp. He wasn't sure what the jonin was dreaming of that was causing him to thrash about in his sleep, but when Iruka noticed the man's nails starting to lengthen, and his skin beginning to take on a decidedly gray undertone, he'd decided it was time to wake him up.

Iruka leaned closer to Kakashi's ear and whispered in what he hoped was a tone that could pierce the sleeping man's mind. "Wake up Kakashi! You need to wake up now!"

Slower than he'd expected, Kakashi's movements settled and his eyes fluttered open. Iruka barely managed to contain a gasp of surprise when he noticed the yellow iris staring back at him – Kakashi was well on the way to being fully transformed!

Swallowing back his fear, Iruka leaned in once more. "Snap out of it Kakashi – before it's too late!"

He watched the Copy-ninja lift his hand up to his forehead to run his long fingers through sweat-soaked silver hair - a bit longer than it should be - and then frown. A look of complete concentration replaced that frown a moment later, and soon Kakashi's features returned to their normal state. Iruka released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He quickly glanced around the makeshift camp to make sure no one had witnessed the partial transformation, and then returned his attention fully to Kakashi. The jonin was frowning again and locked his gaze with Iruka's.

"Iruka – how far did it go?"

He sighed and helped Kakashi sit up before answering. "Not as far as when we were in the cell, but far enough that your eye was yellow. Just what were you dreaming?"

He watched Kakashi flinch at the question...and that in itself told him just how serious this was liable to be. "Iruka – no matter what happens in the coming days, I need you to swear to me that you'll stay by my side. I can't afford to let that happen again – and until we figure out a way to block the curse, I'm going to have to rely on you to snap me out of it."

Iruka stared at the jonin as though he'd grown a second head. "Are you _serious_, Kakashi? What can I possibly do to snap you out of it? I'm a _chunin_ – not a magician!"

Kakashi's lips turned up into a small smile. "Just be you, Iruka...that seems to do the trick."

It was Iruka's turn to frown. "Great. Just be me. What the hell does that even _mean_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi scratched behind his ear and shrugged. "I'm not really sure, Iruka – but I don't want to think of what might happen if you aren't around to stop me next time."

Iruka looked at Kakashi with concern. "You never answered my question from earlier. What exactly were you dreaming?"

Kakashi's eyes closed, and for a moment – without his mask – he looked far too young to be the elite jonin he was. In fact – he looked barely older than Shikamaru...and just like that, Iruka had a fairly clear idea of just why Kakashi wore the mask. With such youthful, perfect looks, how could he ever expect to gain the level of fear and respect he had as the mysterious masked Copy-ninja.

When those mis-matched eyes opened again, Iruka would have sworn he saw a mixture of sorrow and fear shining back at him. Fine silver eyebrows knitted together and Kakashi bit at his bottom lip before he answered – something that he probably did all the time, but was never seen, thanks to his normally present mask.

"I destroyed everyone I ran into in the Hokage Tower." The words were whispered and Iruka could see the pain they caused the jonin.

He tried to give Kakashi a reassuring smile. "Surely you realize it was just a dream...right?"

Kakashi shook his head and raised his hands to eye level – staring at them with a hard gaze. "If that was a fact, Iruka, answer me this...if it was just a dream...why did I start to transform?"

Iruka wanted nothing more at that moment than to tell Kakashi that he was being foolish...but in the back of his mind he had a feeling that the man was right...whatever happened in that dream...there was something there that triggered his curse-mark. "Can you tell me anything about it, Kakashi?"

The jonin growled softly. "I already told you, Iruka. I destroyed everyone. I tore out each and every throat – it didn't matter if they were shinobi or civilian – until I got to the Hokage's office...and then I killed her too."

Iruka swallowed – not sure if he really wanted to hear any more – but well aware that this might be the only way to get to the bottom of this. "Why were you headed there, Kakashi?"

Gray and red eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Iruka placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and locked his gaze with the jonin. "Why did you want to kill Lady Tsunade?"

Kakashi shook his head, as though trying to clear his thoughts. "I...she...no – there...there was a voice whispering in my ear...telling me they all had to die...telling me _she_ had to die."

"Who's voice Kakashi?"

The Copy-ninja's eyes closed once more – and this time a scowl of absolute disgust crossed his features. "_Orochimaru_."

Iruka moved his hands until Kakashi's face was gently held between them and the man opened his eyes once more. "Kakashi – it was just a dream – a dream that may have felt real enough to trigger that damned mark – but a dream all the same."

"But Iruka..."

He schooled his features into his most serious Sensei face – one that he knew the pre-genin never questioned...ever! "No Kakashi! It was a _dream_...one that I _won't_ let come true...do you hear me?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and then smiled at Iruka. "Whatever you say, Sensei."

"Hey - if you two are done making eyes at each other – do you think maybe we could move out?"

Genma's voice reminded them both that there were others in the clearing with them...and Iruka felt his face flush from the senbon-chewing jonin's comment. Kakashi's hands gripped his own, and Iruka felt a chuckle rumble through the Copy-ninja's body.

"I think you can let go of my face now, Iruka."

Iruka's face burned with embarrassment as he nervously released his grip on the Copy-ninja's face and moved to lower his hands. Kakashi's grip tightened slightly – causing him the meet the mismatched gaze once more.

"Iruka – thank you...for everything."

With that, Kakashi let him go. He smiled self-consciously. "You're welcome, Kakashi."

-- --

* * *

There was a flurry of activity when the group of shinobi finally made it to Konoha's gates – and Tsunade found herself happier than she'd been in years when she saw both Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake walk into the village on their own. Both men looked tired and beaten up – but most importantly – both men were alive.

She greeted Kakashi with a smile in her voice. "What took you so long, Brat?"

The moment of absolute tension that settled over Kakashi's unmasked features at the sound of her voice didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage – nor did the way that tension melted away at the simple touch of Iruka's hand on the jonin's arm. After a moment more – Kakashi seemed to pull himself together.

"Heh – sorry about that, Hokage – but I seemed to have gotten lost somewhere along the way."

She shifted her attention to the chunin. "And what about you, Sensei? Do you have anything to add?"

Iruka smiled brightly and scratched at the scar across his nose with his free hand – the fresh bandage on his wrist catching her gaze as he answered. "I completed my mission successfully, Lady Tsunade. I brought Kakashi-sensei back."

She chuckled at the chunin's enthusiasm. "That you did, Iruka. Maybe I should send you out on missions more often, Sensei."

She watched Iruka's eyes go wide – his skin paling – and, surprisingly, it was Kakashi who answered her in a voice thick with warning. "Iruka-sensei's place is right here."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the comment. "Since when do you care what I do with my shinobi, Brat?"

Kakashi turned his gaze toward her and Tsunade saw a challenging gaze meet her eyes. "Since C-ranked missions started turning into S-ranked missions more often than not."

She watched as Iruka squeezed Kakashi's arm tightly. "_Kakashi_ – stop it!"

The silver-haired jonin glanced over at the chunin and growled slightly. "Fine – but _she_ needs to know what hell you went through before threatening to send you back out again."

Tsunade frowned. She'd never known Kakashi to be quite so verbal about her choices for missions before. "Watch it, Brat!"

Kakashi turned toward her once more and she shivered at the look within his eyes. Something must have happened to him while he was gone – because this was _definitely_ not the Kakashi she remembered. Luckily, Shizune chose that moment to join the conversation – and at her voice, the Copy-ninja seemed to relax back into his normal neutral stance.

"I think it's time for you to keep up your side of the bargain, Kakashi – don't you?"

Iruka chuckled and Kakashi pouted – a look that was all the more potent without the man's mask in place – and reminded her that he was still so young. His head lowered in defeat and his silver hair flopped forward with the movement. Iruka moved his hand to Kakashi's back and patted it comfortingly – like she'd seen the Sensei do so many times in the Academy yard over the years.

The chunin grinned while he spoke. "It won't be so bad, Kakashi. I'm sure Shizune will keep you company from time to time. And I know your Team will be anxious to visit you too."

Kakashi's head fell lower still. Tsunade looked to her aide. "Shizune – what the hell are they talking about? What bargain?"

The medical-ninja smiled and placed one hand on Kakashi's other shoulder. "You're looking at the Hospital's willing guest for the next three weeks."

Kakashi groaned while Iruka laughed. Tsunade looked at Shizune in shock. "What in the world did you have to bribe the brat with to get him to agree to _that_?"

Her aide smiled broadly. "A twenty minute talk with Iruka-sensei."

Tsunade looked at the trio as though they'd lost their collective minds, and then folded her arms across her chest. "A twenty minute talk with Iruka...really...if you're going to lie to me Shizune – at least _try_ to make it believable!"

Shizune's mouth dropped open and Iruka laughed even more, while Kakashi continued to look distressed. She left them to their thoughts while she headed out to the Hospital. After all – if Kakashi really was going to be staying there for the next three weeks – she needed to give her staff some advance warning.

-- --

* * *

A week later found Kakashi staying true to his word. He was going out of his way to be on his best behavior – although he had a feeling the task was about to be made much more difficult when his roommate for the last week was released later in the day.

Kakashi sighed and turned his head to where Iruka was animatedly talking with Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke stood off to the side with his hands pushed deep in his pockets. He smiled behind his mask and leaned farther back against his pillows – his eyes sliding closed at the now familiar background noise.

When he felt Sasuke's presence approach the side of his bed, Kakashi cracked one eye open. The dark-haired boy had a slight frown on his lips, and something in those onyx eyes told him Sasuke had something on his mind. Kakashi motioned to the bedside chair with his head and waited until the genin was seated.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?"

Never one to waste time, the boy got straight to the point. "Are the rumors true, Kakashi-sensei?"

He raised his eyebrows at the question. "I suppose that depends on which rumors you're referring to, Sasuke. Contrary to popular belief – I cannot read minds, after all."

The Uchiha shifted his gaze behind him – likely to make sure the others wouldn't overhear the conversation – and this made Kakashi nervous about just what the boy wanted to know. Sasuke turned back to him with a hard look in his eyes.

"Are you really related to that snake-bastard?"

Damn! He'd hoped to have a bit more time before having to answer _that_ particular question. Yeah – he _could_ lie about it...but this kid was in his team – didn't he deserve to know the truth? Besides – they both bore the curse mark...and were trying to find a way to be free of them. It wouldn't do to be less than truthful right now.

He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes, Sasuke. He's my mother's father."

Sasuke was quiet for quite some time – but Kakashi knew he needed time to digest what he had said. Eventually Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked another question.

"Did you know?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that one. "No, Sasuke. I didn't know until after I was captured."

Sasuke nodded ever so slightly at his answer. "So – what now?"

"Now we work to find a way to counter these blasted curse marks, and then you and I will hunt Orochimaru down and kill him."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Kakashi's bluntness. "But he's your family."

Kakashi laughed – startling the normally unflappable Uchiha, and drawing the attention of the others in the room. "Sasuke – that _creature_ is not my family. All the family I'll ever need is here in this village...here in this room. Understand?"

He watched Sasuke look back toward the others and he followed the boy's gaze. The looks on the faces staring back at him made it clear they'd heard what he said. Naruto was grinning like a fool, Sakura had a tear in her eyes, and Iruka – well, Iruka smiled at him with a look that told him he agreed with his declaration one hundred percent.

A moment later, Sasuke turned back to face him. The boy stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets before shrugging and walking back to join the others. His words were barely heard as he crossed the room. "Sounds good to me, Sensei."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and leaned back once more, allowing the excited sounds of the others' chatter to lull him into sleep once more. After all – the plans to take back his life could wait until morning.

-- --

* * *

Screams echoed through the underground lair of Orochimaru's Northern hideout. Kabuto had been spending every day and night since their retreat to this place in his search of an appropriate vessel for his master. Now – while he watched his top three choices battling each other in the room below, he was satisfied that even Lord Orochimaru would be pleased with his selections.

After a few minutes more, only one man remained alive within the room. Kabuto smiled to himself and moved toward the area he'd left Lord Orochimaru during this final test. The Sannin sat on the edge of his bed...his eyes were more shadowed than usual, and his breathing was disturbingly uneven – an after effect of the medications needed to start the process – but still – he was ready to begin the final stage which would allow him to take over the currently exhausted survivor of the tests.

Kabuto knelt in front of Lord Orochimaru and lowered his head. "The subject is ready for you, my Lord."

Kabuto kept his head lowered while he heard a low chuckle grate out of Orochimaru's throat.

"Finally! Once I've exchanged this injured shell for something a bit more whole, we can return to the task at hand and teach my Grandson that he should _never_ have disobeyed me in the first place."

He heard the Sannin struggle to his feet, and only then did Kabuto dare to stand and offer his arm as support to the man's weakened body. He silently led Orochimaru to the door leading into where the survivor lay waiting. He opened the door – waited for the Sannin to enter – then sealed it shut and returned to his lab until the task was finished.

Before he'd gotten halfway down the hall, tortured screams echoed around him. Obviously Lord Orochimaru decided not to play with his new host this time around. Kabuto picked up his pace – knowing his master would be quite angry if the needed tonic to prevent rejection by the host body wasn't brewed and waiting for him at the end of the ritual.

Another scream tore through the building and Kabuto smirked to himself. If Orochimaru was this eager to have the transfer completed – it could only mean that he intended to go after Kakashi much sooner than he'd originally thought. He'd seen what Lord Orochimaru could do when so focused on a goal – and he _almost_ felt sorry for what was bound to happen to the Copy-ninja once they caught up to him...almost.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Silence Is Not Always Golden

Iruka walked through the halls of the hospital and knew – just _knew – _something was wrong. He'd already counted at least a dozen members of the Hyuga clan scanning every inch of the hallways, and it seemed their numbers were increasing the closer to Kakashi's room he went. Every corner he turned brought another ANBU operative setting seals and wards in place. Iruka swallowed back the lump of fear currently lodged in his throat. After all – if anything had happened to Kakashi they would have told him...right?

His heart rate increased with each step taken – and Iruka's overactive imagination wasn't helping any. Had Orochimaru broken in and stolen Kakashi away in the night? Or worse – did the Snake Bastard kill the Copy-ninja? Perhaps Kakashi failed to keep his transformation in check...and his room was full of mutilated bodies. After all – Lady Tsunade wouldn't let Iruka stay in the hospital beyond that first week, and Kakashi was only halfway through his three week 'voluntary' stay. Perhaps he really _had_ needed him to keep the beast in check.

Iruka stopped walking and clenched his hands into fists – angry at himself for even thinking of such horrors. He was sure that Kakashi was just fine – and was likely bored out of his mind at being trapped within the white walled room for his second week of forced captivity. He was just being paranoid...just like that crazy jonin! After all – it wasn't like people were running down the hall covered in blood.

Iruka had just about calmed himself down from his waking nightmare when he spotted one of the medical ninjas rushing out of Kakashi's room – his arms full of sheets that were stained red – his eyes barely registering Iruka as he pushed past him shouting for help in the Copy Ninja's room. Before another thought could enter Iruka's head, he was at the door to Kakashi's room – visions he'd just pushed down jumping into the front of his mind.

Kakashi's bed was empty – well, unless you counted the pool of blood that was staining the mattress. Iruka frantically scanned the room trying to find any sign of the Copy-ninja and was greeted by a sight that made his heart jump into his throat. The silver-haired man was being held down near the entrance to the washroom by three medics and four ANBU. Iruka could see puddles of blood under his body, and his skin was far paler than it normally was. The man was desperately thrashing under the gathered shinobi's hands, and Iruka was fearful that they might provoke Kakashi's curse-marks to activate.

Without another thought, Iruka moved to Kakashi's side – quickly shouldering the nearest medic out of his way and reaching out to grasp the thrashing ninja by his shoulders – his hands slipping slightly on the blood covering the man's neck and shoulder.

"Kakashi! Calm down! It's okay – you're among friends...please..._please_...Kakashi!"

Iruka kept repeating the words over and over – tossing them out to the man like a lifeline – giving him something to grasp onto and regain his calm. Slowly – Kakashi's thrashing lessened. The crazed look in his dark gray eye settled into something a bit more sane. Finally he met Iruka's gaze and, with a shuddering breath, lost consciousness.

Iruka blinked in disbelief – what the hell just happened? He glanced up at the ANBU closest to him in the hopes of getting some clue and saw that it was one of the ones who had rescued him and Kakashi weeks earlier.

"Badger...what happened?"

The ANBU motioned over to the far side of the room with his head, while he smoothed Kakashi's hair back with his hand. "Looks like Orochimaru's followers weren't all that keen on letting us keep Kakashi here."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at that response and then turned to face the direction Badger indicated. Two additional ANBU could be seen holding someone dressed in medic whites. The man's arms were twisted behind his back – there was blood staining the white shirt and pants – and his dark green eyes held a touch of madness that Iruka had come to recognize in all of Orochimaru's followers. He shivered when his eyes locked with the captive's.

Badger's voice broke him out of that stare. "Kakashi had just undergone another treatment from Shizune, and was in a sedated state. This _man_ was found trying to slice Kakashi's throat. If the Copy-ninja hadn't reacted to the threat and rolled out of the way, it could have been much worse."

Iruka looked back down at Kakashi and frowned. Couldn't the man _ever_ catch a break? Couldn't he even be safe here – in the heart of Konoha? The medic nearest him laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Please, Iruka-sensei, let us move Kakashi to another room so we can tend to his new injuries."

Iruka nodded his head and numbly moved out of their way. A mixture of medics and ANBU gently lifted Kakashi's body into the air, and he followed behind them as they led the way out of the room. He glanced back at the attacker and found himself hoping Ibiki wasn't gentle when he interrogated the man.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi's mouth was dry. No – it was worse than dry...it was absolutely parched. It felt as though he'd eaten a pound of hot ash...and tasted as though he'd been chewing on dirty feet. He tried to swallow and found his throat was in worse shape than his mouth. He pushed a cough past his lips – which sounded more like a dying gasp than a cough. A warm hand slipped under his shoulder and for the briefest moment the memory of what happened pushed to the front of his mind – causing every muscle in his body to tense – until soft words cut through his fog of self preservation.

"It's okay, Kakashi. You're safe."

Kakashi pulled his right eye open to see the tanned face of the Academy Teacher smiling down at him. He cracked open his sharingan-eye just long enough to verify it truly was the chunin and not some warped genjutsu. His body relaxed and he allowed Iruka to slowly guide him into a sitting position. He vaguely recalled hearing the man's voice before too, but it was still all fuzzy in his mind.

Iruka turned from him slightly and when he faced him again, he was holding a small cup with a straw in it. "Here – Shizune said if you woke up that I should get you to drink some of this. It's supposed to help soothe your throat."

Kakashi furrowed his brow – wordlessly demanding an explanation even as he dutifully sipped the cool liquid into his mouth. Iruka chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Thanks to your instincts, the attacker missed your major arteries – but you managed to get a new scar along your collar-bone and across the front of your neck. You lost a lot of blood, and your vocal chords were injured – but Shizune said that you should be good as new in a few more days."

Kakashi swallowed more of the liquid and then cleared his throat – wincing a bit at how it felt. He tried to speak and managed to send out a noise that sounded more like a frog than a grown man. He frowned while Iruka pulled the cup away from him and glared – his face taking on an angry shade of red.

"Didn't I just get done telling you that your vocal chords were injured?!? Dammit, Kakashi! If you keep this up you'll end up permanently damaging them!"

Kakashi placed a pout on his face causing Iruka to roll his eyes, but the Academy Teacher's color toned down from its angry hue of a moment ago.

"Really Kakashi – you're worse than the pre-genin sometimes. And don't think that I'll bend just because your mask's off. I've already gotten used to that – remember?"

Now Kakashi crossed his arms and tried to growl – but again it came out sounding pathetic...which brought a frown to his face. How was he supposed to intimidate anyone when he sounded more like one of Iruka's cat summons than the fierce shinobi he was?

Seeming to read his mind, Iruka smirked. "I can have Mabui teach you how to sound more dangerous if you'd like."

It was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes. He took a moment to glance around his new room and noticed four ANBU stationed in the corners. Likely there'd be two more outside the door – and at least that many outside the window. Apparently whoever broke in to attack him was a high enough threat that the Konoha Hospital was experiencing its own version of martial law.

Kakashi made a series of distinct hand movements and a moment later the ANBU, Hawk, walked over to his side and handed him a pen and pad of paper. A few more hand signs and Hawk spoke on his behalf.

"Kakashi-senpai wants you to know that the day he needs your help being more dangerous is the day he'll start teaching in the Academy, Iruka-sensei."

With that, Hawk returned to his post, and Kakashi put pen to paper and then held it up to Iruka. He waited for the man to read it...and then he waited a bit longer for Iruka to comprehend his request. Iruka scratched idly at the brand on his left wrist – a nervous habit Kakashi had noticed the man picked up since their rescue.

"Kakashi – there's no way the Hokage will allow this. I'm sorry."

He frowned and scribbled a bit more on the paper before returning it to Iruka's view. This time the Academy Teacher's eyes went wide. Kakashi used his pen to underline the new comment before Iruka responded.

"Swearing at me isn't going to help. Be reasonable Kakashi. Lady Tsunade would _never_ let you do this anyway."

"I'd never let him do what, Sensei?" The Hokage was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a slight grin on her lips. "Shouldn't I at least get the opportunity to make that call myself?"

Kakashi saw Iruka's face turn bright red from obvious embarrassment and chuckled...or _tried_ to chuckle, that is. It came out more like a groan and caused him to gasp in pain. Lady Tsunade moved to his side in an instant, and before he knew it, she was coaxing more of the pain-killing liquid down his throat.

"Is he going to be okay, Hokage?" Iruka's voice sounded nearly as pained as Kakashi's throat felt.

She set the glass down and sat on the edge of his bed, leveling one of her more serious looks at Kakashi. He knew that look all too well – it was usually followed by a lecture on just how stupid he tended to be.

Tsunade sighed. "Iruka, I really don't know."

Kakashi hadn't seen _that _one coming. He was about to protest when her golden eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't even _think _about trying to talk, Brat!"

Kakashi frowned and grabbed his paper back from Iruka's hand. He flipped to a clean page, and after some furious scribbling, he thrust the paper into the Hokage's hands and waited while she read it.

"I'll tell you 'what the hell' I meant in a minute, Brat." She flipped to the previous page of the pad of paper. "First, let me see what you two were arguing about before I came in."

"We weren't arguing, Lady Tsunade. I was just pointing out to Kakashi that his request wasn't possible."

"Iruka – Kakashi's request actually makes a lot of sense – strategically. I should have thought of it myself." She leveled another gaze at Kakashi which made him smirk.

Kakashi watched Iruka's mouth open slightly. "Are you honestly saying that you agree that he should get to go back to his apartment?"

Kakashi crossed his arms and smiled smugly at the Sensei. Of course – that smile quickly turned to a look of shock with Tsunade's next words.

"Not exactly, Iruka. After all – we both know how stubborn Kakashi can be – and I doubt highly that the fool would stick to whatever instructions I give him."

Kakashi frowned and tried to grab the pad of paper back so he could defend himself. Tsunade nimbly evaded his attempts – so he flashed through a series of ANBU hand-signs – knowing she knew what they meant. The Hokage's eyes narrowed dangerously and he barely managed to duck the hand that sailed toward his head.

"Keep it up Hatake and I'll hurt you so much that you'll spend the next _two months_ in intensive care!"

Kakashi cringed – knowing the woman could do it in a heartbeat in the shape he was in right now. He offered up what he hoped was a sorrowful look and held his hands in a position of surrender. Her gaze softened a bit – and then her lips twisted into a devious grin – and Kakashi felt the first edges of apprehension sink in.

"Iruka Umino – I have a new A-ranked mission for you."

Iruka looked stunned – and Kakashi had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"_A-ranked?_ But Hokage...I've only just gotten back...and what about my class?" Iruka was almost as pale as Kakashi at the moment.

Tsunade chuckled while Iruka continued to complain about another mission so soon. Kakashi would have been truly upset with Tsunade assigning a mission to the Sensei after his warning to her week's ago...but his genius mind figured out her plan before his anger could truly take hold. He snatched the pad of paper from Tsunade's hand while she was dealing with Iruka and quickly scribbled what he knew would calm the Academy Teacher. He held the paper so they could both see it and snapped his fingers to get Iruka's attention.

Kakashi smirked as his words sank in and Iruka's eyes shifted to the Hokage. "You're honestly saying that babysitting Kakashi is an A-ranked mission? Isn't that being a little harsh, Hokage?"

She smiled mischievously between Iruka and Kakashi. "Well – considering the Brat will be staying at _your_ apartment, Iruka, I figured you'd appreciate the higher pay scale."

Now Iruka's face turned bright red. "_MY_ place!?! Are you kidding me? How is staying at my place even remotely safer than staying here?"

Tsunade grinned. "It's simple, actually. You live in a single family, one floor house – which provides us with limited entries to guard. It's nestled close enough between the Hospital, the Academy, the Hokage Tower and the ANBU headquarters that we shouldn't have a problem meeting all of Kakashi's and your own needs. And more than that – you've been taking care of him since his retrieval anyhow – so you already know his routines."

Kakashi scribbled on the pad once more and handed it to Tsunade...a look of absolute seriousness on his face. The Hokage sighed and turned to meet him eye to eye.

"Kakashi – I don't want to put him in danger any more than you do...but obviously keeping you here isn't proving very safe. In fact, we found at least three separate entry points that had been compromised on your floor alone. And we have a Sound operative in custody right now. I can't afford to keep every ANBU on guard duty in the hospital, and the Hyuga clan has their own missions to return to. This is the best alternative all around."

Kakashi heard a most undignified squeak come from Iruka. "But Hokage...I don't even have a spare room...where do you expect me to put him? He surely can't sleep on the couch in his condition...and I doubt he'd be much more comfortable on my bed...it's a bit lumpy and that can't be any good for him either."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Was he really such a burden? He scribbled again and turned it toward Iruka...who instantly blushed a deep red in embarrassment.

"Kakashi – I never meant to make you think you were a burden! And I doubt the Hokage would be okay with you sleeping in a corner on the floor."

Tsunade's laughter caught both their attention. "I don't know, Iruka. Might do the Brat some good to sleep on the floor."

Kakashi shot her a glare before penning his response. Tsunade just shook her head. "No, Kakashi – that does _not_ mean you get to go to your own apartment. But it does mean that I'll be sending over a hospital bed to have set up in Iruka's house. I'm sure the Sensei can figure out how to arrange things so you will _both_ fit in his bedroom."

Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Iruka and wrote down his agreement to those terms. Iruka meanwhile turned an even deeper shade of red before crossing his arms and glaring at him..

"Knock it off Kakashi. You're going to be in your _own_ bed – so don't even _start_ to think that way!"

Kakashi switched to a hurt puppy-dog look and was disappointed when Iruka's only reaction was to roll his eyes. Tsunade chuckled some more.

"Iruka – I'm seriously looking forward to reading your update reports on this mission.."

Iruka paled again. "Update reports? Just how long are you expecting this mission to last?"

"Knowing how well the Brat tends to listen to instructions? It's likely to be at least six months."

"Six months!" Iruka frowned – but then his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Can I at least be authorized to use restraints on him?"

Kakashi quickly jotted one word down and spun the paper toward the chunin...'PROMISE?'

Kakashi grinned while Iruka groaned. Tsunade, meanwhile, laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto knelt before the latest incarnation of Lord Orochimaru knowing this latest news was not going to be taken well. After all – they'd already lost over fifteen higher level Sound shinobi during Kakashi's stay in the old lair, and news that another member of Sound was now in the hands of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation squad was not likely to win him any favors.

Orochimaru's transformation was nearly complete – at a far quicker rate than normal – and it was leaving the Sannin in a far darker mood than normal. Still – Kabuto knew better than to withhold such information from the man.

The tone of Orochimaru's voice showed both how tired he was...and how annoyed...as it hissed into the otherwise silent room. "Why are you disturbing me, Kabuto?"

Kabuto felt a single drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he spoke. "My Lord – only one of the operatives has returned from Konoha."

"And...?"

Kabuto tipped his head up to meet the Sannin's icy gaze. "Kakashi is indeed there – but they were unable to subdue or otherwise eliminate him before being found out."

A low growl was all the warning Kabuto received before finding himself pinned up against the far wall with Orochimaru's tight grip around his throat. "Who authorized the option of _elimination_?!?"

Kabuto tried to swallow, but the fingers around his throat made it impossible. He pushed his answer out with great difficulty. "Forgive me Lord Orochimaru...they must have assumed the parameters for extraction were the usual...extract or eliminate."

The fingers tightened. "And why didn't you explain the differences this time around Kabuto?"

He tried not to panic as the wave of killing intent crashed over him. Lack of air started to cause white spots to dance in front of his vision, and soon he was gasping within the Sannin's grip – unable to utter another word. Just when he thought Orochimaru would end his life, he was released to fall onto the floor and try to regain his breath.

Lord Orochimaru stared down at him from narrowed eyes. "Well?"

Kabuto settled onto his knees and tried not to sound too winded as he replied. "I'm afraid I was preoccupied with preparing your new host, Lord Orochimaru. It must have slipped my mind."

Kabuto's chin was tipped up by two of Orochimaru's fingers until he was staring directly into the Sannin's deep yellow eyes. "You said only one operative returned. What of the other?"

This time sweat rolled down Kabuto's brow. "He remains in Konoha, my Lord."

Those snake-like eyes narrowed. "Dead, I presume?"

Kabuto swallowed, wincing slightly at how tender his throat was. "No, my Lord. He was seen in the hands of Ibiki Morino before the remaining operative fled."

Kabuto waited for the inevitable slap, or worse, to occur, so when Orochimaru chuckled and stepped back to his chair he wasn't quite sure how to react. He settled for sighing and then slowly rising to his feet. Still remaining in a somewhat submissive stance, Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose and waited for Orochimaru's instructions – because there was no doubt that the man had already thought ahead to the next ten steps.

"Kabuto – this operative...who seems to think that _surrendering alive_ is an actual option when working for me...does he know where we currently are located?" Orochimaru's voice was strangely calm – and it set Kabuto's nerves on end more than if the Sannin were screaming at him.

"He does, my Lord. In fact, this is the only lair he has knowledge of. Should I start preparations for our evacuation?"

Lord Orochimaru's mouth curved up into a farce of a smile and his yellow eyes glinted in the dim light. "No, Kabuto. Quite the opposite, actually. I believe we should take this opportunity to make preparations to welcome the guests who are likely to come. After all – my Grandson might appreciate the company once we bring him back as well."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rehab

The alarm went off and Iruka jumped out of bed – just as he had every morning since working at the Academy. But, unlike all the other times, this time he slammed his knees against the hard edges of the hospital bed that now took up two-thirds of his rather small bedroom. Letting out a sharp hiss of pain, he fell back onto his mattress and closed his eyes – trying unsuccessfully to keep his mind from planning revenge against the Hokage for this latest twist in his life.

The sound of quiet chuckling in front of him was doing nothing to calm his nerves, so when he opened his eyes again it was with a full-fledged glare in place. "Are you finding this amusing, Kakashi-sensei?"

The jonin was wearing his mask once more – but the way his visible face was scrunched up it was quite obvious he would be laughing outright if only his throat would let him. Iruka let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head in annoyance. He was definitely starting to see why the Hokage labeled this an A-ranked mission. Ever since the jonin had stepped foot in his house he had been nothing but a nuisance – from his refusal to allow Iruka to help him settle in, to his blatant desire to embarrass him whenever possible, it was taking every ounce of Iruka's patience not to throttle the man himself. And he'd only been here half a day!

Kakashi seemed oblivious to Iruka's distress...instead leaning over to grab the pad of paper next to his bed and scribbling for a moment before turning it toward him. Iruka rolled his eyes at the question scrawled over the page.

"Kakashi, if you had _bothered_ paying attention last night when Lady Tsunade was explaining things you wouldn't need to ask why the alarm clock was set. And yes – I _know_ I've been given time off from the Academy for the foreseeable future. I really don't need you to rub it in."

Kakashi scratched at the top of his head and his eyes took on a look of confusion. Iruka sighed, recognizing that perhaps the jonin actually _didn't_ remember the conversation last night. After all – he'd been brought over long after the rest of the village was asleep in order to keep knowledge of his location to a minimum. And Shizune had administered some rather heavy doses of pain killers to the man so he wouldn't struggle too much during the transfer. Now that Iruka really took the time to think about it, it was a miracle Kakashi even knew his own name at this point.

Iruka felt his face flush a bit in embarrassment at how he could have forgotten such basic facts, and he placed a small smile on his lips in the hopes of lessening the awkwardness of the moment.

"Ah – sorry Kakashi. You probably _don't_ remember last night, do you?"

The jonin blinked once and then his eyes curled into a smile while he scribbled on the pad once more and held it up. Iruka's eyes widened, and the heat in his face quickly jumped from embarrassment to outright anger.

"No, Kakashi...I did _not_ enact a scene from Icha Icha with you – and if you _ever_ think that I would you'll find yourself minus a certain body part...am I _clear!?!_"

Iruka watched Kakashi's face pale and his eyes go wide at the threat. The jonin obviously understood the implied punishment rather well. Iruka pushed himself to his feet and avoided hitting the hospital bed again as he made his way toward the kitchen. Once there, he smiled to himself over just how ridiculous that entire scene had actually been. He placed the kettle on the stove and heated the water he'd need to brew the medicine the Hokage wanted Kakashi to take. She'd gone out of the way to make sure he understood the exact proportions needed for the brew – and made him swear he'd get at least half a glass down the patient's throat every four hours over the next week.

It was because of this grueling schedule that Tsunade had released him from any other duties he had – including his classes at the Academy and his Mission Desk schedule. Iruka was pretty sure he'd owe the other chunin in the village a couple dozen rounds of drinks by the end of this nightmare – because he was certain Tsunade wasn't going to be shy about the fact it was _his_ shifts that needed to be covered.

Iruka was brought out his thoughts when the water in the kettle came to a boil. He sighed and pulled a bag of herbs out of the cupboard over the sink. He measured out the proper amounts, heaped them into a small cup and was about to add the steaming water when he heard a loud crash in the bedroom. Dropping the kettle back onto the stove with a clang, Iruka ran into the back room expecting to see another Sound ninja trying to kill Kakashi. So when he reached the door only to find the upper body of the jonin sprawled on the floor while his feet were tangled up in the air in his blankets, Iruka couldn't help but laugh out loud.

The glare Kakashi sent his way was probably meant to silence him, but all it did was cause Iruka's laughter to increase to the point he was finding it hard to breathe. He clutched his arms tightly around his waist, trying to regain his composure, but one glance back at Kakashi hopelessly flopping amidst the linens and he was on his knees gasping for air – tears rolling down his cheeks. After a few more moments he managed to regain some semblance of his composure and moved over to Kakashi's side to help free the man from his ungainly position.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi – but if you only could have seen how you looked..." Iruka snickered at the thought and barely ducked out of the way as Kakashi swung at his head.

Iruka sat with his back against the door frame while Kakashi leaned against the bed – arms crossed and glaring daggers at him. "Why were you even trying to get out of bed yet, Kakashi? You could have broken your neck!"

Kakashi sighed and gestured toward the washroom and Iruka's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh! Oh Kakashi! I'm so sorry – I should have realized you'd need to...well..._you know_...especially since you've been knocked out most of the night."

Iruka knew he was rambling – but it was the only thing he could think of to even start to make up for laughing at the jonin when he just wanted to relieve himself. Yeah – he was one hell of a care-taker! At this rate Sound wouldn't have to send anyone else into the village – Iruka would manage to do the jonin in all on his own!

He moved to Kakashi's side and helped the man to stand before guiding him to the washroom. He was going to follow the jonin in to make sure he was okay, but was met by a deadly glare and palm flat against his chest, making it crystal clear that Kakashi most definitely did _not_ need his help beyond this point. Iruka took a step back and scratched at his left wrist just as Kakashi slammed the door shut.

Sighing once more, Iruka bit back on his fear that something might happen to Kakashi in the washroom, and forced himself to return to the kitchen where he'd left his work half done. He set the kettle to boil again, and leaned heavily on the counter...wondering if he'd survive six more months of this. Or for that matter – if _Kakashi_ would survive his care. Oh well – time would tell.

-- --

* * *

Ibiki shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the residential district – a frown set on his face keeping people from bothering him. He had spent the better part of the last three weeks personally interrogating the Sound jonin who had come perilously close to taking Kakashi's life – in broad daylight – in the Konoha Hospital – in the center of the village...on _his_ watch. This was not something he took lightly – even if it hadn't involved Kakashi Hatake. That fact that it _did_ involve someone he considered part of his inner circle made this even more disturbing to him.

Kakashi was one of very few people in his lifetime that Ibiki could actually talk to without intimidating him into a quivering piece of jelly. Hell – truth be told – the Copy-ninja was one of the only people around that could actually make _Ibiki_ feel something close to fear...although he'd never admit it to the kid. No – the two had managed to maintain something close to friendship ever since they met in the ANBU – and he took it as a personal affront that Kakashi's life was endangered in the center of _his_ village.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. He still wasn't sure he agreed with the Hokage's decision to send a team to check out the location of the Sound hideout the interrogation pulled from their guest...but one thing he _was_ sure of was they needed to make sure Kakashi had control over his curse marks. Which of course was why he was headed over to Iruka Umino's house now. He needed to check on the kid and see if he was physically able to withstand not one – but two sealings. That would determine a lot for just how ready Konoha would be for the inevitable return of Orochimaru into their midst. Because that was the one thing Ibiki felt secure in – as long as Kakashi was here, the Sannin's eyes would be firmly set to reacquiring the one person he deemed as his family.

Ibiki growled to himself at that thought. Kakashi and Orochimaru were blood relatives. When he'd learned that little bit of information from the Hokage earlier in the week, he'd thought the woman was trying to joke with him. But she'd shown him Kakashi's own mission report – coupled with Iruka's – and finally, the lab tests which confirmed the Sannin's claim to Kakashi. He still felt nauseous at the thought.

Ibiki rounded the corner to where Iruka's house was, and knew he had been under the watchful eyes of the ANBU the moment he started down the street. Not because he saw the masked men – no – even he couldn't discern just where the lookouts were posted – as it was never the same place twice. He knew because they spoke to him in his ear-piece to assure him that things were normal at the Umino residence. One hand to his throat to trigger his mike allowed him to confirm their message was received, and then he stepped up to the front door and rapped three times on the wood...and waited.

He heard raised voices inside and wondered just what was going on in there. He was just about to rap again when the door was rather abruptly pulled open and he was face to face with a rather flustered looking chunin. Iruka blinked at him as though trying to place just who he was – then the recognition hit, and the man hastily stepped back from the doorway and invited him in with a wave. Ibiki said nothing as he stepped through the entry – taking in the state of unrest within the small house in a single glance.

There were dirty dishes scattered around the kitchen, papers stacked on every horizontal surface, and what Ibiki would swear looked like half-eaten dog biscuits scattered across the floor. He raised his eyebrows and waited for the Academy Teacher to explain – because he knew the man would.

"Ah-sorry for the mess, Ibiki...but Kakashi decided it would be a great test of his culinary skills to bake a batch of treats for his nin-hounds while I was out this morning. I haven't quite found the time to clean up yet."

The chunin was scratching at his left wrist obsessively, and the look in his eyes showed he was very close to the end of his rope with his house-guest. Ibiki placed one hand one the younger man's shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"Take a break Iruka. Let me have some alone time with the kid."

A glimmer of hope sprung to life in Iruka's eyes and Ibiki nearly laughed at the desperate tone of his voice. "Really? Do you mean it? I mean...I can stick a round if you need me to...but really – I'd love to get out to the shops – just for a little while..."

He let go of Iruka's shoulder and motioned toward the door with his head. "Go on Iruka. I'll be awhile anyhow – so go take your time. By the look of things, you've earned a break."

The sensei smiled brightly at him, and without another word was out the front door. Ibiki did chuckle this time and then made his way toward the bedroom where he figured Kakashi was holed up. Sure enough, the jonin was found on the top of his bed performing push ups at a rate that would make most physically able men pale.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy Kakashi?"

The silver-haired jonin didn't slow down his exercise at all. "And I thought...you'd have something...better to do with...your time than...to visit the homebound, Ibiki."

Although the man's words were understandable – they still sounded painful to listen to. Obviously Kakashi's throat was still far from healed. Ibiki imagined that once Tsunade learned the kid was talking as much as he was there'd be hell to pay.

"Why don't you take a break Kakashi? We need to talk." He had phrased it as a request – but his tone made it clear it was nothing of the sort.

He watched Kakashi's shoulders tense at his words – but the jonin slowed his movements and then swung his feet until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ibiki moved into the room and sat on the edge of Iruka's bed – directly across from the Copy-ninja. He took a moment to look the man over and was pleased to see he had put some weight on since being released from the hospital into Iruka's care.

"So...what's so important you'd...kick my babysitter...out of the house, Ibiki? And don't even try...to say you missed me."

Ibiki chuckled at that but grew serious almost immediately. "You shouldn't use your voice so much. You sound as bad as I do."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You sound...like Iruka."

"You should listen to the Sensei. He has your best interests in mind."

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms in obvious impatience. Ibiki sighed and got straight to the point. "We've learned where the bastard is holed up Kakashi...and the Hokage is sending a recon team out tomorrow."

"What!?! You've told her...that's crazy...right?" Kakashi was more agitated than Ibiki expected – but he probably should have expected it.

"Of course I told her, Kid, But you know what she's like."

Kakashi's fists clenched and Ibiki saw a trace of fear flash in his mismatched eyes. "Yeah – I do. But I know...what _he's_ like too."

Ibiki frowned. Obviously Kakashi's thoughts were never far from what he'd gone through. Hopefully that might make him a little easier to convince for this next part. But before he had a chance to say another word, Kakashi caught his gaze and held it.

"Ibiki – we need to find...Jiraiya...and see if he...can seal these things off."

That piqued Ibiki's curiosity. "Why wait for Jiraiya? I can perform the basic seals."

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. "It won't work Ibiki."

"Why the hell not? It worked on the Uchiha brat – didn't it?"

Kakashi sighed and opened his eyes once more. "Ibiki – Sasuke's mark...is in the first stage – the dormant stage. Mine...are not."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying Kakashi?"

"I'm saying...if we don't do something soon – I can't...keep him from...pulling me back...and probably killing a lot...of you in the process."

Ibiki had never seen Kakashi this shaken up before, and he was the first to admit it scared the crap out of him. He stood up and walked to the door, pausing just long enough to look back at the jonin.

"I'll send word out for Jiraiya to come back. Until then – try not to take your frustrations out on the chunin – or his house. He's doing the best he can, Kid."

Kakashi scratched at the back of his head and shrugged. "I'll try, Ibiki...but he makes it so easy."

Ibiki barked out a short laugh and shook his head. "Just try not to overdo it Kakashi."

With that, Ibiki headed out to fill Tsunade in on this latest development – wondering briefly if the Hokage even realized how far those marks had progressed. Although, considering she'd sent him to seal the marks – he thought he already knew that answer. He shoved his hands deep into his pocket and made his way to the Hokage Tower – not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. Sometimes he wondered just why he bothered crawling out of bed each morning.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Importance of Breakfast

Kakashi woke to the sound of laughter coming from the other room. It was not the rich tenor laugh he'd grown used to over the past month in his forced captivity with the chunin – but rather, it was a deep bass sound that nearly shook the rafters of Iruka's little house. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while memories of the last time he'd heard that level of laughter pushed to the front of his mind.

It had been before the last Great War...long before the Kyuubi attack...and he'd been barely five years old. That robust laughter had been how he'd always known Jiraiya was back in the village...and generally was lounging about at the Hatake Estate with his father. Back then, Kakashi had been fascinated with the Sannin – who was one of very few people that towered over his father's height, and who actually remembered Kakashi was a genin...not a little kid to be talked down to.

Jiraiya had been the one constant through all of Kakashi's best...and worst...moments, and had silently supplied his support anytime he'd needed it. And now – true to form – his oldest companion was back to pull his ass out of the fire once more. Although, by the sound of the ruckus in the kitchen, he was starting to wonder if the Sannin knew just how much trouble Kakashi was in this time.

He made his way toward the kitchen, running one hand through his bed-tousled hair in an attempt to tame it a bit. He was greeted by a wide smile from both Jiraiya and Iruka – and by a slight smirk from Ibiki. Kakashi frowned. He hadn't even realized the other man was here. Were his skills becoming rusty already?

Iruka set a cup of hot coffee on the table for him. "Good morning Kakashi. We started breakfast without you – I hope you don't mind. Can I get you anything?"

Kakashi shook his head and yawned. "Not hungry."

Ibiki frowned at him and pushed a plate toward him heaped with all types of morning foods. "Eat something."

He raised his eyebrows and pushed the plate back. "What part of 'not hungry' didn't you understand, Ibiki?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and pushed the food closer once more. "Trust me – you're gonna need it, Kid."

That caught his attention – and he noticed the looks the other two were giving him as well. Iruka was biting at his lower lip, while Jiraiya's face wore an expression that was so serious it caused a shiver to run down Kakashi's spine. Still, he hated being told what to do...especially when it came to eating breakfast...so he crossed his arms and sat there – glaring at the gathered men.

Jiraiya sighed and placed his cheek against the palm of one hand, and leaned his elbow on the table. "Kakashi – I know you don't particularly like breakfast...but I need you to be at your strongest for what I'm going to do to you."

He frowned. "Quoting lines from _Icha Icha_ isn't going to make me eat, Jiraiya....you should know that by now."

The Sannin blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. "Really? That's one of _my_ lines?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jiraiya. It's from chapter thirteen, paragraph five of _Icha Icha Tactics_."

Jiraiya's face transformed into a beaming grin. "Oh – right! That was when Jiro was getting ready to sweep his latest love interest away for a week-long...err..._adventure_!"

It was Kakashi's turn to blush, as that particular chapter sprang to the front of his mind. "Yeah. That was one of your best works."

Jiraiya grinned wider. "Well – you ain't seen nothing yet, Kiddo. Just wait until I finish the _next_ book! You'll never look at apples the same way again!"

Iruka cleared his throat at that comment. "Umm – I think we're getting a little off topic here Master Jiraiya."

That was all it took to wipe the smile off the Sannin's face and refocus all their attention on Kakashi once more. "Right you are, Iruka. Kakashi...you aren't going to want to go into this particular sealing on an empty stomach. It's going to take a lot out of you."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the white-haired man. "Which seal are you going to attempt first, Jiraiya?"

He watched the Sannin glance over at Iruka and Ibiki before he answered. "I've been reading over the charts of your treatments to date, and did some research on my own as well."

Jiraiya paused – looking as though he was searching for just the right words to use...which, considering the man was an accomplished author, did nothing to set Kakashi's mind at ease. Jiraiya placed one large hand to rest on Kakashi's wrist.

"When I read about what that bastard did to you...especially after he learned you were his Grandkid...dammit, Kid...if I had known he'd do _this_ to you..."

Something about how Jiraiya phrased that caught his attention. Kakashi pulled his hand free of the grip and folded his arms once more, meeting Jiraiya's eyes with an icy stare. "How long have you known?"

Jiraiya looked like he'd been struck across the face – confirming Kakashi's suspicions more than words could have. "Kakashi...you have to understand..."

Kakashi stood up – leaning his hands on the table and moving so his face was directly in front of the Sannin's. "Don't you _dare_ tell me I should understand, Old Man. Now answer the question. How long have you known Orochimaru was my Grandfather?!?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I've known since before you were born."

Kakashi heard Iruka's gasp at the quiet declaration and he pushed himself back to sit again. When he spoke next – he knew the disappointment was clear in his voice...but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Jiraiya slouched into his own chair. "Sakumo swore me to secrecy. He was afraid of what Orochimaru would do if he found out."

Kakashi sighed- thinking back to the conversation in his mind with his father. "Yeah – he said something like that to me recently."

Jiraiya crinkled his brow in confusion. "Who did? Orochimaru?"

Kakashi decided that now was not the time to inform these three that he'd experienced hallucinations...so he changed the subject instead. "So what does any of this have to do with me eating breakfast or not?"

It worked...because Jiraiya jumped at the opportunity to switch back to a safer topic. "I'm going to seal both marks at once Kakashi. And I'd rather you not pass out in the middle of it from hunger."

"What!?!" Kakashi was back on his feet again – his eyes wide with shock. "Both at once?Even_ you_ don't have that kind of chakra reserve Jiraiya! You'll end up just like _him_...and I can't – no – I _won't_ let you throw away your life like that!"

Ibiki's stern voice caught his attention. "Sit down, Hatake."

Kakashi swung his glare at Ibiki and was met by a look he knew all too well. It was uncanny how the man could transmit an entire argument in one cold look – and Kakashi knew, right then and there, that there was more to this than met the eye. He let a low growl escape his throat – glad that it barely hurt to do such a thing anymore – and sat back down.

Jiraiya let out a large sigh. "Do you take me for a fool, Kakashi? You weren't the only one who felt betrayed by Minato's choices that day – and I know, better than most, what it would do to you if you had to live through something like that again."

Kakashi furrowed his brow – trying to fight down the raw emotions that threatened to push through to the surface. When he spoke, his words betrayed none of the turmoil in his heart.

"Then explain yourself Jiraiya."

The Sage sighed and scratched at the top of his head. "There will be three seals set in place. - one over each of the curse marks, and a third one on your back. The one on your back will be centered over your heart chakra juncture, to stabilize and adapt to any outside interference that might occur, and strengthen the seals over the curse marks. That should enable you to keep anyone else from tapping into them as well."

Kakashi looked over toward Iruka. "You told him about the bastard using these to punish me – didn't you?"

Iruka blushed slightly, but met his eyes with a steady gaze. "I did, Kakashi. We can't hold back information if you really want this taken care of, right?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples – the beginnings of one hell of a headache already pushing to the surface. "So did you tell him what happens when _I_ trigger these things?"

"I tried to – but I couldn't exactly find the words to describe it all."

Kakashi sighed. "Well then...perhaps I should show them now, while I'm calm enough to pull it back in?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you can reverse it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi noticed Iruka was back to scratching his wrist again – but before he could say a word about it, Ibiki silently reached one hand over to still the chunin's action. So, he wasn't the only one to notice the new habit. Kakashi refocused on the Sannin.

"So long as none of you attack me while I do this, I think I can manage it."

Jiraiya glanced over to Iruka – as though looking for confirmation from the man – and at the Academy Teacher's slight nod, the Toad-sage sighed. "Fine – but let's take some precautions first. Iruka – do you have any of the sedatives left from when they first brought the kid here?"

Iruka nodded once more, and went into the washroom to fetch the needed items. Kakashi turned his attention back to Jiraiya. "So – you still haven't explained how you plan to do this without killing yourself, Old Man."

Ibiki answered for the Sannin. "We're going to try a tandem sealing, Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned. "Who? You and Jiraiya? That's not much better."

Iruka returned with two full syringes of a familiar milky-white substance. He smiled at Kakashi. "Actually, all three of us will be doing it, Kakashi. Ibiki and I will be initiating the basic seals over the curse marks, while Master Jiraiya coordinates the effort and applies the main seal on your back."

Kakashi thought about that for a moment. Even though he didn't like putting the chunin into the middle of this again, he actually was a valid choice. The Academy Teacher's chakra control was almost as good as his own. "That just might work."

"Did you think I'd be suggesting it otherwise, Kid?" Jiraiya looked insulted.

Kakashi smiled at the Sannin. "Hey – you're the one who suggested spying on Tsunade at the hot springs – and look where that left you."

Jiraiya cringed. "I try not to think about that if I can help it...and besides...I wasn't _spying_...I was doing research."

That actually earned a laugh from them all. But Kakashi knew the time for seriousness had to return. He started pulling his shirt and mask off, but paused at the gasp coming from Iruka's mouth.

There was a slight blush crossing Iruka's cheeks. "What are you doing Kakashi?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting ready for a foursome – if that's what you're thinking. Use your head, Iruka. The only way for all of you to know which seals will be best for this, is for you to see how the activated marks flow across my skin. So, unless you've all transplanted Hyuga eyes into your skulls in the past week, I can't think of any other way for you to see it."

Jiraiya laughed, while Ibiki smirked. Meanwhile, Iruka's blush deepened to a bright red while he stuttered out his reply. "Oh! Of course...that..that makes perfect sense..."

Kakashi smiled – and without his mask on he noticed even Jiraiya's face tinted with a blush. Kakashi shook his head at how strange his life had become. "Are you ready for this?"

Ibiki met his gaze. "The question is – are _you_ ready?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Guess I'll have to be."

With that, Kakashi closed his eyes and reached within himself until he felt where his chakra paths merged with those of the curse marks. He allowed his energy to flow toward the marks and felt the tell-tale tingling across his skin as the transformation began. Hair grew – nails stretched – teeth elongated beyond his lips – and swirls of fire and ice danced across his skin until they settled down once more and he knew the change was finished. He opened his eyes – one sharingan red – one a sickly yellow – and allowed those gathered the time to take in what he'd become.

As expected, Iruka's face showed only a sense of quiet acceptance – having been witness to his transformation under much more dire circumstances. Jiraiya's eyes were almost comically wide...from what Kakashi hoped was only shock. But it was Ibiki's reaction that disturbed him the most. The normally unemotional, stoic master of torture and interrogation was paler than he'd ever seen him, and where Jiraiya's eyes had widened, Ibiki's were narrowed nearly to slits.

Kakashi sighed and spoke into the awkward silence – his words sounding strange thanks to the lengthened teeth. "So...what's the verdict?"

Ibiki stood up and slowly circled the table until he was standing directly behind Kakashi. The man's normally calming chakra was hitting him in waves that showed him just how on edge the transformation made him. Kakashi pushed down the instinct to react to such a feeling – finding it more difficult by the moment. He nearly lost control of the urge to attack Ibiki when the man moved to lift Kakashi's hair away from his neck.

Iruka's calming voice kept him in check. "Kakashi – you're among friends. Don't do anything stupid."

Kakashi chuckled. "It's a little late for that, don't you think? Otherwise I never would have accepted that first C-ranked mission, hmm?"

Jiraiya moved to his other side and pulled away the hair over his right shoulder as well. "That's unexpected. I didn't think the marks would integrate themselves into the pattern so completely. That makes things a bit more difficult."

The two men walked back to their seats with frowns on their faces. Iruka put words to the thoughts Kakashi didn't want to admit were running through his own mind.

"Does that mean it won't work, Master Jiraiya?"

The Sannin sighed and plopped down in his chair. "It should still work...I just think it will require more than the basic seals we'd planned on to control those marks."

Ibiki sat down and addressed Iruka, while he kept his gaze firmly locked on Kakashi's mismatched eyes. "How much time will you need to get a handle on a level four seal, Sensei?"

Iruka's eyes showed the slightest flicker of fear before settling back to a calm determination. "I'll manage it in whatever time you tell me to, Ibiki."

Kakashi turned toward Jiraiya. "Have you gathered enough information now? I'd like to shut this down before I can't."

A look of deep concern colored the Sannin's face. "Of course, Kid. Let's have you reverse it now – that way we can make sure there are no surprises from that process as well."

Kakashi chose to ignore the implications of that comment and pulled back his essence from the marks – finding that place of calm he'd learned over the long weeks of captivity. Once finished, Kakashi slumped forward – exhausted. That worried him more than a bit. It seemed that, while it was becoming easier and easier to trigger the marks, reversing the effect was becoming infinitely more difficult. If they didn't seal him soon, he was afraid he may remain permanently transformed should the marks activate again.

Iruka's hand on his arm brought Kakashi back from the brink of despair. The look of absolute anguish on the chunin's face was the last thing he needed right now. Kakashi smirked. There was one sure-fire way to wipe that look off Iruka's face. He locked eyes with the man and winked.

"Ready for that foursome now, Iruka?"

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru watched his underlings finishing preparations in his Northern Lair for the imminent arrival of his Grandson. After all, some of Konoha's finest shinobi were already lounging in his modest accommodations – eagerly awaiting the arrival of the guest of honor. The traps which captured these men had been created to maim – not kill, and his holding cells were reinforced to withstand all manner of jutsu – eliminating the potential for their escape. Because of this, he was confident that these fine men would be more than ready to help him keep the boy occupied upon his return.

Orochimaru walked down the hall until he reached the last two cells...ahh...no...not _cells_. He smiled to himself. These two reclaimed rooms were his grandson's future residence...and as such, needed a far grander name. He looked through the observation windows that took up the majority of the wall and noted the chakra-dampening chains being attached to the back wall by Kabuto. There were enough lining the stone that Kakashi would be able to have visitors throughout his stay. Because one of the best things he learned about the boy during his last stay, was that Kakashi behaved best when there was more at stake than just his own neck.

So Orochimaru had made sure to keep this in mind when creating this new space for the boy. Including a special place of honor for a certain chunin that he planned to give a pivotal role in Kakashi's reeducation. Yes – a few more days – and Kakashi would be back home to stay.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Truths Revealed

Tsunade stared at the two ANBU standing in front of her desk with a frown on her face. "You're sure this information is accurate?"

Badger and Eagle nodded once. Tsunade stared down at the report once more before lifting her head and staring at the door to the Mission Room. "Shizune!"

That door opened and her aide walked briskly to her desk. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"How much longer until Iruka Umino is proficient in Level Four seals?"

Shizune scratched at the back of her head. "If he keeps picking it up as quickly as he has been – he can probably be ready in a week to ten days."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her temples. "Shizune, tell Jiraiya the timetable has just been changed. He needs to have Kakashi sealed in the next seven days."

A look of shock crossed the dark-haired woman's face, but she nodded all the same. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. I'll go tell him now."

With that, Shizune left the room. Tsunade shifted her attention to the two ANBU who were still standing at attention. "I want two Assassination Squads ready to go the moment we're sure the Brat can travel."

The ANBU answered as one. "Yes Hokage."

Badger took one step forward and waited silently for Tsunade to acknowledge him. She sighed. "Yes Badger...do you have something to add?"

"Hokage – what if they are unable to successfully seal Kakashi's marks?"

She scowled at the masked man. "Then we'll have a hell of a lot more to worry about than killing Orochimaru."

She was silent for a moment before saying the words she knew the ANBU Captain was waiting for. "If the sealing fails, Badger, you are authorized to take whatever measures are necessary to keep Kakashi Hatake from endangering Konoha."

Badger lowered his head. "Understood, Hokage."

With that said, the two ANBU vanished from her office in a puff of smoke. Tsunade reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out the daily paper and her latest lottery tickets. The knot in her stomach from issuing that last order loosened a bit when she saw she didn't have a single number matching those drawn. Maybe things would turn out well after all.

-- --

* * *

Two weeks after breakfast with Iruka, Jiraiya and Ibiki, Kakashi found himself sitting cross-legged on the cold stone floor where months before he had sealed Sasuke's curse mark. He would have laughed at the irony of the situation if it didn't scare the hell out of him. After all, he knew – better than most – what could happen if the sealing process went wrong. Or in the case of Minato-sensei, what could happen when the seal was stronger than the caster of the jutsu. He pushed that thought down.

They had all wanted to give Iruka one more week to absorb the process for Level Four seals, but when a messenger came back with news that the recon team was missing, they all knew time was running out. So now, here he sat, trying not to flinch as three separate sets of characters were painted onto his skin and across the stone floor. He could feel the power trickle into each line drawn and knew that he would be hard-pressed to keep from screaming out when the seals were applied.

Kakashi thought back to the day he applied the seal to Sasuke. He'd hoped, once it was in place, that Sasuke and he might have time to find additional ways to keep him from needing to access the power it promised. But that one-on-one time never really happened, and now Kakashi was in an even more dangerous spot than the boy was. If this didn't work, he really wasn't sure what his options would be – and that scared him more than anything. After all, Kakashi prided himself in being able to analyze any situation and plan ahead at least fifty steps, so not knowing what came next was a feeling that chilled him to the bone.

Kakashi watched Iruka and Ibiki finish their markings at precisely the same moment and smiled. At least the idea of them coordinating their movements seemed a bit more feasible now. Still, the way Iruka was chewing on the corner of his lower lip made Kakashi tempted to adjust his opinion.

Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder shook Kakashi from his train of thought. "Okay, Kid...are you ready?"

Kakashi tipped his head back until he had a clear view of the Sannin. "Would it matter if I said no?"

Jiraiya's free hand reached up and ruffled Kakashi's hair before he could duck out of the way – just as he used to do when the man visited him during his childhood. "Not really, Kakashi. But I figured I'd give you the illusion of having control over all this. Did it work?"

"What do you think?" Kakashi sighed. "Why don't we just get this over with – before I change my mind?"

Ibiki and Iruka joined them at that point – each of them holding a metal cuff attached to a length of chain. This was the one addition to their original sealing plan that Kakashi had insisted on. He wasn't sure what would happen to him during this process, but he didn't want any of these people to be statistics should it go horribly wrong. Kakashi smirked at the look of concern on the Academy Teacher's face, and just couldn't keep himself from taking advantage of it.

"Be gentle, Sensei."

Iruka blushed, Jiraiya chuckled, and Ibiki slapped him on the back of his head. "Keep it up Kakashi and we just might _leave_ you chained up."

Kakashi grinned at the interrogator. "And here I thought Iruka was the only one into bondage."

"Alright, Brat. Knock it off!" Tsunade's voice from just beyond the circle of characters made Kakashi flinch.

He frowned and glared at where the woman was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Why is _she_ here?"

Iruka placed one cuff in place. "Kakashi, behave! She's the _Hokage_ – it's her right to be here."

Kakashi closed his eyes while Ibiki fastened the other cuff in place. Flashes of the dream of killing the woman threatened to overwhelm him. He whispered his reply to Iruka, trying desperately not to let his memories color his voice. "Just promise me one thing, Iruka."

"Anything Kakashi."

He opened his eyes and locked gazes with the chunin. "If I get loose – get her out of here...no matter what."

Iruka frowned – obviously figuring out what was causing his concern. "Kakashi – it was just a dream. Let it go already."

Kakashi pulled the chains to make sure they were securely fastened to the walls. "If I make it through this in one piece...I'll consider doing just that, Iruka."

The chunin sighed and took up position by his shoulder, while Ibiki moved to his other shoulder, and Jiraiya took position behind him. Kakashi tried to remain still – but he couldn't help but tense up when he felt all three hands slap down at the exact same moment. At that contact – all other thoughts left his mind. He felt the chakra-infused characters, which were so painstakingly drawn over the course of the morning, pull toward those palms – leaving a burning sensation in their wake as they traveled up his bare skin. That burning soon increased to a point where it felt as though his skin was bubbling under their hands, and Kakashi balled his hands into fists and pulled against the chains – trying desperately to break free and stop the pain.

It went on for so long that Kakashi couldn't hold back the screams any more. He heard the intake of breath from Iruka at his outburst, but to the chunin's credit, the hand over Kakashi's curse mark remained steady. But far worse than the pain surrounding the marks on his shoulders was the sensation emanating from the master seal Jiraiya was initiating on his back. Even with everything he'd been through over the past months in Orochimaru's hands, Kakashi had nothing to compare the level of agony that seal was putting him through.

At its peak, he felt the marks under Ibiki and Iruka's hands try to activate, but by that point Jiraiya's seal was already woven into the other seals. With a surge of chakra from the Toad Sage's palm, Kakashi felt his curse marks retreat back into dormancy. When it was over, and the three men released their chakra from the seals, Kakashi's throat was ripped raw once more from screaming, and he fell forward in exhaustion.

Unlike Sasuke, Kakashi managed to stay conscious, but the only reason he wasn't sprawled on the stone floor was because of the chains holding his arms out to his sides. Sweat covered every inch of his skin, and with great difficulty he managed to lift his head up enough to check on the others.

Ibiki was standing slightly bent at the waist – his hands resting on his knees, and his breath coming in short gasps. Jiraiya moved to the interrogator's side and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. There was a small smile on the Sage's face, but he looked exhausted. Kakashi turned to his other side and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Iruka collapsed on the floor. Tsunade was kneeling at his side, rubbing small circles on the chunin's back and whispering soothing words of comfort to the man.

Kakashi fought back against the wave of sleepiness that tried to coax him to oblivion and pushed words through his sore throat. "Is Iruka going to be okay?"

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and tipped her head up until Kakashi could see her golden eyes. A soft smile graced her lips, although there were fine lines creasing her eyes – likely from her worry for the chunin. "He just asked me the same thing about you, Brat."

Confident Iruka was in good hands, Kakashi smiled back at the Hokage and, lowering his head to his chest, he allowed his exhaustion to finally pull him under. He'd worry about the rest tomorrow.

-- --

* * *

Team Seven had been practicing close to the arena where the Chunin Exams had been held when they heard the first screams coming from the tunnels below the building. It wasn't long before all three teens recognized the voice belonged to their Sensei – and it had taken both Sasuke and Sakura to keep Naruto from rushing toward where the sound was coming from.

Sasuke pushed the blond to the ground and sat on his legs to keep him from jumping up again – pinning Naruto's arms down with his hands. "Think about what you're doing, Idiot!"

Naruto squirmed under him – trying unsuccessfully to throw Sasuke off. "Hey! Let me up, Bastard!"

Sakura loomed over them both – her hands tightened into fists. "Naruto – will you just shut up and listen to what Sasuke is trying to tell you?!?"

Naruto tried once more to throw Sasuke off of him before finally pouting and lying still. "Fine..."

Sasuke considered keeping the hyperactive fool on the ground, but when it came down to it, he didn't want to waste any more energy on his stupidity than he had to. He stood up and offered his hand to Naruto. The fool glared suspiciously at him before reaching out and allowing Sasuke to pull him to standing.

Sasuke shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants just as another scream tore through the air. He watched Sakura turn her head toward the sound – unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Meanwhile Naruto's eyes narrowed and focused on Sasuke. He could see the tension in the blond boy's shoulder with each sound of agony reaching his ears, and Sasuke knew it was taking all of Naruto's self-control to keep from running off to help their Sensei.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, we can't help this time."

Naruto's face scrunched into a look of displeasure. "Why the hell not? There's no way you can tell me it's supposed to make him scream like that."

Sasuke placed one hand over his own curse mark. "Naruto, I'm the one person around here that can pretty much guarantee you Kakashi-sensei's screams are actually to be expected."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt in his hands and leaned in close. "How the hell could you even know that?"

Sasuke made no move to shake loose of the fool. Instead, he met those clouded blue eyes with a steady gaze, and said the words which he knew would explain it all. "Because I screamed just like that when Kakashi-sensei sealed _my_ curse mark."

Naruto's eyes went wide as the meaning of Sasuke's words pierced through the idiot's thick skull. His shirt was released and Naruto sank to his knees. Sakura knelt beside him – placing a hand gently on the boy's shoulder while gazing up into Sasuke's eyes. When she spoke, her words were colored with thick emotion.

"Sasuke, why didn't you ever tell us it was so bad?"

He frowned at their sudden attention and shrugged – shoving his hands back into his pockets. "It never came up. Besides – I try not to think about it much."

A comfortable silence fell between the trio – broken only by the screams which still tore through the air. Sasuke lowered himself to the ground as well, and Team Seven sat in silent vigil for their Sensei – hoping the man was strong enough to survive the sealing.

-- --

* * *

Gai slowly rose to consciousness and the first thing he noticed was a cold breeze across his chest and upper legs. This was strange, of course, because he had never known any breeze to be able to penetrate the material of his custom-made uniform. That was when it struck him that the reason he was so cold was because his beloved suit was no longer on his body.

Anger swelled within his breast. How could anyone be so cruel as to separate him from his stylish clothing? It simply made no sense to him. He forced his eyes open – ready to face whoever it was who could put him in such an embarrassing situation – and was greeted by a sight that nearly managed to snuff out his joy for life entirely.

Gai swallowed back the unfamiliar feeling of fear and felt tears brimming in his eyes. In front of him, stretched across an uncomfortable-looking metal table, was Genma Shiranui. The jonin's arms were stretched over his head and fastened together in a series of restraints that made it clear the man would be unable to form even the most basic hand sign. His ankles were stretched down to the other end of the table and held in place with thick metal cuffs. There were large swaths of the man's chest and neck covered with blistering skin. Genma's body – like his own – was stripped of all clothing except his briefs. Gai smirked at that. He'd always figured someone as carefree as Genma always seemed, would favor boxers – like his Eternal Rival did.

Thoughts of Kakashi sobered Gai instantly. His team was sent here to gather information in an attempt to better defend the Copy Ninja from the most uncouth Orochimaru. But they had failed...miserably by the looks of it. How would he ever make it up to his Eternal Rival? He'd not only failed the recon mission...but he enabled the evil Sannin to capture Leaf jonin to use however he pleased. Even running around the village one thousand times on his hands would not be enough to wipe this failing away.

A pained groan from next to him drew Gai out of his plans for atonement. A moment of joy ran through him at the thought that the third member of their team was indeed still alive. He placed a beaming smile on his face and turned to greet Asuma Sarutobi. The smile fell away the moment his eyes focused on the body hanging next to him.

Where normally Asuma's face would be covered in his dark beard, the skin was scraped raw – nearly down to the bone in places. The injury trailed from the crown of the man's head all the way to his waist. It was seeping fresh blood, even now. Gai frowned when he saw the strange angle Asuma's left arm was in – and when the man shifted in his chains it brought that arm into view all the more, allowing Gai to see Asuma's ulna bone poking through the skin. The whiteness of that bone stood out in stark contrast to his friend's darkly tanned skin.

Fresh tears flowed from Gai's eyes at the cruelty of their captors, and he turned away, hanging his head down to avoid seeing the damage any longer. But the movement that was meant to relieve him of such horrific sights instead caused his eyes to widen in shock and despair. Stretched out below him – where his gloriously strong and perfectly formed legs should have been – Gai's eyes fell upon two bloody stumps.

He squeezed his eyelids shut while his heart rate raced. His mind struggled to make sense of it all. It had to be a genjutsu...that was it! A feeling of calm fell over Gai as the thought sank in. Yes...that had to be the answer...because there was no way the Magnificent Green Beast of Konoha would have no legs! It was simply ridiculous!

Gai took a calming breath and struggled to form the hand sign needed...thankful his hands were not bound like Genma's were...and uttered a single word. "Release!"

He felt what little chakra he had ripple through his body, and sighed deeply at the fact nothing blocked its use. He placed a small smile onto his lips and opened his eyes – certain that all would be well. So when those two bloody stumps remained, Gai felt all his joy for life fall away...along with his consciousness once more.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Art of Distraction

The sound of Ibiki's gruff voice roused Kakashi from the depths of oblivion. "Damn fool used too much chakra. I told you he'd do that!"

Kakashi tried to remember why he'd been unconscious this time. Had he been on a mission? Had he overused his sharingan again? He pried open his right eye to get his bearings and was surprised to see his pillow under his face. This didn't make sense. If this was just chakra depletion, why was he on his stomach?

He tried to roll over and groaned into the pillow when a wave of pain spread from his back and up and over both shoulders – and just like that, Kakashi's memory of the previous day came rushing back. From the preparations, to the sealing itself, to the sight of Iruka slumping on the ground next to him...everything returned to his mind in exacting detail. He groaned once more.

A large hand settled onto his lower back and rubbed soothing circles. Jiraiya's concerned voice rang in his ears. "Easy there, Kid. You shouldn't try moving just yet."

Kakashi pressed his face farther into the pillow – partially muffling his response. "Now you tell me?"

Quiet chuckling from next to him reminded Kakashi that Ibiki was there as well. He carefully turned his head until the bandanna-wearing man came into view. Ibiki's dark eyes smiled at him, even though the torture and interrogation expert's mouth remained still. Kakashi lifted his head slightly and met the man's gaze.

"Just how out of it is Iruka?"

This time Ibiki's lips twitched up at the ends. "Always said you were a smart one, Kid. Iruka somehow managed not to use _all_ his chakra...but it was close. I know I don't need to tell _you_ what that means."

Kakashi grunted in response, remembering all too well the last time he'd used too much chakra. "So, where is he recovering?"

Ibiki stepped to the side to allow Kakashi full view of the chunin's body lying in his bed. The Academy Teacher's head was lolled to one side, his mouth open slightly, and his breathing deep and steady. Kakashi smiled at how content the unconscious man looked. He shifted his attention back to Ibiki.

"How long are you expecting him to be out of commission?"

Ibiki looked back at the sleeping man and sighed. "Not sure. The Hokage said if he hasn't improved by tonight that she'd be looking into a chakra infusion to jump start his system again."

Kakashi frowned and glared toward the chunin. "What the hell was Iruka thinking? What the hell were _you_ _two_ thinking? He wasn't ready for Level Four seals yet!"

Ibiki met his glare steadily. "He knew what the risks were Kakashi. For some strange reason he thought you were worth it."

Kakashi buried his face back in his pillow and groaned. Then he lifted his head once more. "Well, let's not prove the fool wrong. Help me up already."

Ibiki frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Kakashi."

He growled. "You either help me up, Ibiki – or watch me struggle to do it on my own. Your choice. But either way – I'm getting up."

Ibiki's frown deepened, but he stepped forward to slide his hands under Kakashi's armpits all the same. Kakashi closed his eyes against the pain, and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out as the seal on his back made contact with Ibiki's clothes. By the time he was pulled into a sitting position he was definitely rethinking the wisdom of the move. His brow was covered in a cold sweat and his lower back was starting to spasm.

"Kakashi – are you trying to undo all the work we did?" Jiraiya's tone showed he was not happy.

He cracked his eye open and smirked at the Sannin. "What's wrong Jiraiya? Don't you have faith in your skills anymore?"

The older man sputtered at the question before crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at Kakashi. "I have more faith in _my_ skills than I have in your ability to appreciate them, Kid."

Iruka's tired voice interrupted the argument. "Hey – do you guys wanna take that outside? I'm trying to sleep here."

Ibiki chuckled. "Who needs a chakra infusion when we've got you two around?"

Kakashi growled at Ibiki before switching his attention to the chunin. "How are you feeling, Iruka?"

He watched the chunin try to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Honestly? I feel like I've been run over by a pack of angry parents...twice. What happened?"

Kakashi chuckled at the image Iruka's comment put in his head. "It's called chakra depletion, Iruka. Don't worry – you'll get used to it."

Iruka groaned. "I don't think I want to get used to it, Kakashi. I can't figure out why _anyone_ would want to get used to this."

Kakashi frowned and rubbed at the back of his head. "It's usually better than the alternative of what might have happened if I _hadn't_ used up my chakra."

Iruka's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness! Kakashi – I never meant to imply..."

Kakashi waved off Iruka's concern. "Don't worry about it Sensei. Hopefully you'll never have to experience this again."

The chunin's expression changed to one of hope. "Does that mean it worked?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, it didn't kill me...but we won't know the answer to that question until we track down that bastard and put it to the test."

Jiraiya cleared his throat awkwardly. "About that, Kakashi. Tsunade filled us in on a few developments while you two were napping."

Kakashi raised his brows at that comment. "What developments?"

Ibiki shot an annoyed glance at the Sannin. "We can wait to tell them about it until after their checkups with Shizune."

At mention of the dark-haired medic, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. The woman had gone out of her way right along to see to his care – since that first C-ranked mission gone bad. Hell – she'd even managed to convince Tsunade to let her try an unconventional means of dealing with the need to keep in proximity of Orochimaru's amputated hand. He still had one more treatment to undergo for that particular problem, but he was certain Shizune's skill would succeed – much as it had when he'd been faced with only partial feeling in his left hand so long ago.

Iruka's voice brought him back out of his musings. "Is it just me...or has it gotten awfully loud outside?"

Sure enough – while the four of them were chatting in Iruka's bedroom, it sounded as though all Hell was breaking loose in the streets of Konoha. Kakashi made to move out of his bed when two sets of hands held him down.

"Slow down there, Kid. You're not even close to being ready to go out there. Leave it to Ibiki and me." Jiraiya's tone made it clear there'd be no arguing with him on this one.

Kakashi frowned. "Fine. But you better be ready to give me a full report on it when you get back."

Ibiki let out a short bark of laughter. "Careful Kakashi. You're starting to sound like the Hokage."

Iruka chuckled while Kakashi groaned.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto watched the chaos in the streets of Konoha spreading like wildfire. He'd personally selected this group of rogue shinobi for their ability to cause widespread mayhem with a limited number of personnel. And he went out of his way to make certain that none of them knew it was actually him who hired them. After all – Lord Orochimaru would be less than pleased if the fools in the Leaf Village discovered their hand in this before the goal was attained.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and thought back to the moment when they finally learned where the elusive Copy Ninja was hiding. They'd had to use some of the most inventive and dangerous methods to pull the information out of the three Konoha jonin, and at the end of it all, they still only had a vague idea of where to find Kakashi...somewhere in the residential district. But they had enough information that the reaction to this attack should help him pinpoint Orochimaru's Grandson's location exactly. After all – not many non-civilians lived in the residential district, so pinpointing the safe-house should be relatively easy.

Kabuto settled himself into a more comfortable position and watched as more and more shinobi were pulled into the battle. Some concentrated on securing the civilians safely away, while others rallied around the Hokage Tower in case the attackers were targeting the woman. The remainder of the shinobi were scattered across the village trying to round up the enemy – and much to Kabuto's amusement – failing miserably. This group of rogues was selected for their ability to meld into their surroundings and transport themselves from one shadowy alcove to another – in a way that just may gain them membership into the Sound Village if they could succeed in today's task.

A shock of white hair caught Kabuto's attention, and he focused on a small house in the residential area. Sure enough, he saw Jiraiya leaving the unassuming building with Ibiki Morino following closely behind him. Kabuto smiled to himself, confident he'd located his target. Now all he had to do was find and eliminate the ANBU babysitters that would predictably be scattered around the general area of the house. Once they were taken out of the equation, his goal would be attainable. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to take a squad of ANBU out on his own. He'd done it once before when he'd been tasked with accessing Sasuke Uchiha's room after the boy's curse mark had been sealed by Kakashi. And now fate was giving him the opportunity to tangle with those elite guards once more. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi sat in his bed, gingerly propped up on the pillows, holding his beloved Icha Icha Paradise in his hand but finding it impossible to get into the story. His mind kept running over the possible reasons for anyone to be stupid enough to attack Konoha directly – and he kept coming up with the same thing over and over again...Orochimaru. But if that really was the case, why such a noisy assault? Surely his Grandfather knew better than to try such a brash move when the entire village was on high alert.

"Kakashi?"

He peeked over the top of his book to see Iruka still flat on his back. The Academy Teacher had a look on his face that made it clear he wasn't enjoying the after effects of chakra depletion. Kakashi was glad his book hid the grin on his face.

"Did you need something, Iruka-sensei?"

The man let out a huge sigh before speaking again. "I don't suppose you can actually move, can you?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to chuckle. He lowered the book to his lap and leered at the reclining man. "What did you have in mind, _Sensei_?"

Iruka's face turned bright red and his mouth turned down in a frown. "Dammit Kakashi! Can you ever just be serious? I need your help!"

This time Kakashi _did_ laugh as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and hung his feet toward the floor. "Take it easy Iruka. It's just sometimes you make it too easy for me. What do you need?"

Iruka glared up at him. "I'm getting pretty sick of staring up at the ceiling. Would you be able to get me up a little?"

Kakashi chuckled and smirked. "I know there's no way you meant that the way it came out Iruka. But really – don't you _ever_ think before you talk to me?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and blushed a slightly tamer shade of red. "I swear, Hatake, you could make just about anything seem perverted."

Kakashi carefully stood and then unsteadily bowed in Iruka's direction. "I try my best, Sensei."

"If that's your best, I'd hate to see you at your worst."

Now Kakashi pouted. "Ah – don't be that way Iruka. I'm not so bad once you get to know me."

"Whatever you say Kakashi." Iruka paused – as though carefully considering his next words. "Would you help me sit up now?"

Kakashi stepped over to the bed and gently slid his arm behind Iruka's back, pulling him into a sitting position before rearranging the bed pillows and sliding him back to rest on them. Once finished, he stood up and placed his hands on his hips to survey his work. Iruka smiled at him and let out a large, contented yawn.

"Anything else Iruka-sensei?"

The chunin licked his lips and his dark eyes sparkled. "I don't suppose I could talk you into making us some ramen?"

Kakashi laughed once more. "For you Iruka, I think that can be arranged. Try not to fall out of bed before I get back."

He turned and slowly made his way toward the kitchen, amazed how each step sent an ache up his spine. He frowned, wondering how long it would be before the seals stop hurting and he could wear his mask shirt once more. Still – it was worth it in the long run if it kept the curse marks from ruling his life.

That thought firmly in place, Kakashi made his way to the sink to fill the water kettle and start it to boil. Then he began the process of trying to think like the chunin to figure out just which cupboard might hold the instant ramen cups that he knew the man was fond of. Now, if it was Kakashi's kitchen, the noodles would be in the lower cupboard next to the stove-top, while the bowls and chopsticks would be in the cabinet directly above that. So that is where he began his search...and where he truly started to wonder if Iruka was sane at all.

In the cupboard that should have held the ramen, Kakashi found a haphazard stack of papers ranging from notebook size pages to half sheets of crumpled parchment. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the man kept such things in his kitchen until he lifted the stack out and spread them over the surface of the counter. Each held scribbled drawings of everything from what he thought must be dogs, to stick figures, to rainbows, to scenes of shinobi battles. Kakashi smiled at those final papers – particularly one where the defeated enemy ninja were depicted with a large X in each eye and scrawling circles of red depicting pools of blood underneath them. He stared at the name which looked like it had been painstakingly penned at the bottom by a child, and his smile grew. This graphic picture – drawn with crayons by the look of it – was from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. No wonder it was relatively dark in nature...and no wonder Iruka kept it.

He carefully placed the prized collection back and moved on to another cupboard – where he found Iruka's supply of pens, markers, and stickers. The next contained lesson plans for the past ten years – didn't the man _ever_ throw things away? Another one held training shuriken and kunai. Kakashi scratched at the back of his head. Where the heck did Iruka keep his ramen if all the cupboards and cabinets were utilized for Academy needs?

Kakashi was just about to admit defeat and ask Iruka, when his eyes moved over to the refrigerator. He narrowed his eyes. There was no way the man would keep them there...was there? Following his instincts, Kakashi pulled open the door to the refrigerator and unveiled two shelves of packaged ramen, along with a handful of chopsticks. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi pulled a couple of the ramen cups out and set them on the counter, just as the water came to a boil. He'd never understand the chunin – no matter how long he was trapped in the same house with him.

The distinct sound of a body hitting the floor came from the shared bedroom, and Kakashi thought back to his own attempts at getting out of bed so many days ago. He wondered if he'd find Iruka tangled in his sheets – much as he had been. He poured the water over the noodles and left them to steep while he headed back to the bedroom to see what shape the chunin was in.

Kakashi had a smile on his face, ready to tease the man mercilessly, as he headed toward to doorway and called out to his house-mate. "I thought I told you to try not to fall out of bed, Iruka?"

There was no reply, and Kakashi worried that perhaps the younger man hurt himself – or knocked himself out cold. If that was the case, he'd never hear the end of it from Ibiki and Jiraiya – not to mention the hordes of pre-genin brats at the Academy. He stepped through the door and froze at the scene before him. The bedroom window was open wide, and Iruka stared up at him from on top of the bed with wide eyes full of something so much more than fear. Behind him, with one hand firmly around the chunin's waist and the other holding a scalpel ready at Iruka's neck, was Kabuto.

"I can only imagine what you must have done to this little chunin to wear him out so completely, Kakashi. Perhaps you're more like your Grandfather than any of us ever expected?"

Kakashi growled even as Iruka tried and failed to break free of the white-haired boy's grip. "Let him go."

Kabuto laughed – a sound that sent a cold chill up Kakashi's spine. "Now why in the world would I want to do that? It's not like either of you are really in any state to put up much of a fight right now...isn't that right Sensei?"

Iruka snarled. "Go to hell you bastard!"

Kabuto traced the side of Iruka's jaw with the tip of the scalpel – drawing a thin line of blood in its wake. "I'd be careful how you speak to me if you value your skin at all."

"Leave him alone, Kabuto. Why don't you try someone who isn't incapacitated for a change?"

A smile stretched across Kabuto's face as he released Iruka and pushed the chunin to the surface of the bed before standing to face Kakashi. "Is that an invitation to fight you, Hatake? You're barely managing to stand up on your own. Do you honestly think you'd be a match for me today?"

"Don't get cocky, kid."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "I seem to recall you saying that to me before...ah, yes...I remember. It was right before I slid through your fingers in Sasuke's hospital room. You couldn't stop me then, Kakashi...and you are certainly in no shape to do so today."

Kakashi glared at the boy and lunged toward him without giving any sign of his intentions. He grasped the younger man firmly around the waist and pinned him to the ground only to discover Kabuto had used a substitution jutsu, and Kakashi was now clinging onto one of his bed pillows. Kakashi pushed himself to his feet and scanned the room quickly until he found where the bastard was crouched near the washroom door. The younger man slowly rose to his feet and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Impressive Kakashi. I didn't think you'd be in any condition to move so fast after receiving what looks like a double sealing...no, wait...a _triple_ sealing? Heh – wait until Lord Orochimaru takes a look at that."

"He'll never know about it, Kabuto...cause I'm gonna make sure you die right here – right now."

Kabuto leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and placing an amused look on his face. "So tell me Hatake...do you honestly think you can even reach me before the sedative on the senbon in your neck takes effect?"

Kakashi fell heavily to his knees – a flare of pain radiating from the back of his neck causing his vision to swim. He spared a glance over to where Iruka was still sprawled across his bed – unable to do more than twitch thanks to his chakra depletion. Kakashi tried to form words with a tongue already thick from the fast-acting sedative, and he just made out Kabuto sending a clone over to the reclaim the chunin, as the drug did its job all to well and blackness overtook his vision completely. His body fell forward, but was caught in the real Kabuto's arms before it had the chance to hit the floor. Kabuto's cruel laughter followed him to oblivion once more.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A Touch Of Madness

Kakashi felt sick to his stomach when he woke. He knew part of it was likely due to the extremely potent sedative Kabuto had laced the senbon with – but it was the fact he was back in Orochimaru's hands that was the true cause behind his reaction. He was chained face first against a stone wall – arms stretched out to the sides, and ankles fastened securely below him. His left cheek was pressed against the cold surface, and another length of chain stretched across the back of his neck, pinning him in place. When he pried open his right eye he had to blink more than a few times before his vision cleared.

The first thing his still-clearing mind registered was that he was not the only one fastened to the wall. Next to him, with his arms stretched above and fastened in thick metal cuffs, was Iruka. Thankfully it didn't look like the chunin had received any additional injuries during their recapture, but he was concerned that the dark-haired man wouldn't remained untouched for long.

As though sensing Kakashi's concern for him, Iruka turned his head and met his eyes with a small smile in place. "No offense Kakashi, but do you think maybe I could pick our next outing? This bondage thing is really starting to get old."

Kakashi smiled. He must be rubbing off on the chunin if the man could actually find humor in their current circumstances. "I think that could be arranged Iruka. Although, in my opinion, bondage always has its place in life."

A groan from just beyond Iruka brought Kakashi's attention to another occupant on the wall. "You know Hatake – I think I might actually disagree with you on that one now."

Although Kakashi couldn't lift his head far enough from the wall to see the speaker, the voice was instantly recognizable, and sent a wave of relief and anger through his body. "Genma? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me...I heard there was a party planned and didn't want to miss it." This might have been believable from the second-best pervert in Konoha if it wasn't followed by a series of hacking coughs that ended with a painful groan.

That's when some of the pieces started to fall in place for Kakashi. He'd heard the rumors of why his sealing was moved up from their original time schedule – but had hoped he'd misheard. But Genma's presence here proved those whispers all too true.

"So who'd you drag along to the party, Genma?"

He heard the ragged breath from the other man and feared what he was about to learn. "Asuma and Gai came with me. We avoided the first dozen or so traps...but we weren't prepared for that last batch."

Kakashi noticed Iruka turn toward Genma while he was speaking and saw the chunin tense noticeably. "Iruka – how bad is it?"

Iruka turned back to face him and Kakashi knew it was bad just by how pale the normally tanned chunin had become. "He's been burned pretty severely and beaten – more than once by the look of it."

Kakashi was actually more disturbed by how calm Iruka was during his report of Genma's injuries than by the actual details. How could he ever be okay with exposing the formerly innocent chunin to the horrors of his life? Yeah – Iruka was a chunin – but he was made for the world of the Academy grounds – not this. It was one thing to have his own life screwed up – hell, he was used to it. But the thought of taking someone like Iruka Umino out of his element and forcing him into becoming more like Kakashi was enough to make his blood boil.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" The concern coloring Iruka's words made Kakashi focus once more.

"I'll be better once we've killed the bastard behind all this. Can you see anyone else in here?"

He watched Iruka turn back toward Genma and strain his neck to look beyond the injured man. "No one else that I can see, Kakashi." The chunin turned back to face him. "Is that a good thing...or a bad thing?"

Kakashi sighed. "I won't know that until we find the others."

Iruka's face twisted into a look of doubt. "Wouldn't that require you to _not_ be face first against the wall, Kakashi?"

Genma's strained chuckle caught their attention. "What's wrong Sensei? Didn't you know you're in the presence of genius?"

"Why thank you Genma...but I don't believe my Grandson would agree with your assessment of my skills." The sound of Orochimaru's voice slid through the room and caused the sick feeling in the pit of Kakashi's stomach to return with a vengeance.

The look on Iruka's face, and the direction of his eyes, made it clear that the Snake-Sannin was approaching him from his left side. Unfortunately, the way Kakashi was pinned to the surface of the wall made it impossible to turn his head to face the man. Instead, he focused on his breathing, trying to ready himself for whatever new hell his Grandfather had in mind.

Kakashi fought down the shiver that threatened to overtake his body as ice-cold fingertips ghosted over the main seal centered on his back. "I see Jiraiya couldn't keep from sticking his nose into my business once again. By the looks of it, he's become quite adept at seals. The Old Man would have been proud of him for that."

Kakashi growled at the reference to the Third Hokage, but remained still as Orochimaru's fingers moved up his back and traced over to the seal covering the curse mark on his right shoulder. The Sannin's lips brushed Kakashi's ear as he leaned in closer.

"Ah – and I see you've actually managed to to get that bore of an interrogator to be involved in something other than finding ways to hide those scars of his. I'd recognize his strokes anywhere...I taught him this technique after all."

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah – he told me that once. He also said it took four years working with Jiraiya to undo all the mistakes you taught him."

Orochimaru growled in obvious displeasure at the comments before moving his cold fingers over to the final seal. The Snake-Sannin hissed after tracing and retracing the markings numerous times. Those fingers shifted to Kakashi's hair and fisted themselves in its strands, pulling a pained grunt from his lips.

"Tell me, boy – who did you get to make this final seal? Tsunade perhaps? No...her seals aren't this precise. Hmm...this is at least jonin-level work – almost on par with Jiraiya's seal. I know that _you _have the ability needed – but who else in that backward excuse for a village would have the skill set for such a seal?"

Kakashi remained silent – even as the fist in his hair pulled tighter. He met Iruka's worried gaze – silently urging the chunin not to say a word. He had the distinct feeling that if Orochimaru ever discovered it was Iruka who set that final seal, the chunin would become the bastard's next plaything. And he couldn't...no...he _wouldn't_ allow that to happen.

"If you continue to defy me, boy, I'll have no choice but to punish you again. Is that what you want?"

Kakashi gave a short laugh. "Since when has any of this been about what I want?"

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru released Kakashi's hair and took a moment of pleasure from the grunt of pain as the boy's head hit against the stone wall. He took one step back and lifted his hand into position – forming the sign which would use the curse marks to send rivers of pain through his Grandson. But something was wrong. The boy should have been screaming in agony by now...instead all he heard was a low chuckle. The seals on Kakashi's back began to glow – growing brighter by the second – until a focused stream of chakra shot back at Orochimaru.

He dropped the hand sign immediately, and just barely managed to escape the beam of raw chakra by dropping to one knee. He heard that energy strike the opposite wall – damaging the carefully constructed observation window, by the sound of it. Orochimaru growled and slowly rose to standing once more.

He pushed down the urge to kill Kakashi and instead turned his glare to Kabuto. Orochimaru's patience was wearing thin. His plans to use the boy could not come to fruition as long as he was sealed in such a way.

"Kabuto – I want detailed pictures of these seals in my laboratory within the hour."

His henchman shifted his gaze toward Kakashi's back and then bowed. "Right away, Lord Orochimaru."

With that, Kabuto left – to retrieve the needed equipment, no doubt. Confident that his request would be followed to the letter, Orochimaru returned his attention to his immediate problem...Kakashi Hatake. Orochimaru moved until he was positioned between Kakashi and the chunin. His Grandson's mouth was twisted up into a small grin...as though he was pleased with himself. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and studied Kakashi before addressing the boy.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to activate your seals but you had no idea _that_ would happen – did you?"

"I admit, it shocked me." Kakashi's grin stretched wider. "No – wait – it shocked _you_, didn't it?"

Orochimaru pointedly ignored the comment – instead moving to Kakashi's right arm. It was stretched to the side – pinned to the wall with sturdy metal cuffs – his own personal design. He ran his fingers along that length of that pale, bared skin – watching with a clinical detachment as rows of goose flesh followed his touch. He shifted his gaze back toward the Copy-ninja, allowing the young man to see him run the tip of his tongue across his teeth – lingering a bit longer on his fangs than the other teeth.

"Although the seals present a challenge, I find myself intrigued at the same time. I wonder what effect they might have should I happen to introduce an unknown factor into the equation?"

He saw Kakashi's eye narrow at his words, and knew that genius brain of his was desperately trying to think ten steps ahead. Orochimaru allowed himself to chuckle as he lowered his face to the pale length of arm. He traced the contour of the man's elbow with his tongue, before scraping his teeth along the flesh – not quite breaking the skin – but getting his point across all the same. He glanced back into that beautiful face. Kakashi's dark eye was now wide in undisguised fear as the implications sank in.

"You wouldn't..."

Orochimaru stood back up and slid his tongue across his lips once more before running his fingers through Kakashi's hair possessively. "Wouldn't I? The risk just may be worth it in the long run."

That said, he turned on his heel and left the fool to contemplate his future.

-- --

* * *

Iruka waited until the Sannin had closed the door and walked past the window before letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Did that bastard really just threaten to give you _a third_ curse mark?"

Kakashi groaned before answering. "Yeah – I think he did."

"Shit – I can't even begin to imagine what that might do to you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye curled up into a crescent – even as his lips curled into a smile. "Hey – at least I kept him too busy to pay much attention to you two."

Genma's tired voice came from over his shoulder. "Thanks for that, by the way. I don't think my body can take too much more of his brand of attention."

Iruka couldn't help but cringe at the jonin's words – remembering all too well his own past encounters with the Snake-Sannin. He turned to face Genma – setting a serious look on his face.

"If you're this bad off...how are the others doing?"

Iruka swallowed a lump in his throat when Genma frowned and turned away from him – choosing to look at the floor instead of speaking. Kakashi's stern voice caused Genma to snap his head back up.

"Genma – answer Iruka's question."

"Right...about that...I really don't know for sure how badly hurt they are." The man looked thoroughly distressed.

Iruka softened his gaze at the honey-haired jonin. "Weren't you kept together after you were caught?"

Genma's eyes closed while he replied in a quiet voice. "The series of traps that caught us were brutal. I think I got the least of it...but I was in so much pain that I honestly don't remember too much beyond hearing Asuma and Gai screaming. I was caught in an acid trap, while Asuma and Gai triggered some sort of cascading blades, I think. All I know is I have _never_ heard Gai scream like that...ever."

Iruka's heart nearly twisted out of his chest hearing the level of anguish in Genma's words. He was used to seeing this man acting cool about just about everything over the years. Seeing him this shaken up was unsettling. In fact – since this damn mission started – a lot of Iruka's impressions of Konoha shinobi were being ripped away. He definitely was not enjoying this.

Kakashi tried to refocus the conversation. "Genma – how far away is the other holding cell?"

Iruka watched Genma's head turn toward the Copy-ninja's voice – a look of surprise in his eyes. "What does it matter, Kashi? There's no way in hell any of us are getting out of this alive. Even you have to admit it this time."

Kakashi chuckled, making Iruka wonder if the man had finally lost his mind after all he'd been through. But the silver-haired jonin simply smiled brightly when Iruka turned toward him – a gleam in his visible eye making it obvious he knew something the rest of them didn't. Iruka glared at him.

"Spill it, Hatake."

Kakashi actually laughed at his words – reinforcing Iruka's thoughts that maybe the man really had gone mad.

"You're kidding me, right Iruka?"

Kakashi was beginning to wear on his last nerve, so he rolled his eyes in annoyance and then glared at the fool. "Will you stop thinking we're all as brilliant as you are and just explain yourself already!?!"

Kakashi sighed. "Iruka – I'd love to go into details – but I'm sure you at least recognize the fact this place is set up for observation. Something that usually includes _listening_ to the captives, right?"

Iruka felt the blush of embarrassment color his neck, chastising himself for forgetting such a basic fact. Thankfully Genma saved him from having to say anymore.

"You stupid, over-confident, genius asshole!"

Kakashi grinned wider still. "Why Genma – I didn't know you cared."

Iruka turned to look back toward the other jonin. The man was shaking his head, but he had the barest of smiles on his face. Iruka frowned as anger was beginning to overtake him.

"What the hell are you two going on about!?!"

Kakashi chuckled once more, drawing Iruka's attention back again. "Sometimes I forget that you and I haven't really been on missions prior to this, Sensei. But let me ask you one simple question, okay?"

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine...so long as it's something I don't need a slide-rule for." He tugged on his wrists. "I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Another smirk from Kakashi made it clear the man was fighting back the urge to toss a perverted comment at him. Iruka rolled his eyes at how childish the jonin could be, even as Kakashi spoke.

"Didn't you find it a tad bit strange that we were removed from Konoha so easily?"

Iruka's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You thought _that_ was _easy_!?!"

Kakashi frowned. "Okay – maybe easy wasn't the right word. But you must know what I mean...right?"

Slowly, Iruka started putting the pieces together...all the nagging questions that had been pushed to the back of his mind during this latest wrinkle in his life. Why had both Ibiki and Jiraiya left when the ruckus in the village broke out? Even then, why didn't the ANBU step in to take over – like they had in the past? And why the hell hadn't they met any resistance at all on the way out of the village beyond a few half-hearted attempts with under-powered jutsu?

Iruka's eyes went wide. They'd actually _planned_ for them to be recaptured! "Oh shit!"

Genma chuckled. "Does that mean he figured it out, Boss?"

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. "Yup – I'd have to say hanging out with us is definitely increasing the Sensei's IQ. Now we just have to work on his taste in literature."

Iruka rolled his eyes once more, but this time allowed a smile to grace his lips...confident that help was on the way "Don't push your luck, Hatake."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Two Steps Back

Kabuto couldn't believe Lord Orochimaru was putting up with so many difficulties from Kakashi. Any other prisoner would have been tossed to the side and forgotten before the body hit the ground. But not Kakashi...no...Kakashi elicited something more than experimental curiosity from the man Kabuto had sworn his loyalty to. The Copy-ninja provided a challenge to the Sannin that kept the man focused to the point of distraction from other dangers. Fortunately, Kabuto was not allowing the silver-haired bastard to skew his own responsibilities...so when the perimeter guards reported the first sitings of additional Leaf ninja along the borders of the Sound Village's lands, Kabuto took it for the warning it was. They were coming for Kakashi Hatake – and they were coming in force.

Still – when he approached Lord Orochimaru with the news, he'd been waved away distractedly. So Kabuto took it upon himself to increase the security around Kakashi's room, and that of the remaining Leaf shinobi. He might end up on the receiving end of Orochimaru's anger for overstepping his bounds, but if his gut feeling proved correct, it would be praise he received instead.

Kabuto smirked at that thought. It had been far too long since Orochimaru had noticed anything beyond his Grandson – but that would change soon enough. Once they dismantled the seals, Kakashi would be unable to resist Lord Orochimaru's plans for him, and sooner than expected, Kakashi would be the next vessel for his Grandfather.

Kabuto opened the door to Kakashi's room and casually made his way to where the Copy-ninja was still pinned to the wall. He ran his fingertips across the man's shoulders – the muscles under his touch tensed. A smirk turned the corners of Kabuto's mouth up as he stepped into the line of sight of the jonin.

Kakashi met his gaze steadily. "Did Orochimaru send you for more picture taking, Kabuto? Couldn't you even get _that_ task right?"

Kabuto refused to take the bait. Instead, he smiled cruelly and dragged his fingers down Kakashi's arm, keeping his gaze locked on the man's single gray eye. That eye narrowed when Kabuto's fingers paused near Kakashi's wrist. Kabuto pulled a small needle out of his pocket and slipped its tip under the pale skin of the jonin's arm, reveling in the sharp hiss that escaped Kakashi's lips.

Iruka's voice interrupted Kabuto's moment of pleasure. "What are you doing to him, Kabuto!?! Leave him alone!"

He pointedly ignored the chunin and slowly pushed the plunger in, releasing the strong sedative that – even now – was causing Kakashi's eye to lose focus. Once the man's eyelid fell closed, Kabuto motioned for two of the guards positioned in the hall to join him. Each man was enhanced by Lord Orochimaru's skills so that their strength and speed were three times that of a normal shinobi.

Kabuto had chosen these two for the job just in case Kakashi was not completely incapacitated. They'd be able to keep the Copy-ninja in control even if the drugs failed to. He smirked and found himself almost hoping the fool wasn't out cold.

Kabuto released the chains and cuffs holding Kakashi to the wall and watched as the two Sound ninja caught the Copy-ninja effortlessly.

"Leave him alone you bastard!"

"Where are you taking Kakashi?"

Genma's cursing and Iruka's desperate question caused Kabuto to pause on his way out of the room to glance back at the to men. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "To his Grandfather, of course."

With that – Kabuto led the others out into the hall, and walked toward where Lord Orochimaru was already waiting to work on the man. He smiled – knowing that the Sannin would be pleased with him once more.

-- --

* * *

"You have to let us go, Granny Tsunade! You just have to!"

Tsunade glared at Naruto as the boy leaned across her desk and dared her to deny him. She somehow resisted the urge to throw the boy through the wall – reminding herself that the genin was just as worried about Kakashi as she was. But still – did he have to keep calling her that name? She took a calming breath, folded her hands under her chin and leveled one of her best Hokage glares his way before speaking.

"I don't have to let you do anything, Naruto. That's one of the perks of being Hokage. Now get your filthy hands off of my desk and settle down!"

She watched the hyperactive blond move back a step before Sakura's hand took hold of his jacket and yanked him forcefully to stand with her. The kunoichi's voice showed everyone in the room just how embarrassed she was by Naruto's actions. "Knock it off Naruto, or Lady Tsunade won't even let us do D-ranked missions!"

"Hey – take it easy Sakura! It's not like there are any D-ranks left anyway..."

Tsunade held back a chuckle at the exchange and shifted her attention to the third member of Team Seven. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, and his coal black eyes looking straight at her. She almost shivered at the intensity of that gaze, but instead addressed the young Uchiha.

"Do you have something to add, Sasuke?"

The dark-haired boy stepped forward and crossed his arms in front of him. "If you won't let us go to bring him back..._again_...what would you suggest we do?"

Tsunade resisted the urge to tell the boy off – instead trying to put herself in his place. Obviously none of Team Seven were too happy to learn their Sensei was back in Orochimaru's hands. Hell – she wasn't particularly thrilled with that either. Still, she would have liked to think they'd show at least a little faith in her once in a while. Of course, coddling them wouldn't help either. Some days it just wasn't much fun being Hokage. She needed to get to the bottom of just why this team suddenly wanted to go against her orders.

"Sasuke – what I suggest you do is stop acting like a bunch of spoiled brats and start acting like Kakashi's team."

All three genin glared at her. Okay – so maybe she could have phrased that a little gentler – but really – she didn't have time to sugar coat everything for them. They are Leaf shinobi, after all! Still...the tears brimming Sakura's eyes weren't helping matters much. Tsunade let out an exaggerated sigh and leaned forward with her arms crossed on the desk's surface.

"Do any of you three honestly think Kakashi wouldn't kill me if I sent even one of you traipsing after him this time?"

She watched the three look at each other before returning their attention to her. Sasuke slouched and placed a small frown on his face before speaking for the group. "No."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at such a simple response, and leaned back in her chair – eyes narrowed. "Besides – I've already sent the others after him – so forget about it."

All three genin averted their eyes, and Tsunade felt a lump form in her throat at just how young they appeared at that moment. "Come on, kids. You can't tell me you've lost faith in Ibiki and Jiraiya, now can you?"

Naruto's attention was caught by that, and Tsunade could actually see the struggle he was having with answering her question. Finally, he looked up at her with a frown creasing his features, making the whisker-like markings on his cheeks stand out all the more.

"Granny Tsunade? Why is it that people keep trying to take Kakashi away? I mean I know he used to be this super-dangerous ANBU killing machine, but..."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. "How do you know about that?"

Naruto looked confused. "Huh? About what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammate. "When we were on the C-ranked mission to the Land of Waves awhile ago, and were fighting Zabuza Momochi, he and Kakashi-sensei mentioned it. Zabuza said something about Kakashi-sensei being labeled as 'kill on sight' in their Bingo Book."

Tsunade frowned, trying to recall if she read about that in their mission report or not. She'd need to pull that file once she was finished with the kids. "I'm starting to think you kids are jinxed when it comes to C-ranked missions. So what was your point, Naruto?"

She watched the young genin scratch at the back of his head. It was obvious he had absolutely no idea where he left off. Tsunade sighed.

"Listen, I know how hard all of this has been on you three, but you need to understand one thing above all else...Kakashi Hatake has been an elite ninja longer than the three of you have been alive. That means he's been a target at least that long. But that has _nothing_ to do with what's going on right now."

She paused and ran her hands through her hair...trying to find a good way of saying this. The kids weren't helping much either, with the way all three just stared back at her, expectantly...even Sasuke. Sometimes she really hated her job.

"Kakashi has the unfortunate luck of being related to the most evil man on the face of the Earth. _That_ is what this is about. And until we can wipe Orochimaru out completely, the brat's life will continue to be in danger. Do you understand?"

Sakura's green eyes were shiny from unshed tears, while Sasuke's eyes closed and his fists clenched. Naruto, on the other hand, actually looked pissed off. "What's your problem, Uzimaki?"

Naruto narrowed his gaze at her and growled out his answer. "You should have killed him when you had the chance, Granny Tsunade. If you had...Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be where he is right now...he'd be here – where he belongs!"

Tsunade hated it when her thoughts came back to haunt her. How often had she said to herself that she should have killed Orochimaru back when he'd come to her to have his arms healed after the Third's death? Still – she was Hokage now...and she'd be _damned_ if she'd let this kid talk like that to her!

"You were there, Naruto. You saw that even Jiraiya had his hands full with Orochimaru. Are you going to blame this on _him_ too?"

Naruto looked down at the floor and frowned, and Tsunade felt a small portion of her heart break at how defeated the young boy appeared. Sasuke's quiet voice caught her attention.

"Lady Tsunade? Why didn't Orochimaru try to take Kakashi-sensei when he was a kid? Wouldn't it have been easier?"

She sighed and leaned back in her chair once more. "Sasuke...my best guess is he didn't know about Kakashi until just recently."

The young Uchiha nodded his head once. He turned toward the other two members of his team. "Let's go train. Kakashi-sensei will want us ready once he gets back."

The others silently fell into step behind the dark-haired boy and moved out of her office. The quiet show of faith that their sensei would be returned to them brought a smile to Tsunade's lips...and a hope that the silver-haired man would be home soon.

-- --

* * *

There was no subtle transition from sleeping to waking this time for Kakashi. One moment he was in a drug-induced stupor – and the next...he was fully awake and screaming in agony. It took his clouded mind a moment to recognize just what caused such a reaction from him, but when he felt the next drops of cool liquid fall onto his back, and they began eating into his skin – burning as they went, a fresh round of screams was pulled from his lips. He could feel the skin on his back bubble up and peel away even as the next drops of what had to be acid were trickled onto his back.

Kakashi tried to move away from the torturous liquid, but found himself strapped done to the surface of the metal table. He could feel the edges of the nylon bands digging into his arms, wrists, legs and the back of his neck as he tried to twist free. He bit back another round of screams, grunting instead, and felt the cold hand of his tormentor slide along the side of his face, making him momentarily forget the pain across his back.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't discover a way around these ridiculous seals, Kakashi?"

Lord Orochimaru's fingers slid under Kakashi's chin and forced his head to turn until their eyes met.

"Although I must admit – I never expected them to be quite as deep as they are proving to be. You must have gone through a lot of _pain_ to gain these markings...so it's only fitting that you go through even more while I release you from their hold."

Kakashi glared at the snake-bastard. "Go to hell!"

The Sannin chuckled at him. "You first, boy."

Kakashi watched as Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder and nodded once – likely to Kabuto – while still maintaining his hold on Kakashi's chin. A moment later, a stream of liquid coated Kakashi's back – switching to the burning agony almost immediately. The area of pain corresponded with where he knew Jiraiya's main seal was located. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he felt the bubbling increase when more acid was added to the mix. He fought back against the scream rising up in his throat and cursed at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled and Kakashi's chin was released. "Such language, Kakashi...what would your dear little chunin think of you now?"

Kakashi growled at the reference to Iruka, but refused to let it have power over him. "Who do you think taught it to me?"

The Sannin ignored his comment while his hand wandered over to the seal on the right shoulder. A single ice-cold fingertip trailed around the seal that Ibiki created, until it traveled to where that seal met up with Jiraiya's. Kakashi felt one of Orochimaru's sharp nails dig into his flesh at that juncture – pushing a thing stream of chakra into the area, and Kakashi couldn't help but push a hiss through his teeth at the unsettling feeling. A moment later, another stream of acid fell onto his skin, and this time Kakashi couldn't hold back the screams – especially when the corrosive liquid slid into the nail mark Orochimaru had just made.

In between Kakashi's screams, Orochimaru's next words snaked their way into his mind – like the strike of a cobra – pushing all thoughts of the chunin out of Kakashi's mind, and punctuating each twist of agony pulled from his lips with the sharpness of their meaning.

"You'll thank me when it's all over, Kakashi...one such as you should never be reigned in so completely. They were fools to even try."

Every muscle in Kakashi's body tensed when he felt the sudden release of Ibiki's seal. The master seal's hold lessened as well, and Kakashi's heart beat unimaginably fast as he felt a pulling sensation along the remaining connection to Iruka's seal.

"Once this procedure is finished – I will hone you like a finely crafted katana...until _nothing_ will stand in my way."

Again, Orochimaru's nail dug into his skin – this time near the left shoulder – and introduced more of the Sannin's chakra. Another drop of acid was added to the juncture between those two remaining seals, and Kakashi felt a powerful surge of Orochimaru's chakra through his body. With an ear-shattering scream, Kakashi's vision started to blur and all the seals fell away.

"You are _mine_, Kakashi Hatake, and you _will_ be my perfect masterpiece...whether you want it or not!"

All logical thought fled Kakashi's mind as his body thrashed in the bindings, while the newly freed curse marks tried to regain their hold on his chakra network. His muscles ached while his mind spun in on itself. Kakashi tried to reign his own chakra in and pull it toward his core in a feeble attempt to keep it safe, but when the telltale feeling of ice and fire started coursing across his skin he felt the first wave of despair. The restraints dug deeper into his skin while he struggled to escape.

"_Dammit_...not again..." Kakashi spat at Orochimaru. "I'll _kill_ you!"

Orochimaru smiled at him. "You may try, Kakashi – but not before I strip every last piece of Konoha from your body and soul."

The Sannin stepped back while Kakashi's body was engulfed by the power of the curse marks once more. He struggled to keep some grip on his humanity, but the next words from Orochimaru's mouth caused even that slight control to slip away.

"Kabuto – go and kill the chunin. He is no longer needed."

"No!" With that – Kakashi felt his chakra merge once more with that of the curse marks, and the last strand of his humanity slipped away.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The Art of Chaos

Iruka shifted in his chains – trying to find a more comfortable position and failing miserably. He let out a long sigh and turned to take a look at Genma. The jonin looked relaxed and peaceful, with his eyes closed – even though he was trussed up in much the same way as Iruka.

"How can you be so calm about all this, Genma?"

The jonin opened his eyes and grinned back at Iruka. "Eventually you learn that there's no such thing as a comfortable position when you're a prisoner. Once you accept that – your body learns to rest no matter what position it's in."

Iruka blinked back at him in disbelief. "I don't mean about our comfort level, you idiot! How can you be so calm about them taking Kakashi away?!?"

He watched Genma shift in his chains – a portion of his burnt skin cracking open in the process and allowing fresh blood to flow. Iruka frowned while the jonin cringed a bit, but otherwise ignored his injury. "How will worrying about what they're doing to Kakashi change anything about our current situation,Iruka? Instead, you should be reserving your energy for when they get here to rescue us."

Iruka frowned and looked toward the window on the far wall. He could still see the guards pass by every so often, and he was sure these weren't the only ones on this level. "You honestly think they're going to be able to sneak in here and get us out, Genma?"

"Honestly?" Genma chuckled. "Nope – I don't."

Iruka twisted back to look at the jonin in disbelief. "What did you say?"

Genma rolled his eyes while flexing his fingers within his chains. "Iruka – even Kakashi would have trouble _sneaking_ into this place." The jonin smiled. "But – I _do_ fully expect our fellow shinobi to break us out while causing as much chaos and distraction as they possibly can."

Iruka smiled at that. "Yeah – especially if Jiraiya and Ibiki have anything to say about it."

Genma chuckled. "Yeah – the Sannin doesn't really seem like the subtle type, does he? So like I said – just rest up kid."

Iruka turned back toward the door and tried to do what Genma suggested...but his thoughts kept going back to Kakashi – and how they might help the man. He took another look around the room and made note of the security camera located at the ceiling in the far corner. It seemed to be focused on their wall and likely was a live feed back to Lord Orochimaru's quarters or Kabuto's office, if not both. There was also a bed off to one side where they would probably be placing Kakashi once they finished doing whatever the hell it was they were doing right now.

He couldn't hear any screams this time – unlike the last time he and Kakashi were captured. That might mean they weren't hurting him as much...although he doubted that. So maybe instead that meant that this time Kakashi was taken much farther away.

Iruka bit at his lower lip while he tried to puzzle out the possibilities. He may not be a genius like Kakashi – or a jonin like Genma – but he spent his life thinking through scenarios and breaking them down to their most basic pieces so they could be taught to, and remembered by, pre-genin. He should be able to come up with some way to at least better the odds for his fellow Leaf Shinobi if they came..._NO_...when they came to rescue them.

"Genma?"

His cell-mate rattled his chains a bit. "What's up Iruka?"

"Do you know how long it will take to have our chakra build back up once the dampening chains are off?"

Genma's quiet chuckle made Iruka frown. "Too long to be of much help to them on the way out."

He shifted until he could look into the jonin's face once more. "That doesn't answer my question Genma. How long?"

Genma narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips – obviously trying to calculate it out. "Assuming they haven't also injected us with anything else to keep the chakra-flow in check...you won't restore your chakra for at least an hour."

Iruka frowned. He hadn't thought of the possibilities of injections – and he should have – considering it's how Kabuto kept him in line last time. He rolled his head around to see if he felt any type of injection site on his neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't. Of course – that didn't mean he didn't have one...just that he couldn't feel one in the usual spot. Still – he had to hope that it meant they'd figured he and Genma didn't rate additional methods this time around.

"Okay – so how long do you think it'll take before there's enough for a minor jutsu? Say genin or chunin level?"

Genma glanced over at him. "What are you thinking, Iruka?"

He smirked. "Just answer the question Genma."

The jonin ran his tongue across his dry lips. "Okay Iruka – I'll play along. It'll probably take about two minutes for genin level and four to five for chunin. But that will only allow one – or maybe two simple jutsu at the most. Oh yeah – and that's only if you're not totally drained to start with. "

Iruka frowned. Damn – he'd forgotten that part of the equation. What were the chances that he wasn't still completely drained of chakra from the sealing of Kakashi's curse marks? He'd just started being able to move when Kabuto had attacked them. But that should mean he has at least a little chakra now, right?

"You know, Iruka – that's why I use the senbon."

Genma's voice broke Iruka from his thoughts. "What?"

The jonin chuckled at him. "You just bit through your lip, Iruka. That's why I prefer chewing on a senbon – you're less likely to drip blood when deep in thought."

Iruka felt his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. "Heh – you could be right. Genma – I need you to keep an eye on the guards for awhile. I need to know how long between their passing."

Genma smiled. "Nine and a half minutes, Sensei."

Iruka stared back at him in amazement. "How did you know I'd ask that?"

"I didn't. But it's regular practice to time out things like that in situations like this."

Iruka sighed. "I should have known that."

Genma shifted in his chains and groaned. "No, you shouldn't have. Rightfully you shouldn't be in a situation like this."

Iruka glared. "Why, Genma? Because I'm a chunin?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "No – because my team never should have been caught, and you never should have been recaptured. Stop thinking so little of yourself, Iruka. I thought Kakashi was kidding me when he said you did that."

Iruka blinked at the man in disbelief. "Kakashi talked to you about me?"

Genma chuckled. "Not exactly. He mentioned it in his mission debriefing."

Iruka groaned. Great – now everyone from Ibiki to the Hokage knew he had self-doubts. Just great. Pushing back his embarrassment, Iruka made up his mind that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "Genma – keep an eye out for the guards – I want to try something."

The jonin raised his eyebrows but then shifted his attention to the observation window without another word. Iruka closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves a bit. His plan would only work if Kabuto and his goons hadn't been too thorough in their search of him. But he had hope that this was the case when he recognized earlier that he was dressed in his clothes, and his hair was still pulled back in his signature ponytail.

Iruka took a moment to pray to whatever gods were listening, and then leaned his head back and up as far as he could. He shifted his fingers until the tips were buried in his hair – searching for the one thing he'd hoped no one had found buried deep within the gathered strands of hair. He let out a sigh of relief when the tips of his fingers brushed against a thin wire he'd taken to wearing in his hair since the last time they'd been captured.

Working slowly and carefully, Iruka pulled the thin wire loose of its confinement and worked it with his fingers until it was bent over to create a rudimentary lock pick. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his neck as he concentrated on his task. A sharp hiss from Genma almost made him drop the bit of wire – but he took the noise for the warning it was, and palmed the wire before the guard walked by – peering through the window at them.

Once they passed by, Genma gave the all clear and Iruka slowed his heart-rate down enough to refocus on what he was trying to do. He shifted the wire once more and began the search for the locking mechanism. After the first few minutes passed by without any luck, Iruka started to realize he may have made one large mistake with his logic – the lock may not be on this side of the cuffs!

Just when he was about to give up to defeat, the thin wire slid into what was undeniably the hole for the locking mechanism. He had to keep himself from yelling out in joy, and put a distressed look back on his face as the warning for the guards was given once more. Once clear again, he went about trying to figure out the lock by feel – something he hadn't done in quite sometime. Still – once he started, the technique came back to him, and he figured out approximately how long it would take to unlock it.

He chewed on his lip while he ran the numbers through his head – because he'd have to hope that the cuffs around his ankles had the same lock...otherwise his plan would end before it really began. He closed his eyes and calmed himself as much as he could before settling in to wait for Genma's next warning. Once he heard it – there'd be no going back. He'd have less than ten minutes to release both locks and then hope he could trick the guards to think he was still secure in the cuffs before starting his next stage of the plan.

His heart raced when the all clear was given once more – and he immediately set to work on the lock. The satisfying sound of the tumbler releasing was followed by the not so satisfying feeling of tumbling toward the floor as his legs suddenly had to try hold up his weight once more. Thankfully, his feet were in contact with the floor – otherwise he probably would have snapped his ankles from the shifting of his body.

Iruka twisted until he could bend over his lower body and set to work on the cuffs. He smiled when it became clear the locks were actually the same – and being able to see it this time cut the time needed in half. He let out a long sigh when, at last, he was free again. The elation was cut short by Genma's voice.

"Two minutes, Sensei."

"Right." He quickly stood up and moved so he was pressed up against the wall again and he lifted his arms and placed them just behind the opened cuffs – being careful not to let them snap closed again. With a bit more luck, the guards wouldn't notice the difference.

He held his breath when the next guard passed the window – but the man didn't slow in his pace, and a moment later Iruka was back on the floor again. He moved over to where Genma was still hanging and started to check out the cuffs on his fellow shinobi.

"Don't bother, Iruka. It won't work for me."

He tipped his head up to look into Genma's face. "What are you talking about? It's the same type of lock. I can have you out of these in no time."

The jonin frowned. "Won't do me any good Iruka. Do you remember what that worm, Kabuto, did to my legs the last time? Well – he did it again. Even if you let me loose – I can't stand. You'd do best to just leave me hanging until the others get here."

Iruka paled. Everything he'd figured was based on him having the jonin to back him up. He honestly wasn't sure what to do now.

"Hey – snap out of it, Iruka! You've only got five minutes left to think of something else."

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and pushed himself back up to his feet. "Okay, Genma."

Iruka chewed his lip some more and glanced around the room again. Then a slow smile pulled across his lips and he moved over to where the bed partially blocked the view of both the window and the camera. He was actually surprised no one had found them out yet because of that camera – but Iruka figured Orochimaru and Kabuto were likely too busy with Kakashi to pay much mind to a crippled jonin and an Academy Teacher.

Pulling on the chakra that had managed to replenish itself since his removal of the cuffs, Iruka made the necessary hand signs and created a clone of himself. He smiled at how easily it came to him – one of the perks of having to show the technique over and over again during the Academy classes, he supposed. Iruka sent the clone over to stand at the wall in his place – making sure the cuffs didn't reseal and negate the copy – while he leaned against the bed and tried to rest up for whatever came next.

Hopefully it would be their rescue – but even if it wasn't – at least he'd be able to fight back this time. He pushed his chakra-signature down and closed his eyes – waiting for whatever fate would throw his way next.

-- --

* * *

Kabuto made his way down the long corridor that led to where the unsuspecting Academy Teacher hung. He could barely keep the grin off his face now that he was finally given the order to kill the troublesome chunin. At first, he'd thought it was just something Lord Orochimaru had said to get a rise out of Kakashi...but when the Sannin glared impatiently at him after giving the order, Kabuto knew it had not been a bluff after all.

This was just one more sign that Lord Orochimaru was finally done treading softly around the Copy-Ninja. Perhaps when Kabuto was finished disposing of Iruka Umino he'd head back to his laboratory and start brewing the needed medicines to begin separation of Lord Orochimaru's soul from its current body. It would be much sooner than they usually started the process – but considering how eager the Sannin seemed to be to possess Kakashi's body, it might be best to be proactive.

This time Kabuto allowed the grin to make it to his face when he passed by the stationed guards as they made their rounds. He didn't bother asking for an update – he knew if anything was out of the ordinary they would have already told him. Kabuto walked past the observation window – narrowing his eyes at the spider-web crack in the corner from the counterattack of the seals on Kakashi's back. At least they wouldn't need to worry about _that_ little problem anymore.

Glancing through the window, he saw Genma and Iruka hanging against the far wall. Both men appeared to be dozing in their chains. All the better as far as he was concerned. Sleepy ninja tended to have slower reactions – which meant his task would be even easier.

Kabuto reached into his pouch and withdrew one of his scalpels. He'd contemplated making Iruka's death long and painfully drawn out...but he decided quick and certain was a far better idea. That way there could be no time for Lord Orochimaru to change his mind again. And once the chunin was gone, they'd have to revert back to the more tried and true methods of controlling his grandson.

Kabuto pushed open the door and was greeted by two sets of eyes tracking his movements – even though neither man made any other move to show they were awake. His grin shifted to a satisfied smirk – after all, he hated it when his prey were weak-willed...it somehow took the fun out of it.

"Well, well, well Iruka-sensei. It seems you no longer have any bargaining power where the Copy-ninja is concerned."

The dark-haired chunin lifted his chin and silently glared at him. Kabuto laughed and lifted the scalpel up until he was certain Iruka saw it. The brown eyes went wide and he saw the hands clench into fists when something struck him as wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and he instinctively threw the scalpel to his left, while he pulled a kunai out of his pouch and thrust it into the body on the wall – even as it was lunging for him – obviously free of the chains.

Three things happened at that moment...first – the clone in front of him disappeared with a small puff of smoke, second – a startled gasp of pain came from where the real Iruka had been hiding, and third – Kabuto's respect for the skills of the chunin went up a notch. He spun toward the bed and found the sensei crouched on the floor, glaring up at him with the bloodied scalpel already pulled out of his shoulder where Kabuto had thrown it. He smiled – perhaps he needed to raise that assessment up _two_ notches.

With a low growl from his throat that reminded Kabuto of the Copy-ninja, Iruka lunged at him – scalpel held in a way that enabled the man to use the blade to its maximum efficiency. It didn't really surprise Kabuto...after all, the chunin was used to instructing the best use of many different bladed weapons – so it only made sense he'd know how best to hold this one. Kabuto blocked the attack with ease, and used the chunin's momentum against him – grabbing hold of the man's shirt and flinging him into his fellow Leaf shinobi – effectively removing the scalpel from the equation as Iruka had to drop it to keep from slicing into the jonin.

"Behind you Iruka!"

The jonin's warning was just a touch too slow, and Kabuto's foot found its way to Iruka's side – the sound of the man's ribs cracking bringing another grin to Kabuto's face as the chunin slid across the floor and into the far corner. To his credit, Iruka attempted to regain his feet – but Kabuto was far too used to these scuffles to allow that to happen. With a quick flash of hand signs, he was behind the chunin. He grasped the dark brown ponytail firmly and dragged the man back toward the middle of the room – where he knew Genma would have a clear view to what he was doing to the Academy Teacher. It was always more fun with a witness.

Kabuto leaned close to Iruka's ear, even as he grasped the chunin's arm and twisted it behind his back. "That was rather clever of you Iruka-sensei. Useless – but clever."

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

Kabuto chuckled. "You forgot one small detail on your clone, Sensei."

Iruka tried to twist out of his grasp until Kabuto tugged his hair sharply. The chunin tipped his head back farther until their eyes met. "What are you taking about, Kabuto?!? My clone was perfect!"

Kabuto smirked. "Exactly." He released Iruka's hair and used that hand to pull the chunin's other arm up until his wrist was showing...including the deep brand of the Sound Village symbol. "You forgot to include your badges of honor, Sensei."

He felt Iruka tense at the realization of just why his plan failed, and Kabuto couldn't help but take a moment to make the man even more miserable. "I was going to kill you quickly, Iruka-sensei...but I think, instead I'll let you watch Genma here die first – as a punishment for being such a bad guest."

He moved to haul Iruka back to his feet when he heard a quiet chuckle from where Genma was still hanging. Kabuto turned his attention to that man – never letting up on the pressure he was applying to Iruka's arms.

"What's so amusing, Genma? Are you looking forward to leaving my company?"

"You could put it that way...but I don't plan to leave the way you think I will."

Now Kabuto was definitely curious. He noticed Genma's eyes shift to a spot behind him – in the direction of the door. Kabuto's eyes narrowed, and he quickly turned so that Iruka's body was dragged between himself and the figures now standing in the entrance. Kabuto twisted his lips into a cruel smile.

"Iruka-sensei, why didn't you tell me you had invited more guests? Oh well – I guess you'll just need to help me entertain them until Lord Orochimaru can welcome them personally. Is that all right with you, Jiraiya?"

The Toad-Sannin loomed in the entrance – glaring back at him. "Give it up, kid. You aren't getting out of this one."

Kabuto cocked his head to one side and chuckled. "Is that so? Well – the only way you'll get to me is through the Sensei. Do you really want to explain that one to Naruto...or Kakashi for that matter?"

Iruka struggled in his arms. "Don't listen to him...they'd understand! Don't worry about me! Kill him, dammit!"

Kabuto shifted his arm to choke off the chunin's words. "Now, now, Sensei...let's not cause me any more trouble today, hmmm?"

Ibiki Morino stepped in behind Jiraiya – the man looking even more menacing than he ever managed during the Chunin Exams. He held a bloodied katana in his grip – eliminating the need for Kabuto to wonder why the guards hadn't kept the riff-raff out.

The Torture and Interrogation leader leveled him with a hard glare. "Let go of Umino, Kabuto..._now_."

Kabuto's smile changed to a smirk. "Remember, Ibiki...you asked for it."

With a motion born of thousands of such maneuvers, Kabuto released Iruka by pushing his kunai deep into the man's back and kicking him forward. In the moment of confusion caused by the impaling of the chunin, Kabuto began the quick series of hand signs that would allow him to escape. Just as he was about to finish the last one, his hands froze in place. Kabuto's eyes went wide. He'd been caught in a shadow jutsu!

Stepping through the door to the room, another Leaf jonin walked into the room – his dark hair pulled back in a way that reminded Kabuto of the sensei's, and his tanned face covered in nearly as many scars as Ibiki's. Kabuto ran the names of the various Leaf shinobi he'd researched over the years through his mind until he found a match. His captor was none other than Shikaku Nara...leader of the Nara clan.

He wanted nothing more than to make some witty remark to them all, but the strength of Shikaku's jutsu made it impossible to even utter a single sound. So all he could do was glare when Iruka Umino managed to turn back and look toward him. The chunin forced words out of his mouth, even though he was in obvious pain.

"The cuffs on the back wall are chakra dampening."

Jiraiya was holding the chunin in his arms, trying to keep the man from moving any more. The Sannin glared back at Kabuto. "Put him them...maybe we can use him to get Kakashi back."

Kabuto felt the hands of Ibiki and some other unknown jonin grip him tightly and drag him to the waiting cuffs. Well – this was definitely not how he'd intended this to go – and now he'd have to find some way to kill them all before Lord Orochimaru learned of his failure to carry out his task. The moment the metal sealed around his wrists he felt the tug of his chakra reserves being drained away. Kabuto closed his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling – knowing that once his chakra was gone, Lord Orochimaru's gift to him would kick in. In their hopes of using him to find Kakashi, the fools had signed their own death warrants. All he had to do was wait.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Of Life and Death

Orochimaru leaned against the wall, with his arms folded loosely in front of him, and his ankles crossed. His attention was firmly in place on the body of his Grandson as the young man tried to fight off the full activation of the curse marks. There were several times over the past hour when Kakashi had almost succeeded in regaining his control over the transformation, but the addition of another drop of the acid mixture to his already damaged back was all that was needed to shake that control loose.

Orochimaru watched Kakashi slowly give himself over to the darkness of the curse mark, and to him it was a thing of beauty. The way the man's muscles flowed under his pale skin – how the pained screams gave way to delightfully low growls – and now, he was being treated to the sight of the dark swirls of the combined marks traveling across Kakashi's flesh – tinting his skin a deep gray as it went. Orochimaru smiled and ran his tongue over his lips while the young man's hair seemingly crawled past his neck. When that hair pushed onto the plane of Kakashi's broad shoulders and pressed into the raw remains of the seals which had been burnt away, the lithe body tensed and hisses of pain pushed beyond Kakashi's lips.

Orochimaru pushed himself off the wall and walked to his Grandson's side. To his surprise, even in such a state as he was, Kakashi turned his head to meet his eyes with a challenging glare. Of course, that glare was with an eye that now matched his own amber orbs. Orochimaru reached out and carefully pushed Kakashi's hair away from the open wounds. The glare from his Grandson turned into a look of uncertainty. Orochimaru smiled at the boy and turned to lift a jar of salve off the nearest table. Then he returned his attention back to Kakashi's injury and began to rub a generous amount of the healing agent onto the damaged skin. Kakashi's eye tracked what he was doing, and Orochimaru chuckled when the growl that emitted from the jonin's throat morphed into something closer to a sigh of relief.

He continued to smooth the ointment onto the area, and slowly – moment by moment – he felt the tensed muscles under his fingers relax. Soon, Kakashi's breathing had evened out, and the lid over his single yellow eye closed. Orochimaru continued his ministrations until he was sure the man was in a light doze. He stepped back and set the jar of salve back where it belonged, and then used a clean cloth to wipe the excess off his fingertips. Kakashi, meanwhile, continued to sleep, and to Orochimaru's delight, the transformation remained in place – even with the boy in such a relaxed state.

He moved back to Kakashi's side and slid his hand through his Grandson's long hair – reveling in the feel of it sliding between his fingers. The only reaction from Kakashi was the slight twitch in his shoulders before the young man settled back into his restful state. Orochimaru smiled widely – baring his sharp fangs. All that was left to make Kakashi his completely was to bring him to the final stage...and without that meddlesome chunin around to remind his Grandson of his misplaced loyalty to Konoha, that final stage was assured.

-- --

* * *

He woke to the sound of running water...but not like that of a forest stream...no – it was the sound of water hitting a metal basin. Something about that seemed wrong – but he couldn't quite figure out why. Now that he started to think about it – there was a lot he couldn't quite figure out...like where he was...and why he couldn't seem to recall where he'd been before this moment.

Footsteps let him know someone was headed his way, and he struggled to open his eyes to see who was there, but his lids felt far too heavy. The chakra signature felt familiar – like he'd been around it for a long time – so he waited to see what the approaching person would do.

"Ah – so you're finally starting to wake, Kasan. I was beginning to think that perhaps we had worn you out too much."

That voice...he had definitely heard that voice before...which made sense if the chakra felt familiar too. But he just couldn't remember where he'd heard it...and trying to place it was starting to cause a burning pressure in his mind – not quite a headache...but painful all the same. He pushed a sigh through his mouth and forced his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of a dark-haired man leaning over him, reaching toward him. A small section of his mind screamed for him to move away from that pale hand – but the man's words soothed his fears.

"Let me help you sit up, Kasan. Then we'll find you somewhere better to rest."

The pressure in his head increased when he was lifted into a sitting positions. He turned until he could meet the man's face. He pushed words from a throat the seemed raw and tender.

"Who is Kasan?"

A smile stretched across the pale man's face, and a strange gleam shone in his deep yellow eyes. "That would be you, my boy. You are Kasan."

"Kasan..." He ran the name across his mind and found it did feel vaguely familiar...but something about seemed somehow wrong. He glanced down at his dark gray hands and flexed the fingers, trying to clear the fog from his brain at the same time.

"Ah – don't worry about your memory right now, my pet...I'll explain it all to you soon enough."

Kasan placed one hand on the man's arm. "But...who are you?"

Again a smile graced the man's face. "That much I can share with you now. I am your Grandfather, of course."

Kasan frowned. His Grandfather? It rang true to his mind...so perhaps that was why the chakra and voice sounded so familiar to him. He allowed himself to relax a touch, and lifted his hand to his forehead – trying in vain to rub the building pressure away.

"Do you have a headache, Kasan?" The man's voice held something more than just the concern of a Grandfather to his Grandson, but again – Kasan couldn't figure out just what it might be.

"There's a pressure – behind my eyes. It aches."

His Grandfather chuckled lightly and placed one of his hands against Kasan's cheek. "Close your left eye, my boy...the pain should lessen."

Kasan did as he was told and was pleased to find that the ache did actually decrease greatly. "Why would my eye cause me pain?"

The dark-haired man retrieved a dark strip of cloth off a table and wrapped it around Kasan's head in such a way that it covered his left eye. Kasan placed one hand gingerly against that smooth fabric, somehow feeling comforted by its presence – as though he'd always worn it this way.

"Do not worry yourself about it, Kasan. That eye of yours is well worth any trouble it may cause you. In fact, it is coveted by many in the Five Countries – myself included."

Kasan frowned as he tried to remember what was so special about it. He let his hand trace down his cheek – following the raised edges of what could only be an old scar. Again – that feeling of familiarity encompassed him, and yet it still didn't feel quite right. His Grandfather's voice interrupted his thoughts once more.

"Come Kasan. It's time for me to show you to your room where you can rest until morning. Then we'll talk more."

Kasan obediently did as his Grandfather instructed and, with the man's help, rose to standing. A wave of dizziness nearly ended the journey before it began, but his Grandfather held him steady until it passed. Kasan placed a small smile of gratitude on his lips, and proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall toward wherever it was the other was leading him.

-- --

* * *

While Shizune tended to his injuries, Iruka kept a careful eye on what was going on across the room. Genma had already been released from his chains and was sitting next to him – having been the first to receive the healing touch of the medical-ninja. That left Kabuto hanging on the wall in the cuffs that Iruka once occupied.

After all he had done, the white-haired youth had the nerve to be smiling smugly while being questioned by both Jiraiya and Ibiki. It made Iruka's blood boil that the worm could act in such a way in front of two of Konoha's most powerful shinobi.

"Iruka-sensei, please calm down. Your chakra is spiking erratically, and it's making your healing go slower than it should. If you keep it up, I'll have no choice but to sedate you until I'm finished."

Shizune's stern voice caused Iruka to blush. "Sorry, Shizune. It's just....he's the only one who knows where Kakashi is...and, well..."

The medic smiled sadly at him. "I know Iruka. But if you don't let me finish healing you, then you won't be much help when we find him, right?"

Iruka sighed. "Yes Ma'am. I'll be good."

Shizune chuckled and went back to working on his injuries. A few moments later found Iruka glancing back over to where Ibiki was still grilling Kabuto. He didn't want to think of what might happen if they couldn't get the bastard to cooperate. He started rubbing at the scar tissue on his wrist and chewing on his lower lip as frustration settled in once more.

A low chuckle next to him caught Iruka's attention. "What's so funny, Genma?"

"Just wondering how long it'll be before you rub through your wrist."

Iruka blinked in confusion then looked down at where his fingers were still running over the brand on his wrist. He frowned and pulled his hand away from the damaged wrist. "Nervous habit I guess."

"Heh – I suppose we all have our ways of dealing with the stress." Genma smiled – the senbon Shizune provided him dancing between his teeth.

Iruka was about to respond with a comment about jonin and their oral fixations, when Shikaku Nara joined them – sitting on the floor in such a way that Iruka couldn't help but compare him to his son. The elder Nara leaned back with his hands slightly behind him, and his legs stretched out in front of him. His dark hair was pulled back in a similar fashion to how Iruka wore his own hair, and the man was staring at him with his dark eyes in a way that made him think of the steady, unblinking stare of the deer the Nara were famous for tending.

Iruka squirmed a bit under that intense stare. "Is there something I can help you with Shikaku?"

The older man lifted his hand up and lazily scratched at one of the more prominent scars that ran across the surface of his face, all the time keeping his gaze locked on Iruka. "I understand you are the one who pushed for Shikamaru's placement on Asuma Sarutobi's team."

Iruka frowned slightly, wondering what brought this topic up. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, it's more like I pushed for Asuma to be placed on the latest rendition of Team Ino-Shika-Cho...but yes...I did."

Shikaku tipped his head to the side and continued to silently stare at him for almost a full minute before speaking again. "The choice was surprising."

Iruka's jaw dropped a little at that. "Really? Why surprising? Considering who the jonin candidates were I thought it was the obvious choice."

"The obvious choice was actually Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka scratched at his temple. "Why would you say that?"

Shikaku raised his eyes in surprise. "Because his father was _our_ team leader. Didn't you know that?"

Iruka sighed. "Of course I knew that...but my suggestions had to do with skills and abilities, and who could strengthen the genin's weaknesses while supporting their strengths. Asuma was the only choice to balance the unique combination of skills Shikamaru and the others presented."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Iruka – as though he were trying to judge the validity of his words. Iruka shrugged. "Besides – I also knew the only one who could handle the combination of Sasuke and Naruto was Kakashi."

At that comment, a small smile crept across Shikaku's lips. "I think I'd like to play Shoji with you when we return to Konoha, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's eyes widened at the comment. Before he had a chance to respond, all hell broke loose along the back wall. When he turned to see what was happening, he wished he hadn't.

A strange red glow was surrounding Kabuto – who was no longer being held against the wall...the cuffs that previously held the man were shattered to pieces. Ibiki and Jiraiya were busy dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from the younger man, and Iruka was having a hard time keeping track of the erratic movements of Kabuto. He'd never seen anything like this before. Unlike the transformation he'd witnessed with Kakashi, Kabuto's body showed no outward sign of change at all.

In an instant, Genma, Shizune and Shikaku jumped into action – followed by Iruka a moment later. They ran to the aide of the others, and when they reached them, Iruka had to change his assessment of Kabuto. Where there should have been white surrounding the man's iris, the color was a deep, blood-red. The center of the younger man's eyes looked as though a fire was burning within them, and waves of killing intent flowed off him.

Somehow, this subtle transformation was more frightening than some he'd witnessed over the past month, and Iruka found himself more than a bit uneasy when those inhuman eyes shifted from the others to settle on him. A moment later and Kabuto was in front of him – his hands reaching out to grab onto Iruka's upper arms before he could dodge out of the way.

"Time to die, Sensei!"

A scream of pain was ripped out of Iruka's mouth when he felt Kabuto's fingers sink into his flesh, burning as they went, and he knew the younger man intended to rip his arms off of him. Even as that realization sank into his brain, Iruka watched Ibiki's fingers wrap into Kabuto's hair and pull him away – flinging the man into the far wall. Before Kabuto had a chance to move again, Shizune used her arm-holster to let loose a barrage of senbon while Jiraiya summoned one of his toads to swallow the man whole. No one relaxed their stance until after the Toad-Sannin placed a seal across the mouth of that summon.

Iruka sank to his knees – gasping for air. "What the hell was that?"

Ibiki walked over to kneel by his side, frowning as he looked over Iruka's latest wounds. "We should have known Orochimaru's favorite spy would have been experimented on too. Sorry, Sensei."

Shizune and Genma joined them, and while Iruka watched Jiraiya place the toad into a special scroll for transport, the others tried to remove his shirt without causing him any additional damage. He hissed when the edges of material pulled free of the indentations left behind by Kabuto's fingertips. Ibiki's voice pulled Iruka's mind away from his agony for a moment.

"Answer me this, Iruka...why was Kabuto so hell-bent on killing you?"

Iruka frowned. "I'm not sure. Up to now I've been used as a method to keep Kakashi in line." He closed his eyes. "Maybe they don't need me for that anymore."

"How astute of you, Sensei." The all too familiar sound of Orochimaru's voice caused him to cringe and snap open his eyes.

Standing in the doorway was Lord Orochimaru – his eyes narrowed and taking in everything around him. Iruka felt his blood run cold when those yellow eyes stared at him. Unlike the madness that had been in Kabuto's eyes, Orochimaru's gaze held the certainty of Iruka's death in them. His mind provided him with the horrific scenes of just how that death might come, and Iruka felt paralyzed by something more than fear.

Everything around him faded away from his consciousness, and Iruka sat there awaiting the death he knew would come for him.

-- --

* * *

Orochimaru should have known better than to think Kabuto would have been able to simply kill Iruka Umino. After all, the sensei seemed to have an unnaturally large amount of luck on his side when it came to surviving. He couldn't see Kabuto's body anywhere in the room – which meant there was still a chance the boy could return to his side in the future. After all, he knew Jiraiya's tendencies better than most – and if that man was involved, it was likely that Kabuto was safely sealed away somewhere rather than dead. After all, Jiraiya was notorious for thinking anyone could be saved if given the chance.

He locked eyes with the chunin who continued to cause him so much trouble and, with a single hand sign, let him have a taste of what was in store for him. Orochimaru smiled when the man's brown eyes widened and his mouth hung open in fear and shock. Of course his enjoyment was cut short when Ibiki, Genma and Jiraiya teamed up to attack him. The still recovering jonin's movements were less than smooth and easily blocked. One well placed kick from Orochimaru and the honey-haired man was thrown across the room. The other two, however, required his full attention.

He was intimately familiar with Jiraiya's style of fighting – and as such, found defending against his fellow Sannin rather easy in such tight quarters – especially considering he knew the white-haired fool would be wary of injuring his comrades, while Orochimaru held no such qualms.

Ibiki was another matter. That man knew taijutsu moves that negated the issue of the close quarters, and Orochimaru found himself impressed at the man's ingenuity. He recognized some of the moves from his Grandson's fighting style, and it quickly became obvious the two men must have trained together - frequently. He grinned cruelly at the torture expert when he blocked a move he'd actually witnessed Kakashi use in the past, and the look of surprise in Ibiki's eyes made it clear he wasn't expecting that.

Still – it was two against one – and although Genma was currently lying against the far wall, he was not stupid enough to think the man wouldn't return to the battle as soon as he was able. Orochimaru jumped back just in time to avoid the kunai in Jiraiya's hand and found himself cornered before he knew it. He frowned and prepared to block what could potentially be a crippling blow from Ibiki.

That blow never came – and every person within the room seemed to freeze when Ibiki's fist was caught in the clawed hand of his Grandson. Orochimaru watched with satisfaction as the boy tossed his one-time comrade across the room as though he weighed nothing – those claws shredding Ibiki's skin in the process.

-- --

* * *

Kasan couldn't understand why his Grandfather told him to wait outside the room when the bodies lining the halls made it clear someone had breeched the security of the building. Still, he did as he was told and stood just outside the doorway, listening intently to what went on inside. He stretched his awareness out to make certain he'd know if his Grandfather needed him, and waited.

The moment came sooner than he expected – but Kasan moved the instant his Grandfather's chakra spiked erratically. His hand wrapped around the fist that was moments away from striking, and he growled low in his throat while flinging the offending man away like the garbage he was. He was instantly aware of the number of enemies in the room – and placed himself into a crouched position, ready to move in whatever direction was needed to end the battle before it started.

He felt his Grandfather's essence move closer to his back, so he didn't even flinch when the man's hand settled gently on his head, signaling him to stand down. "Well done, Kasan. Well done indeed."

Kasan felt pride from his Grandfather's words and slowly rose to standing – remaining conscious of those around him. "Are you injured, Grandfather?"

A chuckle met his ear. "No, my boy. Thanks to you...I am unharmed."

"What have you done to him, you bastard!" The tall, white-haired man who was in battle with his Grandfather was pointing at Kasan in disbelief.

When he moved to take a step closer – Kasan crouched and growled low in his throat. "Back off!"

The man stopped his movement and his eyes went wide. "Don't you know me, Kakashi?"

Kasan took a moment to look around him – trying to figure out who the man was talking to. When it was obvious there was no one else in the area the man was facing, Kasan narrowed his eyes. "My name is Kasan – and no – I don't know you."

Again, he heard a soft chuckling from his Grandfather. He wondered what was making him react in such a way. But he didn't concern himself with it for long – as the one he had thrown away earlier was slowly crossing back to their side of the room. The man's face was heavily scarred, and his dark eyes showed he wasn't someone to underestimate. He had one hand firmly grasped around the shredded skin that Kasan's claws had left during their encounter, and when the man spoke, it was obvious he was in pain.

"Your name is Kakashi Hatake...no matter what that bastard told you...and you are most certainly _not_ Orochimaru's property."

His Grandfather's voice came from behind him. "Can you be so sure, Ibiki? After all – even Jiraiya there cannot deny the family bond between the boy and myself."

Kasan felt a sharp pain in his head and he closed his eye against it. These names...he knew them...he knew they were important to him. But was it because they were his Grandfather's enemies? Or was there something more?

He felt the shift in chakra in front of him and snapped his eye open, while flawlessly blocking the strike that came at him from the white-haired man...Jiraiya. They stood locked together – Jiraiya's arm resting against Kasan's, while his leg blocked an attempted sweeping kick from the man. A moment passed with their eyes locked before Kasan pushed the other away from him.

It felt like a move he had made against this man hundreds of times before, and that confused Kasan. If this was his enemy, did that mean they had battled that much before? A flash of memory ran through his mind – of Jiraiya being pushed back just like now – only it was followed by the older man smiling broadly and giving him a thumbs up...as though congratulating him on his form. Kasan frowned and shook his head clear of the image.

He took a step backward when another scene forced its way into his mind. This time, Jiraiya was standing next to him with his hand on Kasan's shoulder while they were staring at some kind of stone with carved names on it. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. A pair of goggles leaned at the base of the memorial stone. Kasan felt tears slide free of his covered eye at the memory, and the pain in his head doubled.

He lifted one hand to cover his left eye and fell to his knees. A hiss from behind him showed his Grandfather's opinion of such a show of weakness. Kasan pushed the uneasy feeling back once more and forced himself to stand tall. The look on the other men's faces confused him more – all he saw was concern reflected back at him.

His Grandfather's voice gave him something to focus on again. "This has gone on long enough. Kasan – finish them."

He could feel the blood-lust flowing from the man behind him, and Kasan allowed it to fill his veins as well. He narrowed his eye and crouched low...preparing to launch himself at the throat of the man who was identified as Jiraiya. Just as he was about to sink his claws into the skin of his target, Kasan felt every muscle in his body freeze in place. He growled and struggled to move within the grip of whatever was holding him tight.

"It's over, Kakashi. Stop fighting us." Ibiki's words confirmed Kasan's thoughts that they were responsible for stopping his attack, and made him struggle twice as hard.

"You're right, Ibiki – it _is_ over." His Grandfather's voice now came from just behind Ibiki, and Kasan just managed to turn his head so he could see what was going on.

The man was standing behind yet another shinobi who had been kneeling on the floor up to this point. His Grandfather held the sharp point of his kunai pressed firmly against a tan throat. "Release my pet now – or Iruka-sensei dies."

The young dark-haired man struggled in his Grandfather's grasp. "Don't do it! Just kill him already! Don't worry about me!"

Kasan felt a jolt of memory run through him...a similar scene to this came to mind where this man was begging _him_ to kill his Grandfather. He stopped struggling against whatever it was that held him and closed his eye. A wave of dizziness threatened to make him sick – and he tried desperately to understand what was going on. None of it made sense...none of it.

"_Trust your friends, Kashi. They've always pulled you through before...let them do it this time."_

That voice...it was so familiar. A wave of recognition washed over him. _"Father?" _

And just like that, he stood before Sakumo Hatake within his mind once more. He knew who he was...and he felt ashamed that he could have ever forgotten something so basic.

"_Hey – give yourself a break kid. Orochimaru isn't some rank amateur when it comes to manipulation."_

Kakashi sighed. _"I doubt you would have caved to his will."_

Sakumo laughed at him – although there was no humor in it. _"Nope – instead I just killed myself. Now pull yourself together and get even for the both of us!"_

Kakashi smiled at his father as he faded from his mind. Opening his eye, he knew in an instant that he was caught in one of Shikaku Nara's paralysis jutsus. He made sure to meet Ibiki's stare steadily even as he merged his chakra into the workings of that jutsu – something he and the leader of the Nara clan had practiced for months in his ANBU days. Once the hold was weakened, Kakashi smiled and moved into action before anyone knew what was happening.

In a flash, he took up position behind Orochimaru and drove the claws of his left hand into the Sannin's wrist – pulling the kunai away from the chunin in the process. Meanwhile, he pooled his chakra into his right palm and angled it through the bastard's back so it wouldn't hit Iruka once it was pushed through to the other side – destroying vital organs in its wake. He felt the muscles of the man spasm at the intrusion, and held him tight within his grip. He leaned in toward Orochimaru's ear.

"It almost worked, _Grandfather._ But you'll never own me...any more than you owned my father." He pushed the Chidori up a bit more, pulling a pained scream from the Sannin's mouth. "Any more than your ever owned my mother, you bastard!"

After a moment, he felt Orochimaru's body shudder violently. But before the man gave up his life he managed to turn his head enough to stare into Kakashi's eye. Blood-tinged lips pulled into a smile. "I may not have owned you boy, but I'll at least have the satisfaction of taking you with me in death. After all, I've told you before...you cannot live without me, Grandson."

With that, Orochimaru's eyes rolled back, he spasmed once more, and then he went slack in Kakashi's grip. Kakashi was brought to his knees with that dead weight, his breathing coming much harder than he expected. He pulled his hand free of the Sannin's body and sat back on his heels.

Kakashi had one last thing he needed to do before this was over. He closed his eye and found his center – just as he had the last time he'd conversed with Sakumo. With more effort than he'd ever imagined, Kakashi regained control of the curse marks and forced them back into dormancy. When he was finished, his entire body was shaking and he was covered in a cold sweat. He opened his eye and took a moment to look around at the room full of shocked faces.

Not surprisingly, Iruka was the first one at his side – followed shortly by Shizune and Genma. The others remained standing but stepped closer all the same.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The chunin didn't seem to know what to say.

"What's wrong Iruka? Did you prefer me the other way?"

The telltale blush crept up Iruka's neck and Kakashi couldn't help but smile. But his joy was short-lived when a searing pain ran through his chest. He leaned his head back while all his muscles tensed and he fell sideways to the floor. He managed to push a few words out of lips that didn't want to listen to him.

"Looks like the bastard may have been right after all, eh, Sensei?"

Kakashi was vaguely aware of the others rushing around him as the darkness covered his senses. He had to admit, he hadn't expected to go out like this...but at least he was surrounded by the people he held precious to him. He let the silence pull under – only wishing he might have seen Konoha one last time.

-- --

* * *

Shizune watched Kakashi start to convulse and knew she had very little time. Trying her best to still her shaking hands, she reached into her medical pouch for the syringe she'd added to her supplies at the last moment. It held the final treatment that she and Kakashi had created using Orochimaru's severed limb – and if it worked, then maybe, just maybe, the Copy Ninja would live to see another day.

She exposed the needle and pushed the plunger until the thick gray liquid seeped through the tip. Without hesitation, Shizune placed the needle into the artery of Kakashi's neck and made sure every speck of the fluid was emptied out of the syringe. Once finished, she pushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled sadly. She sighed. Why was it that nothing ever went smoothly where Kakashi Hatake was concerned. With that, Shizune sat back to watch. Only time would tell if it would work the way she and Kakashi had hoped or not.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

End Game

Iruka had taken to pacing the length of the room since they moved Kakashi's body onto the bed. There hadn't been any change to the Copy Ninja's status in over five hours, and it was causing everyone in the room to go a little stir-crazy. He looked around until his eyes settled on the group of jonin in the far corner of the room, quietly talking about who knew what. Okay – so maybe he was the only one going stir-crazy.

He moved over to the bed and sat on its edge...letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. Maybe it would be easier to take if he couldn't see the pained expression that had been on Kakashi's face ever since the man had fallen unconscious. Iruka was so lost in trying to forget that look, that when he felt a set of cool fingers press into his upper thigh, he actually let out an undignified squeak. He would have jumped off the bed as well if that hand hadn't kept him in place.

Iruka's eyes shot open and he turned until he saw the hand belonged to none other than Kakashi Hatake. He flashed a smile at the jonin that he was sure looked rather idiotic, but at the moment, only one thought was running through his head – he wasn't going to have to explain to Team Seven that their Sensei had died after all.

Kakashi looked exhausted but he still managed to chuckle at him. "Miss me, Sensei?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I guess you could say that."

Kakashi smirked. "I told you I'd get you into my bed."

Iruka felt the blood in his cheeks rise even as he quite purposefully pried the fingers off his thigh. "I'm not _in_ your bed, Kakashi-sensei...I'm _on_ it."

The Copy Ninja leered suggestively at him. "We can fix that if you'd like."

Iruka shook his head at the pervert. "I can't believe you, Kakashi. You nearly died and all you can think about is making inappropriate advances. What's wrong with you?"

Kakashi pushed himself into a sitting position and shrugged. "Getting a reaction out of people makes me feel alive, I guess."

Iruka scratched the back of his neck. "But does it have to be at my expense?"

Kakashi chuckled again. "I suppose not...but you make it so easy."

Iruka sighed. The man had a point...he'd never been good at hiding his feelings. It was part of the reason he'd become an Academy Teacher instead of a field ninja. Thankfully, Iruka was saved from any further embarrassment when Ibiki joined them.

"About time you woke up, Kakashi. We were just about to pull straws to figure out who'd have to carry your sorry ass back to the village."

Iruka noticed a hardness settle into Kakashi's eyes when he noticed the shredded remains of Ibiki's shirt sleeve. The Copy Ninja's voice sounded tight when he spoke to the scarred man. "After what I did, Ibiki, I wouldn't have blamed you if you decided to leave me behind."

Ibiki pushed the remnants of cloth up his arm until the faint lines of scar tissue were visible to them all. "Give it a rest, Kakashi. You've done worse to me during training sessions. Besides – more scars can only add to my charm, right?"

Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange – which unfortunately brought both jonin's attention back to him. He shifted nervously under Ibiki's hard gaze.

"Iruka-sensei, why aren't you resting? I thought Shizune gave you specific orders to lie down until otherwise cleared to move?"

Again, Iruka felt an embarrassed flush cover his neck and cheeks. "Shizune said to take it easy. I didn't take that to mean I couldn't walk, Ibiki."

Before Ibiki could chastise him farther, Kakashi interrupted. "Ibiki, was it really him?"

No one needed to ask which him Kakashi was referring to. "Yeah, kid...no clone this time."

Kakashi let out a shuddering breath and turned his head toward where the fight had taken place. "Did you destroy the body?"

Ibiki averted his gaze and Iruka saw a look of disbelief settle onto Kakashi's face. "Ibiki – where's the body?"

Ibiki continued to avoid Kakashi's eyes. "It's being brought back to Konoha for study."

Iruka knew the news wouldn't be taken well – but when Kakashi started to get out of bed, he threw himself on top of the jonin to pin him down – desperate to keep the jonin from doing anything stupid. It wasn't until Ibiki's throaty chuckle pierced his awareness that Iruka took a moment to look up. Kakashi had a wide smile on his lips and actually had a faint blush across his cheeks. Iruka understood why the moment he tried to sit back up and found his body helplessly tangled amidst Kakashi's long limbs – their chests pressed closely together.

"And here I always thought Iruka was the shy type." Genma's voice from the opposite side of the bed pulled a chuckle from Kakashi while Iruka hung his head, leaning his forehead against Kakashi's bare shoulder.

"You know, Iruka – you really can't blame me for my advances if you keep sending me so many mixed signals."

Iruka lifted his head until he could glare into Kakashi's eye. "I really hate you, Hatake."

Kakashi shifted under him slightly. "Hmmm – I wonder how you'd show me you _like_ me?"

Iruka leaned an elbow forcefully on Kakashi's groin and pushed himself back to sitting. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know!"

At Kakashi's pained groan, Shizune finally arrived at their side. "Really Iruka – can you try not to damage him any more than he already is?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and moved off the bed – unable to believe even Shizune was taking the pervert's side. "Fine!"

"Don't be that way _Sensei_."

Kakashi managed to make that sentence sound indecent, and Iruka turned to admonish him, but the words died on his lips when he saw Shizune had made the jonin lay on his stomach. Kakashi's bare back was exposed now, and the damage was enough to make Iruka forget about everything the man had said to him.

"What did that monster do to you?" The words had left Iruka's lips before he'd realized it.

Kakashi tried looking back over his shoulder. "How bad is it?"

Shizune placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "Hold still, Kakashi, and maybe I can answer the question."

Iruka watched Kakashi's eye cloud over a bit. Was it possible the Copy Ninja really didn't know that his back was nothing but patches of burnt skin? He stepped back to the side of the bed and knelt down to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'm sure Shizune can fix you up in no time."

He looked up and saw the look of concentration on Shizune's face and hoped his words wouldn't be proven false.

-- --

* * *

Kakashi settled his arms under his chin while Shizune started working on his back. He couldn't remember much about what had been done to it, but he figured if it was enough to break the Level Four seals the others had placed, it was probably a good thing he couldn't remember it. There were two spots in particular that made him squirm when Shizune pressed on them, and the sounds that she pushed through her lips made it clear he was in for a long recovery period...again.

After about ten minutes Shizune stopped her exam and let him know he could sit up. He frowned when he met her dark eyes. "Is there a reason you didn't try healing anything, Shizune?"

She folded her hands in front of her – a sign Kakashi had come to recognize over the months as frustration from the woman. "I've never seen this kind of damage before. It's as though they mixed acid with chakra so the wounds are actually woven into the cellular level. I can't do anything until we get you back home."

Kakashi sighed in relief. At least she didn't rule out healing all together. "Okay – so then we head back. It wouldn't be the first time I've traveled while injured."

The medic smiled at his answer. "Right. So let's get everyone else ready to go."

Kakashi nodded and turned his attention to Genma. The senbon in his teeth seemed to be being chewed on a bit more intensely than normal. "What's wrong Genma?"

The jonin pushed his honey-brown hair behind one ear. "We really need to find the others. I'm not sure how badly injured they are, but I doubt they can be moved without some kind of treatment."

Kakashi sighed. How could he have forgotten that Asuma and Gai were still among the missing. He deliberately pushed down the fear that Kabuto had dispatched his colleagues and concentrated on facts instead. "Do you remember where you were being held, Genma?"

"No. I was unconscious when that bastard brought me in here." Genma actually sounded mad at himself for that fact. Kakashi chose to ignore that.

"Right...okay...I assume you didn't come across them on your way in, Ibiki?"

"The place is massive, Kakashi. It'll take three times the manpower to search it thoroughly." Ibiki sounded nearly as distressed as Genma had.

"Hmmm-I guess it's up to me then." Before anyone could stop him, Kakashi bit his thumb, ran through the familiar hand signs, knelt on the floor, and slammed his palm down.

Once the smoke cleared, his full pack of nin-hounds sat around him sniffing at the air. Kakashi had to place one hand against the bed to steady himself as a wave of dizziness threatened to steal his consciousness away. Pakkun's cold nose pushing against his bare hand gave him something to anchor too.

"What the hell did you get yourself into this time, pup?"

The other dogs whimpered around him – reinforcing the pug's question. Kakashi chuckled. "You know better than to ask, Pakkun. Besides – we don't have time for me to get into it right now."

The pug shook his head in frustration but settled down to stare expectantly at him. Kakashi smiled and patted the dog on his head, earning an impatient glare from the mutt. "Fine – I can take a hint, Pakkun. I need you all to spread out and find two of our own."

The pug nodded his head once. "Right boss. I see you managed to keep track of the sensei this time – so which ones have gone missing?"

Kakashi chuckled at the reference to Iruka. "Look for Asuma and Gai. Shout out at the first sign of them and we'll join you."

"Right." Pakkun turned to stare down the rest of the pack. "You heard the boss – now scatter!"

With that, the dogs took off to do their job, leaving Kakashi to take care of the last thing he needed to address. He pushed himself to standing and carefully crossed over to where Jiraiya and Shikaku were talking. Both men met his eyes when he joined them, but neither spoke. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"You know we need to destroy his body, right?"

Shikaku tipped his head to the side in a way that Kakashi knew meant he was agreeing with him, but Jiraiya crossed his arms in front of him and glared. "Tsunade will want to examine it first, Brat. You know that."

Kakashi shook his head. "You really want to risk any of his followers intercepting us between here and Konoha? The bastard has more lives than a cat, after all."

"Kakashi – you don't get a say in this one. I have orders from her that even I wouldn't dare go against. Let it go."

Kakashi glared at the man, and was about to argue the fact when he heard Bull's distinctive bark echo through the hall. "They've found something."

A moment later and Pakkun poked his head through the doorway. "We located them. You need to bring the healer."

Kakashi frowned. They must be in pretty bad shape if Pakkun was being so blunt. He turned to see Shizune had already gathered her medical kit together and was ready to follow the pug down the hall. He stepped behind her and paused when he felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Kid."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stared at the Sannin. "Let go now, Jiraiya."

He could see the struggle going on within the Toad Sage's eyes, but eventually the man released Kakashi's shoulder and stepped out of the way. He started out the door and headed toward where he knew Bull and the others were waiting and found his breathing becoming labored. Kakashi frowned. He didn't want to admit Jiraiya may have been right in his assessment, but he had to admit his stamina may not be where it needed to be quite yet.

He was about to admit defeat and slow to a stop when he felt two arms slide around his waist...offering silent support. Kakashi looked to either side and saw Iruka and Genma walking beside him. He smirked and fought back the urge to abuse the chunin, choosing to just continue on in silence. After almost seven minutes of walking they finally came to another room where the stench of filth and blood assaulted their noses before they'd even gotten to the door.

They stepped through and Kakashi felt a wave of relief. Both shinobi were still alive – although they each looked as though they were on the wrong side of a blade trap. Asuma's damage was mostly on his face and arm, but it looked like it was nothing Shizune couldn't handle. He had to wonder about Gai's injuries, however. The man seemed overly distraught – and it made Kakashi wonder if there was more than met the eye. This thought was reinforced when Gai opened his eyes and finally realized they were standing there.

Kakashi grinned and gave a two-fingered wave to the man. "Yo."

"Oh...Kakashi! You have managed to avoid Orochimaru's plans! And you have kept the Sensei safe as well! I should have known you would manage where I could not."

Gai's head hung and tears flowed from his eyes. The man's body shook in its chains from the intensity of the sobs. Kakashi had never seen his self-proclaimed Eternal Rival quite this distraught...not even when he learned that he couldn't force Neji and Ten-Ten to wear his trademark green spandex when they were officially assigned to his team.

"Whoa there, Gai. Take it easy. We'll have you down from there before you know it, and we can head back to Konoha...okay?"

Kakashi's words failed to reassure the jonin...in fact, the man's sobs intensified tenfold. Kakashi was beyond confused. Had Orochimaru's torture managed to break the normally unflappable Gai? He frowned and turned his attention to Asuma.

Genma and Iruka had already released the man from the wall chains and Shizune was partway through the worst of the injuries. Asuma glanced up at Kakashi when he moved to his side. The bearded jonin scratched at a smaller wound over his left brow until Shizune slapped his hand away. Asuma frowned and spoke with a voice that made it obvious he hadn't had anything to drink in awhile.

"Don't suppose you have a cigarette on you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled and motioned to the lack of clothing on his body. "Must have left them in my other boxers, Asuma."

The elder jonin sighed longingly. "Figures."

"So what's up with Gai? He seems more...umm...emotional than usual."

Asuma shrugged. "I haven't been able to get him to make sense since we woke up in here. He kept muttering about his wasted youth and how he'd miss running around the village ten thousand times."

That comment seemed to catch Gai's attention. "You should leave me behind, my Eternal Rival. It would be too much to bear the looks of pity from everyone back home. I would never bring such shame on Konoha!"

Kakashi stared at Gai and wondered once more if the man had lost it. Then, when he saw Gai's gaze fall across his damaged legs just before another round of inconsolable sobs wracked his body, Kakashi thought he might know what was going on. He moved to stand in front of the jonin and reached up to uncover his left eye. Kakashi took a deep breath and opened his eye to allow the sharingan to activate. As he expected, Gai's chakra flow was altered. The man was obviously caught in a rather powerful genjutsu.

Closing his eye shut to conserve what little chakra he had left, Kakashi pooled a bit of that remaining energy into his hand and, placing that palm onto Gai's chest, he lifted his free hand into position and sent his chakra into the jonin while uttering a single word. "Release!"

He felt Gai shudder under his touch, and then heard the sharp intake of breath before the man broke out in tears once more. For the briefest moment, Kakashi feared it hadn't worked, but then he saw the blinding smile across Gai's face...and he knew that whatever hell the man had been trapped in was gone.

"Gai, do you think you're ready to have Shizune work on your injuries now?" Kakashi was careful to meet the jonin's eyes in order to make sure the man's sanity – such as it ever was – was still intact.

"Kakashi...you have saved me from a life of misery. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Kakashi held his hands up quickly to try and wave off what he knew was coming. "No – Gai – really...that's not necessary."

But he wasn't quick enough. "I will climb to the very top of the Hokage mountain and shout out so every person in Konoha will know about your most charitable act!"

"Really, Gai...you don't have to...."

"Nonsense Kakashi! I will personally make sure no one in the Five Great Countries is ignorant of your greatness!"

Kakashi looked around at the others and scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Gai...you really don't need to do that. Honest..."

The dark-haired jonin finally stopped ranting and seemed to calm down completely for the first time since they found him. Kakashi waited a few more moments – eyes narrowed – to make sure Gai wasn't going to go off on another tirade. Satisfied that what little sanity the man had was back, he moved forward, and with Iruka's help, released Gai from his chains.

Shizune was at their side almost immediately and had her healing chakra running through Gai's legs at once. Kakashi watched a look of utter contentment run through his Rival when he was able to flex his feet and bend his knees. Gai smiled up at him and held one hand to his chest.

"Kakashi – I know you'd prefer that I not sing your praises to the world...but there must be something you'd let me do to show my undying appreciation for giving me my legs back."

Kakashi frowned. "Gai, you never lost your legs...so there's no need for you to pay me back. Now let's go home before anything else can happen, okay?"

With that said, the entire group packed up for the trip home. They were met outside the lair by two squads of ANBU, whose presence ensured the journey back to Konoha would pass in relative safety. Kakashi would wait until they returned to question just why the squads didn't arrive in time to help more.

-- --

* * *

Tsunade looked around the room at the gathering of shinobi and wondered once more why she ever agreed to take on the role of Hokage. She'd figured that once Kakashi and the others were returned to Konoha that things would return to normal. She should have known better.

Ignoring the scathing look from her recently returned aide, Tsunade deliberately reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a fresh bottle of sake' and a clean glass. Only after she had poured and drained two full glasses did she lean back in her chair to face the mixture of genin, chunin and jonin standing before her.

Kakashi was sitting in front of her with his team all around him. Although still too pale for her liking, and not quite able to perform any strenuous activities yet, he at least had put some weight back on. Iruka stood just to the side of him. The only sign of what had happened to him over the past months was the presence of two leather wrist bands covering the brands Orochimaru had placed on his skin. The leaf symbol of Konoha was proudly embossed on each one in bright red – a silent statement that the brands they covered would never wipe the chunin's loyalty away. Tsunade was there the day Kakashi had gifted the man with them, and she was glad to see Iruka had taken so easily to wearing them.

Asuma stood with his left arm still in a sling and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, while Gai stood on his own – albeit with the aide of his crutches. Both of these men flanked Genma...who stood against the far wall with his hands in his pockets while his senbon danced in his lips – showing his nervousness to those who knew him well enough.

Jiraiya and Ibiki stood on either side of her desk, while Shizune was directly behind her chair – each offering their silent support to her. She knew why some of the others were here as well...they wanted to know what was done with Orochimaru's remains, and where Kabuto ended up. So, Tsunade figured that was as good a place to start as any. After all, no one standing before her didn't have a vested interest in the information. Sure – she could have sent the genin out of the room...but really, they all had proven throughout the events that had unfolded that they held the Will of Fire deep within their veins. Tsunade smiled at the thought...her predecessors would be glad of that.

"Alright gang...settle down and we'll get started." To her relief, all the noise in the room ended.

"What I'm about to say is classified Top-Secret. Is that clear?" She took a deep breath and made a point to meet each and every person's eyes before she spoke again.

"The tests on the body of Orochimaru were conclusive that it was, indeed, him. That body has been dissected and each piece eliminated under the watchful eyes of Konoha's best hunter-nin and me."

She waited for some type of argument, but only saw relief and acceptance from everyone in the room. She smiled when she noticed Sasuke's hand rest briefly on Kakashi's shoulder in what could only be a silent acknowledgment that their shared tie to the man was finally severed.

"Kabuto Yakushi has been placed in maximum security within the ANBU controlled prison. His chakra was been completely sealed – and his body has been placed in a drug-induced coma until we can better understand the extent of his transformation. Meanwhile, the Yamanaka clan has agreed to continually interrogate the boy's mind until we are certain all of Orochimaru's secrets have been revealed."

Again she looked around the room and was pleased to see nearly every single person seemed satisfied with her treatment of the former henchman of the Snake-Sannin. Her eyes settled on Gai. The man looked as though he were trying desperately not to interrupt her. She sighed.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Gai?"

Tsunade noticed Kakashi flinch slightly at her words and she wondered just what was going on. Gai moved forward on his crutches. The man struck a pose in front of her that made her wonder if he had spent time in front of a mirror in order to come up with the perfect placement of the crutches so he could still seemingly sparkle in front of her. She groaned but waved him on all the same.

"My esteemed Eternal Rival has continued to deny me the right to show my appreciation for his restoration of my mind – and therefore my glorious legs to me. I am hard-pressed to accept such a thoroughly nonexistent solution to my need – no – my _duty _to show my gratitude. I implore you, oh most magnificent leader, to declare some way that I might pay back this marvel of coolness for what he has done for me!"

Tsunade stared, wide-eyed, while tears flowed down Gai's face. Of all the possible problems she thought the past few months might bring to her, this was as far from the top of her list as she could get. A glance over at the Copy Ninja showed him rolling his eyes and trying to sink into the cushion of the chair. The others seemed in varying stages of embarrassment or amusement over their fellow shinobi's actions.

Tsunade leaned forward and poured herself another glass of sake' – taking her time draining the glass – running the problem over and over in her mind. One final glance at Kakashi and a grin spread across her face.

"Gai, stop blubbering and pay attention!"

The spandex-clad jonin snapped to attention so quickly he nearly fell off of his crutches. A steadying hand from Iruka kept the man still. "Yes, Hokage!"

"I've come up with the perfect way for you to pay back Kakashi for the return of your sanity."

Kakashi frowned and pushed himself up from his chair. "Hokage – I have to protest. Gai doesn't owe me a damn thing for..."

She leveled a glare at Kakashi that silenced the man. "Shut up and sit down, Brat!"

She refocused her gaze on Gai. "As I was saying...the task I am about to bestow on you will be considered full payment for whatever the hell it is you seem to think Kakashi did for you."

Chuckles from the genin caused her to shift her gaze to them for a moment before continuing. "Gai – from this day forward you and your team will be responsible for carrying out each and every C-ranked mission that would have otherwise been assigned to Kakashi Hatake. Am I clear?"

Gai's face became a beacon of happiness at her ruling. "Oh yes, Hokage! It will be my honor!"

Kakashi's eye went wide, and Tsunade knew there was a wide smile underneath his mask, even though no one could see it. With that decided, Tsunade poured herself one more generous glass and held it up in a silent toast to everyone around her.

"Dismissed!"

She watched them file out of her office, and once the last one had left, Tsunade drained the glass and set it on her desk. She smiled and offered up thanks to all the past Hokage for watching over her and her shinobi once again.


End file.
